As Pimentas de Konoha School
by Pandora Potter-jm
Summary: Universo Alternativo Ino volta estudar em um internato e reencontra várias pessoas que sentia falta. Um novo grupo apimentado de meninas renasce e elas irão causar muitas confusões em Konoha School...
1. A volta a Konoha School

**Muito prazer, eu sou a Pandora... Essa é a minha primeira fic, portanto é meio tosca, mas vale a pena ler... Se gostarem, deixem reviews, se não gostarem, deixem reviews, se acharem a autora uma idiota retardada, mandem reviews também... Assim vocês farão uma ficwriter feliz...!**

**A volta à Konoha School**

**Japão, Tókio.**

Eram 5 da manhã. Yamanaka Ino ainda estava no computador, vidrada no livro que havia acabado de baixar. Tinha plena consciência de que tinha que dormir e acordar às 6 em ponto para o 1° dia de aula. Iria ingressar em um internato.

Isso ia completamente contra seu estilo. Era até uma boa aluna, mas não estudava de jeito nenhum e, se tinha algo que odiava, era ter que ir para a escola encarar a cara feia dos professores. Só estudava quando via as notas caindo ligeiramente, então prestava atenção nas aulas e no que os professores falavam. O que ocorrera foi por puro descuido; estava entretida lendo, olhou no relógio e viu que já eram 3 da manhã. Sabia que era tarde e que provavelmente não acordaria com o despertador se dormisse há esta hora, então decidiu continuar lendo e passar a noite acordada.

Desligou o computador e se dirigiu ao banheiro para tomar um banho quente. Passar a noite toda com a janela aberta vestindo só uma jaqueta de linho a deixara com frio. Deixando a água cair em seu corpo, Ino fitou o espelho que ficava na outra extremidade do banheiro e examinou seu corpo nu.

Era bem magra, com curvas delicadas e cintura fina. Os olhos azul-celestes e a pele pálida graças ao clima frio da cidade. Tinha os seios redondos e grandes, com uma bunda bem trabalhada. Os cabelos eram louros e caíam como uma cascata até o quadril, sendo que, certa vez, lhe disseram que eles se assemelhavam a plumas. Tentara encontrar alguma semelhança com penas, mas... Nada. Eram apenas cabelos loiros comuns. Passou condicionador direto, sem shampoo, pois deixavam seus cabelos mais secos do que já eram. Enxaguou. Esfregou os olhos para mantê-los abertos. Vestiu uma camisa lilás de manga comprida e com um decote alto, uma saia jeans curta e uma bota preta. Prendeu o cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo, deixando uma mecha caindo no seu olho esquerdo e pegou seu moletom preto. Pegou as malas já prontas e levou-as para a sala. Sua mãe estava preparando o café-da-manhã.

Que cheiro bom... a menina farejou o ar, posando as malas no chão. A mãe se virou.

Já está acordada?ela indagou e a loira olhou com uma cara de "o que você acha...?".

Estou com saudades das minhas amigas... E muito ansiosa para conhecer os novos alunos...!ela sorriu, afinando os olhos.

Vem comer. Quer ovos mexidos...? Panquecas...? Torradas...?ela perguntou, alegre. A mulher serviu a filha de panquecas e indicou um pote de mel. Enquanto a filha despejava o mesmo em sua panqueca, seu pai apareceu, ajeitando a gravata.

Ué... Acordou...?ele perguntou, surpreso. Ino teve que se segurar para não fazer a mesma cara que fez para a mãe.

Vamos comer logo...! Eu quero ir ver as minhas amigas...!a menina exclamou, fazendo um bico infantil. Os pais comeram rápido, cedendo às vontades da filha única. A menina se despediu dos pais com um abraço apertado e promessas de que iria se cuidar.

Konoha School era uma escola estilo campus, onde o uniforme era terno preto, gravata vermelha e calça da mesma cor (as meninas usavam saias pregueadas pretas, sapato-boneca e meia ¾). Era uma enorme construção branca e moderna, com belos jardins e pátios extensos, fora a qualidade do ensino, que era a melhor de todo o Japão.

Ino foi à coordenação onde a diretora Tsunade, uma mulher loira, com olhos azuis e um gênio terrível, a atendeu.

Senhorita Yamanaka... Seu setor é o Sul e o quarto é o 220... a mulher falou, olhando a ficha da moça.

E as minhas amigas...? Vão ser minhas companheiras de quarto, né...?ela fez carinha pidona. Tsunade, por mais velha e rabugenta que fosse, sempre tivera afeto pela menina e sempre acabava cedendo às suas vontades.

Claro... Imaginei que vocês não iriam querer se separar... ela sorriu, entregando-lhe sua chave. Então ela fechou a cara e olhou a menina com os olhos estreitos É bom que vocês não sejam motivo de confusão este ano... Entendeu...?

Tá... a menina respondeu com pouca voz. Aquela diretora dava medo. Apressou-se em sair de sua sala e correu para o setor Sul do grande campus, procurando pelo quarto 220. "Soa bem... Gosto desse número..." ela sorriu, encaixando a chave na fechadura e girando. Não abria.

Droga...!ela fez força e nada. Puxou, empurrou, mas a porta não abria. Cruzando os braços depois de socar a porta, fechou a cara para o corredor. Ouviu um "clic" que pretendia ouvir e uma menina da sua idade a abraçou.

Porquinha-chan...!ela sorriu. Era magra, pele rosada, com o corpo proporcional e um sorriso radiante. Os cabelos tinham um estranho tom de rosa, curtos acima dos ombros e lisos.

Testuda-chan...!a loira sorriu, abraçando a amiga Chegou mais cedo do que eu...?

Pois é... Eu estava tão animada para rever você e as outras, então eu cheguei mais cedo...! E a Tsunade-sama nos deixou ficar juntas de novo, não é...? a menina alargou o sorriso. Seu nome era Haruno Sakura e ela era a mais inteligente e animada do grupo, fora que era a melhor amiga de Ino E aí...? Não vai colocar as malas dentro do quarto...?

Ah é... Ino pegou suas malas com ajuda da amiga e levou-as para dentro do quarto. O mesmo era grande e espaçoso. O piso era de granito branco e as paredes eram da cor creme. Haviam quatro camas bem organizadas, uma escrivaninha com um computador de última geração, um _closet _com um armário suficientemente grande para quatro pessoas, uma porta para o banheiro, uma televisão com DVD instalado e alguns pufes. Ino adaptou suas coisas, guardando suas roupas em sua parte do armário, elas escutaram um outro "clic" e, parada à porta, havia outra garota. Tinha uma expressão mal-humorada, a pele era clara, os olhos eram verdes-musgo e os cabelos loiros, quase da cor da areia, presos em quatro marias-chiquinhas, curtos e com umas mechas estilo franjão. Era a mais alta das duas, que possuíam a mesma altura, tinha um corpo escultural e uma comissão de frente bem avantajada.

Ino...? Sakura...?ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpresa. As duas se a olharam e soltaram gritinhos animados.

Temari-chan...!!!elas exclamaram, saltando, literalmente, em cima da loira.

Ai... a loira gemeu, caída no chão com aquelas duas em cima dela Suas loucas...! Só umas bakas como vocês pra ficar saltando em cima dos outros enquanto eles estão simplesmente tentando viver sua pobre e miserável vida...

Qual o problema, Tema-chan...?Ino perguntou, sorridente. Sabaku no Temari era, sem dúvida, a mais escandalosa do grupo. Também era a mais briguenta e animada, embora ninguém a suportasse em seus dias de mal-humor.

Meu irmãozinho me enchendo logo de manhã... ela retrucou, aborrecida E vocês duas me amassando quando eu tento entrar no meu dormitório... A propósito... O que vocês acham de sair de cima de mim...? ela deu um sorrisinho irônico.

Gomen, Tema-chan... elas se levantaram Quer ajuda para carregar as malas para dentro...?

Não, obrigada... ela se levantou, recompondo-se, e pegou suas malas Mas vocês são umas traidoras, hein...? Sequer me ligaram durante as férias...!

Você que não atende o celular, bobona...!Ino mostrou a língua Eu e a Testuda aqui nos falamos as férias inteirinhas...

Ei... Eu estou com saudade de fazer uma coisa... Temari comentou, olhando para as camas.

E o que é...?Sakura indagou.

Você vai ver... ela deu um sorrisinho Lá vou eu...!a garota saiu correndo em direção à cama, saltou em direção à mesma e sentiu um frio na barriga com o efeito da lei da ação e reação sendo aplicados. A velocidade e o peso da loira contra a mola da cama acabaram resultando em um salto ainda maior. E a mesma caiu sentada, rindo.

Espera eu...!Ino correu e imitou-a, assim como a garota de cabelos róseos.

Parece que eu... Estou um pouco atrasada... elas escutaram uma voz vinda da porta. Viraram-se e viram uma moça parada à porta. Ela tinha olhos perolados e doces, o rosto de pele pálida, mas angelical e os cabelos eram negros, compridos até o meio das costas e lisos, com uma franja cobrindo a testa. Seu rosto estava um pouco corado e ela trajava um moletom, tentando disfarçar os seios avantajados.

Hinata-chan...! as três se levantaram e se revezaram para abraçar a amiga. Hinata era a mais calma e ponderada do grupo, fora que era sempre gentil com todos e a mais ajuizada. As mães de todas contavam com a morena para cuidar das suas filhas e lhes colocar juízo na cabeça.

Nossa... Que bagunça vocês fizeram aqui, não...?ela comentou, espiando por cima do ombro de Sakura, vendo a cama desarrumada, o lençol amassado e caído no chão, com plumas de ganso do travesseiro espalhadas por todo o chão.

É que nós somos felizes... Temari respondeu, com um sorrisinho no rosto.

Estou vendo... a morena sorriu, pegando suas malas e levando-as para o quarto. Elas passaram a tarde toda conversando sobre as férias e adaptando as coisas ao quarto Então... As Pimentas estão na ativa de novo...? Tsunade-sama não vai ficar muito contente de ter nos colocado juntas...

Lógico...! Eu sou a Malagueta... Ino sorriu, marota A Temari é a Pimenta-do-Reino, a Testuda é a Dedo-de-Moça e você é a Pimenta-de-Cheiro... Vamos continuar atentando do mesmo jeito que antes...

Vamos fazer muita confusão...!Hinata socou o ar, animada.

Mas você nunca faz confusão, Hinata... Você é santinha, lembra...?Temari cruzou os braços, franzindo o cenho para seu _notebook _que estava em seu colo.

Mas eu decidi curtir a vida, sabem...? Preciso me soltar um pouco mais... ela corou Se eu for adiando minha diversão, nunca terei realmente tempo para me divertir...

Que meiga... Estou orgulhosa... Ino agarrou-se ao braço da pessoa mais próxima, ou seja, de Temari.

Tudo bem... Agora solta que você está prendendo a circulação do meu braço... a loira tentou se soltar, emburrada.

Já está mal-humorada de novo...? Como você é volúvel... Sakura arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Você não entende, Temari...? É um momento muito importante na vida de uma ex-santinha e nós, como amigas, temos que dar apoio moral...! a Malagueta falou dramaticamente com brilho nos olhos.

Que seja... a Pimenta-do-Reino revirou os olhos e começou a digitar uma coisa qualquer. Elas passaram o resto da manhã relembrando dos momentos em que mais causaram confusão no colégio. Precisavam de um plano que agitasse a escola e, este ano, as coisas seriam muito mais apimentadas.

As Pimentas andavam pelos jardins do campus, reparando nas várias cabeças que iam e vinham. Sakura cruzou os braços e suspirou.

Às vezes eu gostaria de encontrar um moreno bem lindo que gostasse de mim... ela confessou, inconformada. As três a olharam e arquearam uma sobrancelha.

Pois eu não quero um moreno... Estou cansada deles... Temari cruzou os braços na nuca, deixando claro que não estava interessada no assunto.

Eu gosto de qualquer um, desde que seja beeeeem bonito... Ino suspirou e as outras sorriram E você, Hinata...? Gosta de loiros, é...?

Sabe o que é... ela corou instantaneamente É que eu nunca parei para pensar sobre isso...

Viu...? Eu disse que a Hina-chan não ia deixar de ser santinha... Temari suspirou, cansada Ela nunca vai conseguir aprontar do jeito que se deve...

Eu...! Eu prometo que irei me esforçar...!Hinata falou, corando.

E então, Ino...?Sakura se virou para a loira com uma aura maligna em volta.

"E então" o quê...?ela virou-se para a amiga e repetiu sonsamente.

Como está indo o lance entre você e o Sai...?a menina dos cabelos rosados perguntou marotamente. A loira corou instantâneamente e abaixou a cabeça. A verdade é que haviam acontecido algumas coisas, sim. Mas ela não era o tipo de pessoa que desabafava com alguém antes de resolver as coisas de cabo a rabo.

Ah... Nem rola... Ele deve estar com a Karin... a loira fez um gesto para que elas esquecessem do assunto.

Ah, mas o Sai não gosta nadinha dela... Ela é grudenta e chata... Além de ser super metida... Sakura sorriu O que acha de ver suas chances com ele...?

Quem é aquele...? Não é o irmão da Temari...?Ino apontou e as três, principalmente Temari, olharam para onde a loira apontou.

Onde...?a menina de cabelos cor de areia perguntou Eu não vi ele, In...!ela se virou para a amiga, mas a mesma já havia saído correndo TRAIDORA...!!!

Calma aí... A Ino estava se referindo ao irmão que você disse que estava te enchendo o saco hoje de manhã...? Sakura raciocinou, contando nos dedos Você quer dizer que ele irá estudar com a gente...?

Em parte, sim... Ele é um ano mais novo do que eu, mas estudamos na mesma série por determinação do meu pai... Ele quis que eu esperasse o meu "querido irmãozinho" começar a estudar para eu começar junto dele... a loira cruzou os braços, emburrada Só que o nosso velho não quer que estudemos na mesma sala, porque aí eu iria perder a paciência e matar o meu irmãozinho... ela deu um sorrisinho contente.

E como ele é...?Hinata perguntou.

Ah... Vocês vão ver... a moça riu-se Ele é adorável e doce como um lindo anjinho... ela contou, irônica E, claro, tão bonitinho quanto um...

Adorável e doce...?Hinata repetiu, tentando imaginar o rapaz. Mas as palavras atrapalharam um pouco sua imaginação e ela só conseguiu visualizar um menino loiro vestido com a roupa de anjo, saltitando por gramados floridos feliz da vida, cantarolando uma musiquinha bem infantil Será que ele é...?

Pode apostar que ele não é como você imagina, Hina-chan... Sakura coçou a cabeça, tendo em mente um loiro assassino e mal-humorado, com roupa preta e com uma metralhadora na mão.

Bem... Seja como for, vocês só saberão quando o virem, amanhã... a loira suspirou.

Mas ele não está em salas diferentes das nossas...?Hinata indagou Nós estamos na mesma sala que a sua, então...

Eu estou em uma sala diferente, meninas... Sinto muito... Temari suspirou, triste.

Como...?! Mas a Temari-chan é do grupo...! Como iremos aprontar durante as aulas sem ela...?a morena perguntou, tímida.

Vão continuar do jeito que estão, espero... Enquanto vocês bagunçam em uma sala, eu bagunço outra... a loira fez um sinal positivo com o polegar.

Então... O que acham de tomar milk-shakes para distrair...?Sakura propôs, animada.

Eu quero...!as outras duas concordaram, animando-se. Foram em direção do pátio e lá havia uma lanchonete. Sentaram-se nas cadeiras em frente ao balcão e sorriram.

Ah...! Há quanto tempo não as vejo, Pimentinhas...! Milk-shake de chocolate para todas, imagino... E um de morango para... Onde está a Malagueta...?a mulher perguntou. Tinha os olhos negros, cabelos longos, lisos e da mesma cor dos olhos, pele pálida e um sorriso gentil.

Fugiu... Temari cruzou os braços, mas olhou-a e sua face corou um pouco Senhorita Tsunami¹, como anda a minha sorte...?

Bom... Acho que as coisas vão dar certo com certo rapaz... ela sorriu, olhando nos olhos da loira Só tome cuidado para não perdê-lo... Sua falta de paciência pode comprometer o relacionamento...

E com quem vai ser...?ela perguntou, ignorando as coisas ditas.

Eu não sei lhe dizer... Mas é alguém que você conhece... ela garantiu, colocando sorvete no liquidificador.

E eu...?Sakura perguntou, animada Eu vou ficar com alguém...?

Vai, mas... Esse rapaz vai te fazer sofrer... a garçonete, suspirou, preocupada.

Ah...! Vai ser o Sasuke-kun...?!a menina perguntou, com esperança que não fosse.

Sim... É ele... a garçonete admitiu. _Puxa... Eu vou ficar com o Sasuke, mas ele vai me fazer sofrer...?_ A menina abaixou a cabeça. _E se eu não ficar com ele...? Ah, droga...! Mas eu quero ficar com ele...! Eu me odeio por me sentir tão mal-resolvida... _Ela suspirou.

E... Eu...?Hinata perguntou timidamente. A mulher-chamada-Tsunami olhou em seus olhos e sorriu.

Você vai conhecer a pessoa certa para você... ela sorriu bondosamente ao ver a preocupação da menina Uma pena que vocês vão demorar um pouco para se resolverem...

Que bom... a morena suspirou, aliviada.

Espera... a garçonete pegou a mão de Hinata e a olhou, estreitando os olhos. Então pegou a mão de Sakura e Temari e as examinou, suspirando, preocupada Eu estava com medo disso...

Do que...?as três perguntaram, ansiosas.

Algo muito, muito ruim vai acontecer a vocês... ela confessou Eu não sei o que é. Há nuvens negras que me impedem de ver o futuro... E isso nunca me aconteceu...

E isso vai acontecer logo...?Hinata perguntou, preocupada. A mulher hesitou e suspirou.

Sinceramente, eu não sei... ela contou.

Sakura... Vem comigo... Eu quero ir à biblioteca, ver se encontro o meu irmãozinho... Temari suspirou e puxou a menina de cabelos róseos pelo pulso sem a menor cerimônia. _Fiquei sozinha... _A morena olhou para as duas amigas. _Estou preocupada... O que será que pode nos acontecer...?_

Hina-chan...! O que você está fazendo aí, sozinha...?ela escutou, virando-se. Viu Ino parada, ofegante, apoiando-se nos joelhos.

Você está bem, Ino-chan...?a menina perguntou, preocupada. A loira recém-chegada sentou-se ao balcão e buscou ar.

Senhorita Tsunami, me dá um milk-shake de morango, por favor...?ela pediu, cansada. Virou-se para Hinata e contou Desculpa por sair correndo, Hina-chan... Sabe o que é... Eu estou com medo de encarar o Sai de novo...

Você o encontrou, Ino-chan...? Por isso que veio correndo pra cá...?

Foi... Eu tinha saído correndo de vocês, o vi caminhando no pátio e disparei na direção contrária... a loira corou Eu não consigo encará-lo... Não depois do que eu falei para ele no final do ano passado...

Então você confessou a ele...? Por que não nos contou, Ino-chan...?a menina perguntou, preocupada.

Eu não tive como... Desculpa Hina-chan... Foi no final da ultima aula e eu nem entrei em contato com você nas férias... Tudo bem que eu entrei em contato com a Testuda, mas eu não consegui contar...

O que você falou para ele...?a menina perguntou, ainda aflita por causa da amiga. Ino tentou se lembrar para contar nos mínimos detalhes para poder contar à Hinata, afinal ela era a única para quem contava e só recebia apoio.

**Flashback**

_E lá estávamos, nós dois sem assunto. Mas eu tinha que falar... Prometi para mim mesma que iria contar para ele no último dia de aula... _

_Sai... Obrigada... eu falei de cabeça baixa, quase que inaudível. Ele me olhou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas._

_Você está bem...? Obrigado por o quê?ele franziu o cenho._

_Obrigada por me fazer companhia, por ser meu amigo esse ano... Obrigada... eu levantei a cabeça e o fitei Você não faz idéia de como foi importante pra mim, estar com você... Quando lhe dirigi a palavra pela primeira vez e você ficou calado, tímido, mas eu jurei que seria sua amiga...!meus olhos marejaram O tempo foi passando e ficamos amigos, mas eu descobri que meus objetivos não eram apenas ser a sua amiga... Era só mais uma desculpa para encobrir a verdade...!se ele soubesse o tanto que estava sendo difícil confessar E a verdade é que eu sempre gostei de você... Mas eu só queria que você soubesse do que sinto, mesmo que não possa corresponder... Meu único desejo era que você escutasse isso... Para me fazer torcer que essas palavras alcançassem o seu coração...! Obrigada... as lágrimas já escorrendo e eu estava ofegante. E a expressão de surpresa em seu rosto me doeu no fundo... E lá no meu coração, doía uma verdade. Não quero que você seja feliz com outra pessoa... Eu não vou conseguir sorrir se você estiver com outra. Na verdade, eu só menti... E fui egoísta. Por isso eu corri, sem esperar resposta. _

**Fim do Flashback**

E o que foi que ele respondeu...?Hinata perguntou.

Eu não sei... Eu saí correndo. Não consegui arranjar coragem para escutar... a loira enxugou os olhos que começavam a marejar. As duas ficaram caladas, tomando milk-shake Eu estava com tanto medo de levar um fora...

Você não ia levar um fora... Tsunami murmurou, num suspiro Não, se tivesse esperado.

**Na biblioteca.**

Droga... Por que você me arrastou até aqui, Temari...?Sakura perguntou à loira, sendo arrastada.

Você não ia me deixar vir aqui sozinha, não é...?a maior perguntou, com um sorrisinho.

Eu deixei a Hinata-chan sozinha... Dá no mesmo... a menina de cabelos róseos franziu o cenho Você podia, ao menos, ter trazido ela... Sakura suspirou. _Droga... Onde será que está o Sasuke-kun...? Queria ver ele... _Pensou Ih... Olha lá...! Não é o seu irmão?

Eu não vou cair dessa vez... a loira cruzou os braços, decidida.

Mas é sério...! Olha ele ali, estudando química...!Sakura apontou.

Verdade? Onde...?Temari olhou. Não viu nada e se virou para onde a amiga deveria estar E eu ainda caio nessa...

Ela continuou andando em direção às prateleiras. Então tropeçou em algo e caiu no chão com tudo. _Mas que diabos...! Quem é o desgraçado que deixou alguma coisa no chão, bem onde eu ia passar?! _Ela se sentou e virou para ver em que havia tropeçado.

Mas que problemático... Poderia olhar por onde anda, sabia...?ela escutou. Viu um rapaz, que antes estava deitado no chão, sentado. Ele era alto, com músculos definidos, pele bronzeada e olhos pretos. O s cabelos eram meio compridos, castanho-escuros, presos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto e uma expressão de profundo tédio no rosto Ué...? Problemática-mor...?

SHIKAMARU!!!ela berrou, nervosa Você vai ter que parar com essa mania de dormir ente as prateleiras...! Que droga...! Sou eu que sempre acabo tropeçando em você...!

Também estava com saudades, problemática-mor... ele franziu o cenho, se levantando.

"Com saudades" o caramba!ela se levantou com um olhar assassino Pode me dar uma boooa desculpa para eu não deformar sua cara agora mesmo...!

Olha... O seu irmão está ali...!o moreno apontou, calmo.

Eu não vou cair mais nessa...! Já caí duas vezes, só hoje...! Não vai ser você que me fará acreditar nisso...!ela falou, furiosa.

Sério que você caiu duas vezes só hoje...? Bem, mas ele está lá mesmo... Shikamaru suspirou Seu irmão não é aquele ruivo de olhar assassino que estudava naquela escola masculina no ano passado...? Pois bem, ele está ali...

Está ali...?Temari se virou e, novamente, não viu nada. Virou-se e não encontrou o rapaz chamado Shikamaru ao seu lado SHIKAMARU!!!

**Corredor.**

Sakura andava pelo corredor, cansada de tanto correr. Mas foi melhor parar longe do que correr risco da loira tentar alcançá-la. Acabou saindo no pátio e viu um grupo de garotos do terceiro ano. Reconheceu o irmão do seu querido Sasuke, Itachi, que era alto, pele pálida e de músculos bem trabalhados. Os olhos eram negros, os cabelos eram longos, lisos e pretos, presos em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo e com mechas que caiam nas laterais de seu rosto, dando-lhe um ar sensual. Havia outros garotos ali, mas Sakura não conhecia e, mesmo se conhecesse não se importaria. Ficaria fitando apenas Itachi, pois o mesmo era a cópia mais velha do garoto que tanto amava.

Olá...?ela escutou. Virou-se no mesmo instante e deu de cara com um rapaz alto, magro em com músculos definidos. Tinha olhos negros e cabelos da mesma cor, lisos e em formato de cuia. Sakura só conseguiu reparar nos olhos incrivelmente redondos e nas sobrancelhas que lembravam taturanas negras.

Ah... Oi... ela falou, sem graça. O rapaz ficou parado, olhando-a como se nunca tivesse visto nenhuma menina na vida Tudo bem...?

Ah... ele "acordou" do transe Eu sou Rock Lee...! Sou um novato e queria saber o seu nome...!

É... É Haruno Sakura... a menina corou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Querida Sakura-chan... Nunca vi uma criatura mais bela que você...! Por favor, se torne minha namorada...!ele pediu. A menina de cabelos róseos arregalou os olhos.

Não ligue para ele... É só um idiota que nunca viu uma garota bonita na vida... ela escutou uma voz calma e impassível vinda de trás do rapaz que acabara de conhecer Sou Hyuuga Neji... Na verdade, o Lee ia perguntar se você pode nos dizer onde é a Ala Norte...

Ah... Claro... a menina corou. Quem havia falado era um rapaz da altura de Lee, cabelos longos, castanhos e presos em um rabo bem frouxo. Ele tinha pele clara e os olhos perolados que lembravam o da amiga Espera um pouco...! Você disse "Hyuuga"...? Esse é o sobrenome da minha amiga...!

Da sua... Amiga...?ele cruzou os braços.

Sim... Da Hinata...! o rapaz arregalou os olhos de leve Além do mais, ela também tem os olhos da cor dos seus...

Deve ser a minha prima... Quem diria que eu iria acabar na mesma escola que ela... ele suspirou Depois eu irei procurá-la...

Então você é primo da Hinata...? Que legal...!ela sorriu.

Sakura-chan... Você é linda...!Lee comentou sonhadoramente e a menina olhou-o com medo.

Não ligue para ele... É inofensivo... Neji comentou Vamos...?

Hai... a menina concordou, tomando frente e levando-os até o lugar. Teria de conversar com Hinata depois. Ela nunca falara que tinha um primo tão belo...

**Yo, minna...! **

**Aí está o primeiro capítulo... Não achei muito grande, mas espero que gostem... Por favor, mandem reviews... **

**Ah, é... Eu vou responder todas elas... É que, como eu não tenho o costume de mandar e-mails para as pessoas, eu respondo nas fics, mesmo... **

**Gaa: É que você é uma inútil sem tempo...**

**Eu: Gaara-kun...! O que você está fazendo nos meus comentários...? Você não deveria estar se preparando para o próximo capítulo, onde você vai ter que estar lindo e sexy para a sua primeira aparição...?**

**Gaa: Eu estou pra marcar presença, ora... Se eu não estivesse, o negócio não iria andar, né...?**

**Eu: Ah, é...! Pode ir indo embora... Estou de mal de você... **

**Gaa: E por que...? o.õ**

**Eu: Por que você disse que não me queria... u-ú**

**Gaa: E quando é que eu disse isso...? ¬¬**

**Eu: Na fic que eu estou lendo... u.ú**

**Gaa: E isso importa...? o.ó**

**Eu: Lógico que importa...! Agora vai se aprontar, vai... Você tem um próximo capítulo para encenar... Ah... Mas antes dê um tchauzinho sexy e peça para os leitores mandarem reviews...**

**Gaa: E porque eu faria isso...?**

**Eu: Porque você está na minha fic e deve obedecer a anfitriã... u.u**

**Gaa: Ótimo... Então eu vou para outra fic... Quem sabe na fic que eu te odeie...**

**Eu: Gaara-kun...! T-T**

**Gaa: Deixem reviews, pessoal... Tchauzinho... **

**Eu: Gaara-kun...! Você fez isso por mim...? .**

**Gaa: Não. Fiz por mim, mesmo... É que eu estou na fic e não quero ver uma fic na qual estou fracassar... **

**Eu: Obrigada... ç.ç... Isso aí, pessoal... Deixem reviews e, como o Gaara-kun disse, não deixem a fic fracassar... **

**Gaa: Ô songa... **

**Eu: Sim...? n.n'**

**Gaa: Você esqueceu de dar os avisos...**

**Eu: Ah, é mesmo...! Obrigada, Gaara-kun... Agora você será meu secretário e agente pessoal...**

**Gaa: Dispenso... u.ú**

**Eu: T-T... Bom... É o seguinte... Eu estou aberta a sugestões e cada pessoa que deixar review poderá escolher uma cena que eu irei colocar na fic, tá...? Só não vou colocar "vacaiação" como diz o meu irmãozinho e hentai, porque eu sou péssima pra escrever esse tipo de coisa... i///i... É só isso, né...?**

**Gaa: Acho que sim...**

**Eu: Obrigada, meu querido secretário... Ja ne, minna...! Dê "sayonara" também, Gaara-kun...!**

**Gaa: Ja ne... ¬¬...**


	2. O irmãozinho de Temari

**Yo...! Olha eu aqui de novo...!**

**Bem... Eu sei que o primeiro capítulo é sempre horrível, mas... Eu supero... Melhor eu parar de enrolação e começar logo... Que venha o capítulo 2!!!**

**2. O irmãozinho da Temari...!**

**Noite, no quarto das Pimentas.**

As meninas não se falaram muito desde aquele momento. Hinata estava deitada em sua cama, escrevendo poemas românticos. Sakura adiantava tarefas de literatura, sentada em sua cama com vários cadernos em volta. Temari estava no MSN do seu _notebook_, à toa. Ino cantava em silêncio, escutando música no seu MP4.

Querem saber...? Eu estou cansada de ficar em silêncio...! Ainda estou irritada...! Fui enganada 3 vezes do mesmo jeito...!Temari deixou seu _notebook _de lado e fechou a cara. Todas ficaram olhando a garota.

Pois eu conheci dois garotos hoje... Sakura comentou, tentando mudar o assunto antes que Temari se lembrasse de bater nela Um deles se chamava Rock Lee...

E como ele era, Sakura-chan...?Hinata perguntou, interessada, fechando seu caderno de poemas.

Bom... a menina sorriu ao se lembrar, então contou deprimentemente Ele era horríveeeel!!! Tinha sobrancelhas que pareciam duas lagartas negras e um corte de cabelo horrível...!

Nossa... Esculachou o menino, agora... Temari arqueou uma sobrancelha.

E também conheci seu primo, Hinata-chan... Sakura se lembrou Só que você nunca me falou dele, muito menos que era tão lindo...

O Neji-nii-san está nessa escola...?a menina perguntou, com pouca voz.

Algum problema, Hina...?Sakura perguntou, preocupada com a amiga.

É que eu e o Neji-nii-san nunca nos acertamos... É como se... Tudo entre nós estivesse errado, sabe...? Como se tivéssemos vestido a camisa pelo avesso... a morena contou, triste Eu acho que ele me odeia...

Eu não acho... Sakura sorriu Ele não parecia te odiar quando falou de você... Ele até pareceu feliz ao saber que você estudava aqui... Aliás, vocês são bem parecidos... Os mesmos olhos, os mesmos traços...

Os olhos são iguais porque é de família... Todos os Hyuuga tem olhos brancos... Hinata explicou Por isso que a Hanabi-imo-san também tem olhos da cor dos meus...

É mesmo... Ainda tem a Hanabi... Pena que você não se pareça nada com ela... Quero dizer, no gênio, lógico... Sakura sorriu Porquinha-chan...? Você ainda não falou nada desde que fugiu de nós, lá no pátio... Não é, Yamanaka Ino...?

Nesse momento, Ino ficou de pé na própria cama, fez biquinho e cantou dramaticamente:

Hey, hey, you, you.../ I don't like your girlfriend…/ No way, no way…/ I think you need a new one…/ Hey, hey, you, you…/ I could be your girlfriend… todas riram da "cantora", que tirou os fones e voltou a se sentar na cama Eu ouvi alguém chamar meu maravilhoso nome...?

Chamei, sim... Sakura sorriu Você podia tentar escutar a conversa, não é...? O primo da Hinata entrou no colégio, sabe... E ele é muito bonito...

Quem sabe você não possa me apresentar a ele... a loira sorriu, marota O que acha, Hina-chan...?

Bem, eu... a menina corou, sem saber o que responder.

O meu irmão entrou no MSN... Temari comentou, mudando o assunto, pegando seu _notebook. _As três foram até ela e espiaram pelo seu ombro.

**Conversa pelo computador.**

**Temari-aniki: **Oi, maninho...

**Hottie Sabaku: **Oi, ane-san... Como vai sua vida...? Bem problemática sem mim, imagino...

**Temari-aniki: **Como você é modesto, maninho... n-n'... E está me lembrando alguém que eu odeio...

**Hottie Sabaku: **Quem...? Aquele preguiçoso de quem você nunca pára de falar...? Imagino o ódio entre vocês...

**Temari-aniki: **É bem semelhante ao ódio que nos une, irmãozinho... Ah, claro... Não apareça na minha frente amanhã, certo...? Eu sei que foi você quem abriu o meu diário e vou quebrar sua cara se você cruzar o seu caminho...

**Hottie Sabaku: **Credo, ane-san... Você tem um diário, é…? Que coisa mais infantil… Mas nem precisa se importar, que eu jamais iria querer saber de suas bobagens…

**Temari-aniki: **Você vai estudar na mesma sala que as minhas amigas, sabe... Seja educado com elas... E se apresente formalmente. Quem sabe, assim, eu e perdôo...

**Hottie Sabaku:** Que bondade, a sua, ane-san... Sinto minha alma lavada perante tanta bondade... ¬¬... Que essas meninas se danem...

**Temari-aniki: **Sabe, maninho... Elas são tão bonitas... Se você se apaixonar por uma menina na sala, pode crer que é uma das minhas amigas...

**Hottie Sabaku:** Aposto que são umas monstrengas como vocês...

**Temari-aniki: **Repita o que disse, seu pirralho... ò.ó

**Hottie Sabaku: **Que elas devem ser umas monstrengas como você... XP

**Temari-aniki: **Perdeu o medo de morrer, é...? Pois bem... Vou transformar sua vida escolar num inferno e vou espalhar para o colégio inteiro que você é gay...!

**Hottie Sabaku: **Espalhe... Eu sou homem o suficiente para desmentir todas as garotas que tiverem dúvida quanto à minha sexualidade... Agora, se não se importa... Eu vou sair. Tenho que terminar de arrumar as malas... Caso não se lembre, as aulas começam amanhã cedo...

**Temari-aniki: **Eu sei que começam amanhã cedo... ¬¬

**Hottie Sabaku: **Achei que não fosse se lembrar, já que é tão lerda... Mata awashi...

**Temari-aniki: **Como disse, seu pirralho...!

**Hottie Sabaku saiu da conversa. **

**Fim da conversa via MSN.**

As três meninas observavam, pasmas, uma Temari muito irritada socando o computador.

Tema-chan... Você vai quebrar seu computador desse jeito... Hinata lembrou, com pouca voz.

Aquele pirralho filho de uma mãe...!ela berrava, aborrecida, mas parando de tentar quebrar seu _notebook_, isso se ele já não estivesse quebrado.

Como seu irmãozinho é legal, Temari... Tão modesto... Ino comentou, irônica Até lembra você, em parte...

Eu não sou parecida com ele...!a outra loira retrucou, nervosa.

O que acham da gente jogar um jogo para descontrair...?Sakura sugeriu Talvez "camponês ou mafioso", "verdade ou conseqüência" ou, até, "era uma vez...".

Eu passo, Sakura-chan... Vou tomar banho e dormir... Antes que eu queira ir até o quarto do meu irmãozinho e queira quebrar o focinho dele... a menina falou, com a aura maligna ao seu redor. Ela se levantou e caminhou até o banheiro com passos pesados, não se esquecendo de bater a porta ao passar. As outras ficaram olhando-a com medo.

A Temari-chan podia participar de um filme de terror... Hinata comentou, encolhida de medo.

Com certeza faria mais sucesso e seria muuuuito mais conhecida do que a Samara de "O Chamado"... Ino concordou, com medo.

E o que nós vamos fazer agora...?Sakura suspirou Eu acho que também vou dormir... Mal espero pra ver como será a primeira aula de amanhã...

Engraçado... Eu consigo esperar... Ino franziu a testa. _Vou ter que ver o Sai... Por favor, meu Kami-sama... Que ele tenha mudado de sala...! _A menina desejou mentalmente.

Bom... Eu só vou terminar de adiantar a tarefa da aula 10 e vou tomar banho para ir dormir... a menina de cabelos cor de rosa concluiu, voltando para sua cama e concluindo a tarefa. Temari logo saiu do banheiro e Sakura entrou. Hinata entrou no banheiro depois e, por último, Ino, que demorou bastante porque não queria ter que dormir e acordar no dia seguinte. Mas o fez.

De manhã, Sakura foi a primeira a acordar e foi tomar seu banho matinal.

Hinata acordou em seguida, quando a amiga ainda estava no banheiro. Arrumou seus materiais, pegou seu uniforme e deixou-o em cima de sua cama. Sakura saiu do banheiro já trocada e Hinata entrou, desejando um "bom-dia" à amiga. A menina dos olhos mais verdes que uma esmeralda penteou os cabelos molhados e olhou para as duas que ainda estavam adormecidas. Sacudiu as duas para acordá-las e foi arrumar seus materiais. Temari se levantou, sonolenta, arrumou os cabelos nas quatro marias-chiquinhas habituais, desfazendo o penteado e refazendo-o até que chegasse a ficar de um jeito que a mesma aprovasse. Ino continuou a sonhar, pois Sakura não conseguiu acordá-la. Quando Hinata saiu do banheiro, Temari entrou.

Não conseguiu acordar a Ino-chan...?ela perguntou, notando a loira ainda no mundo dos sonhos.

Bom... Eu ainda não tentei acordar ela do meu método, mas... Sakura respondeu, pensativa.

Ino-chan... Acorda... Você vai acabar se atrasando... a morena tentou acordar a loira com sacudidelas, mas seus movimentos eram tão suaves que Ino sequer trocou de posição Planeta Terra chamando Ino-chan... ela desistiu e se virou para a amiga Sakura-chan...! A Ino-chan não quer acordar...! Eu acho que ela pifou...!

Abra espaço, Hina... Não tem jeito... Sakura suspirou e tomou sua decisão. Lambeu seu dedo indicador e enfiou o mesmo na orelha da Pimenta adormecida.

PUTA QUE PARIU!!!Ino xingou, levantando-se sobressaltada. Examinou todas em volta e estreitou os olhos para a Dedo-de-Moça Sua...!

E deu vários petelecos na cabeça da Pimenta, que tentava impedi-la em vão. Quando a loira enfim parou de perseguir a outra amiga, sentou-se na cama e suspirou, impaciente.

A Ino-chan acordou...! Aleluia...!Hinata sorriu.

Qual é a sua, Porquinha?! Só estava te acordando, ô ingrata... Sakura retrucou, emburrada.

Pois me acordasse de uma maneira normal, oras...!a loira retrucou, zangada. Temari saiu do banheiro e foi se trocar normalmente, alheia à confusão.

Nós bem que tentamos...! Foi a Hinata quem pediu para eu te acordar... Eu poderia ter deixado você se atrasar...!Sakura lembrou.

Me desculpe, Ino-chan... Eu não pensei que você fosse ficar zangada se a acordássemos... a morena se desculpou, corando.

Você não tem culpa, Hina-chan... a Malagueta sorriu gentilmente para a amiga.

Então vamos tomar café-da-manhã...!Sakura sorriu Eu já estou pronta...

Eu também... Temari se prontificou E você, Hinata...? Vem ou não...?

Acho que vou esperar a Ino-chan... Obrigada pelo convite, meninas... ela respondeu, vendo as duas saírem do quarto. Ela ficou esperando a amiga tomar banho do lado de fora do banheiro.

Obrigada por me esperar, Hina-chan... a loira agradeceu e Hinata fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça. As duas saíram juntas do quarto e foram em direção ao refeitório.

Ino-chan... Você vai falar com o Sai, não é...?Hinata perguntou enquanto caminhavam.

Hm... Pra falar a verdade, eu não sei muito bem... ela abaixou a cabeça, fitando seus pés Eu estou com medo de levar um... AI!

Quando Hinata percebeu, viu a amiga loira caída no chão. Reparou que havia um rapaz caído no chão também e um outro em pé.

Quem foi a escandalosa que gritou desse jeito...? Não sou surdo, sabia...?Ino escutou. Ergueu a cabeça e viu um rapaz caído no chão à sua frente. Era alto, embora estivesse estirado no chão, os olhos verde-água e a pele alva. Os cabelos eram curtos, vermelhos e bagunçados, o uniforme desalinhado, com os três primeiros botões da camisa abertos, sem o blazer e a gravata sem nó, pendendo sobre a gola aberta, deixavam à mostra o começo do seu peitoral muito bem trabalhado.

Escandalosa o caramba...! Você devia olhar por onde anda...!a moça retrucou, se levantando. O rapaz apenas a ignorou e se levantou, batendo nas vestes para tirar o pó.

Vamos, Naruto... Deixe essa mal-educada sozi...! Naruto...!o rapaz chamou, fechando a cara. O amigo estava ajudando Ino a se levantar, com um sorriso bobo na cara.

Não ligue para o Gaara... Ele é assim, mesmo... o menino falou. Ele era alto, pele bronzeada, olhos incrivelmente azuis e os cabelos loiros, curtos e espetados, além do sorriso animado no rosto e o corpo bem definido.

Obrigada... a loira sorriu Você é novo...? Eu nunca te vi no colégio... Você se lembra dele, Hina-chan...?

Eu... Não me... Lembro... a morena abaixou a cabeça e falou, ficando vermelha igual a um pimentão.

É que eu e o Gaara somos novatos mesmo...! Datte Bayo...!ele sorriu, animado Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto e é um enorme prazer conhecer duas meninas tão lindas...!

Arigatou, Naruto-san... Ino sorriu Eu sou Yamanaka Ino e esta é a minha amiga, Hyuuga Hinata...

Agora eu sei que a inconveniência tem nome... o ruivo falou, franzindo o cenho E atende pelo nome Yamanaka... Vamos logo, Naruto... Vai acabar pegando a doença dessa aí...

Como assim...? Você tem alguma doença contagiosa, Ino-san...?Naruto perguntou, surpreso.

Não, Naruto... Seu amiguinho que está inventado histórias... ela fuzilou o outro com o olhar Vamos, Hina-chan... A s meninas devem estar nos esperando... Tchau, Naruto-san...!

Tchau, Ino-san... Hinata-san...! Foi um prazer conhecê-las...!o loiro acenou. Quando elas já estavam longe, ele comentou Elas não são lindas, Gaara...?

Huh... ele limitou-se a murmurar, cruzando os braços Vamos para a sala logo, baka...

**No refeitório.**

Temari e Sakura comiam lentamente, esperando as amigas para irem para a sala juntas. No caso de Temari, para poder aproveitar até o último momento junto das amigas.

Sakura... Você podia se resolver com o Sasuke... Temari comentou.

Mas você não se lembra do que a senhorita Tsunami falou...? Se eu ficar com ele, eu vou acabar sofrendo... a menina de cabelos róseos lembrou, triste Além do mais, ele tem um monte de meninas que gostam dele...

Lembro. E você não pode deixar de gostar dele só porque alguém disse que vocês não darão certo juntos ou porque acha que a concorrência está muito grande... a loira argumentou A não ser que você não o ame de verdade...

Eu amo ele...! Só que... E se ele não gostar de mim...?ela perguntou, abaixando a cabeça, triste. Temari suspirou e acertou um peteleco na cabeça da amiga Ai...! Isso doeu...!

Castigo Divino...! A minha amiga Sakura é a pessoa mais segura e é teimosa até dizer chega...! Além disso, é uma Pimenta...! a menina sorriu com o comentário da loira. Ela estava certa.

Yo, problemáticas... Shikamaru sentou-se ao lado delas.

Yo, Shikamaru-san... Hinata corou um pouco. Temari o ignorou, voltando-se para seu prato.

Que foi, problemática-mor...? Está zangada porque eu fugi com a mesma desculpa que te enganou duas vezes no mesmo dia...?ele perguntou, provocando a mesma.

Não, Shikamaru... Estou apenas economizando minha força para descontar a raiva em outra pessoa... ela deu um sorrisinho irônico.

E quem seria o sortudo...? Espero que não tenha o azar de te encontrar hoje... o moreno comentou, apoiando o rosto na mão e o cotovelo na mesa.

É o irmão dela... Sakura sorriu Nós presenciamos o "amor" entre ele e a Temari por MSN ontem... E, acredite, é bem grande...

Ohayo, Shika-kun... Ino sorriu, sentando-se ao lado dele. Hinata se sentou ao lado da mesma Yo, meninas... Obrigado por me esperarem...

Então vamos para a sala, o que acham...?Temari sugeriu. Os 5 foram andando lentamente até a sala de Sakura, Ino, Hinata e Shikamaru. As 4 se despediram dramaticamente, pouco depois a Pimenta-do-Reino entrou em outra sala um pouco adiante e as meninas entraram na sua. Os quatro sentaram-se no fundo, sendo que Sakura estava na frente de Hinata, a mesma na frente de Ino e Shikamaru ao lado de Hinata.

Aulas... A primeira será com o Kakashi-sensei...?Hinata perguntou à Sakura, que confirmou com a cabeça Então teremos um tempo para conversarmos, não é...?

Hai... Ele sempre chega atrasado... a menina de cabelos róseos afirmou. Ino desenhava em seu caderno, perdida em devaneios, até escutar a porta se abrir e chamar sua atenção. Parado à mesma, estavam Gaara e Naruto, que entraram e dirigiram-se para o fundo da sala. O ruivo sentou-se atrás de Ino e o loiro sentou-se ao lado da mesma.

Ino-san...! Que sorte...! Vamos estudar na mesma sala...! 'tte bayo...!Naruto exclamou, animado.

Hai, Naruto-san... Ah, sim... Esta é a Sakura-chan... Aquela de cabelo rosa... ela apontou para a amiga, que sorriu e acenou A Hina-chan você já conhece e este é o Shikamaru...

Yo... Shikamaru acenou, então notou Gaara atrás do mesmo Yo, Gaara... Sua irmã está te procurando pra quebrar tua cara...

Eu sei... ele suspirou, impaciente.

Como é...?! Você é irmão da Temari...?!Ino repetiu, incrédula.

O que irritou ela no MSN ontem, com o nick "Hottie Sabaku"...?Hinata perguntou, surpresa.

Sou... E vocês devem ser as amigas da minha irmã... Engraçado... Já vi insetos mais bonitos que vocês... o ruivo cruzou os braços.

Ora, seu...!Ino cerrou os punhos.

Cuidado com a Ino, Gaara... Ela tem um tapa doído... E a Sakura também soca bem... Shikamaru advertiu.

Eu não tenho medo de garota, Shikamaru... Você deveria saber... ele deu de ombros Além do mais, uma loirinha tão burrinha como essa tal de Ino não iria nem conseguir me acertar...

Só por eu ser loira, não quer dizer que não tenha a capacidade de te acertar... Ino fechou a cara Se quiser, basta me testar, seu baka... Posso fazer com que você jamais tenha filhos...

Ouch... Essa doeu em mim... Shikamaru comentou. A porta se abriu outra vez e um professor entrou. Ele era muuuuuito alto, os cabelos curtos, espetados e prateados, os olhos negros e um corpo musculoso.

Gomen, minna... É que eu tive que falar com a Tsunade-sama e acabei me atrasando um pouco... ele sorriu.

Como o professor sempre inventa uma desculpa pior a cada dia...? Sakura franziu o cenho.

Bom... Eu sou Hatake Kakashi, para os que não me conhecem... Sou professor de literatura ele falou Vamos começar a aula... Abram na página 03 e façam uma leitura silenciosa do texto que tem...

É sempre assim... Ele dá um exercício e vai ler aquele livrinho dele... Sakura resmungou, abrindo sua apostila e abrindo na página indicada. _Mas o que será que tem naquele livrinho que ele sempre fica lendo...? Às vezes eu gostaria de ler... Será que alguma coisa imprópria para menores...? _A menina sorriu por dentro. _Claro que devem devem ser pornográficos... É o Jiraya-sama quem os escreve... _Ela suspirou.

Ino fechou a cara ao ver um papel aterrissar em sua mesa. Virou-se e viu o ruivo com um sorrisinho no rosto. Abriu-o e leu.

_Resolvi aceitar seu desafio, menina... No recreio eu vou te fazer uma surpresinha... _Ela fechou a cara e rabiscou em uma folha de papel, rasgou o pedaço escrito e tacou. "Certo, Gaara-baka... Pode me testar quando quiser... Eu não tenho medo dos seus joguinhos...".

O rapaz sorriu e tacou outro papel. _Não tem medo, mesmo...? Que coisa, hein...? O que eu posso fazer pra te magoar...? _Ela leu. "Nada. Yamanaka Ino não tem medo de homem algum..." respondeu e tacou o papel. _Não tem medo...? Veremos... Tenho muitos joguinhos, sabe...? O que acha de um desafio...? Quem vencer, tem direito a pedir algo sem restrições e o outro terá de obedecer... _Ela leu no papel. "Qualquer coisa...? Que tentador, Gaara-baka... E qual é a aposta...? Ver quem consegue ser mais feminina entre nós dois...? Sinto muito, mas já perdi...!" Ela sorriu, mandando o bilhete de volta para o rapaz, que franziu o cenho e rabiscou uma resposta. _Não, menina... Será algo bem pior... Eu irei especificar no intervalo... _Ele devolveu e ela afirmou com a cabeça.

**Sala da Temari.**

A menina suspirou, entediada. Sem suas amigas ali, as coisas pareciam perder a graça. Sentar-se no fundo perdia o sentido quando não tinha com quem conversar. Só havia uma menina de cabelos cor de chocolate, presos em dois coques, com umas mechas caindo lateralmente, olhos da mesma cor e a pele bronzeada. _Ela parece ser legal... Acho que irei me enturmar com ela... _A loira suspirou e sentou-se ao lado da menina.

Oi... a menina cumprimentou com um sorriso.

Oi Temari falou Você é novata...? Prazer, sou Sabaku no Temari...

Hai... Sou Mitsashi Tenten... a morena sorriu, alegre Mas, me diz uma coisa, Temari... Se você é veterana, porque veio conversar comigo e, não, com suas amigas...?

Sabe o que é... Meu irmão veio estudar aqui e meu pai não quer que fiquemos na mesma sala... Então ele me colocou nesta sala e meu irmão está na mesma sala que as minhas amigas... ela suspirou.

Nossa... Por que seu pai não quer que você estude junto do seu irmão...?Tenten perguntou, curiosa.

Porque eu iria quebrar a cara daquele insuportável na primeira aula... a loira falou, com uma aura maligna ao seu redor, o que deixou a outra com medo. Então, a porta se abriu e dois rapazes entraram.

Yo, Lee...!a morena acenou.

Tenten-chan…!um dos rapazes saiu correndo e abraçou Quanto tempo…! Neji...! Esta era a menina que eu ia te apresentar... o nome dela é Mitsashi Tenten e é super legal...!

Yo, Tenten... o rapaz falou, se aproximando E você é...?

Temari ela falou Prazer...

Yo, Neji-san... a menina sorriu Lee, esta é a minha amiga, Temari…

Yo, Temari-san...!o rapaz cumprimentou, animado. Então ele olhou em volta da sala a procura de algo, sem se importar se todos os alunos estavam olhando para aquele quarteto pouco discretos... Onde está? Cadê...?

"Cadê" o quê, Lee...?Tenten perguntou, vendo o menino cabisbaixo.

A minha linda Sakura-chan... Estava com a esperança de que fôssemos estudar na mesma sala... ele choramingou.

Quem é Sakura...?Tenten perguntou, curiosa.

É o nome da veterana que nos mostrou os nossos quartos... Ela era bonitinha, por isso o Lee tá apaixonadinho... Neji explicou, sério.

E é o nome da minha melhor amiga... Temari completou Se você quiser, Lee, pode me acompanhar no recreio... Eu vou me encontrar com a Sakura e as minhas outras amigas... Vocês dois também estão convidados, Neji e Tenten...

Arigatou, Temari-chan... Tenten sorriu, animada.

Por acaso... Você também é amigo da Hinata...?ele perguntou e a loira se surpreendeu com o nome.

Então você é o primo da Hinata que a Sakura me falou ontem... Ela me falou de você também, Lee, mas eu nem me toquei que poderiam ser vocês... Sou uma burra mesmo: você e a Hina são idênticos...!Temari bateu na própria testa.

É o que a Sakura disse ontem... Então eu irei acompanhá-la, Temari... o rapaz falou, cruzando os braços. Alguém entrou na sala.

Sentem-se, alunos...! Eu sou Zabuza, o professor de matemática de vocês... o homem que entrou falou, sério. Ele era alto, cabelos curtos, negros e espetados, os olhos da cor dos cabelos e um corpo bem trabalhado.

Neji e Lee sentaram-se atrás de Temari e Tenten. Felizmente, a loira se enturmou com tanta rapidez que nem sentiu a falta das amigas.

**Pátio, intervalo.**

Ino, Sakura e Hinata caminhavam pelo pátio e resolveram sentar-se debaixo de uma cerejeira, a maior e mais velha árvore do colégio.

Tema-chan...! Aqui...!Ino se levantou e chamou bem discretamente (leia-se escandalosamente) a amiga quando a avistou.

Yo, minna... Estes são os meus novos colegas de sala... a outra loira apresentou Neji, Tenten e Lee. Gente, essas são minhas amigas, a Hinata, a Ino e a Sakura... Sei que alguns já se conheciam, mas...

Sakura-chan...!Lee sorriu, animado. _Socorro...! _Foi o único pensamento que veio à mente de Sakura. A mesma já ia se esquivar do rapaz que vinha correndo em sua direção quando viu um rapaz passar junto de uns garotos de sua série. Era alto, corpo muito bem malhado, cabelos negros, lisos na frente, com mechas caindo na lateral de seu rosto e rebeldes atrás. Os olhos era cor de ônix e a pele era pálida.

Eu já volto...!ela se levantou e correu em direção ao rapaz antes que Lee a alcançasse. _Preciso falar com o Sasuke-kun...! _Só este pensamento vagava em sua mente.

Sakura-chan... Lee choramingou, caindo de joelhos no chão e sentindo a terrível dor de ser abandonado.

Hinata estava completamente alheia à Sakura ou à conversa que Ino tinha com Tenten. Só conseguia fitar os olhos perolados do primo.

Há quanto tempo, Hinata... ele falou.

Hai... Neji-nii-san... ela corou, abaixando a cabeça timidamente. Neji passou por ela e sentou-se ao lado de Lee, começando a falar com ele. Temari entrou na conversa de Ino e Tenten, mas Hinata permaneceu de cabeça baixa. _Por que não consigo encará-lo...? Neji-nii-san... _A morena suspirou triste.

O quêêê?! Ino, você é louca...?! Meu irmão é um psicopata...! Você sabe que tipo de apostas ele costuma fazer...?! E você ainda topa sem nem conhecer a figura...!Temari exclamou ao saber dos bilhetinhos entre Gaara e Ino.

Foi mal, Tema-chan... Eu tive que responder à altura... a loira se desculpou, sem jeito.

Ane-san... Como vai...? Se importa se eu pegar sua amiga emprestado...?elas escutaram uma voz gélida. Viraram-se e viram o irmão de Temari Eu tenho uns assuntos a discutir com ela...

Gaara...! Eu me lembrei...! Tenho que quebrar sua cara, seu pirralho...!Temari se levantou de súbito e avançou em direção ao irmão, que simplesmente segurou-a pelos pulsos, calmo.

Fique calminha, ane-san... Eu tenho que falar é com sua amiguinha... ele olhou para Ino E então...? Vamos conversar...?

Claro, Gaara-baka... a outra loira deu um sorrisinho e se levantou, acompanhando o ruivo e indo para um lugar mais quieto.

**Yo...! Bem, esse foi o segundo capítulo... Sinto muito por parar nessa parte. Aposto que alguém vai querer saber que tipo de aposta a Ino irá fazer com o Gaara...**

**Bem... Acho que esse capítulo ainda ficou um pouco menor do que o anterior, por isso peço que me desculpem... Mas eu tinha que acabar justamente na parte em que o Gaara e a Ino saem juntos. **

**Respondendo reviews.**

**Luna Polachini: **Sim, esta é a minha primeira fic mesmo... Estou feliz que tenha gostado... Bem, eu fui dar uma olhada nas suas histórias para ver se eram como você dizia ser e vi que você estava escrevendo fics do Harry Potter... Por acaso você conhece o site Floreios e Borrões...? Eu também participo e adoro ler fics de Harry Potter... Aliás, sua fic não está nem um pouco ruim, viu...? Pelo menos a que eu vi estava boa... Beijos e obrigada pelo review...!

**Prisma159: **Que bom que você gostou da fic, mas não ligue... A Tenten aparece neste capítulo, como você já pôde ver... É que a minha idéia era que ela fosse novata mesmo e que se juntasse ao grupo depois, mas que se tornassem grandes amigas facilmente... Beijos e muito obrigada por comentar...!

**Enrolação **

**Gaa: Já acabou...?**

**Eu: Já, por quê...?**

**Gaa: Pra eu ir embora, oras... ¬¬**

**Eu: Lógico que você não pode ir...! ò.ó... **

**Gaa: Mas você não disse que tinha terminado...? o.õ**

**Eu: Pensei que você tinha perguntado sobre responder as reviews... u-ú... Lógico que você não pode ir... Você é o meu secretário e tem que estar sempre no meu pé...!**

**Gaa: E o que falta pra acabar...? o.õ**

**Eu: ... OoO Sei não.**

**Gaa: E os avisos sobre a fic...? Você não ia fazer algo desse tipo...?**

**Eu: Ah, é...! Gaara-kun, você é tão eficiente...!n.n**

**Gaa: Tudo bem, tudo bem... Só dê os recados...**

**Eu: Gente, têm umas coisinhas que eu não especifiquei... O Kankuro não existe, tá? E que me perdoem os fãs dele, mas o Gaara só tem a Temari de irmã... E o Arashi vai estar vivo, tá? Ele vai ser professor por falta de senseis... O Orochigay, digo... Orochimaru também será professor... **

**Gaa: Pronto...? o.õ**

**Eu: Só mais uma coisa...**

**Gaa: O quê?**

**Eu: Como você consegue fazer "o.õ" se você não tem sobrancelha...? **

**Gaa: tô indo embora... ¬¬**

**Eu: Gaara-kun, é brincadeira...! Volta aqui...! Despeça-se dos leitores...! Eu sei que você é o shinobi mais sexy de Suna...!**

**Gaa: Já ne, minna... Deixem reviews para essa baka, mesmo que ela não mereça...**

**Eu: Gaara-kun... T.T Volte pra mim...! Assim eu vou perdendo os meus secretários... **

**Gaa: Só eu sou seu secretário... **

**Eu: Gaara-kun, você está com ciúmes...? ç.ç**

**Gaa: Não... É que só eu te suporto... u.ú**

**Eu: Gaara-kun...! Salta no pescoço do Gaara e o abraça**

**Gaa: Me solta... Está me enforcando... ¬¬**

**Eu: Lógico que não... Se você estivesse sufocando, você iria ficar roxo, azul, rosa e ia continuar mudando de cor até que eu te soltasse... Além do mais, você iria estar com os olhos saltados assim... O.O Viu, Gaara-kun...?Gaara-kun...? **

**Gaa: x.x'**

**Eu: Meu Kami-sama...! O Gaara não pode morrer ainda...! Ele tem que fazer o próximo capítulo...! Preciso de água...! Qualquer coisa...! (estúdio vazio)... u-u' Gaara-kun... Não morra ainda...! Eu irei realizar uma respiração boca-a-boca e você vai voltar à vida...!**

**Gaa: Eu estou bem... Pandora olha em volta e vê Gaara completamente intacto, então olha para o corpo em suas mãos, que vira fumaça e um toco de madeira.**

**Eu: Como você fez isso...?**

**Gaa: Jutsu de substituição... Usei quando você estava tentando imitar os olhos esbugalhados... **

**Eu: Então você não morreu...! n.n**

**Gaa: Posso ir embora agora...?**

**Eu: Só se der um tchauzinho sexy para os leitores...! n.n **

**Gaa: Por que eu faria isso...? ¬¬**

**Eu: Porque todos ficariam felizes e porque eu posso fazer você perder a aposta contra a Ino...**

**Gaa: Já ne, minna... Desabotoa os três primeiros botões da camisa e faz cara de artista-muito-gato-posando-pra-foto**

**Eu: Oh My God...! OiO hemorragia nasal... Cai dura no chão**

**Gaa: Não se preocupem... Ela não morreu e eu garanto que irá continuar o próximo capítulo... Sayonara e Deixem reviews...!**


	3. A aposta

**Yo, novamente... **

**Bem... Eu sinto pelos capítulos anteriores, que não tinham travessão e devem ter sido difícil pra ler pacas... u.u'**

**Bem, mas eu aprendi e vou fazer a fic melhorzinha, tá...? Aproveitem o terceiro capítulo... **

**3. A aposta **

Sakura caminhou lentamente até o rapaz quando o viu. Seu coração estava a mil, as pernas corriam para alcançá-lo e a voz hesitou em chamar seu nome. Sua mão segurou a camiseta do moreno e ambos pararam de andar no mesmo instante e ele se virou para trás.

-Sa... Sasuke-kun... -ela chamou, hesitante.

-Yo, Sakura... Faz tempo que a gente não se vê, hã...?-ela comentou e a menina sorriu. Sempre era assim: hesitava em falar com o garoto, mas quando escutava sua voz, tudo parecia ficar bem novamente.

-Sasuke-kun... Eu estava com saudades... Como foram as suas férias...?-ela perguntou, sorridente. Os outros rapazes que estavam com Sasuke pararam também, viraram-se e não fizeram questão de esconder a impaciência.

-Yo, feiosa... Sabe onde a Ino está...?-um rapaz atrás de Sasuke perguntou. Ele era alto, os músculos definidos, os olhos negros e a pele era pálida. Os cabelos eram curtos, lisos e pretos, além de um sorriso debochado no rosto.

-Eu não deveria te contar, mas... -Sakura procurou colocar o máximo de sarcasmo que conseguiu e completou- Ela está com o Gaara, o irmão da Temari...

-Ela está com quem...?ele franziu o cenho, cruzando os braços.

-Com o Gaara... Mas talvez não seja uma boa hora para ir procurá-la... Acho que está um pouquinho "ocupada" se me entende... –a menina deu ênfase desnecessária à palavra, mas isso não mudou a expressão do rapaz. Não piorou nem melhorou.

-Que seja... Onde eles estão? Preciso falar com a Ino. É importante... –ele deu de ombros.

-A Ino já está te chifrando, Sai...?-Sasuke debochou- Tá sem moral, cara...

-Não sei de onde você tirou essa idéia absurda... Eu e a Ino sequer estamos namorando... -Sai fechou a cara.

-Acho que ela foi falar com ele atrás do refeitório... Talvez eu esteja enganada, mas acho que foi nessa direção que eles foram... –a menina de cabelos róseos levou o dedo ao queixo, fingindo estar pensativa. O rapaz saiu de perto deles correndo.

-E eu que achava que você não era vingativa... –Sasuke suspirou, cruzando os braços.

-Mas eu não sou vingativa... Talvez eu guarde um pouquinho de rancor, mas eu não sou vingativa... –ela argumentou- Aliás, ele mereceu... A Hinata contou que ele fez Porquinha chorar...

-Qualquer um pode fazer a Ino chorar, desde que não seja outra loira como ela... –o rapaz comentou, irônico- Se bem que, até outra loira conseguiria fazer com que ela chorasse... Basta pegar o diário dela e dar uma olhada...

-Que maldade, Sasuke-kun...! Não diga isso nem de brincadeira... –Sakura o repreendeu- Primeiro que eu não vou admitir que você fale mal da minha amiga... Segundo que roubar o diário de uma menina é quase um crime...

-Vai me dizer que você não concorda comigo...? A Ino é uma menina histérica, mimada e birrenta... Você é completamente diferente... É madura, inteligente... –ele a aproximou pela cintura, fazendo com que seus corpos se colassem e que Sakura ficasse atordoada com o perfume cítrico que o moreno exalava- Ou você preferiria que eu ficasse com ela do que com você...? Provavelmente ela vai armar um barraco quando eu disser que é você quem eu prefiro...

-Você... Prefere a mim...?-ela corou, repetindo o que ele falara. Sakura não era o tipo de gente que repetia o que falavam a ela, mas Sasuke a obrigava a isso. Perto dele, ela se sentia estúpida e incapaz. Mas era estupidamente bom.

-Lógico... Eu não iria querer vocês brigando por mim outra vez... Sorte que o Sai entrou na jogada e a Ino teve uma paixonite por ele... –ele comentou, roçando os lábios pelo pescoço da menina- Você também não concorda que foi bom o Sai aparecer...?

-Bem... Foi... –ela respondeu sem dar muita importância às palavras. Nada agora importava, afinal, Sasuke gostava mais dela.

-Ó o namorico... -um dos rapazes falou. Sakura o conhecia. Era Kiba, um rapaz alto e bonito, porém com um humor quase insuportável... Quase ninguém o agüentava quando ele vinha com suas piadinhas.

-Sasuke-kun... Eu só vim te cumprimentar... Sabe como é, né... Minhas amigas estão me esperando... –ela falou, mas não se afastou dele.

-Por que você tem que ir...? Fique aqui comigo... –ele a olhou nos olhos.

-É que a Temari vai titubear se eu demorar pra voltar... –a menina desviou o olhar.

-Ó o namorinho entre os dois... –Kiba continuou, fazendo os outros abafarem risinhos.

-Deixe-a pra lá... Eu sou muito melhor que aqueles seus amigos chatos... –o rapaz mordeu o lábio inferior- Ou você prefere eles...?

-Eu prefiro você, Sasuke-kun... –ela sorriu.

-Ó o namoro, gente... –Kiba falou novamente, então Sasuke fechou a cara e virou-se para ele, que fez cara de desentendido- só falei que tem alguém namorando por perto... Não especifiquei que eram vocês...

-Vá se ferrar... –Sasuke se limitou a dizer, estreitando os olhos. Kiba ergueu os braços em sinal de rendição.

-Tudo bem... Eu deixo vocês em paz... –ele falou com um certo medo de Sasuke, embora o olhar de Sakura também o fuzilasse.

-Escuta... Vai haver uma festa do terceiro ano... Você sabe... Todos anos eles fazem uma para começar o ano com o pé direito... –o moreno falou, meio desconcertado- Meu irmão me chamou e perguntou se eu não queria levar nenhuma amiga...

-Uma festa...? Que dia...?-ela perguntou, um pouco interessada.

-No sábado que vem... –ele suspirou- Queria saber se você quer ir comigo...

-Claro, Sasuke-kun... –ela sorriu- A festa será esportiva...?

-Social-esportiva... –ele se apressou em dizer.

-Então eu vou... Obrigada por me chamar... –falou, com um sorriso bobo no rosto, que fez o moreno abraça-la com mais firmeza e voltar a distribuir beijos em seu pescoço.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ino seguiu o ruivo até atrás do refeitório, onde estava completamente vazio. Ficou um pouco receosa que ele fosse fazer alguma coisa com ela, mas seu orgulho falou mais alto e ela continuou.

-E então...? Qual vai ser a aposta...?-ela perguntou, querendo acabar logo com isso e sair dali. Não lhe agradava a idéia de ficar num lugar sozinho com aquele rapaz que tinha um quê de psicopata.

-Eu pensei em várias coisas, sabe... –ele levou o dedo ao queixo, querendo parecer pensativo- Poderia ser quem fica com mais gente em uma semana...

-O quê?! Você acha que eu vou ficar me arrastando por qualquer menino igual a uma puta só pra ganhar essa aposta ridícula? Pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva... –ela cruzou os braços, fechando a cara.

-Não achei que seria muito difícil pra você, uma vez que você deve fazer isso sempre... –ele suspirou.

-Engano seu. Eu sou uma garota de respeito, tá...?-ela franziu o cenho.

-Ok, "garota de respeito"... –ele ironizou- Também pensei em algo que seria um pouco mais longo... Tipo: quem de nós agüentaria uma semana obedecendo o outro...

-Explique melhor... –ela ordenou, séria.

-Bem... Demoraria duas semanas. A primeira semana, um de nós mandaria e o outro teria que agüentar uma semana obedecendo o outro sem reclamar. A segunda semana a gente trocaria... Quem agüentar a semana inteira, vence- ele propôs.

-É... Me parece justo... –ela pensou um pouco nisso- Mas...

-... Eu começo mandando- falaram juntos.

-Nada disso. Eu fui a convidada. Então seja educado e me deixe começar mandando... –Ino mandou, cruzando os braços.

-Bom, mas fui eu que sugeri essa aposta, eu escolhi o desafio. O mérito tem que ser meu... –ele deu um sorrisinho.

-Vamos ver quem será o primeiro de um modo justo... –ela franziu o cenho- Eu sou uma mulher e você é um homem... Pelo menos eu acho. Então eu começo, já que as damas têm que vir primeiro.

-Isso não é algo que eu chame de "justo"... –ele fechou a cara- Vamos tirar no pedra, papel ou tesoura.

-Tudo bem... –Ino concordou- Joken... PÔ...!

Os dois estenderam a mão no mesmo instante. Ino estava com o indicador e o médio estivados e os outros dedos fechados sobre a mão, enquanto Gaara havia simplesmente estendido o punho cerrado.

-Ganhei... –o ruivo concluiu.

-Não vale...! Quero revanche... –ela choramingou e ele fechou a cara.

-Quero que pare de choramingar... Isso me irrita- ordenou. Ino desfez a cara triste para franzir o cenho.

-Isso é abuso de poder- cruzou os braços, emburrada.

-É meu poder. Faço dele o que quiser. Uso e abuso... –sorriu, maldoso- Veremos se você irá agüentar a semana inteira...

-Ino...!-eles escutaram e se viraram. Era Sai quem vinha correndo.

-Quem é esse aí...?-Gaara perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

-Sai-kun...?-ela corou instantaneamente, lembrando-se dele. Para falar a verdade, havia se esquecido de evitar Sai, por mais que não tivesse o visto. Nem notara que ele não estava mais em sua sala...

-Ino... Sakura me falou que você estaria aqui... Eu queria conversar sobre aquilo, se é que você pode... –ele comentou, olhando Gaara atravessado.

-Ah, eu... –ela pensou imediatamente em negar e dizer que estava em uma importante discussão com o ruivo., por mais que fosse mentira. A conversa já havia terminado e, se ela continuasse ali, só iria se aborrecer com as ordens idiotas que ele provavelmente iria fazer.

-Pode ir, menina... Nossa conversa já acabou, não é...?-ele falou, fazendo com que a loira o olhasse nos olhos. Eles não havia simplesmente dito isso. Era como uma ordem camuflada para que ninguém descobrisse da aposta.

-Ah... –ela desviou o olhar- Então eu acho que eu posso conversar com você, Sai...

-Então eu vou indo embora... É melhor vocês ficarem sozinhos, onde ficarão mais à vontade... –o ruivo se retirou sem a menor cerimônia. Ino ficou olhando o moreno sem saber o que dizer. Mas ele sabia.

-Ino... Quanto àquele dia... –ele suspirou, tentando escolher as palavras certas- Quando você disse aquilo, eu...

-Tudo bem, Sai... –ela abaixou a cabeça- Esqueça isso... Fui uma idiota... Nem pensei no que iria dar nossa amizade se namorássemos...

-Não, Ino... –ele segurou suas mãos e ela o olhou nos olhos, surpresa- Eu jamais poderia esquecer o que você disse... Então... O que você disse não foi nada? As palavras não tiveram valor...?

-Sai, eu... –a loira corou- Eu nem sei o que dizer...

-Então não diga nada... –ele sorriu. _Sai... Você é o poeta que toda mulher pediria a Deus... _A moça brincou, sorrindo- Então... O que eu queria dizer é que... Fiquei muito contente quando você me disse aquelas palavras, mas... Você saiu correndo. Sinto muito se tudo que consegui expressar naquele momento foi surpresa, mas eu estava mesmo. E estava feliz, porque você correspondeu o sentimento que eu carregava...

-Você...?!-ela arregalou os olhos de leve, sentindo ser puxada pelos pulsos para perto do rapaz e uma mão firme a segurar na cintura.

-Não diga nada... –ele pediu quando Ino abriu a boca para falar algo, mas a fechou. Ele pressionou seus lábios contra os dela e a menina abriu passagem para sua língua passar. Um beijo quente e demorado, cheio de vontade.

Quando se separaram para buscar ar, atordoados, Ino abriu os olhos lentamente, como se tivesse acordado de um sonho. Um lindo sonho. O rapaz a olhava com aquele par de olhos ônix, o que lembrou o seu príncipe de olhos negros que ela tanto disputou com Sakura. O tão almejado Uchiha Sasuke.

-Ah... Sai, eu... – o sinal tocou e ela corou, se afastando- Eu te vejo depois...

E saiu correndo, deixando o rapaz sem reação. Sentia o coração doer com aquele misto de emoções. _Eu gosto do Sai, mas... _ela suspirou. _Eu queria o Sasuke... Pra mostrar que eu sou melhor que a Testuda. Que droga... Me detesto por me sentir tão mal-resolvida... E por cargas d'água a cor vermelha não me sai da cabeça...?!_ Ela pensava, impaciente enquanto voltava para a sala.

**Sala de aula. **

Hinata não pôde deixar de notar que Ino estava demorando a voltar para a sala. E Sakura também. Logo o professor voltaria para a sala e elas ficariam do lado de fora. _Será que a Ino foi fazer alguma outra coisa ou conversar com alguém...? O irmão da Temari já está na sala há um bom tempo... _Olhou para Gaara, constatando.

-Com... Com licença... –ela corou ao se dirigir a Gaara, que olhou para ela com uma expressão calma. Algo bom deveria ter acontecido- Era você quem... Era com você que a Ino-chan estava conversando... Não era...? Sabe onde ela... Onde ela está...?

Ele franziu o cenho e examinou a menina rapidamente. Então descruzou os braços e se virou para ela.

-Ela foi falar com o moreninho dela... –ela debochou, permitindo-se dar um sorrisinho irônico.

-"Moreninho"...?-ela repetiu, pensando quem seria. Talvez o Sasuke, ou o Sai. Provavelmente era Sai, porque Sasuke passara o recreio com Sakura, como ela mesma viu-os de relance. _Será que a Sakura-chan está com o Sasuke ainda...? Ela também não chegou... _Hinata abaixou a cabeça, preocupada.

Então escutou a porta se abrir de súbito. A morena olhou imediatamente e viu uma Sakura ofegante parada à mesma.

-Consegui chegar a tempo... –ela sorriu, fechando a porta e apoiando-se nos joelhos para respirar melhor. Outro ruído da porta abrindo e Ino entrou, esbarrando em Sakura e caindo em cima da mesma- Mas quem...?!

-Ai... Doeu- a loira sentou-se em cima da menina de cabelos róseos, sem perceber que estava em cima dela.

-Porquinha... –Sakura sorriu, contendo sua raiva- Dá pra você tirar esse traseiro gordo de cima de mim...?

-Ah... Claro, Testuda... –Ino já ia se levantar quando se deu conta do que a amiga havia dito- Eu não sou gorda, Testuda!!!

-É sim...! Parece uma porquinha gorda e está me sufocando...!-a menina deitada no chão resmungou com o pouco de ar que lhe restava.

-Retire o que disse que eu saio de cima de você... –Ino propôs, estreitando os olhos.

-Jamais...! Porque eu só digo a verdade...! Você é uma porquinha gorda... –a menina de cabelos róseos falou com pouco fôlego.

-Meninas...!- Hinata levantou-se, indo em direção às amigas.

-Hinata... Me acode...!-Sakura implorou. A morena puxou Ino pelo braço, tirando-a de cima da outra, que buscou ar no mesmo instante- Porquinha do céu... Você está precisando de um regime urgente...

-Não te perguntei, Testuda... –a loira mostrou a língua. A porta se abriu novamente e uma mulher alta e de cabelos longos, negros e ondulados apareceu, com os olhos vermelhos e impacientes.

-Sentem-se, meninas... –ela estreitou os olhos para as duas, que não ousaram retrucar nada contra Kurenai, a professora de Biologia. Sentaram-se, mesmo que Ino tivesse que aturar o sorrisinho debochado de Gaara, que fez questão de trocar de lugar com Naruto para sentar-se ao lado da menina.

**Sala da Temari e da Tenten.**

Temari sentou-se ao lado de Tenten e suspirou, cansada. _O recreio estava tão bom... Por que tinha que acabar...? _A menina pensou.

-Algum problema, Temari-san...?-Tenten perguntou, preocupada. Temari fez uma careta.

-Não precisa me chamar assim... Que tal acrescentar um "chan" e pronto...?-ela perguntou, apoiando o rosto na mão e a mesma na mesa.

-Hm... Temari... chan...?-a morena repetiu, hesitante e Temari sorriu um pouco.

-Bom dia, alunos... –um homem alto e moreno entrou na sala- Eu sou Asuma, o professor de Geografia de vocês. Queiram sentar-se para eu poder começar a aula.

Os alunos sentaram-se em suas devidas cadeiras e ele começou a explicar.

-Alguém poderia me dizer como ocorre o eclipse solar...?-ele voltou-se para a turma que ficou em silêncio- Francamente, pessoal... Isso é pergunta de sétima série...

A mão de Neji ergueu-se e todos o olharam. O rapaz esperou que o professor o deixasse falar para começar a resposta.

-O eclipse solar se dá quando a Terra está entre o Sol e a Lua- ele falou com sua voz fria.

-Muito bom, hã... Como é o seu nome...?-o professor indagou.

-Godofredo- o menino falou, fazendo Temari e Tenten abafassem risos em suas mesas.

-Certo... Então, pessoal... É como o Godofredo aqui disse... E o lunar é quando a Lua se posta entre o Sol e a Terra... –Asuma falou para todos, que começaram a abafar risos- Por favor, Godofredo... Me fale seu nome completo para eu acrescentar um ponto na lista de chamada...

-Godofredo Bacon... –Neji falou, tapando a boca de Lee para que o mesmo não o dedurasse.

-Que estranho... Não tem o seu nome na chamada... –o professor comentou, checando a chamada.

-É que eu sou novato, professor... Não devem ter colocado meu nome na lista... –o rapaz falou, impassível. O professor escreveu o nome que Neji falou na lista de caneta. Ele voltou a dar aula e, toda vez que chamava Neji pelo nome, as meninas riam escandalosamente. Então a aula dele acabou. E junto, veio Kakashi para dar aula.

-E então...? O professor Asuma é novato... Espero que tenham gostado dele... –o professor falou, guardando o livro que veio lendo para a sala.

-Ele é engraçado... Quase nos matou de tanto rir... –Temari comentou, ainda sorrindo.

-Por que...? Ouvi falar que ele era tão sério... –Kakashi comentou, cruzando os braços.

-O idiota ficava me chamando de Godofredo e eu não faço idéia do por que- Neji cruzou os braços, sério, e todos riram.

-Como é...?-Kakashi riu. Enfim, a aula acabou.

**Quarto das meninas.**

Temari voltou para o quarto e lá estavam Sakura, Ino e Hinata, todas estudando. Ou pareciam, pelo menos. Ino estava com a apostila aberta, mas com um livro de romance enfiado neste para ninguém perceber que ela não estava estudando. Sakura fazia um relatório com vários livros de História espalhados ao seu redor. Hinata fazia uma tarefa de biologia, um pouco isolada das outras.

-Yo, minna... –a loira entrou no quarto.

-Yo... –as outras responderam.

-Nossa... Que ânimo... –Temari comentou- E então, Ino... Como foi a aposta com o meu irmão...?

-Ah... Uma besta... –a loira mentiu.

-Ele não te fez comer alguma coisa estragada, ou algo do tipo...?-a menina indagou, curiosa. Ino fez uma careta de nojo.

-Eca...! Claro que não, Tema-chan... –a menina negou. A outra suspirou, aliviada. –E você, Testuda-chan...? Passou o recreio com as meninas...

-Hm... É mesmo, Sakura... Onde você passou o recreio...?-Temari se virou para a menina de cabelos róseos.

-Bem... Eu estava com o Sasuke-kun, né...? Tenho que garantir que ele não olhará nenhuma outra garota... –Sakura falou, jogando uma indireta a Ino.

-Não abusa, viu, Testuda...? Tudo bem que eu estou com o Sai agora, mas depois eu vou pegar o Sasuke de volta... –Ino mostrou a língua.

-Pode deixar que eu aproveito, Porquinha... E aproveito pra não devolver... –a amiga riu.

-Espera aí... –Temari pediu, fazendo com que todas olhassem para ela- Ino... Você disse que agora está com o Sai?

-Bom... Nós não estamos juntos ainda, mas... Tem tudo para dar certo, né... –a loira corou ao sentir o olhar das amigas nela.

-Aê, Porquinha...! Assim que tem que ser...!- Sakura comemorou, pulando em cima da amiga- E aí? Quando foi? Onde...? Como?

-Bom... –ela ergueu a cabeça e buscou ar- Eu estava conversando com o Gaara e ele apareceu. Então o Gaara foi embora e nós ficamos conversando... Então ele me beijou... Aí o sinal tocou e eu tive que voltar para a sala- ela narrou, com um sorriso no rosto.

-E por que você não me contou na aula, Porquinha?-Sakura perguntou, animada.

-Porque o inútil do irmão da Temari sentou do meu lado pra me encher o saco... –ela fechou a cara, lembrando-se que amanhã seria um longo dia.

-E você, Hinata...?- Temari perguntou- Não aconteceu nada especial...?

-Não, Tema-chan... Tudo correu normalmente... –ela sorriu timidamente. Elas passaram o resto do tempo conversando sobre o que lhes aconteceu, mas Sakura não contou o que Sasuke lhe dissera, tampouco Ino contou sobre o que consistia a aposta entre ela e Gaara.

**Manhã, quarto das Pimentas. **

Quando Temari acordou, somente ela e Ino estavam no quarto, sendo que a mesma estava dormindo profundamente. _Maldita Sakura... Aposto que ela convenceu a Hinata a ir nos deixar aqui... _A loira praguejou.

-Ino... Acorda, vai... –Temari sacudiu a menina, que apenas gemeu e virou para o outro lado. A loira suspirou e foi tomar banho. Trocou de roupa e Ino ainda estava dormindo. Tentou acordar a mesma de novo.

-Não, mamãe... Deixa eu dormir só mais um pouquinho... –ela gemeu, desvencilhando da amiga, que franziu o cenho.

-"Deixa eu dormir..."...? Essa é velha, Ino... –ela comentou, sacudindo a amiga mais um pouco- Vai, acorda...

-Não... Só mais cinco minutos... –ela pediu. Temari tentou puxá-la pelo braço, mas a mesma se desvencilhou- Ah...! Mamãe...! Nem vem, Gaara...! Você não é a minha mãe...!

-Acorda, droga...!-a loira a sacudiu mais forte.

-Mãe...! O Gaara está tentando me agarrar enquanto eu durmo...!-Ino gritou.

-Droga, Ino...! Já falei que não sou sua mãe...! Muito menos o Gaara...!-Temari a puxou com força e a outra loira caiu da cama, acordando.

-Hã...?-ela sentou-se no chão, sonolenta- O que houve?

-Você e essas crises de sonambulismo... –a outra fechou a cara- Toma banho logo... São sete e meia.

-Já?! Porque você não me acordou mais cedo?

-Eu tentei... - Temari suspirou, vendo a amiga ir ao banheiro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Temari esperou impacientemente Ino tomar banho. A mesma saiu do banheiro de toalha e com os cabelos molhados. Vestiu o uniforme, deixando o mesmo não muito comportado para quem iria assistir aula. Deixou três botões abertos, deixando em vista a sua comissão de frente valorizada pelo decote, amarrou o blazer na cintura e dobrou a saia pregueada para ficar mais curta.

-Temari... Onde está a minha chapinha...?-ela perguntou, terminando de pentear o cabelo.

-E eu que sei? Eu tenho cara de quem usa chapinha...?-ela franziu o cenho, cruzando os braços- Vai sem chapinha, oras... Seu cabelo já é liso, logo ninguém vai notar a diferença...

-Mas o meu cabelo vai começar a frisar...! Eu não posso aparecer na frente do Sai e dos garotos com o cabelo frisado...!-ela dramatizou- Seu irmão iria inventar um monte de apelidos para mim...! Como "frisadinha"...!- ela parou e pensou- Até que soa legal...

-Deixe de drama, "frisadinha"... Você é bonita de todos os jeitos. Agora poderia se apressar? –ela falou, impaciente.

-Mas meu cabelo está frisado...! –Ino choramingou.

-Ai, meu Kami-sama... Se nós atrasarmos será por sua culpa... –Temari revirou os olhos- Tudo bem... Eu tenho um modelador. Se você quiser, faço _babyliss_ no seu cabelo...

-Por favor...!-Ino completou a frase da amiga. Temari colocou o aparelho na tomada.

-Vai ser a primeira vez que te vejo com o cabelo cacheado... –comentou antes de "mandar ver".

**Sala de Sakura e Hinata.**

-A Ino-chan está demorando... –Hinata comentou- Será que foi uma boa idéia deixá-las acordarem por conta própria...?

-Acho... Vai ser bom pra Ino, dormir mais um pouquinho... –Sakura comentou, terminando um exercício de História que Kakashi havia passado e agora lia seu livrinho indecente.

-Sei não... –Hinata suspirou. Então a porta se abriu e Ino estava parada à mesma. Ela estava com os longos cabelos soltos e formando pesados cachos que pareciam ser feitos do mais fino ouro. Embora fosse estranho vê-la com o cabelo cacheado, o penteado parecia em harmonia com seu ar angelical que enganava muitos professores.

-Gomen, Kakashi-sensei... Acho que acordei um pouquinho tarde... –ela corou.

-Me superou hein, Ino... –ele sorriu- Pode entrar e sente-se...

Ino se apressou em sentar-se. Infelizmente somente a cadeira ao lado de Gaara estava vazia e ela sentou-se lá. Mas nem isso poderia tirar o seu humor, uma vez que havia conseguido chamar a atenção de todos os garotos da sala, inclusive do ruivo ao seu lado, embora o mesmo tenha disfarçado.

-Bom dia, Gaara-baka... –ela sorriu.

-Mudou o visual depois que começou o namorinho, menina...?-ele suspirou.

-Pois é... Quero estar bem bonita só para o Sai... –ela concordou.

-Azar o dele... –o ruivo comentou e a loira o fuzilou com o olhar- E espero que esteja pronta para seu primeiro dia seguindo minhas ordens...

-Estou, Gaara... E não será isso que irá tirar meu bom-humor... –ela fingiu um sorriso.

-Sério? Que pena... Pensei que eu ia conseguir te fazer chorar no primeiro dia... –ele cruzou os braços. Ino fechou a cara para ele.

-Você não conseguirá me fazer chorar... Suas ordens não irão me fazer desistir... –ela desafiou.

-Então comece parando de me encarar desse jeito... –ele mandou e ela o fez a contragosto, virando-se para frente.

**Yo, minna...! Gostaram do capítulo? Espero que sim... **

**Bem... Eu sinto muito se a aposta da Ino e do Gaara foi uma decepção... Falta de criatividade, sabe...? Melhor que a do meu irmão, pelo menos... u.u**

**Respondendo Reviews**

**Yamanaka annah- **Obrigada pelo elogio, fico realmente muito contente... Bom... Taí o que a aposta do Gaara e da Ino. Uma pena é que eles só começam mesmo com ela no próximo capítulo...

Novamente, obrigada pelo elogio... Continue lendo, certo...?

**Enrolação**

**Gaa: Preciso comentar...?**

**Eu: Comentar sobre o quê?**

**Gaa: Exatamente... Não tem nada pra comentar.**

**Eu: Gaara-kun, eu não sei do que você está falando...**

**Gaa: Por que a gente simplesmente não termina logo essa fic?**

**Eu: Lógico que não, né? Eu tenho que comentar alguma coisa...! u.ú**

**Gaa: ¬¬**

**Eu: Bem... Eu sei que sou uma moca e não sabia colocar os tracinhos na fic pra ser falas, mas obrigada assim mesmo por lerem...**

**Gaa: Mas é uma songa, mesmo... **

**Eu: Sou nada... ò.ó**

**Gaa: Não sei como alguém postou nessa joça... **

**Eu: Pois é... Porque tem gente que tem piedade dos ficwriters, diferente de você... **

**Gaa: Eu tenho piedade dos ficwriters... **

**Eu: Tem nada o.õ**

**Gaa: Lógico que tenho. Só que eu só tenho piedade dos bons ficwriters... Eu mandaria reviews só se alguém merecesse...**

**Eu: Como você é mal... Pois saiba que eu sou uma leitora muito legal também... u.u Eu comento em todas as fics que leio... **

**Gaa: cof(**mentira)**cof**

**Eu: É verdade...!**

**Gaa: Talvez até seja verdade... Tipo naquela fic que fez você ficar com raiva de mim... Só porque eu te respondia mal... **

**Eu: Eu superei... **

**Gaa: Então tchau...**

**Eu: Tem razão... O¬O**

**Gaa: Você concordou comigo? O.õ**

**Eu: Pois é... Acho que os leitores não são obrigados a ler eu judiando de você nessa enrolação... Acho que deveria gastar esse espaço para a história.**

**Gaa: Eu também acho...**

**Eu: Você podia, pelo menos, estar comovido com a minha maturidade de assumir isso... ¬¬**

**Gaa: Ja ne, minna...**

**Eu: Espera, Gaara-kun...! ç.ç**

**Gaa: Que foi?**

**Eu: Pede pro pessoal pra mandar reviews pra mim...? ç.ç**

**Gaa: Mandem reviews, minna... **

**Eu: 8D**

**Gaa: Alegre... ¬¬**

**Eu: Ja ne, minna...! **

**Gaa: Ja ne... **


	4. O maldito dia

**Yo, minna...! n.n**

**Estou tããão feliz...! Recebi 7 reviews...! Acho que minha fic está começando a ficar popular... **

**Bem... Aproveitem o capítulo quatro... Ele será um pouco mais longo do que os outros. **

**4. O maldito dia**

Ino passou a primeira aula calada, porque Gaara havia o dito. Estava quase impossível agüentar aquela cara dele, mas ela não ia perder logo na primeira manhã. Segunda aula foi de Educação Física e o professor era um homem muito alto, pele morena e que escondia a careca com uma bandana negra masculina (N/A: Adivinhem quem é...). Ele era extremamente rígido e seu nome era Ibiki. _Maldição... Odeio educação física... E odeio o Ibiki... _Ino fechou a cara ao ver o professor entrar na sala e ordenar que eles fossem para a quadra. Queria ver todos trocados de roupa em 5 minutos. _Então imagine educação física dada pelo Ibiki, o tanto que eu odeio? É o fim... _A loira fechou a cara, pegando seu short que trouxe em sua mochila. Trocou-se no banheiro e foi para a quadra correndo, acompanhada de Sakura e Hinata. A única coisa que ela gostava de educação física era o fato de todos os primeiros anos fazerem a aula juntos, ou seja, Temari e Tenten estariam com elas na aula.

-Porquinha... Cuidado por onde anda...!-Sakura visou, notando que a amiga estava no mundo da lua. Mas isso não adiantou, porque Ino pisou em falso no piso rachado, que a fez tropeçar e ir com tudo em direção ao chão.

-Ai...!- ela exclamou, fechando os olhos e esperando o choque com o chão. Não fora tão doloroso como imaginara. Abriu os olhos e viu que havia caído em cima de um garoto de cabelos pretos- Ah...

-Tudo bem com você, Ino...? –ele perguntou. Era Sai.

-Desculpe-me, Sai... Você me segurou e acabou caindo também... –ela corou, sentando-se e deixando o garoto livre para se levantar, mas ele apenas sentou-se em frente a ela.

-Tudo bem... Foi um prazer evitar que um rosto tão lindo quanto o seu se machucasse... –ele sorriu- Eu não iria me perdoar se não tivesse o feito, uma vez que poderia ter evitado...

-Ah... – ela corou, então franziu o cenho- Por favor... Não precisa usar keigo¹ quando fala comigo... Me sinto estranha. Sei que, com os meninos, você fala diferente...

-Certo... Desculpe-me... –ele levantou-se e estendeu a mão para que a menina segurasse.

-Pensei que iam ficar namorando aí no chão por mais tempo... –eles escutaram uma voz assim que Ino se levantou. Sakura e Hinata também olharam. Era Gaara.

-Como você é chato, Gaara-baka... –Ino franziu o cenho, assim como Sakura.

-Obrigado, menina... –ele cruzou os braços- Vamos pra educação física, então...?

-Por que nós iríamos com você...? –Sakura indagou, cruzando os braços também.

-Não estou falando para irem comigo, baka... Vocês estão barrando a passagem... –ele indicou Ino e Sai parados à porta.

-Você é novato, certo...?-Sai perguntou, calmo.

-Sou- o ruivo escondeu a mão nos bolsos- Você é veterano?

-Hai- o moreno o olhou diretamente nos olhos- E qual é o seu nome, novato?

-Não que você mereça saber... Mas o meu nome é Gaara... E o seu, veterano?- o ruivo deu um sorrisinho de canto.

-Meu nome? Sai- ele respondeu, calmo.

-Sai? –Gaara perguntou, franzindo o cenho, então permitiu-se um sorriso irônico- Eu perguntei o seu nome, não o seu apelido...

-Ora, seu...!- Ino pareceu estar prestes a atacar o ruivo, mas Sai a segurou.

-"Adorador da morte", certo...?-o moreno perguntou, calmo.

-É. Agora, se não se importam... Peço para pararem de namorar e que me deixem passar... –ele suspirou. Então alguma coisa bateu forte em sua cabeça por trás, fazendo ele se curvar e levar as mãos no lugar onde foi atingido.

-Pedala, Gaara... –Temari falou, franzindo o cenho. Ela, Tenten, Neji e Lee vinham juntos para a educação física.

-Nee-chan... –Gaara fechou a cara, num sorriso nervoso – Você ainda me paga...

-Você mereceu... –ela falou- Não se estraga o clima de ninguém do jeito que você fez... Francamente, papai não te deu educação não?

-Deu... –Gaara respondeu, franzindo o cenho ao encarar a irmã e olhá-la de cima a baixo- Mas eu acho que ele não te deu, não é?

-Vai se ferrar, seu moleque... –ela mandou.

-Quem sabe depois... –ele suspirou- Me lembra. Quem sabe eu até tento ir me ferrar...

-Seu...!- Temari já ia soltar os cachorros no irmão, mas o mesmo foi embora. Ele sabia melhor do que ninguém que, para irritar a Temari, tinha que sair correndo depois.

-Liga não, Temari... –Ino suspirou- Depois eu pego ele de porrada.

-O que vocês ainda estão fazendo aqui?- uma voz atrás dos adolescentes falou, fazendo-os gelar até a espinha. Era o professor Ibiki- Cem flexões a mais para o aquecimento de cada um... Faço questão de contar...

-Claro, sensei...!-Lee sorriu, erguendo o polegar positivamente, indo correndo para a quadra.

-Vocês podiam seguir o exemplo daquele jovem... Isso que é ser aplicado- o professor cruzou os braços, sério.

-Nem a pau... –os sete adolescentes que restavam falaram, franzindo o cenho.

-Estou falando pra seguir o exemplo como aluno aplicado. Não o penteado, seus idiotas... –Ibiki fechou a cara ainda mais, se é que era possível- O que ainda estão fazendo aqui? Vão para a quadra, rápido...!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A aula fora um porre. Ino odiava ficar suada e pregando, mas Ibiki a obrigou a isso também. Cada vez sentia mais ódio do seu professor, mas esse ódio teria que esperar o término da aula, ainda havia um jogo de queimada para terminar.

-Pega, Ino-chan...!-Hinata mandou a bola do campo "morto" e a loira aparou do campo "vivo". Correu em direção à linha que separava as quadras e lançou a bola com toda sua força.

-Ai...!-ela escutou uma voz feminina. Procurou ver quem havia acertado e viu uma menina caída no chão. Ela tinha um corpo curvilíneo, os cabelos negros iam até os ombros e eram meio rebeldes, os olhos eram cor de ônix, mas eram escondidos atrás de um óculos de armação negra que não parecia muito com os óculos comuns. Era muito mais legal, na opinião de Ino. A morena estava caída no chão, seu nariz estava vermelho por causa da pancada e escorria um fiapo de sangue de uma das narinas.

-Desculpa aí... Você está bem...?-Ino perguntou. Não a conhecia porque devia ser novata. Apressou-se em ir ver se ela estava bem, mas um rapaz foi mais rápido, uma vez que ele estava no mesmo campo que ela. Era um garoto ruivo. E esse garoto ruivo era Gaara.

-Tudo bem com você?-o rapaz perguntou, ajoelhando-se ao lado dela e examinando o rosto da menina.

-Dói um pouco... –ela falou, tocando o nariz de leve.

-Está sangrando. Fique de cabeça baixa para o sangue não ir para o pulmão... –ele falou, levantando-se- Culpa da desastrada da Ino... Deveria mirar nas pernas das pessoas.

-Eu pedi desculpas, tá? Eu não mirei na cabeça dela... A bola é que é leve demais... –a menina corou, franzindo o cenho.

-Isso acontece... –Ibiki falou, aparecendo sabe-se-lá-de-onde. –Você aí, o da cabeça vermelha. Leve a senhorita para a enfermaria.

-Certo- Gaara falou sem se incomodar com o apelido. _Nota mental: começar a chamar o Gaara assim... _Ino sorriu maliciosamente por dentro, imaginando o quanto o ruivo ficaria furioso ao escutar esse apelido vindo da boca dela- Qual o seu nome, menina?

-Karin... –ela corou quando o ruivo a tomou nos braços e a levou rumo à enfermaria, fazendo com que várias meninas desejassem ser machucadas naquele momento.

-Continuem o jogo...!-o professor mandou, saindo para sabe-se-lá-onde. E o jogo continuou. Gaara não demorou muito para voltar e foi jogar. Enfim, o jogo terminou sem mais contratempos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Temari deixava a água cair em seu corpo calmamente. Como havia acabado a educação física, o professor deu alguns minutos para os alunos tomarem banho antes de qualquer outra aula. Ninguém era obrigado a ficar fedendo o resto da aula.

-Meu irmão está perdendo o medo de morrer... –ela suspirou, pensando alto.

-Como disse, Tema-chan?-a loira escutou a voz de Hinata do lado de fora do box. Como a morena havia terminado o banho primeiro, cedeu o box para a amiga e ficou esperando-a, uma vez que Ino terminou seu banho e foi conversar com Sai.

-Nada, Hinata... –a loira sorriu. Hinata sempre se preocupava com os outros em primeiro lugar- Eu só estou pensando alto. Disse que preciso bater no meu irmão...

-Ah... –a morena exclamou, um pouco decepcionada- Chame a Ino-chan... Acho que ela também adoraria bater no Gaara-san...

-Foi nela que eu pensei... –a loira terminou de enxaguar o cabelo e saiu do box de toalha. Trocou de roupa rapidamente e saiu do vestiário com Hinata.- Hinata... Você... Está interessada em alguém...?

-Por que essa pergunta, Tema-chan...?- a menina perguntou, corando.

-Você sempre parece tão distante quando eu, a Ino e a Sakura falamos sobre os garotos com quem já ficamos... –a loira comentou.

-Bem... É que eu nunca fiquei com ninguém... Talvez seja por isso que... Eu não saiba o que dizer nessas horas... –a menina corou.

-Entendo... –Temari suspirou. –Mas você não tem interesse em ninguém...?

-N... Não, Tema-chan... –a menina corava cada vez mais. Vendo isso, Temari resolveu mudar de assunto.

-O que você achou dos meus colegas de classe? Você sabe... O Neji, a Tenten e o Lee... –ela indagou, curiosa.

-A Tenten é legal e... O Lee também é muito legal... O jeito elétrico dele me lembra... –ela corou um pouco ao se lembrar daqueles olhos azuis que a perturbavam tanto- Bem... E o Neji-nii-san... Bem, ele é meu rimo, como vocês já sabem...

-Mas você e ele não parecem ter uma relação de primos... –a loira comentou.

-Bem... É por que... –a menina abaixou a cabeça.

-HINA-CHAN...!-elas escutaram e um Naruto extremamente animado pulou em cima dela em um abraço amigável.

-Ah... –a menina corou tanto, incapaz de se mexer.

-Essa, não...! Hinata...!-Temari tentou acudir a amiga, mas a mesma se encontrava desmaiada- De novo...

**-**Hinata-chan...?- Naruto segurou o corpo mole da menina pelos ombros e fitou o rosto vermelho, mas inconsciente da moça- Hina-chan...? Hina-chaaaaaan...

-Esquenta não, Naruto... É típico da Hinata- a loira suspirou- É sempre assim... Quando uma pessoa que ela conhece há pouco tempo a abraça pela primeira vez, ela meio que... Desmaia de vergonha, sabe...?

-Sinceramente, não... –ele a olhou, confuso, sem saber o que fazer com o corpo da menina. Muitos dariam muita coisa para ter aquele corpo em mãos, mas o loiro não era a pessoa mais maliciosa do mundo...

-Esquece... Vai. Você vai ter que carregar ela até a enfermaria- a loira mandou.

-Ah... Tudo bem, se ela desmaiou por minha culpa... –o loiro deu de ombros, pegando a menina no colo de forma mais confortável para a mesma. E foram os três à enfermaria.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ino caminhava ao lado de Sai, em silêncio. Então era isso. Sai queria se tornar seu namorado, para que nenhum outro rapaz tivesse a ousadia de paquerar sua loira. Queria a moça só para ele.

_Eu também queria isso há algum tempo. _Ino suspirou, triste. _Porque será que eu não tenho mais tanta certeza se é isso que eu realmente quero...? _A menina fitava o chão, até que o moreno segurou sua mão e a olhou nos olhos.

-Por favor, Ino... Me dê uma resposta. Sinto a esperança ir se esvaindo com esse silêncio... Você disse que gostava de mim, então por que hesita?- o rapaz perguntou.

-Eu gosto de você, Sai... –ela sorriu tristemente. _Então é isso. _Pensou com seus botões. _Eu gosto do Sai... É com ele que eu quero ficar. Não preciso de mais nada, ele me basta... _– Gosto muito... E também não quero que outras meninas fiquem dando em cima de você...

-Então por que você não namora comigo...?-ele perguntou.

-Eu vou namorar... –ela o olhou nos olhos dele com os seus que eram mais azuis que o céu acima das nuvens. Vendo aqueles orbes brilharem, foi tomado por um desejo incontrolável de agarrá-la ali mesmo, na quadra de esportes, e a beijar. E o fez, surpreendendo a loira, que correspondeu com o mesmo ardor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura suspirou, cansada. Não encontrava ninguém com quem pudesse conversar e isso estava irritando a moça.

-Sakura-chan...!-ela escutou. Virou-se e viu Lee parando ao seu lado.- Como vai?

-Bem... –ela arqueou uma sobrancelha- E você?

-Eu estou muito bem, agora que te vi, Sakura-chan... –ele sorriu. Então Tenten chegou, parando ao lado de Lee, ofegante e apoiando-se nos joelhos para respirar melhor.

-Caramba... O Lee corre muito- ela ofegou, então se endireitou e sorriu- Bom dia, Sakura... Sabe onde a Temari está?

-Não... –a menina respondeu- Só a vi na educação física...

-Que pena... –a morena suspirou- Aceita ir comigo à...

-Bom dia- elas escutaram e olharam para ver quem era. Lá estava Sasuke, parado de braços cruzados.

-Bom dia, Sasuke... –a menina dos cabelos róseos sorriu- Você já conhece meus amigos? Esta é a Tenten e ele é o Lee...

-Yo, Sasuke... –Lee cumprimentou num aceno.

-Prazer- ele murmurou- O Lee eu conhecia. Não conhecia sua amiga...

-O prazer é meu... Seu nome é Sasuke, certo?-a morena perguntou formalmente.- Sakura... Eu e o Lee vamos procurar o Neji, tá?

-Tudo bem... –a moça sorriu, feliz por Tenten ter arrastado Lee para longe.

-Dá um "oi" ao Hyuuga por mim... –Sasuke pediu. Então se virou para Sakura- Como passou o dia...?

-Meio monótono sem você... –ela murmurou.

-O meu também... –ele sorriu de canto, distribuindo beijos no pescoço de Sakura- Mas... Me diz... O que o Lee queria com você?

-Nada, Sasuke... E você sabe que, mesmo se quisesse algo, eu só tenho olhos para você- a moça o olhou nos olhos. Certa vez os vira vermelhos, mas fora só uma vez. Jamais vira aquele tom escarlate em algum outro lugar além dos olhos do Uchiha e não sabia se, algum dia, iria vê-los outra vez.

-Hm... –ele se limitou a dizer, roçando os lábios nos da moça. Aproximou seus corpos, pegando-a pela cintura e beijou-a ardentemente. Quando se separaram aos poucos, Sakura ficou olhando os olhos do rapaz.- Te vejo outra hora, Sakura...

-Ah... Tudo bem... –ela suspirou, triste. Vendo isso, Sasuke segurou seu queixo de modo que ela o olhasse nos olhos e depositou seus lábios nos dela levemente. A moça dos olhos verdes arregalou os olhos. Não por causa do susto do beijo, mas porque os olhos do rapaz estavam vermelhos antes de se fecharem.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tenten caminhava a passos rápidos, arrastando Lee de perto. Não queria atrapalhar a conversa dos dois, ainda mais com Lee por perto.

-Lee...?-eles escutaram uma voz. Era Gaara.

-Yo, Gaara-kun...-Lee acenou.

-Já pedi para não me chamar assim, seu idiota… -o ruivo fechou a cara.- Viu a Ino por perto? Tenho que falar com ela...

-Com a Ino...?-ele pareceu pensar.- Acho que a vi junto do Sai...

-Ótimo... –o ruivo sorriu de canto e foi embora.

-Esse irmão da Temari me dá medo... –a morena comentou, franzindo o cenho.

-O jeito dele lembra o Neji, sabe...?-Lee contou- E ele é bem engraçado quando quer...

-Ele não é parecido com o Neji...!-Tenten corou- O Gaara é muito mais seco e sádico...

-Acredite... O Neji sabe ser bem seco quando quer... –o Lee suspirou.- Vamos procurar o Neji...!

-Lee... Por Kami, me espera... –a morena suspirou, mas o moreno já havia saído correndo e alcançá-lo não lhe pareceu uma tarefa muito fácil. _Droga... Fiquei para trás... _Ela suspirou, nem se dando ao trabalho de correr para alcançar o amigo. Então foi caminhando lentamente até seu quarto, mas esbarrou em alguém no caminho.

-Olhe por onde anda... –uma pessoa mandou.

-Desculpe... Eu não estava prestando atenção aonde ia... –ela pediu, então olhou para quem havia esbarrado- Neji-san...!

-Tenten... Desculpe por ter esbarrado em você... Pensei que fosse outra pessoa... –ele se desculpou, ajudando-a a se levantar.

-Tudo bem, Neji... –ela sorriu- Eu estava te procurando, sabe...?

-Sério...? E pra quê?-ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. A morena paralisou.

-Err...- ela balbuciou, corando. Para falar a verdade, a idéia de ir procurar o Neji viera para fugir da conversa entre Sasuke e Sakura, portanto não havia um real motivo- Por que eu queria te encontrar, mesmo...?

-E eu que vou saber?-ele cruzou os braços, dando um sorriso de canto.- Você fez a tarefa que a Kurenai passou ontem...?

-Fiz... Você quer dar uma olhada?-ela sorriu, contente por ele ter ignorado o fato dela não ter respondido- Está no meu quarto...

-Então eu te espero aqui... –ele encostou-se na parede.

-Nada disso... Você vem comigo... –e, dizendo isso, ela o arrastou.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ino sentou-se na grama, debaixo de uma cerejeira, sentindo a brisa passar pelos seus cabelos e refrescar sua alma. Estava tão feliz com o pedido de namoro de Sai que sentia que nada naquele dia seria capaz de tirar seu humor.

-Olá, loirinha-baka... –ela escutou e sentiu seu ânimo se esvair- Você não estava com o seu namoradinho...?

-Estava, Foguinho... –ela sorriu para Gaara de forma que lhe dizia que nada do que ele fizesse iria mudar o seu humor.

-Deu pra me apelidar agora...?-ele franziu o cenho- Não gosto muito desse apelido, sabe... Prefiro algo como... _Aniki_.

-Você só pode estar brincando se acha que eu vou te chamar desse jeito... –ela franziu o cenho- Vão achar que faço parte da _Yakuza_...

-Então talvez você prefira _Taichou_... –ele deu um sorrisinho de canto.

-Pare com suas brincadeiras... Sabe que não vou chamá-lo assim- ela cruzou os braços.

-Acha que eu estou brincando? São ordens- ele arqueou uma sobrancelha- Você é obrigada a me chamar assim. Caso contrário, considere-se uma perdedora...

-Tudo bem... Do que eu tenho que te chamar? Gaara-sensei? Foguinho-sama...?-ela sorriu, irônica.

-Gaara-sama está bom pra mim... –ele suspirou, então tirou a própria mochila dos ombros e abriu o zíper antes que a moça pudesse retrucar- Eu tenho um presente pra você... De agora em diante, você terá que andar sempre perto de mim.

-Eu tenho vida social, Gaara... Não tenho tempo para ficar sempre perto de você... –ela suspirou, impaciente- A não ser que você esteja precisando de uma babá...

-Não, não estou... –ele negou, convicto- Preciso de outra coisa...

-E qual é o presente? –ela perguntou, então ele tirou da mochila uma roupa. Ino arregalou os olhos de leve e o menino sorriu, estreitando os olhos.

Ele estava segurando um conjunto bonito de roupas. Uma micro-saia pregueada branca com uma listra azul-bebê na barra, um top curto e decotado azul-bebê com bordados brancos de flores acompanhando o decote.

-Você está louco se acha que eu vou usar isso...!-ela apontou, a mão trêmula.

-Sabe, Ino... Eu estava tão desanimado... Estava precisando que alguém me animasse. Então peguei esse uniforme emprestado da Temari pra você ser minha animadora pessoal... Como uma líder de torcida, sabe?-ele deu um sorrisinho.

-Nem a pau que eu uso isso...!-ela fechou a cara.

-É uma pena, sabe...? Eu tinha até conseguido um uniforme que combina com seus olhos, mas você insiste em querer sair perdendo da aposta... –ele fingiu estar triste.

-Droga... Me dá isso... –ela pegou as roupas da mão dele com brutalidade.

-Agora fiquei feliz, loirinha... –ele sorriu- Mas tem que me chamar de Gaara-sama, ouviu...?

-Hunf... –ela fechou a cara e se levantou- Vou trocar de roupa, _Gaara-sama_...

-Te vejo mais tarde, loirinha... –ele sorriu. Era incrível como o sorriso não lhe saia do rosto ultimamente. Mas tinha que aproveitar a semana, por que a seguinte iria ser tão ruim quanto estava sendo para Ino.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Temari andava com a mão nos bolsos da jeans. Adorava ficar sem uniforme de tarde. Fazia-a pensar que não estava na escola.

-Yo, Problemática-mor... –ela escutou.

-Yo, Shikamaru... Você viu minhas amigas...? A Sakura, a Tenten, a Hinata ou a Ino...?-a loira perguntou.

-Não... –ele bocejou.

-Estou procurando-as faz um tempão... –a moça comentou- Me ajuda a procurá-las...

-Procurar aquelas suas amigas é muito problemático... São todas muito barulhentas... –ele suspirou, escondendo a mão nos bolsos.

-São nada...! E você vai me ajudar a procurá-las, sim, senhor...! –Temari fechou a cara, arrastando-o pelo pulso. Ficaram alguns minutos assim até que Shikamaru concordou em seguir a loira sem ter que ser arrastado.

-Problemática... –ele chamou, mas a loira não o ouviu.- Temari...!

-Que foi, seu preguiçoso...?-ela retrucou sem olhá-lo.

-Por que você só é chata comigo...?-ele perguntou. A menina corou.

-Porque só você é preguiçoso desse jeito... –ela respondeu- E gente preguiçosa me deixa impaciente.

-Então por que você gosta das aulas do Kakashi...? Ele é bem preguiçoso, sabe... –o moreno suspirou.

-Olha quem está falando... É o sujo falando do mal-lavado... –ela olhou-o, irônica- Você sabe que é o único preguiçoso dessa escola, Shika. Só está tentando limpar a sua barra e jogando em cima do sensei... Pois saiba que a aula dele é ótima, viu?

-Tudo bem, Problemática... Se você diz, não é...?-ele suspirou, sem vontade nenhuma de discutir com a loira. Então avistou uma pessoa conhecida ao longe- Aquela não é a Ino...?

-Onde...?-Temari perguntou. Viu Ino escondida atrás de uma estátua enorme de um senhor- INO...!

-Shhhh...!-a menina fez, desesperada. Temari e Shikamaru se aproximaram da loira e viram a roupa que ela estava vestida- Silêncio, Temari...

-Por que está vestida com esse uniforme estranho, Ino...?-o moreno perguntou.

-Não fale isso, Shikamaru... Ela está muito kawaii desse jeito... –a outra loira sorriu- Mas por que está com essa roupa...?

-Lembra da aposta que eu fiz com o seu irmão...?-a loira perguntou e Temari fez que sim com a cabeça- Pois é. A gente combinou de obedecer um ao outro por uma semana e ele me fez usar essa roupa...

-Mas você está até bonitinha assim... Pelo menos o meu irmão tem bom gosto. Combina com seus olhos, sabe?

-O problema é que se ele quer que eu dê uma de torcedora e fique animando ele...! Se ele me ver, vai me mandar fazer um monte de coisas horríveis...!-a menina choramingou.

-Que problemático... –Shikamaru comentou.

-Eu nem vou dizer que te avisei... Meu irmão é um psicopata... –a loira suspirou, cruzando os braços.

-E se o Sai me ver perto daquele ruivo psicopata, vai terminar o namoro...! Vai ser o recorde... Começar e terminar um namoro no mesmo dia... –a loira choramingou.

-Vocês já estão namorando...?-Temari arqueou uma sobrancelha- Pelo menos ele vai gostar do modelito...

-Temari...! Não é desse tipo de ajuda que eu estou precisando...!-a loira fechou a cara.

-Tudo bem, desculpe... –a loira sorriu, então escutou passos, vindos da extremidade do corredor- Tem alguém vindo...

-O que eu faço...?-a menina perguntou, desesperada.

-Pega, só enquanto essa pessoa passar... –Shikamaru tirou sua jaqueta e entregou à menina.

-Obrigada... Obrigada, Shika...!-ela agradeceu, vestindo-se rapidamente e fechando o zíper. A jaqueta ficou deveras grande, mas ainda podia se ver a barra azul da saia que Ino usava.

-Yo, ane-san... Yo, Shikamaru... –eles escutaram, então viram Gaara- Yo, loirinha... Ué... Ainda não se vestiu?

Ino corou e abaixou a cabeça, abrindo o zíper da jaqueta do amigo, mostrando que estava usando o top que deixava sua barriga à mostra e a saia curta. O rapaz arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ver o belo corpo da moça, uma vez que sequer reparava quando ela estava de uniforme.

-Pára de babar, maninho... –Temari deu um sorrisinho, então o menino fechou a cara para ela.

-Eu não estou babando, ane-san... –ele permitiu-se dar um sorrisinho irônico. Então suspirou, virando-se para Ino- Vamos...?

-Pra mim, parece que você vai se aproveitar da Ino, maninho... –a loira deu de ombros.

-É o que parece? Não se preocupe... Eu não gosto de loiras burras... –ele comentou, levando um tapa no braço da irmã.

-O que você tem contra loiras, moleque?-ela fechou a cara.

-Eu disse que não gosto de _loiras burras_... Mas se a carapuça serviu... –ele deu de ombros.

-Gaara... Por favor... Eu só não quero que o Sai me veja assim- Ino pediu- Eu comecei a namorar com ele faz pouco tempo...

-E eu com isso?-ele franziu o cenho. A Malagueta sentiu um ódio imenso daquele ruivo. Ela engoliu o orgulho e pediu uma coisa simples, mas ele pisou em cima dos seus sentimentos por Sai como se fosse nada.

-Tomara que essa semana passe bem rápido... Aproveite bem, por que na próxima você vai implorar pela minha piedade... –a loira profetizou.

-Não se preocupe. A semana será bem rápida... Pra mim, claro. Pra você, será apenas uma longa tortura... –ele deu um sorriso maldoso- Por favor, me chame de Gaara-sama...

-Gaara, eu não vou tolerar que você mexa com minha amiga e abuse do orgulho dela desse jeito... –Temari posou as mãos na cintura.

-E o que você vai fazer? Chorar até me convencer a não mandar nela...? Sinto muito, ane-san... Você fez isso da última vez e não adiantou nada... –ele suspirou.

-Seu...!- mas a loira não conseguiu dizer nada. Estava vermelha de raiva. E aquele preguiçoso estava escutando tudo.

-Vamos indo... –Gaara suspirou, puxando Ino pelo pulso.

-Ai...! Isso machuca...!-ela tentou soltar-se em vão.

-Seu pivete...! E pensar que era eu quem te levava ao banheiro de noite pra não fazer xixi na cama...!-Temari fechou a cara, vendo o irmão arrastar Ino brutalmente e ser incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa.

-A Ino sabe se virar... Ela é tão problemática quanto você... –Shikamaru suspirou- Além do mais... Ela é bem vingativa quando quer ser...-ele cruzou os braços- Agora eu posso ir, né? Você falou que, quando encontrasse uma amiga, eu poderia ir embora...

-Eu nunca disse isso, seu preguiçoso... Anda... –ela puxou-o novamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata abriu os olhos lentamente. Olhou em volta e viu-se em uma sala completamente branca. O lençol, a cama, o travesseiro, as paredes... Tudo ali era branco.

-Hinata-chan...?-ela escutou e corou. Aquela voz tão doce e agradável fazia seu coração quase saltar fora do peito de tanta ansiedade.

-Na... Naruto...?-ela sentou-se e viu o loiro sentado ao lado dela, preocupado.

-A Hinata-chan desmaiou do nada... Fiquei preocupado... Mas a Temari me explicou que é comum você desmaiar assim... –ele sorriu. _Naruto está... Preocupado comigo...? _ela corou ainda mais.

-Ah... Obrigada por se preocupar comigo... Na-Naruto... –ela falou de cabeça baixa.

-Tem certeza...? Está vermelha... Não está com febre...?-ele levou a mão a testa dela, fazendo-a corar ainda mais. A morena apenas fez que não lentamente.- O que acha de irmos tomar sorvete pra comemorar que você está bem...?

-Ah... Claro... –ela concordou, em dúvida.

-Você consegue andar?-ele perguntou.

-Claro... Na... Naruto... –ela já ia se levantar, mas o loiro a pegou nos braços, fazendo-a se assustar- Naruto-kun...!

-Não se preocupe, Hinata-chan...! Eu te levo...!-ele deu um sorriso que fez a menina corar.

-Eu estou bem, Naruto... –ela sorriu- Posso andar sozinha.

-Como você tem um sorriso lindo, Hina-chan...!- o loiro comentou, animado- Sorri de novo para eu ver...?

-Ah... Mas eu não... Não fico muito bem sorrindo... –ela comentou, batendo os dedos como sempre fazia.

-Deixe de bobagens...! Você fica linda sorrindo...!-Naruto sorriu- Quero vê-la somente sorrindo, tá?

-Tu-tudo bem... –ela corou, então ergueu a cabeça, sorrindo fracamente. E isso deixou o loiro feliz.

**Gomen pela demora... n.n'**

**Sabem o que é...? A internet do meu computador não funcionava... Então eu não podia postar logo a fic... Mas o capítulo já estava terminado. E nem ficou tão grande quanto eu queria... Gomen novamente...**

**Respondendo reviews**

**Prisma159-**O que eu posso dizer? O que aconteceu com o Neji foi algo que fluiu... (leia: que aconteceu com a autora)... Obrigada por postar... Continue lendo...! A aposta do Gaara só começou agora e a Ino mal começou a sofrer com o ruivinho psicodélico... n.n Beijos...!

**Brunotop Wealey- **Que bom que você riu daquela parte... A autora retardada aqui nunca consegue ser engraçada e fica muito feliz quando os outros dizem que ela consegue... n.n

Quando ao casal que você sugeriu... Confesso que não tinha pensado nele, mas vou fazer o possível... Até que formam um casal bonito, os dois...

Beijos... Obrigada pela review...!

**Yamanaka annah- **Fico feliz por estar acompanhando a fic...! Quando ao que o Gaara vai aprontar, fica pela sua imaginação... Nem eu sei direito como vou fazer ele mandar na Ino, mas com certeza bonzinho ele não vai ser... n.n

Obrigada pelo review...! São elogios como os seus que me incentivam a escrever... n.n!

**Luh-sama- **Como pode ver, o Gaara já começou a aprontar... Não tenho muita idéia do que posso fazer ele fazer, mas a Ino eu já sei... Ela será muito cruel, acredite... n.n

Obrigada pela review e, por favor, continue acompanhando a fic...! Beijos...!

**Enrolação**

**Eu: Obrigada pelas reviews...! Fiquei tão feliz... Tanta gente me elogiando. Aqui em casa, ninguém me incentiva a escrever... u.u'**

**Gaa: Como eu já disse, é porque você não é uma boa escritora...**

**Eu: Num te perguntei... u.ú**

**Gaa: o.õ**

**Eu: Sem enrolações, secretário... Quais são os avisos de hoje...?**

**Gaa: (pega uma prancheta e confere) Hm... Não tem nenhum aviso hoje...**

**Eu: O quê? Esse troço deve estar errado... T.T**

**Gaa: Parece que hoje não haverá enrolação... **

**Eu: Nada disso...! Tem que haver enrolação...! Eu gosto tanto de te encher o saco no final das fics... É o momento em que a história sempre sai mais rápido da minha cabeça... Diferente da história... u.ú**

**Gaa: E eu sou obrigado a suportar... **

**Eu: Lógico... A propósito... Esqueci de citar que você tem que ser sádico desse jeito na história. Se você fosse tão calado, ficaria sem graça... **

**Gaa: Seria ótimo...**

**Eu: Calado... ¬¬. Além do mais, todas as pessoas que postarem terão o direito de escolher uma cena. Qualquer uma, menos hentai, como disse no início... Podem escolher como será o beijo dos personagens, sugerir, mandar idéias, já que meu poço de idéias é extremamente estreito e tudo o mais... **

**Gaa: Você poderia falar menos e deixar essa parte da fic como história...**

**Eu: Eu sei, tá? ¬¬ Mas é algo inevitável... Sempre sai grande essa parte... **

**Gaa: Acabou?**

**Eu: Aham... n.n**

**Gaa: Já ne, minna... Deixem reviews...!**

**Eu: Como você está bonzinho hoje... n.n**

**Gaa: É que, assim, você termina a fic mais cedo... u.u**

**Eu: ç.ç Por que você me odeia onde quer que esteja, Gaara-kun...?**

**Gaa: Porque você é irritante... **

**Eu: Você vai ver... Agora eu vou te ignorar... Vou fazer você sentir minha falta... E você vai ter que me pedir desculpas no próximo capítulo...**

**Gaa: No próximo? Pensei que seria nesse... Então eu tô de boa... u.u**

**Eu:T.T Já ne... Cliquem em "GO" please...!**

**Gaa: E mandem recados enormes criticando a autora...**

**Eu: ... E o Gaara também... Ele é meu, mas concorrência faz bem...**

**Gaa: Eu sou seu?**

**Eu: É... Já ne...!**


	5. O sofrimento pelo qual eu não deveria

**Yo, minna...!**

**Estou tão feliz... Novamente. Mas é que é tão satisfatório ver quando alguém gosta do que a gente escreve... n.n**

**Lógico que teve os problemas no primeiro e segundo capítulo, mas eu fico feliz que os leitores estejam acompanhando a fic... Bem... Bom capítulo para vocês...!**

**5. O sofrimento pelo qual não deveria passar...**

**Tarde, pátio.**

Naruto e Hinata aproveitavam a tarde quente e ensolarada tomando sorvete juntos. Com as casquinhas na mão, sentaram-se em um banco em frente ao chafariz que se localizava exatamente no centro do pátio.

-Sabe, Hinata-chan... –Naruto comentou, olhando-a nos olhos- Você é tão educada... Sua família que a educou desse jeito...?

-H-hai... –ela corou, abaixando a cabeça.

-Então o Neji deveria ser educado como você, não...?- o loiro continuou, curioso.

-Talvez, Na-naruto... –ela murmurou de cabeça baixa- O Neji-nii-san foi criado em uma parte da família diferente da minha...

-Como assim...? A família é dividida em partes...?-ele indagou, curioso.

-Mais ou menos... –ela começou a bater os indicadores um no outro timidamente- É que apenas um homem fundou a família Hyuuga, tendo apenas um filho. Eu sou descendente direta dele, por isso fui privilegiada com uma família de status mais alto...

-Ah... Agora eu acho que entendi... –ele levou o dedo ao queixo, pensativo- Vocês não parecem primos, sabe? Quero dizer... Vocês se parecem e tudo, mas não parecem íntimos...

-É que... É que... Não fomos...-ela desviou o olhar- Não fomos criados... Juntos...

-Entendo... –ele coçou a cabeça. Olhou em volta e viu um borrão verde correndo no horizonte.- Olha lá o Lee...! LEE...!

-Yo, Naruto-kun...!-o rapaz o cumprimentou, parando de correr- Yo, Hinata-chan...

-Konichi wa, Lee... –ela corou.

-Vocês estão tomando sorvete sozinhos...? Não sabem onde estão a Sakura-chan e os outros...?-ele perguntou.

-Não... Mas a Sakura-chan deve estar com as meninas, não...?-Hinata sugeriu com sua voz baixa.

-Talvez... –Lee comentou, pensativo- Acho que vou procurá-la...

-Mas... Você estava correndo...! Não seria melhor descansar um pouco...?-Hinata perguntou, preocupada.

-Nada disso... Eu ainda nem estou cansado... –ele estendeu o polegar para cima e deu um sorriso nice guy. E, antes de sair correndo, falou- Viva o fogo da juventude...!

-Ele é estranho, não é...? Esse sobrancelhudo... –Naruto arqueou uma sobrancelha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Do outro lado do pátio, Ino caminhava cabisbaixa ao lado de Gaara. Algumas pessoas olhavam a moça com aquele modelito e apontavam, uns garotos invejavam o ruivo novato por estar com uma das meninas mais cobiçadas do colégio e as meninas invejavam Ino por estar com aquele garoto tão lindo. Mas estar na posição que ela estava não era nem um pouco invejável. Gaara estava enchendo seu saco com tantas ordens e ainda obrigava-a a usar uma roupa tão escandalosa, por mais que fosse bonitinha.

-Que cara de peixe morto, loirinha... –ele comentou, cruzando os braços- Pensei que era para você me animar, não eu...

-Viu...? Até eu, que geralmente estou de bom humor, estou mais melancólica que você... O que significa que você não precisa de animação da minha parte... –ela retrucou, positivista.

-Não me sinto feliz o suficiente... O que acha de irmos para debaixo daquela árvore...? Está um pouco calor, não acha...?-ele deu um sorrisinho.

-Pode ser- ela deu de ombros. Qualquer lugar que não fosse no meio do pátio era melhor.

Eles sentaram-se debaixo da cerejeira já conhecida e Gaara se deitou na grama. Ino cruzou os braços e fez a melhor cara de desgosto que conseguiu. Então viu uma pessoa que desejava encontrar em qualquer situação, menos aquela.

-Ino...? Você não se dá muito bem com esse novato. Então por que está com ele...?-ela escutou o moreno falar. Sai foi direto no ponto, o que deixou Ino sem palavras. Por que ela estaria com o garoto que mais odeia no mundo...?

-Eu... Estou prestando serviço social- ela mentiu, dando um sorriso- Cuidando de deficientes mentais, sabe...?

-Nossa... Foi tão engraçado que eu até esqueci de rir, loirinha... –Gaara sentou-se e olhou o rapaz- Ela está comigo porque o professor pediu para ela ser minha guia no colégio... Não é, Ino...?

-É... –ela abaixou a cabeça, submissa.

-Jura...? Você não me parece estar com dificuldades para conhecer a escola, mas se a Ino-chan diz... –Sai deu de ombros.

-Você vai estar livre de noite, Sai...?-a loira se apressou em perguntar- O que acha de tomar sorvete...?

-Pode ser... –o moreno sorriu.

-Mas não vai dar, Ino... Lembra que nós vamos fazer o trabalho de história juntos...?-Gaara suspirou, fingindo estar deprimido com aquilo.

-O Kakashi passou trabalho...?-Sai indagou e Ino olhou uma cara assassina.

-Seja como for, você não poderia me deixar com todo o trabalho, não é...?-ele deu um sorrisinho.

-Claro que não, Gaara... –ela franziu o cenho, desviando os olhos dos do ruivo.

-Então eu te vejo outra hora, Ino... Ah, é... –Sai já ia saindo, mas se virou- Você ficou linda com essa roupa... Por que está usando...?

-Err... Gosto pessoal... –ela deu um sorrisinho, que foi retribuído pelo rapaz. Quando ele já estava longe, Ino virou-se para Gaara, ferina- Como você pôde cancelar meu primeiro encontro com o Sai desse jeito...?!

-Eu não posso te deixar confortável, loirinha... Eu até te perdoei por não me chamar de Gaara-sama... –ele se levantou- Vamos...?

-Claro, Gaara-sama... –ela deu um sorrisinho. Então uma menina se aproximou.

-Então você já arranjou uma namorada, Gaara-kun...?-eles escutaram. Era a menina chamada Karin que Ino acertou na educação física.

-Não somos namorados... –a loira cruzou os braços- Eu só estou sendo a guia dele. Tenho meu namorado, sabe...?

-Sério? Vocês ficam tão bonitinhos juntos... –ela comentou- E seu namorado é tão bonito quanto o Gaara-kun...?

-Lógico que ele não é como o Gaara... Eu tenho um bom gosto para namorado, sabe...?-ela falou com um certo desprezo.

-Brincalhona como sempre, hã? Nós dois sabemos que aquele seu namorado não se passaria por homem nem que fosse decretado que mulheres agora são homens... –o ruivo cruzou os braços.

-Pois saiba que o Sai é mais homem que você... –ela retrucou.

-Como disse?-ele franziu o cenho para ela, que se calou.

-Estou interrompendo...?- Karin perguntou. _Quer que eu fale a verdade...?_ Ino pensou, emburrada.

-Claro que não, Karin-chan... –Gaara sorriu- Mais tarde poderíamos sair para tomar um sorvete... O que acha...?

-A sua amiga não vai se importar...?-ela perguntou, olhando Ino.

-Me importar...? O que é isso...! Vou até ficar contente com alguns minutos de...!

-Então às oito. Está bom para você...?-ele a cortou e Karin afirmou com a cabeça. Ino o olhou, indignada. Ele cancelou o encontro com Sai dela, mas vai sair com uma menina...! O mínimo que podia fazer era estar com ela... _Bom... Talvez seja bom ficar sozinha no meu quarto... _ela suspirou quando Karin se foi.

-Você é o cara que eu mais odeio nesse planeta, Gaara. E tudo porque eu aceitei sua maldita aposta... –ela falou, emburrada.

-Ouvi dizer que a minha ane-san te avisou... Devia seguir o conselho dela. Mesmo sendo loira, ainda é minha irmã e me conhece bem... –ele suspirou.- E, enquanto eu estou fora, quero que você fique fazendo seu dever de casa para eu copiar depois...

-Tomara que se ferre na prova depois... –ela desejou, zangada.

-Tomara, loirinha... –ele sorriu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tenten pegava seu caderno de biologia enquanto os olhos de Neji corriam pelo quarto, ágeis, enquanto o menino estava recostado na parede ao lado da porta.

-Tenten... Com quem você ficou...?-ele perguntou e amenina o olhou com cara de "hein?".- Quero dizer... Com quem você ficou como companheira de quarto...

-Uma menina chamada... Karin e uma tal de Matsuri que eu nunca consigo ver e uma menina chamada Tayuya... –ela pareceu pensativa- A Karin é legal, até... A Matsuri eu não consegui tirar minhas conclusões ainda e a Tayuya é um pouquinho metida, mas é legal quando quer ser...

-Entendo... –ele cruzou os braços- Você não encontrou nenhuma outra Hyuuga, encontrou...? Digo, além de mim e da Hinata...

-Hm... Não. Tem outro Hyuuga no colégio...?-ela perguntou, interessada.

-Tem a Hanabi... –ele suspirou- mas eu ainda não a vi...

-É mesmo... Acho que a Sakura me falou dela... –a moça levou o dedo ao queixo, pensativa- Como ela é...?

-Bem diferente da Hinata... –o Hyuuga cruzou os braços. Então ele franziu o cenho e fitou o guarda-roupa entreaberto. Não conseguia ver o que tinha dentro, então caminhou até ele e abriu a porta que estava encostada. Por mais organizado que fosse, Neji não conteve um sorriso. A menina adorava o Mickey.

-Neji... Aqui está o caderno... –ela falou, entregando o caderno com a foto de um panda comendo bambu na capa. Ele olhou para o pijama do Mickey cuidadosamente dobrado, os adesivos do mesmo colados no fundo do guarda-roupa e as miniaturas do simpático ratinho. Então olhou o caderno que ela segurava.

-Agora sei de onde você inspira seus penteados... –ele comentou, pegando o caderno, fazendo a menina corar.

-Tudo começou quando eu era pequena... E quis fazer um penteado diferente...-ela contou, tímida- Então meus amigos me apelidaram de "pandinha" ou de "Minney"... Então eu apenas continuei fazendo o penteado, porque eu adoro a Minney...

-Entendo... –ele foi em direção a porta e levou a mão à maçaneta- Arigatou, Tenten...

-Hai, Neji... –ela sorriu. Então ela olhou-o abrir a porta e não conteve- Ei...!

-Que foi?-ele se virou.

-Posso te chamar de Neji-kun...?-ela pediu, abaixando a cabeça e corando. Ele deu de ombros e falou.

-Me chame como quiser... –e saiu. A morena sorriu, contendo a felicidade. Hinata que a perdoasse, mas o primo dela era um gato. E não seria Tenten que jogaria fora a chance de se aproximar do rapaz.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura caminhava junto de Sasuke, para variar um pouco seu dia. Ela, com seu olhar apaixonado de sempre e ele, com sua expressão fria habitual, mas permitindo que a menina dos cabelos róseos andasse de braços dados com ele.

-Yo, Shikamaru... –Sasuke cumprimentou ao ver o moreno preguiçoso se aproximar junto a uma loira enérgica- Yo, Temari-san...

-Ohayo, Sasuke... –os dois cumprimentaram em timbres opostos.

-Agora que você já encontrou sua amiga eu posso ir embora, né...?-Shikamaru perguntou, cansado.

-Como você é grosso...! Do jeito que você está falando, até parece que minha companhia é desagradável...!-a loira exclamou, nervosa.

-Mas é...! Você é problemática demais... –ele cruzou os braços, emburrado.

-Você é um grosso, Shika... Seus pais não te deram educação não?!-ela berrou.

-Deram, mas eu a joguei fora há algum tempo... –ele falou, displicente.

-Então pega de volta, ora...!-Temari mandou.

-Não... Ser educado é problemático... –ele suspirou. Sakura e Sasuke assistiam a discussão sem qualquer reação.

-Shikamaru!-ela fechou a cara, como se desse ao rapaz um ultimato.

-Tudo bem... –ele revirou os olhos, fingiu estar procurando alguma coisa- Educação...? Educação...! Cadê você?

-Eu não quis dizer isso... –ela suspirou, impaciente, enquanto o via fingir que pegava algo em uma mão, com a outra fingia que colocava uma chave na cabeça e a abria. Colocou a "educação" na porta que a chave se sua interpretação havia aberto e trancou com a chave, fingindo jogá-la garganta abaixo.

-Pronto... –ele suspirou, fez sua melhor cara de nice guy e olhou a loira com os olhos brilhando- O que posso fazer por você...?

-Você não está educado. Está retardado... –ela franziu o cenho, cada vez menos paciente.

-Exatamente...! A educação me deixa retardado...! Por isso que eu a joguei fora faz tempo!-ele fechou a cara.

-O Shika-kun é um ótimo ator... –Sakura comentou com Sasuke, completamente perplexa com a briga.

-Tem razão... –o moreno suspirou- E eles parecem um casal brigando.

-Parecem, não é? Sabia que alguém concordava comigo... –ela sorriu- O que acha de irmos no clube...?

-Boa idéia... –ele concordou. E foram caminhando lado a lado até o clube. Enquanto isso, a briga entre Shikamaru e Temari continuava, sem dar sinais de que estava prestes a acabar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Noite, quarto das Pimentas.**

Ino estava sozinha no quarto, fazendo tarefa de biologia. A esta hora, poderia estar tomando sorvete junto ao Sai, mas como o irmão da Temari era extremamente cruel, foi no lugar dela com uma menina qualquer que ela sequer lembrou o nome naquele momento.

-Maldito Foguinho... –ela praguejou, com a mão doendo de tanto escrever sobre mitose.

-Yo, Porquinha... –Sakura entrou no quarto junto de Tenten.

-Testuda-chan...!-Ino choramingou- Minha salvação...!

-Que foi, Porquinha...? Problemas com o Sai...?-a menina de cabelos róseos perguntou, curiosa, fechando a porta do quarto.

-Consequentemente, sim... O Gaara cancelou meu primeiro encontro com o Sai... E me mandou fazer as tarefas para ele copiar depois... –a loira contou, emburrada.

-E por que você está obedecendo ele...?-Tenten perguntou, sentando-se na cama ao lado de Sakura.

-Eu fiz uma aposta... –ela franziu o cenho- E não posso perder... Testuda, você fez a tarefa para eu copiar...? Minha humilde cabeça já não agüenta mais falar em divisão celular... –ela choramingou.

-Tudo bem... – a menina sorriu, pegando seu caderno- Só porque estou de bom humor...

-Por que...? Viu o passarinho verde, é...?-Ino perguntou, pegando o caderno.

-Não... O passarinho era moreno mesmo... –ela contou, animada- E a Tenten também viu um, não é...? Um com olhos perolados...

-Eu não sei do que você está falando... –a morena corou, cruzando os braços.

-Testuda... Sabe o que caiu a ficha só agora...?- Ino perguntou, pensativa- A Tenten precisa de um apelido...

-Mas eu tenho...! Podem me chamar de Minney ou de pandinha, se quiserem... –ela sorriu, animada- Por causa dos coques, sabe...?

-Mas nós somos "AS Pimentas", saca...? Tem que ter nome de pimenta... Eu sou a Malagueta e a Sakura é a Dedo-de-moça... –Ino sorriu- Você pode ser a pimenta calabresa...!

-Não... Fica parecendo carne... –Sakura discordou- Tem que ser Pimenta Síria... Acho que essa fica boa... O que você acha, Tenten...?

-Por mim, tudo bem... –ela deu de ombros.

-Sabe, gente... Eu daria tudo para saber o que o irmão da Temari está fazendo junto daquela menina...

-A Ino-chan está com ciúmes do ruivinho dela...!-a morena riu, fazendo Ino corar e se aborrecer.

-Não é verdade...! Eu só queria saber o que aquela menina viu nele para saírem juntos... Se eu pudesse, manteria o máximo de distância daquele ruivo psicopata... –a loira contou.

-Tudo bem... Finjo que acredito... –a menina dos olhos verdes falou, descrente- Assume: você acha ele um gato...

-Ele é o cara mais horrível que eu já vi... –ela cruzou os braços- E ainda é super chato...

-Você está julgando ele pela personalidade... Não negue, Ino: o irmão da Temari é muuuuito lindo... Se você disser que não, aí sim que nós vamos pegar no seu pé... – Tenten deu um meio sorriso.

-Falando na Temari, onde ela está...?-Ino perguntou, tentando desviar o assunto.

-Tem razão, Porquinha... A Tema-chan ainda não voltou... Nem a Hina- Sakura lembrou, deixando a loira aliviada por não ter que voltar àquele assunto.

-Será que ela está com o Shika-kun...?-Ino sugeriu.

-Deve ser... Eles combinam, sabe... –Sakura sorriu, imaginando o tanto que o moreno deveria estar sofrendo, se estivesse com Temari.

-Combinam...?! Os temperamentos são totalmente opostos...!-Tenten argumentou.

-Justamente... Os opostos se atraem... –Ino sorriu.

Nem sempre... Você e o Gaara, por exemplo... São orgulhosos, estressados e explosivos quando querem... –Sakura lembrou- Mas formam um lindo casal...!

-Vá se ferrar, Testuda... –Ino fechou a cara, voltando-se para o seu exercício.

-Com licença, meninas... Eu vou tomar banho porque eu tenho que sair agorinha... –a Dedo-de-moça foi para o banheiro, deixando uma loira e uma morena curiosas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata acompanhou Naruto até seu quarto, uma vez que argumentou que não iria voltar para seu quarto, mas para a biblioteca, então não precisava que ele a acompanhasse.

-Boa noite, Naruto... –ela corou.

-Boa noite, Hinata-chan...!- ele sorriu, entrando no quarto vazio- Amanhã a gente podia se ver, né...?

-Hai... Naruto... –ela abaixou a cabeça, corando.- E poderíamos... Tomar sorvete juntos... Outra vez... Quem sabe um... Dia desses...

-Claro, Hinata-chan...!-ele fechou a porta, mas a morena continuou em frente a porta, batendo os indicadores timidamente. _Naruto-kun aceitou sair comigo outro dia... _Ela sorriu por dentro, feliz por ter tido coragem de falar com ele.

-Ah...! Hinata-chan, eu queria...!-Naruto abriu a porta de súbito, batendo a mesma no nariz da morena. Ela se abaixou e cobriu o nariz com as mãos.- Hinata-chan...! Gomen nasai...!- ele pediu, desesperado.

-Eu estou bem, Naruto-kun... –ela olhou para ele com um sorriso fraco nos lábios- Não se preocupe...

-Hina-chan... –ele se abaixou no mesmo nível que ela, surpreso- Você não gaguejou...!

-Ah... É que...! Eu...! Bem... –ela corou furiosamente, balbuciando coisas sem sentido- Gomen... Na-naruto...

-Não...!-ele falou e ela o olhou- Por favor, continue falando assim... Você fica muito mais bonita...!

-H-hai... –ela abaixou a cabeça, corada.

-Ah, é...! Eu queria dizer para você para convidar suas amigas pra gente conversar na sexta à noite... –ele avisou- Nos reunirmos para fazer algumas brincadeiras e nos conhecermos melhor...

-Hai, Naruto... –ela fez que sim com a cabeça, desejou boa noite mais uma vez e foi para o seu quarto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura terminou seu banho rapidamente e, quando saiu do banheiro, Tenten já havia ido embora. Ino havia terminado seus exercícios e espreguiçava-se, contente.

-Ei, Porquinha-chan... O que acha de me acompanhar até o pátio...?-a moça dos olhos esmeraldas sugeriu.

-Mas... E se o Gaara me vir...? Ele vai dar um chilique... –a loira fechou a cara- E diria que eu perdi a aposta, claro...

-Você me acompanha até um certo ponto e depois volta... –ela pediu- É que eu não gosto de ir sozinha...

-Tudo bem... –Ino revirou os olhos, colocou uma blusa frente única anil, com desenhos de borboletas azuis e uma jeans. As duas caminharam lentamente até o pátio. Quando estava próximo ao mesmo, Ino se apressou em se despedir da amiga.

-Boa sorte com quem quer que você vai se encontrar... Agora eu vou voltar para o meu quarto antes que o Foguinho me veja... –a loira sorriu.

-Obrigada, Porquinha... Pode ter certeza que terei sorte... –ela foi andando em direção ao chafariz, onde deveria ser o ponto de encontro. _A Testuda nunca ficou tão feliz com um namorado... Só que ela não me falou o nome... _A Malagueta suspirou, indo de volta para o quarto. _E se eu descobrir...? É só tomar cuidado e o Gaara não vai desconfiar...! E eu vou poder ficar zoando da Testuda depois... _A loira voltou para o pátio correndo, querendo ver o namorado da amiga.

Escondeu-se nos arbustos e visualizou Sakura sentada no banco em frente ao chafariz, solitária. Ino sentiu raiva do menino, por deixar sua amiga esperando. Não era nada educado deixar uma dama esperar. _Já perdeu pontos no meu conceito... _Ela franziu o cenho. Ficou mais um tempo observando e viu Sakura levantar-se e ir em direção a um garoto alto, moreno que ela não conheceu muito bem de costas. Era levemente familiar, mas... Quem...?

Sakura o abraçou no pescoço e eles se beijaram apaixonadamente. Então Ino percebeu quem era. Lógico que era ele. A amiga não tinha parado de comentar dele ultimamente e sempre estava com ele durante o recreio. Só que nunca se passou pela cabeça de Ino que sua melhor amiga fosse namorar Uchiha Sasuke, o único rapaz que realmente amou em toda sua vida. E ainda amava.

Os olhos marejaram e Ino viu-se incapaz de continuar olhando os dois. Num movimento rápido, saiu detrás dos arbustos e saiu correndo pelo corredor, com a visão embaçada pelas lágrimas. _Como ela foi me trair desse jeito...? Está certo que eu estava namorando o Sai, mas ela não tinha direito de roubar o Sasuke...! Ele foi meu único amor... Nós prometemos que não iríamos mais ligar para ele, mas... _Ino não conseguiu conter as lágrimas, que escorriam pelo seu rosto como cristal líquido.

Em busca de um lugar onde pudesse se abrigar e se isolar de qualquer pessoa do mundo, acabou tropeçando e caindo no chão. O cimento ralou seu cotovelo e sua mão, causando um ardor irritante no local. _Droga, droga, DROGA...! _Ela xingava mentalmente, mas sem se levantar do chão.

-Por que...? O que eu fiz para isso acontecer comigo...?-ela sentou-se, tentando enxugar as lágrimas que não paravam de cair. _Eu não precisava ver isso... Eu poderia viver sem saber... _Ela abraçou o próprio corpo, trêmula. _E agora...? Como vou encarar minha amiga amanhã...? _

-Eu pensei que tinha dito para vocÊ ficar fazendo exercícios no quarto... –ela escutou uma voz fria. _Não... NÃO...! Ele, não, por favor...! _Ela tentou enxugar as lágrimas, mas uma mão forte segurou seu pulso e a impediu de fazê-lo.

-Solte-me, Gaara... –ela mandou, tentando engolir o tom choroso. Ele não soltou- Eu mandei você me soltar...!

-Você não manda em mim, loirinha... –ele fez a mesma virar-se para ele com brutalidade, então Ino não pôde impedir dele ver seus olhos inchados e seu rosto vermelho de tanto chorar.- Estava chorando...?

-Não te interessa...! Só vim caminhar porque já havia terminado de fazer os exercícios... –ela desviou o olhar, orgulhosa.

-Sério...? E você viu algo que a fez chorar...? Tipo, leu algumas histórias dramáticas ou se impressionou com uma flor desabrochando...?-ele debochou, o que enfureceu Ino.

-Seu idiota...! Eu não choro por coisas banais como você...!-ela argumentou, ferina.

-Eu nunca choro, loirinha... –ele apertou seu pulso, a garota olhando-o diretamente nos olhos frios e cruéis.

-Solta... Está machucando... –ela sentiu as lágrimas caindo outra vez, mas não pôde impedi-las. Não estava chorando pela dor, mas por causa da traição. E Gaara sabia disso. Havia visto Sasuke e Sakura só nos amassos e concluiu que Ino deveria estar chorando por ele. Ouviu algo que Ino e Sakura competiam por Sasuke há anos, algo dito por Temari.

-Escuta... –ele suspirou, tentando manter o timbre da voz bem suave. Não gostava muito de ver mulheres chorando.

-Eu não quero te escutar...! Não vou escutar ninguém...!-ela tentou se soltar novamente, mas Gaara segurou seu pulso com firmeza.- Está doendo, Gaara... Por favor, me solta...

-Olha, eu estou tentando ser gentil com você... Coopere. Eu não costumo agir assim, então faça-me o favor de dar atenção em uma das raras vezes que o faço... –ele falou, fazendo-a olhar diretamente em seus olhos.

-Eu... –ela fechou os olhos com força, deixando cair uma lágrima que percorreu seu rosto preguiçosamente. Então o rapaz se surpreendeu quando a loira o abraçou.- Como a Sakura pôde...? O que eu fiz a ela, Gaara...? O que eu fiz...?

O ruivo abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas a frase morreu na garganta. Sentia-se incapaz de qualquer coisa. Não conseguia retribuir o abraço, muito menos negá-lo. Não era capaz de consolar a loira, nem de dizer-lhe o que merecia escutar. Por fim, ficaram ali, parados. Ino soluçando tristemente e ele em um silêncio profundo.

**Yo, minna...!**

**Aqui está o capítulo... Espero não ter demorado muito para concluí-lo... Recebi mais reviews e chego a um total de 11...! Obrigada por deixarem esta humilde ficwriter feliz...! n.n**

**Respondendo reviews**

**Prisma159- **Que bom que está gostando... n.n Quanto as respostas... Não, o Sasuke não terá Sharingan. O olho dele só fica vermelho devido a um certo problema que só será explicado depois, mas não é nenhum poder... Quanto à Karin, nenhum dos dois. A Karin vai ser boazinha nessa fic... n.n É que eu achei ela tão bonitinha que vou deixar a maldade para a Tayuya, a Rin e a Kin... E não se preocupe em ser indiscreta nas perguntas... Pouca vergonha é uma virtude XD! A Tenten vai ter um apelido de pimenta sim. Só que eu ainda não decidi uma pimenta decente para ela ser, mas acho que vai ser pimenta Síria, mesmo... (Desculpe a pergunta também, mas você me parece ser uma fã de NejiXTenten, estou certa...?) Beijos... Continue acompanhando essa humilde fic...!

**Brunotop Wealey- **Obrigada por continuar acompanhando... Quanto ao bloqueio, sinto muito... Não sei desbloquear... Pense numa autora incompetente que sou eu... ú.ù'

Beijos. Continue acompanhando a minha fic, please...! E pode esperar, que o casal está prometido...

**Luh-sama- **Obrigada por comentar de novo... Hehe... Sugestão anotada... Vou garantir que o Gaara sofra "um pouquinho" nas mãos da Ino. Quanto ao casal... Uma pena... Minha fic é InoXGaa mesmo. Sinto muito por não fazer SaiXIno, mas eu estou pensando em colocá-lo com a Tayuya ou com a Matsuri... Melhor que transformar ele em gay, como meu amigo me pediu... u.u'

Obrigada por continuar a ler a fic...! Beijos...!

**Yoru-chaan- **n.n Por que os garotos dos animes não existem, né...? Como eu também gostaria que o Gaara me carregasse... Só que para o altar. Mas eu torcerei para que um príncipe encantado lindo como o Gaara te leve no colo para enfermaria um dia, já que o ruivinho não está no nosso mundo... n.n

Quanto ao uniforme da Ino, não, eu não peguei de Zoey 101... É verdade que eu assisto, mas eu nunca vi esse capítulo. Eu peguei do meu primo, quando eu estava participando de uma peça de teatro e tava com esse tipo de uniforme... Aí meu primo me irritou e eu saí correndo atrás dele só de top e saia pregueada... Até que o povo nem reparou taaaanto assim... Mas, me desculpe se lhe pareceu que eu plagiei o seriado. Beijos... Por favor, acompanhe minha fic...!

**Aqui estão as respostas... Mas eu tenho uma coisa a perguntar para todo mundo... Vocês acham que os capítulos estão pequenos? Ou grandes...? É que eu escrevo sempre o mesmo tanto, exatamente 13 páginas do Word, mas não sei se é o tanto certo... u.u' **

**Obrigada pela atenção...!**

**Enrolação**

**Eu: Gaara-kun... Hoje eu não posso me demorar...**

**Gaa: Sério...? Vou soltar fogos... **

**Eu: ¬¬**

**Gaa: O que você vai fazer antes do feliz momento que irá terminar a fic...?**

**Eu: Eu só queria passar pra te ver, mas você não gosta de mim... Então sayonara... Tem gente que me quer...**

**Gaa: Duvido...**

**Eu: Tô de mal de você... ù.ú**

**Gaa: Pensei que você ia me fazer pedir desculpas nesse capítulo, mas isso faltou também, né...?**

**Eu: Fica pro próximo... Deixem reviews, minna...! ****Ja ne...!**

**Gaa: Ja ne... **_**Não acredito que ela já vai terminar a fic... Como eu sou sortudo. **_**Deixem reviews...!**

**Eu: n.n!!!**


	6. Sexta à noite

**Yo...! Como estão todo mundo...?**

**A fic vai indo... Cada dia mais reviews... Isso me deixa tão feliz que vocês nem imaginam... n.n**

**Agora, vamos à fic... **

**6. Sexta à noite...**

**Manhã, quarto das Pimentas.**

As quatro meninas estavam dormindo, cada qual em sua cama. Milagrosamente, Temari foi a primeira a acordar, que se sentou e olhou em volta, também achando estranho ter sido a primeira. Levantou-se e foi para o banheiro na intenção de tomar um banho quente.

Sakura remexeu-se na cama, sonhando com seu moreno enquanto babava no travesseiro, chamando pelo seu nome. No seu mundo, Sasuke a pedia em namoro em frente a uma multidão como prova do seu amor.

-Hm... Sasuke-kun... –ela gemeu, rolando na cama e caindo no chão de cara. Sentou-se e franziu o cenho. _Tenho que parar de sonhar com ele... _Ela concluiu, indo se arrumar.

Hinata acordou cinco minutos depois com o seu despertador biológico tocando em sua cabeça. Esperou Sakura terminar o banho para entrar, o que não demorou.

-Porquinha-chan... Acorda pra aula, vai...?-Sakura chamou Ino, sacudindo-a levemente.

-Eu não quero ir pra aula hoje... –a loira gemeu.

-Por que...? Você está bem...?-a menina perguntou, ficando um pouquinho preocupada.

-Só estou indisposta... –a loira respondeu, cansada. A amiga levou a mão à testa da amiga. Ela estava febril.

-Você está doente... Vamos que eu te levo na enfermaria... –a menina dos cabelos róseos falou.

-Pode ir pra aula. Eu vou ficar aqui... Basta ficar em repouso... –Ino virou-se de lado, dando um fraco sorriso para a amiga- Não precisa se preocupar: eu estou bem...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Na sala, Sakura e Hinata estavam sentadas lado a lado. Gaara sentou-se atrás delas e notou a cadeira vazia onde Ino deveria estar sentada.

-Onde está a loirinha irritante... -ele indagou para as duas.

-Ela estava com febre, então não vai vir... –Sakura contou- Por que você está tão interessado...?

-Bom... Preciso dela para ter em que mandar- ele deu de ombros, nem se dignando a corar- Queria apenas saber se ela gostou da sessão de estudos ontem...

-Você foi cruel com ela... –a menina dos cabelos rosados falou, severa- A coitada ficou com a mão doendo de tanto escrever...

-Cruel, eu...?-Gaara deu um risinho irônico- Você está ficando com o cara que sua amiga gosta e diz que eu sou cruel...? É hipocrisia da sua parte...

-Eu não...! A Ino gosta é do Sai-a moça argumentou. _Como ele sabe disso...? _ela pensou, temerosa.

-É mesmo...? Que coisa, hein...?-ele cruzou os braços, sarcástico- E o que você faria se a loirinha descobrisse que vocês estão juntos...?

-Ela... Faria o mesmo comigo... –Sakura desviou o olhar.

-Mesmo...?-ele franziu o cenho, cético- Você acha mesmo que a loirinha iria te trair...? –ele suspirou, impaciente- Você não conhece sua amiga, então... Sabe, Rosinha... Aquela loirinha pode ter todos os defeitos: é mimada, irritante, fútil... Mas ela é leal aos seus amigos.

A menina abaixou a cabeça, sem conseguir responder. E nem teve como, pois o professor Asuma entrou na sala. Hinata ficou observando a amiga. Não sabia que ela estava namorando com Sasuke, mas não ia se envolver na conversa. Ela já sofrera muito com o sermão que Gaara havia lhe passado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Temari tossiu, inquieta. Gritara e berrara tanto com Shikamaru no dia anterior que sua garganta estava dolorida. Aliás, Shikamaru também devia estar com dor... Só que nos ouvidos.

-Tema-chan... Vamos pro intervalo- Tenten chamou- A aula já acabou, lembra...?

A loira "acordou" dos seus devaneios e se levantou, num suspiro. Notou que quase todo mundo já havia saído da sala.

-Claro- ela respondeu, então sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, virou-se e viu Sai que, pelo que Sakura lhe falara, era o recente namorado da outra loira do grupo.

-Você é amiga da Ino-chan, não é...? –ele perguntou- Sabe onde ela está...?

-Ela não quis vir para a aula- Temari respondeu, saindo da sala- Estava indisposta.

A loira e amorena foram para o pátio, caminhando lado a lado. Só quando Tenten certificou-se de que Sai não estava por perto que falou:

-Que garoto estranho, não é, Tema-chan...?-ela esperou a amiga concordar com a cabeça- Nem ficou preocupado com a Ino quando você falou que ela estava doente.

-Ele mais parece é um fantasma inexpressivo- Temari suspirou- A Ino podia ter escolhido outro namorado, não esse cara estranho...

-Fofocando sobre a vida alheia, Problemática-mor...?-Shikamaru perguntou, se aproximando. Ele tinha a expressão sonolenta de sempre e andava com as mãos nos bolsos.

-Não te perguntei nada, Nara... –ela fechou a cara.

-Mas ainda ontem não era Shika-kun...?-Tenten perguntou, referindo-se ao modo que Temari chamava o moreno.

-Quem chama ele assim é a Ino... –ela cruzou os braços- E eu não vou mais chamar de Shikamaru porque é chato. Nara é mais simples de falar...

-E eu que sou o preguiçoso... –ele suspirou- Sabe que horas são, Problemática-mor...?

-A mesma de ontem, baka... –ela respondeu, zangada, e ele revirou os olhos.

-É sério...! Que horas são...?-ele repetiu, impaciente.

-Estou falando sério... –ela franziu o cenho- Mas eu vou ser criativa: faltam cinco minutos para você tomar vergonha na cara e comprar um relógio...

-Cara, como você é problemática...!-ele revirou os olhos, puxando o pulso da loira que continha um relógio e conferiu as horas. Temari puxou o pulso de volta, nervosa.

-Quem deixou você olhar as horas?!-ela cruzou os braços.

-A minha vontade... –ele desafiou-a. A loira nunca recebera nenhum desafio de volta, mas Shikamaru parecia disposto a contrariá-la.- Eu vou indo... Faço parte do Conselho Estudantil, por isso preciso comparecer à algumas reuniões.

-E o que te deixou disposto para fazer uma atividade extracurricular...? Pensei que você era preguiçoso e achasse isso problemático... –Tenten comentou.

-E continuo achando problemático... Só que eu sempre acabo matando algumas aulas nessas reuniões... –ele coçou a cabeça preguiçosamente.

-E não dá na mesma assistir aula e assistir reuniões chatas...?-Temari desviou o olhar.

-Lógico que não... Na aula, os professores brigam comigo se eu dormir na cadeira... Nas reuniões eles não fazem tanta questão que fiquemos atentos... –ele contou. A loira e a morena arquearam as sobrancelhas, surpresas. Não esperavam um comentário mais concreto da parte de Shikamaru.

O rapaz saiu de perto delas sem demora e ambas ficaram sem ter o que fazer. Sentaram-se na grama, debaixo de um salgueiro parcialmente grande para dar sombra a elas. Temari notara que, vez ou outra, Tenten lançava olhares desejosos a um grupo de garotos que se consistia em Neji, Lee, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, um rapaz chamado Shino e um outro conhecido como Suigetsu.

-Tenten, se você quiser, pode ir lá falar com o Lee e com o Neji... –a loira sorriu, fazendo a morena corar e se virar para ela, surpresa.

-Do que você está falando, Tema-chan...? Eu não quero falar nem com o Lee, nem com o Neji... –ela comentou.

-Eu sinto o cheiro de mentira de longe... –ela riu-se gostosamente- E percebi que você não pára de olhar para aquele grupinho... Então, quando eu digo que você quer falar, é porque eu tenho certeza que é isso que você quer...

-Tudo bem... –a menina confessou- Eu acho que estou com uma quedinha pelo primo da Hinata...

-Bom... Ele é bem bonito, não é?-ela sorriu- Então você gosta dos caras sérios...? Que, no fundo, adoram zoar da nossa cara...

-Não necessariamente isso, mas... É quase. Eu gosto do Neji porque ele é tão forte e rígido... Que parece um daqueles homens que são sensíveis por debaixo da casca grossa... –ela sorriu, contanto sonhadoramente.

-Ih, Tenten... Esquece isso que o Neji não é desse tipo de homem não... –Temari deu um sorrisinho de canto- Ele tem cara de ser aqueles caras grossos que não dão a mínima pra você, rudes e brutos...

-Você não conhece o Neji-kun pra falar dele assim... –a morena fez um bico infantil que fez Temari rir- Além do mais, ele é bem engraçado, lembra...? A professora chamando ele de Godofredo e tem outros casos, mas eu não me lembro muito bem...

-Bom... E o que você está esperando para ir falar com ele...?-a loira sorriu.

-Ir falar com ele?! Eu nem tenho assunto... Não ia colar. Além disso, ele está com um monte de garotos... –ela deu de ombros- Sem contar que eu não iria te deixar sozinha, não é...?

-É... Talvez... –a loira sorriu, deitando-se na grama e olhando as nuvens brancas semelhantes a algodões flutuantes naquele mar azul.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ino remexeu-se na cama. Sentia a fraqueza e a dor de cabeça apossarem de seu corpo numa velocidade incrível. Dali a pouco estaria gemendo de agonia, contorcendo-se no chão. _Preciso de um remédio... _Ela suspirou, cansada. Olhou para a escrivaninha tão distante... _Mas essa dor é psicológica... Tudo porque eu quis bisbilhotar a Sakura e o namorado dela ontem... _A menina levou uma mão à testa, suspirando febrilmente. Se não fosse tão curiosa... Estaria feliz e na aula. Se bem que a segunda idéia não era tão acolhedora. _É tudo minha culpa... Sakura não tem nenhuma culpa se o Sasuke preferiu ela a mim... É isso. Eu sempre fui a vilã... _Ela deu um sorriso amargo.

-Loirinha... Abre a porta- ela escutou uma voz do lado de fora do quarto. À princípio não se lembrou de quem era a voz, mas só Gaara a chamava daquele jeito.

-Me deixe em paz, Gaara... –ela virou-se de bruços, escondendo o rosto no travesseiro.

-Eu não _pedi_ para você abrir. Eu _mandei_- ele reformulou a frase friamente- Agora abra essa maldita porta...

-Vá se ferrar, seu ruivo maldito!-ela falou com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro. Então escutou a porta se abrir com violência e passos de alguém entrando no quarto.

-Eu tentei ser educado, mas você não me deu alternativa senão arrombar a porta... –ele suspirou. Fechou a porta calmamente e trancou novamente como se nada tivesse acontecido. Caminhou até a cama e sentou-se na beirada da mesma.

-Você é surdo?! Eu disse que quero ficar sozinha...!-ela berrou com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro.

-Sou- ele limitou-se a dizer, calmo- Eu sou surdo. Vou vai ter que olhar para mim e me mandar pastar com todas as letras para eu poder fazer leitura labial...

Ino arregalou os olhos de leve e o olhou naqueles olhos verde-água profundos. Segurou as lágrimas e mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Desculpe... –ela suspirou- Eu... Não estive muito bem ultimamente e... Não tenho direito nenhum de descontar minha raiva em você...

-Bom que você lembrou... –ele franziu o cenho. A loira o olhou, um pouco zangada com aquela falta de sensibilidade.

-E veio para quê...? Para mandar eu fazer alguma coisa chata ou que agrade somente a você...? Saiba que eu não faltei para fugir de você...

-Céus, como você fala...!-ele tampou os ouvidos, impaciente- Fique calada por alguns minutos pelo menos... Eu vim apenas para te ver.

-O quê?-ela perguntou, incrédula.

-A Rosinha me contou que você estava doente, então eu quis vir te ver- ele contou- Porque eu sei que você não está doente e nem está fugindo de mim...Você só não quer encarar sua amiga.

Ino abaixou a cabeça, triste. O que ele dizia era a pura verdade e, escutá-la doía muito. Mas não conseguia encarar sua amiga, então o que iria fazer...? Não existe aquele provérbio que dizia que o tempo era o melhor remédio...? Que ela evitasse Sakura por um tempo até que as feridas se cicatrizassem.

-E o que eu posso fazer...?-ela deu de ombros, inconformada.

-Primeiro levante o rosto e encare seus problemas de frente- ele franziu o cenho- VocÊ não é uma criança mais. Pode se levantar de uma queda sozinha... E, mesmo se não conseguir, eu posso te ajudar. Por mais que você deva me achar chato, eu posso ser útil às vezes...

-Gaara... –ela murmurou, olhando-o nos olhos. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior.

-E pare de preocupar os outros. Você tem aquele seu namoradinho, não tem? Ele deve estar doidinho à sua procura... –Gaara suspirou- A suas amigas devem estar muito tristes por você estar doente...

-Obrigada, Gaara-sama... –ela sorriu. Sentou-se na cama e o ruivo viu que a moça só estava com uma camisola de seda semitransparente azul-claro. Desviou o olhar antes que corasse e ela foi para o banheiro trocar de roupa.

-Não se esqueça que você não pode entrar na sala depois da segunda aula... –ele lembrou- De modo que você não pode mais ir à aula hoje...

-É mesmo... –ela sorriu, saindo do banheiro e pegando umas peças de roupa comuns em sua gaveta. Voltou para o banheiro, indo se trocar. O ruivo a esperou, sem voltar mais para a aula.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata e Sakura andavam lado a lado no pátio. As frases do irmão da Temari não lhe saíam da cabeça. _Ele tem razão... Talvez seja melhor eu contar à Ino que estou namorando com o Sasuke antes que ela descubra sozinha e acabe por me odiar... _A menina de cabelos róseos pensou, cansada.

-Sakura-chan...? Tudo bem...?-a morena perguntou, preocupada. Havia notado que a amiga havia ficado pensativa desde a conversa com Gaara. E Sakura não era uma menina que ficava em silêncio por muito tempo, assim como as outras Pimentas.

-Eu estou bem, Hinata-chan... Não se preocupe- ela sorriu, mas Hinata continuava desconfiada. _E se a Sakura-chan e a Ino-chan brigarem, será que o grupo iria se dividir em facções...? _A pequena Hyuuga pensou tristemente.

-Yo, Feiosa... Sabe se a Ino-chan está no quarto...?-elas escutaram e viram Sai.

-Yo, Sai... –ela sorriu fracamente- Acho que está sim... Vai ver ela...?

-Eu ia, mas não vai dar...- ele sorriu- Ah, sim... Como vai, Hinata-san...?-ele virou-se para a morena, que corou um pouco e apertou a mão dele.

-Que pena... Eu estava indo falar com a Porquinha agora mesmo... –Sakura sorriu- Vamos, Hinata-chan...?

-Hai, Sakura-chan... –a menina falou com pouca voz e as duas saíram de perto rapaz, em direção ao quarto delas.

Quando chegaram, Sakura notou que o quarto estava trancado, então pediu a chave que Hinata carregava, pois havia esquecido a sua. Quando abriu a porta, viu um ruivo com cara de um psicopata, momentaneamente, calmo sentado na cama. Havia uma loira à porta do banheiro também, mas a menina não notou. Esta estava com um micro-short jeans e uma regata lilás com detalhes em preto.

-Gaara...?-perguntou a menina de cabelos rosados, contendo a ansiedade na voz. O garoto apenas a olhou, os olhos um pouco arregalados devido à surpresa, mas continuou em silêncio.

-Testuda-chan...?-Ino perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Sakura a olhou, voltando-se para Gaara. Olhava para ela, depois para ele, sem demorar o olhar em nenhum deles.

-O que vocês estavam fazendo aqui, sozinhos, com a cama da Porquinha bagunçada e a porta trancada...?-ela perguntou, marota.

-N-não...! Não é o que você está pensando...!- a menina dos olhos azuis corou furiosamente e o rapaz levantou-se da cama.

-Estávamos, apenas, conversado... –ele falou em tom de que a conversa acabara- Mas... E vocês...?

-Eu vim... Conversar com a Ino-chan... –a menina perdeu o ar maroto. Ino percebeu imediatamente que se tratava de um assunto sério, uma vez que ela não a chamara de Porquinha. O ruivo saiu do quarto, tocando o pulso de Hinata de leve. A menina corou e o olhou, percebendo que ele queria dizer que aquela era a deixa para eles irem embora. E foram.

O clima estava pesado e nenhuma das duas conseguia sequer se encarar. Aquele silêncio mórbido estava irritando a loira. Afinal, ela queria ou não falar alguma coisa...? Caminhou até a cama e sentou-se onde o ruivo estivera sentado, quebrando o silêncio.

-O que você queria comigo, Testuda-chan...?-perguntou, descontraída.

-Eu queria... –a menina abaixou a cabeça- Te contar uma coisa importante... Que foi o Gaara quem me fez perceber...

-O Foguinho...? Ele te fez compreender o quê? Que o mundo está lotado de psicopatas feito ele...?-a loira permitiu-se um risinho.

-Ino, eu queria que você soubesse uma coisa. Antes que você descubra por si mesma ou por outra pessoa e acabe se machucando... –Sakura falou, ignorando o comentário anterior.

-E o que é...?-Ino perguntou, se endireitando. Era melhor parar de brincar, pois a amiga parecia séria.

-Eu estou namorando, como você sabe... –ela buscou ar, hesitando. Ino sabia o que viria a seguir e mordeu o lábio inferior.- É com o Sasuke-kun com quem eu namoro... – a loira ofegou- Eu queria que você soubesse por mim... Sinto muito por não ter te contado antes...

As duas ficaram em silêncio, Ino com os olhos levemente surpresos e Sakura de cabeça baixa. Então as lágrimas vieram à loira, caindo lentamente de seus perfeitos olhos azuis e escorrendo pelo seu rosto angelical.

-Ah... –ela conseguiu murmurar e só.

-Ino, me desculpe, eu...! Eu sei que te traí... Entenderei se você não quiser mais olhar na minha cara... Só peço que me perd...!-a menina dos olhos esmeraldas tentou argumentar, mas a frase morreu quando a amiga a abraçou.

-Você não tem culpa... –ela sorriu, entre um soluço e outro- Não se culpe por minha burrice de insistir em um cara que nunca gostou de mim... Não se prive da felicidade por minha causa, sua Testuda tonta...

-Ino... –a menina surpreendeu-se com aquelas palavras tão maduras e consoladoras de sua amiga. Então ela fora perdoada...? Sem conseguir evitar as lágrimas, Sakura abraçou a amiga com força e elas ficaram lá, chorando juntas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Noite, sexta-feira.**

Naruto falara a todos que havia feito mais amizade para estarem no pátio às 7 da noite na sexta-feira. Como combinado, todos foram. Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Temari e Hinata.

-E por que estamos reunidos, Dobe...?-Sasuke perguntou. Estranhamente, o moreno adotou este apelido para loiro nos últimos dias.

-Para brincarmos, nos conhecermos melhor... –Naruto contou, animado- Poderíamos brincar de verdade-ou-consequência, contar segredos ou coisa do tipo, Teme... –e, estranhamente, Naruto também adotara um para o moreno.

-Verdade ou conseqüência...? Fala sério... Contar segredos? Isso é coisa de mulher...!-Neji revirou os olhos.

-Sugira algo melhor, ó poderoso Hyuuga... –o loiro ironizou, franzindo o cenho.

-Poderíamos simplesmente não ter vindo. A idéia em si já é melhor, imagine a prática... –o Hyuuga cruzou os braços.

-Eu gostei da idéia, Naruto... E, já que estamos aqui, faremos um votação para ver se isso será nossa primeira brincadeira da noite... –Temari falou democraticamente.

-Por quê? Eu não quero brincar disso... É muito problemático... –Shikamaru resmungou.

-Porque eu mandei, Nara... Então fique calado. Só por isso, vamos brincar, independentemente se os meninos querem ou não. E você vai pegar a garrafa... –ela fechou a cara para o moreno.

-Por que eu?-ele perguntou, indignado.

-Porque eu mandei, Nara. Agora pegue a maldita garrafa antes que eu fique zangada... –ela ameaçou e o rapaz preferiu não se arriscar.

-Então sentem-se em círculo e vamos começar... A boca da garrafa pergunta e o fundo responde. Alguma pergunta...?-Sakura impôs e Gaara ergueu o braço- Gaara...?

-Por que nós não brincamos de algo mais construtivo...?-ele perguntou, encolhendo os ombros.

-E o que você sugere, irmãozinho...?-a loira perguntou, cruzando os braços.

-Beija-sapo... –ele sorriu marotamente e Temari fez cara de espanto.

-Opa, irmãozinho... Essa brincadeira não é aquela que nós fizemos no ano passado junto dos nossos primos...?-ela perguntou, curiosa.

-Essa mesmo. Mas, como nós inventamos e ela não tinha nome ainda, coloquei um de última hora. Foi mal pela falta de criatividade... –ele sorriu, malicioso.

-E como é essa brincadeira...?- Shikamaru perguntou, um pouco curioso, mas fingindo o contrário.

-É bem divertida... –Gaara se virou para ele, com o sorriso ainda nos lábios. Aquele ruivo estava tramando algo- É assim... Digamos que eu sou o sapo... –neste momento, os meninos abafaram risos- Tudo bem, finjamos que o Sasuke é o sapo...

-Por que eu...?!-o moreno fechou a cara, indignado.

-Continuando, finjamos que o Sasuke é o sapo. Ele vai fazer uma pergunta às meninas e elas vão escrever suas respostas em um papel, de forma que ninguém saberá quem escreveu o quê... –ele contou- Alguém, um que não estará participando irá ler, embaralhadamente, em voz alta as respostas. O Uchiha irá escolher a resposta que menos o agradar e a menina que escreveu aquele comentário será eliminada...

-E nós faremos este ritual até sobrar uma menina... –Temari completou.

-E aí? Por que se chama beija-sapo...?-Naruto perguntou e todos o olharam de soslaio.

-O Sasuke, ou o sapo, terá que beijar essa menina... –Gaara explicou pacientemente. –Então faremos a mesma coisa, só que com uma garota ao invés do Sasuke.

-Eu achei a brincadeira legal, só que não pode ser com beijo de língua não... –Ino argumentou, fazendo com que todos olhassem para ela.

-Por que não pode beijo de língua, loirinha...?-o ruivo perguntou, cruzando os braços.

-Porque a Hinata-chan nunca beijou na boca-a loira lembrou, fazendo todos olharem a Hyuuga encolhida e corada que tivera medo de falar o que a amiga estava falando- E aposto que ela não quer nem perder o BV nessa brincadeira, nem ser excluída da mesma. Acho que, se for só selinho, ela ainda poderá aceitar...

-É mesmo... Desculpe-nos por esquecer de você, Hinata-chan... –Sakura se desculpou em nome das meninas.

-Então a Hinata-chan é BV...?-Naruto perguntou- Nossa... Eu já deveria imaginar pelo modo que você se comporta, mas... Nunca me passou pela cabeça.

-Bons, então todos concordam que o beijo só será um selinho... Podemos parar de discutir se minha prima é BV ou não...?-Neji perguntou, escondendo a leve irritação.

-O Neji-kun é tão bonitinho quando tem ciúmes da priminha dele... –Tenten sorriu, apertando a bochecha do Hyuuga, que se desvencilhou dela sem nem corar.

-Não é ciúmes. Eu só quero começar logo essa maldita brincadeira... –ele desviou o olhar.

-Então o Neji-_kun _está a fim de beijar uma menina daqui...!-Naruto exclamou.

-Eu nunca pensei que o Naruto fosse entender alguma coisa mais rápido que a gente... –Shikamaru comentou, sonolento- Mas parece que é verdade... O Neji parece mesmo estar interessado em alguma de vocês, meninas...

-Ou algum menino, talvez... Vai que ele tem tendências homossexuais...?-Gaara franziu o cenho e todos o olharam- Que foi? Estou sugerindo...! Não estão achando que eu quero algo com esse Cegueta, acham...?

-Pareceu... –Tenten comentou, um pouco desconfiada.

-Há... Mas isso só foi uma das minhas 101 técnicas secretas... Atuação extrema- Gaara sorriu, malicioso- Disse para ver quem iria reagir conforme esperado e parece que a Pandinha ficou com um pouquinho de ciúmes do Hyuuga...

-Eita, Tenten...!- Ino sorriu para amiga, marota- O Neji, amiga...? Pede pra Hina-chan primeiro, viu...?

-Ino... Vá pro inferno... –Tenten mandou ameaçadoramente.

-Uia... Agora fiquei com medo...-a loira falou, mas foi interrompida pela outra loira.

-Chega de enrola!-Temari berrou, fazendo o ouvido de todos doer- Vamos começar essa brincadeira logo...! Nara, pegue os papéis porque eu tô mandando...!

-Sempre eu, sempre eu... –ele revirou os olhos e levantou-se.

-Ai, ai... A semana está acabando... E a semana que vem tem tudo para ser perfeita...!-Ino sorriu para o céu, espreguiçando-se.

-Mas, até a próxima semana, ainda tem chão. Vou aproveitar os últimos dias e não vou pegar nem um pouquinho leve, loirinha oxigenada... –Gaara comentou marotamente.

-Meu Deus... Parece uma conversa de dois amantes no qual a mulher terá que ir ver o marido na semana que vem... –Neji comentou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Ah, é... Vocês não sabem da aposta da Ino e do Gaara, não é...?-Temari sorriu- Eles combinaram de um obedecer ao outro por uma semana. O primeiro a desistir de obedecer perde...

-Parece construtivo... –Neji franziu o cenho- Tão construtivo que irá parecer uma conversa entre amantes quando o acordo estiver acabando.

-Peguei, Problemática-mor... –Shikamaru chegou, com algumas folhas de papel e algumas canetas- Quem vai ser o sapo...?

-Pode ser você, Shika-kun...!-Ino sorriu- Só as meninas vão competir, né...? Ou você vai querer participar, Gaara-sama...?

-Eu pensei muito nisso, mas acho que não vou, loirinha... Deixa para quando for sua vez que eu participo... –ele falou, alfinetando-a.

-Primeira pergunta, Shikamaru... –Sasuke pediu, sendo o encarregado de ler as respostas das meninas.

-Vejamos... –ele suspirou.- Se vocês fossem homens e gostassem de mim... O que fariam para chamar a minha atenção...?

-Que tipo de pergunta é essa...?-Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha. _Pergunta criativa... _Ino pensou, fazendo a mesma cara de surpresa que as outras- Bom... Respondam logo essa joça...

As meninas, cada uma, pegou um papel e uma caneta, apressando-se para responder algo. Gaara olhou para Ino, que mantinha uma expressão marota no rosto, e lembrou-se de que não tinha dito que era para elas serem sinceras.

-Pronto... –as meninas falaram, uma vez que todas terminaram. Todas entregaram os papéis a Sasuke, que embaralhou os mesmos, pigarreou e começou a ler em voz alta.

-Primeira resposta... "Eu mandaria cartas de amor, como sua admiradora secreta, mas nunca me revelaria com medo de você me negar...".- ele leu, então passou para outro- Segundo. "Iria com cara e a coragem para te dizer que te amava...". Que romântico... -ele zombou e Sakura lhe lançou um olhar assassino.

-Poupe-nos de seus comentários... –Gaara franziu o cenho.

-Tudo bem... Terceira... "Simplesmente desencanava. Vai que você é preconceituoso...?"... Quarto: "Faria todas as cirurgias possíveis para me tornar uma mulher aparente e me declararia..."... E a quinta... "Me tornaria seu melhor amigo para poder aproveitar da proximidade..." ... É cada coisa que se vê hoje...

-Pois é. Acho que vou começar a tomar cuidado com meus amigos... –Gaara suspirou.

-Como vocês são preconceituosos... –Temari cruzou os braços- Escolhe logo dois, preguiçoso... Para a brincadeira correr mais rápido...

-Eu vou tirar três, pode ser...?-ele pediu e os outros concordaram- Eu fico com a segunda e com a quarta... Tem que ter muita coragem pra fazer isso- ele suspirou.

-Droga... Tô na final... –Temari praguejou.

-E eu também... –Ino sorriu, com um pequeno plano na cabeça. Sabia que o que rolava entre Shikamaru e Temari era algo problemático, mas ela tinha que fazer aqueles dois se entenderem. Brigavam tanto e sem motivo... Só podia ser amor, não?

-Tinha que serem as mais problemáticas... –Shikamaru suspirou.- Próxima pergunta: O que um homem tem que ter para vocês...?

Ino e Temari escreveram, entregaram a Sasuke, que embaralhou os papéis, mas reconheceu a letra de cada garota.

-A primeira diz assim: "O cara tem que ter boa pegada...". Simples e objetiva, essa resposta- ele sorriu, maroto, como se quisesse dizer que tinha essa qualidade- A segunda diz: "Homem xulado não dá. Tem que ter bom papo e o olhar penetrante...". Shikamaru...?

-Gostei do bom papo e do olhar penetrante, mas... O que seria um homem xulado...?-o moreno preguiçoso arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Acho que homem xulado é o mesmo que homem sem bunda... –Tenten sorriu, já sabendo quem iria ganhar.

-Acho que sou melhor na pegada... –ele suspirou. Por dentro, Temari deu vivas, mas limitou-se a fechar a cara por fora.

-A Tema-chan ganhou...!-Ino sorriu. Seu plano dera certo.

-Temari, por favor... –Sasuke indicou o preguiçoso- Beije seu prêmio.

-Tem que levantar, viu...? E beijar no meio da rodinha...!-Sakura sorriu, animada com o primeiro beijo dos dois.

-Maldição... Você podia ter escolhido a Ino... Eu sei que vocês estão habituados a dar selinho um no outro.. –a loira mais velha retrucou.

-Como assim?!-todos exclamaram e Ino desejou ter um buraco para esconder a cabeça.

-Quando eles eram pequenos, soube que se beijaram debaixo da cama... –Temari contou, quebrando o suspense e fazendo todos soltarem murmúrios de admiração e surpresa.

-A gente tinha seis anos de idade...!-o moreno revirou os olhos.

-Cinco, Shika-kun... –Ino corrigiu-o, corando.

-Que seja... Ah, você é muito problemática... –Nara referiu-se a Temari, aproximando-se dela na intenção de acabar com aquilo logo.

-Lembrem-se que o selinho tem que ser demorado... –Tenten sorriu- 10 segundos, viu? Eu vou contar...!

-O quê? 10 segundos só com a boca encostada?- os dois arquearam as sobrancelhas, indignados.

-Se preferirem, podem dar beijo de língua, tá...?-Neji cruzou os braços, desafiando-os.

-Tudo bem... Seu bando de problemáticos... –Shikamaru suspirou, impaciente, puxando Temari pela cintura e encostando seus lábios nos dela. A mesma desejou que ele jamais a soltasse e Gaara estava se segurando para não ir separar o casal naquele exato momento. E se passaram 10 segundos contados por Tenten. 10 segundos que Gaara evitou olhar o beijo do casal.

-Opa... Agora a sapa pode ser a Sakura... –Temari sugeriu, recompondo-se do "quase beijo" que ganhara, ainda um pouco corada.

-Tudo bem... –ela sorriu.

-Se você não escolher, eu vou ficar zangado... –Sasuke fechou a cara.

-Que bonitinho...! O Sasuke-kun está com ciúmes...!-Ino sorriu, apertando a bochecha do moreno, que cruzou os braços e estreitou os olhos para ela perigosamente.

-Melhor ainda... A Porquinha será a sapa...!-Sakura riu e todos concordaram- Qual sua pergunta, Porquinha?

-Deixe-me ver... –ela pensou um pouco- Preciso pensar...

-Você, pensando...? Vixe, a coisa vai demorar... –Gaara comentou, fazendo todos rirem.

-Não te perguntei, seu baka... –ela fechou a cara.

-Mais respeito... Gaara-sama para você... –ele a corrigiu.

-Hunf... Se vocês estivessem numa balada e tivessem duas meninas lindas. Uma bem inocente e pura, mas bem difícil de ser conquistada, e uma bem vadia, que parecia maçaneta, onde todo mundo botava a mão... –a loira narrou- Qual vocês iriam tentar ficar...?

Novamente o ritual da escrita e todos os meninos passaram os papéis para Temari, que leu em voz alta.

-Primeiro: "Ficaria com a pura... Detesto pegar resto dos outros..." nossa... Esse é mal... – a loira comentou, de olhos arregalados. Sakura tomou-lhe um papel.

-Segundo: "Tentara ficar com a pura, mas se ela negasse, iria tentar pegar a outra..." Bem resolvido, esse... –ela comentou, então passou o papel para Hinata.

-Ter... Terceiro... "Tentaria... Ele tentaria... Ficar com as d-duas..."-ela narrou, gaguejando. Corou ao notar o sentido.

-Quarto: "Com a que aceitasse mais fácil... Insistir em algo é muito problemático..." Shika, essa não vale... Você deixou na cara que era você- Tenten leu, olhando feio para o moreno, que estava cochilando.

-Por fim... A quinta: "Ficaria com a pura porque..."- a loira desatou a rir- "...Por que amor de rapariga não vinga não...!".

Todos riram da resposta, inclusive Ino. Ela pensou bem, ainda enxugando as lágrimas de alegria dos olhos em quem iria tirar.

-Eu escolho o último, por que foi bem criativo... E a primeira.- ela suspirou.

-Droga... Fui escolhido... –Gaara cruzou os braços.

-Eu também... –Sasuke coçou a cabeça. _Maldição... Se eu escolher o Sasuke, a Testuda vai achar que eu fiz de propósito, ao passo que eu detestaria ter que ficar com esse ruivo psicopata...! _Ino pensou, indecisa. _Uma pergunta que só o Gaara me responderia... _– Qual sua maior qualidade...?

Gaara e Sasuke colocaram-se a escrever sua principal qualidade. Temari pegou os dois papéis e leu em voz alta.

-Primeiro: "Todas. Sou gostoso de qualquer jeito..." Ai, meu Kami-sama... Esse é modesto... –ela revirou os olhos- Segundo... "Não sei. Eu tenho uma principal qualidade...? Isto é... Eu sou bom em todos os sentidos...!" .

-Nem sei qual dos dois é mais modesto... –Neji franziu o cenho.

-Com certeza você, Neji... –Tenten suspirou. _Maldição... As respostas estão iguais...! Por que aquele idiota não respondeu do jeito que eu queria...? _Ino praguejou mentalmente.

-Está difícil... –a loira tentou parecer pensativa. Então seu celular tocou:

_Atende o celular... O celular está tocando e você não tá escutando... ATENDE O CELULAR, PORRA! _

Ino sentiu-se salva pelo gongo, pegando o celular e atendendo imediatamente antes que a letra do toque se tornasse mais imoral. E ela ficava muito mais indecente, acredite.

-Mochi mochi?-ela perguntou, sem ver o número.

-_Yo, Ino-chan... É o Sai_- ela escutou a voz fria, mas que ela tanto amava escutar.

-Yo, Sai-kun...! Como vai...? Nem te vi nos últimos dias... –ela comentou, sorrindo e fazendo os meninos revirarem os olhos e as meninas aguçarem os sentidos, tentando escutar a conversa.

-_Culpa daquele novato, o Gaara. Ele está sempre com você e nunca deixa tempo para sairmos... _–o rapaz murmurou, entediado.

-Eu sei... Gomen. Mas por que ligou...? Algo em especial...?-ela perguntou, curiosa.

-_Queria te chamar para sair... Está ocupada...? _–ele perguntou.

-Ocupada...? Lógico que não...!-ela sorriu ainda mais.

-_Então se arruma. Vamos sair deste colégio, porque eu já não agüento... Isso é porque estamos somente na primeira semana de aula... _–ele comentou, um pouco humorado- _Daqui a meia hora eu te posso te encontrar aonde...?_

-Não sei... Na entrada da escola, talvez...?-ela sugeriu.

-_Pode ser. Te vejo lá... Beijos_- ele falou, desligando. Ino desligou o celular, feliz da vida.

-Tenho um encontro- contou, animada.

-Que ótimo...! Vai sair com o Sai para onde...?-Sakura perguntou, ansiosa.

-Não sei. Ele não me disse. Mas nós vamos nos encontrar daqui a meia hora e ir para fora desse colégio... Ele disse que já não agüenta o mesmo e, cá entre nós, eu acho a mesma coisa- ela contou, ansiosa.

-Quer dizer que você vai abandonar a brincadeira...?-Gaara perguntou, cruzando os braços. Infelizmente a loira já havia marcado o encontro e Sai acharia estranho se ela desmarcasse por conta de Gaara.

-O Foguinho tem razão...!-Tenten sorriu, adotando o apelido que a amiga dera ao garoto- Você não pode sair sem beijar alguém... Escolhe logo e saberemos quem será o felizardo que a Ino-chan vai beijar.

-As respostas estão iguais...!-Ino argumentou, chorosa- E eu tenho que me arrumar...!

-Ótimo... Quanto menos tempo você gastar, mais rápido poderá se arrumar... –Temari deu um sorrisinho.

-Tudo bem... –Ino respirou fundo e pensou um pouco- A primeira. Eu gosto de homens gostosos...

-Mesmo, loirinha...?-o ruivo cruzou os braços- Então você deu sorte: eu fui o escolhido.

Por dentro, a loira quis gritar de alegria, por fora quis praguejar todos os palavrões que sabia. Lógico que amava Sasuke, mas não podia beijar o namorado de sua melhor amiga. Odiava Gaara mais do que tudo, mas estava feliz por não ter escolhido o outro.

-Eu não quero beijar ele...!-ela choramingou para disfarçar.

-Anda logo, Porquinha... –Sakura sorriu, empurrando a amiga.

-A Rosinha tem razão. Vamos acabar logo com isso, loirinha... –o ruivo levantou-se, impaciente. Ino também foi obrigada a se levantar, pois as meninas a puxavam.

Então a loira sentiu uma mão pegá-la na cintura e puxá-la para perto de um corpo forte e malhado, deixando a menina ruborizada. Olhou para o ruivo, que se aproximou um pouco e lentamente, com os lábios entreabertos. Quando os lábios quentes dele encostaram-se nos da moça, ela sentiu o gosto doce de sua língua, pedindo passagem por entre seus lábios. Quando percebeu, Gaara já estava explorando sua boca. Afastou-o com um empurrão, levando os dedos levemente aos lábios, fazendo sua melhor cara de irritada.

-Gaara...!-ela exclamou, indignada.

-Gomen... É a força do hábito- ele deu de ombros.

-Qual o problema, Ino...?-Temari perguntou, surpresa assim como todos os outros com aquela separação repentina.

-Ele tentou me dar um beijo _completo_, esse é o problema... –a loira franziu o cenho- Pensei que só valesse selinho...

-Eu já pedi desculpas. É só a força do hábito, loirinha... –o ruivo suspirou, impaciente.

-O Gaara não vai fazer isso de novo, não é, irmãozinho...?-a outra loira sorriu- Então se beijem logo...

Novamente o ruivo segurou-a na cintura e encostou seus lábios nos de Ino. Dessa vez não houve o romantismo dos seus lábios entreabertos se aproximando lentamente, nem o delicioso gosto de canela de sua boca, ou o aprofundar do beijo. Foram apenas 10 segundos que os dois ficaram juntos pelos lábios.

-Pronto. Pode ir para o seu encontro... –o ruivo suspirou, voltando a se sentar. E Ino se foi.

**Yo, minna...! **

**O que acharam desse capítulo...?Ele foi um pouquinho maior que os outros também e, particularmente, foi um capítulo muito gostoso de se escrever... Principalmente por causa da brincadeira que eles fizeram, o "Beija-sapo". Essa brincadeira foi inventada pelos meus primos e, tudo que vocês leram foi dito por um deles. **

**Quanto à resposta do Gaara à pergunta da Ino, é um trecho de uma música, para quem não percebeu. Eu não gosto muito dela, mas quando meu primo falou, eu achei tão engraçada que quis pôr...**

**N/A: **A música À qual o Gaara se refere é uma assim... "Amor de rapariga não vinga não...! Não tem sentimento, não tem coração... Eu sei que logo ele vai perceber... (...)" Enfim, eu não sei cantor, não me perguntem. Só sei que é forró/brega.

**Respondendo reviews**

**Prisma159- **Uma das melhores que você já leu?! Poxa, muito obrigada...! Fico tão feliz quando as pessoas gostam do que eu escrevo...! XD

Sim, a Karin não será necessariamente boazinha, mas ela não causará nada de mal às outras, nem vai roubar seus namorados, ou coisa do tipo. Quanto à Matsuri, eu também não gostei dela... Principalmente por se atirar em cima do Gaara... Ela vai ser má, acredite...

Quanto aos apelidos...? Hm, são só nomes de Pimenta e eu escolho os nomes mais bonitinhos. Tipo, eu não ia colocar para uma delas ser a "Pimenta bode"... Só usar o bom-senso... u.u Mas muito obrigada pela sua review...! Beijos...!

**Brunotop Wealey- **Obrigada por me ensinar a desbloquear as reviews... n.n Acho que estão desbloqueadas, agora...

Quanto à Tayuya, sim ela vai aparecer... Mas eu não sei se vou colocá-la junto com o Kimimaru... Gosto dele, mas ia atrapalhar um pouco meus planos... u.u Ela não está com ninguém, por enquanto. Gomen por não poder colocá-lo... Mas obrigada pelas sugestões...! n.n E obrigada pela sua review...! Beijão!

**Luh-sama- **Sim, eu vou colocar um pouquinho de SaiXIno... E o Gaara realmente vai sofrer nas mãos da loirinha...

Primeiro a calcinha, agora cueca-de-couro... n.n Pobre do Gaara... Irá sofrer nas mãos da Ino, mesmo merecendo cada coisa que ela fará com ele... E sua masculinidade vai indo embora com o que ela vai fazer. Sim, pode ter certeza que a Ino o brigará a ir ao cabeleireiro, ou ela mesma vai cuidar das unhas, do cabelo e da maquiagem dele... uahhauhauahuah Ela é muito má, e vai obrigá-lo a depilar também... Embora no desenho não mostre que ele tenha muitos pêlos no corpo... Problema dele... Que arranque a pele u.ú

Muito obrigada pela review, viu? Aguarde o próximo capítulo... Ele vai ser o último em que a Ino irá obedecer o Gaara-kun... n.n Beijos!

**Lya Beauchamp- **Nossa...! Uma leitora nova...! Obrigada por seu elogio! E pela review também... Adoro agradar cada vez mais pessoas e fico feliz que você tenha gostado do que eu escrevi...! Por favor, acompanhe a fic...!Beijo!

**Yoru-chaan 8D- **Nossa... Espero também que você não morra tão cedo. Desejo sempre o melhor para os leitores de fics... Não só os leitores da minha fic, mas a das fics alheias... u.u

Agora lembrei... Eu realmente vi esse capítulo...! Só que fazia tanto tempo que eu nem me lembrei... Desculpe se ficou um pouco parecido, mas foi tirado do episódio com o meu primo, mesmo... Obrigada por me lembrar... n.n

Beijos e muitíssimo obrigada pela sua review...!

**Enrolação**

**Gaa; Nossa... Que milagre, você escreveu a fic com mais do que 13 páginas do Word. **

**Eu: Pois é...! E vai ficar maior, se meu Kami quiser...! E ele vai querer... ò.ó**

**Gaa: Entendo seu esforço... Finalmente parece que a fic está ficando melhorzinha. Tem até um bom número de leitores postando... u.u**

**Eu: São muitos leitores, tá? E eu sou agradecida a cada um deles...! Aliás, quais são as coisas que eu tenho que fazer hoje...?**

**Gaa: Você tem um aviso. O do feriado...**

**Eu: É mesmo. Minna, eu não postarei semana que vem, infelizmente, porque vou estar beeeeem longe, em um lugar sem nenhum pingo de tecnologia chamado fazenda. Mas espero voltar com várias idéias na cabeça para tornar essa fic melhor e escrever um capítulo especial para vocês...**

**Gaa: E você tem que me fazer te pedir desculpas... Adiou por dois capítulos já. **

**Eu: Tem razão... (Pegando um ursinho de pelúcia velho e bonitinho, esticando suas extremidades).**

**Gaa: Eu já sou grande. Não ligo para esse ursinho, sua baka... ¬¬**

**Eu: Sério? (Começando a rasgar a orelha esquerda do ursinho)**

**Gaa: Como você é má...! Solta o Teddy! T.T**

**Eu: Pede desculpas...!**

**Gaa: Gomen...! (Pega o ursinho chamado Teddy e acaricia a orelha rasgada) Não ligue pra ela... Posso pedir pra Temari costurar sua orelha depois... **

**Eu: Já ne, minna...! Deixem reviews pelo bem do ursinho do Gaara-kun...! n.n**

**Gaa: Deixem reviews para essa vilã, cruela-de-vil, assassina de ursos de pelúcia... **

**Eu: Isso aí! XD!**


	7. A moça de encontro marcado

**Yo...! Gomen Pela demora... ç.ç**

**É que eu cheguei domingo a noite e não deu tempo nem de começar a escrever... u.u**

**Bom... Mas finalmente eu postei o capítulo 7 e aqui está ele...! Agradeço a todos que me deram dicas... Elas foram anotadas e a maioria será usada...**

**Boa leitura!**

**7. A moça está de encontro marcado.**

Ficaram, então, os 9 adolescentes se encarando. Num suspiro irritado,m Sasuke cruzou os braços e mudou de posição na cadeira de forma que pudesse ficar mais confortável.

-Tudo bem, a Ino foi embora... –ele constatou, estressado- Então nós vamos ou não parar a brincadeira por causa dela...?

-Nada disso...!-Temari fechou a cara, posando as mãos na cintura.- Nós não dependemos da Ino para brincar...

-Tanto faz... –Neji deu um sorrisinho após dar de ombros- E, já que o Sasuke quer continuar a brincadeira, podemos fazer dele o sapo...

Pode ser... –o moreno deu de ombros, indiferente.

-Ai de você se não me escolher... –Sakura ameaçou, estreitando os olhos para o namorado.

-Basta você me agradar.. –ele deu um sorriso maroto e ela deu um tapa de leve no braço dele.

-Não me tente, Uchiha... –cruzou os braços, franzindo o cenho.

-Estou brincando... –ele sorriu, pensou um pouco sobre o que perguntaria e falou- Primeira pergunta: o que você faria pelo seu grande amor...?

As quatro meninas se entreolharam, pegaram um papel e começaram a escrever suas respostas. Elas entregaram a Naruto, que por sua vez entregou a Shikamaru para o mesmo ler.

-Primeira: "Faria tudo". Uau... Que esclarecedor... –ele comentou, irônico.

-Eu pensei que você fosse dizer que era problemático... –Temari deu um sorrisinho.

-Isso também- ele suspirou- Segunda: "Faria..." Isso é sacanagem...

-O que é sacanagem...?- Naruto perguntou, curioso.

-"Faria tudo". Isso é plagio... –o moreno pegou o outro papel logo para não se estressar e suspirou, impaciente- "Faria de tudo". Pelo menos mudou algo...

-Deve ser coincidência... –Sasuke deu de ombros.

-Quarto: "Daria ao meu amor tudo que ele me pedisse..."- Shikamaru deu um sorrisinho- Que romântico, Sasuke**-kun**...

-Vá se ferrar... –o Uchiha franziu o cenho, corando. Estava claro para todos que quem havia escrito aquilo fora Sakura e obviamente seria escolhida.

-Falta mais um papel... –Nara pegou o outro papel e leu- "Faria todo o possível"...?

-Bem, deve ser...!

-Deixe-me adivinhar: deve ser coincidência... –Shikamaru revirou os olhos- Coincidências não existem... Além disso, alguém notou que tem uma folha a mais do que deveria ter...?

-Foi o baka do Naruto... –Gaara se pronunciou e todos o olharam.

-E como você não falou nada antes...?-Temari fechou a cara.

-Seria mais engraçado se o Naruto fosse escolhido e tivesse que beijar o Sasuke... –o ruivo permaneceu impassível, mesmo que todos tivessem sorrido e imaginado a idéia em ação- Mas falta saber por que ele incluiu um papel de respostas para o Sasuke, certo...?

-Eu só queria zoar... Copiei a resposta da Temari para ver se vocês iriam notar o meu papel- o loiro deu um sorriso amarelo.

-Acho que deveríamos deixar o Naruto ir para as finais como castigo pelo que fez... –Neji sugeriu.

-E eu que acabo sofrendo...? Nem a pau... –Sasuke fechou a cara- Eu escolho as duas últimas...

-Estou nas finais...!-Sakura comemorou. Hinata corou tanto que ficou quase igual a uma pimenta de verdade.

-Qual o problema, Hinata-chan...?-Naruto se aproximou dela, fazendo a Hyuuga corar ainda mais, se é que era possível.

-Provavelmente é ela quem vai competir nas finais com a Sakura... –Temari comentou.

-É isso mesmo, Hina-chan...? Não é febre ou algo do tipo...?-o loiro levou a mão à testa da morena, que desabou para um lado, inconsciente.

-Desmaiou de novo...?-a loira suspirou, segurando a amiga desmaiada pelos ombros.

-Eu posso levá-la na enfermaria, se quiserem... –Gaara ofereceu, indiferente.

-Nada disso... Como a Hinata desmaiou, Sakura pode beijar o Sasuke... Tenten é a próxima "sapa" e você tem que estar presente- a garota impôs, autoritária.

-Poderíamos simplesmente colocar o Naruto e o Neji para competir pela Tenten, já que ainda não beijaram ninguém... –Sakura sorriu, sentando-se no colo de Sasuke. Então o moreno a puxou pela nuca, pressionando os seus lábios contra os dela, pedindo passagem para sua boca. A menina dos cabelos róseos permitiu que a língua quente e macia do moreno passasse, acariciando-a com a sua.

-Vamos parar de agarração...?-Neji pediu, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Pelo menos a Ino foi decente e só deu um selinho no meu irmão, por mais que ele quisesse algo mais... –Temari comentou, marota.

-Eu vou para o meu quarto... Lembrei que tenho um trabalho de física para fazer ainda... –o ruivo se levantou.

-Pensei que a Porquinha tivesse te emprestado todos os trabalhos dela para você copiar, já que você mandou... –Sakura franziu o cenho, separando-se do moreno.

-Esse trabalho eu vou copiar também, é que eu esqueci de fazer... –ele deu de ombros, indiferente.

-Você pode fazer isso amanhã ou domingo- Temari lembrou.

-Vou jogar futebol amanhã e depois... Você conhece meu lema, ane-san... "Nunca deixar para fazer amanhã o que se pode fazer hoje..."-ele deu um sorrisinho e foi embora.

-Sei... O seu lema é exatamente o contrário, Gaara... –ela murmurou par si mesma, pensativa.

-Então, Tenten... Qual é a sua pergunta...?-Sakura sorriu, sentando-se em seu lugar.

-Hm... Qual o pior defeito de vocês...?-a morena perguntou.

Os dois pareceram pensar um pouco, escreveram rapidamente e entregaram à Temari para a mesma ler. A garota pegou as folhas, pigarreou, franziu o cenho e leu.

-Primeiro: "Defeito? Não os tenho..." Desse nós já sabemos que o defeito é a falta de modéstia... –a loira comentou- Segundo: "Sou um pouquinho animado e meus amigos falam que eu sou tagarela...".

-Bem... –a morena pareceu pensar. Sabia quem era quem, mas... Ficaria muito na cara se ela escolhesse o gênio Hyuuga. "Que se dane...!"- Eu acho que dois tagarelas, eu e o candidato número 2, não ia dar certo, né...? Ninguém ia agüentar nós dois... Acho que prefiro o "Senhor Modéstia"...

-Pode beijar a Tenten, Neji-kun... –Sakura deu uma "discreta" cotovelada nas costelas do moreno, que fechou a cara para a mesma.

-Foi o Neji...?-Tenten fez uma cara de inocente.

-O que tem o Neji-nii-san...?-Hinata perguntou, acordando e sentando-se.

-Ele vai ter que beijar a Tenten... –Sakura contou.

-O que significa que o Naruto vai ter que te beijar... –Shikamaru completou. A menina corou novamente, levantou e saiu correndo, como nenhum deles jamais a viu correr antes.

-Eu... Acho que vou atrás dela... Se eu conseguir alcançar... –Naruto se levantou, ainda pasmo com a velocidade da moça- Hinata-chan...! Espera...!

-Beija logo a Tenten, Neji... Aposto que o Naruto pega a Hinata, então acabem logo com isso pra gente ir ver os dois... –Sakura falou.

-Tudo bem... –o rapaz suspirou, puxou Tenten pela cintura e roçou seus lábios nos dela, fazendo a menina se arrepiar. Então o Hyuuga entreabriu os olhos, colando seus lábios nos da morena, fazendo-a querer aprofundar o beijo. _Contenha-se, Tenten... Vai parecer que você quer isso_... disse para si mesma, segurando a camisa dele com força na altura do peito. _Mas eu quero isso, droga...!_ Pensou um outro lado.

-E então...? Vamos ver o Naruto e a Hinata...?-a morena perguntou assim que se separou de Neji.

-Nem...! Ir atrás deles é problemático demais... –Shikamaru suspirou.

-Por mais que eu odeie dizer isso, o Nara tem razão- Sasuke comentou- Pra quê segui-los...? Já devem estar longe...

-E o Neji provavelmente vai ficar com ciúme da prima dele se a vir beijando o Naruto, não é...?-Sakura continuou, animada.

-Huh... –o Hyuuga desviou o olhar.

-E o que vocês querem fazer...?-Temari indagou.

-Dormir... –Shikamaru respondeu de bom grado- Aliás... Vou fazer isso mesmo. Com o Sai e o Sasuke fora do quarto, acho que terei sossego.

-Você não pode sair assim...!-Temari argumentou, então todos olharam para ela, desconfiados e a mesma deu um sorrisinho- Vai sobrar pouca gente...

-Sinto muito, Problemática-mor... Boa noite- ele saiu.

-Agora somos cinco... –Temari suspirou- Querem saber? Vou é tomar banho e passar minha sexta à noite em um computador, que é mais construtivo do que ficar à toa...

-Como você é sociável... –Neji zombou, irônico.

-Vamos tomar sorvete, Sakura...?-Sasuke perguntou à namorada quando a loira se foi. A menina dos cabelos rosados fez que sim com a cabeça, sorridente. E foram fazê-lo, de mãos dadas.

-Sobramos... –Tenten comentou, triste.

-Pelo menos sobramos juntos... –o garoto murmurou e a garota o olhou, curiosa.

-Disse alguma coisa, Neji-kun...?-ela perguntou, fazendo o Hyuuga despertar de seus devaneios e corar.

-Não... Só estava pensando alto- ele respondeu. E ficaram em silêncio.

-Quer fazer alguma coisa...?-ela perguntou, animada.

-Eu vou para o meu quarto. Boa noite, Tenten... –ele acenou e foi embora. _Por que o Neji-kun é tão indiferente a mim...? _Ela suspirou, triste. _Seria pedir muito que ele me olhasse me tratasse como sua amiga...?_ E foi para o seu quarto na falta de algo para fazer.

Chegando lá, encontrou Tayuya sentada em sua cama, fazendo as unhas com alguns objetos de manicure por perto.

-Tayuya... Você sabe onde está a Karin-chan...?-Tenten indagou- Queria saber se ela pode me emprestar a tarefa de matemática...

-Ela acabou de sair. Disse que tinha um compromisso importante... –a moça falou, dando de ombros. –Se quiser, pode pegar o caderno dela que ela nem vai ligar...

-Hm... Depois eu faço- ela suspirou. _Para onde ela pode ter ido...? Ela não costuma sair assim..._ A moça pensou. _Deixa pra lá._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata parou de correr, apoiando-se nos joelhos, ofegante. Havia corrido por vários minutos sem descanso para despistar o loiro, mesmo sem saber para onde ia. _Por que eu corri...? _Ela se perguntou. _Se eu havia concordado e já estava preparada para ser beijada, por que saí correndo quando soube que ia beijar o Naruto-kun...? _

-Hina-chan...!- ela escutou e se preparou para correr, mas alguém segurou seu pulso fortemente a impedindo de qualquer coisa.

-Espera...! Por... Por favor, Naruto-kun...! Eu não...!-ela tentou se desvencilhar, mas ele a abraçou.

-Hinata-chan, por que você correu...?-o loiro perguntou- Tem medo de beijar alguém...? Eu sei que você é BV, mas...

-Não, eu... –ela corou, sentindo os olhos marejarem. –Por favor, me solte...!- _Não me largue jamais...!_ –Eu lhe imploro... Não quero beijar ninguém...!- _Por favor, é só por você que eu quero ser beijada...! _Dizia seu interior e as lágrimas vieram.

-Por favor, não chore, Hina-chan... –ele pediu, incapaz diante da menina, que soluçava em seus braços.

Ficou a olhá-la, vendo-a abafar o choro em seu peito. Sua mão se moveu automaticamente até os cabelos da moça e os acariciou, num gesto desesperado de consolar aquela garota que continuava a chorar. _Como posso ignorar ela...? Tão frágil quanto uma criança... Como abandonar uma criança que continua a chorar...? _O loiro olhou-a, triste. _Não chore, por favor..._

_Por que estou chorando...? Vamos, peça desculpas e diga que só agiu por impulso...! _Seu interior pedia, mas seu corpo permanecia quieto, conformado com o corpo do rapaz perto do seu.

-Hinata-chan... Você tem medo de beijar alguém...?-perguntou.

-Desculpe-me... Está se referindo ao... Ao momento em que fugi, não é...? Por favor, me perdoe... Eu estava assustada... Agi por impulso... –ela segurou-se à camiseta dele como se sua vida dependesse disso. _Por que...? Por mais que eu tente, tudo o que consigo proferir, são desculpas... _Ela suspirou, chorosa.

-Eu perguntei se você tem medo de beijar alguém... –ele repetiu, com uma seriedade que assustou a morena. Ela olhou-o com suas pérolas, temerosa. Viu-o mordendo o lábio inferior, como se aquilo estivesse o incomodando.

-Eu... Tenho medo... –ela murmurou, apertando a camisa dele.

-Tudo bem... –ele falou e ela viu-se olhando para ele novamente. –Não há nada de errado nisso... Por isso eu juro. Juro com todas as minhas forças que não vou deixar ninguém te beijar... Juro que irei te proteger, mas só enquanto você me quiser por perto...

-Obrigada, Na-Naruto-kun... –ela gaguejou, encostando a cabeça no peito dele- Não estou preocupada. Confio em você...

O loiro mordeu o lábio inferior. Promessas eram dívidas e Naruto não gostava de se endividar. _Mas se for para que essa frágil menina parar de chorar... Tão meiga e quebradiça... Eu juraria mil vezes. E ainda mandaria mil beijos de gratidão a você, Deus... Por dar motivos para que ela parasse de chorar... _Pensou, acariciando os cabelos dela longamente, permanecendo junto a ela por muito tempo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ino saiu do quarto trajando uma bata azul-marinho com um generoso decote enfeitado com bordas em azul-bebê. Usava uma calça jeans colada e uma rasteira azul escura com uma flor de _strass_. Era incrível como tudo que botava se assentava bem nela; nem com roupas largas e desajeitadas Ino seria considerada feia. Usava uma bolsinha à tiracolo para guardar o celular, o dinheiro e a identidade.

Caminhou até a portaria apressadamente e, lá, Sai estava parado, com as mãos nos bolsos, esperando a namorada. Ele também estava bonito, com uma camisa pólo preta e um jeans largo e desbotado que lhe dava um ar moleque que fazia ela gostar. Nunca gostara mesmo dos mauricinhos arrumadinhos.

--Gomen, Sai-kun... –ela se aproximou, corando um pouco.-Está esperando há muito tempo?

-Ino-chan... O atraso é irmão da perfeição e, com ele, anda de mãos dadas... –o moreno sorriu, galanteador- Sem dúvida, a espera valeu à pena se você chegou tão bela e exuberante que daria inveja à Lua, se ela um dia sentisse inveja de alguém...

-Arigatou... –ela murmurou, corando furiosamente. Sentia-se como a Hinata... Era estranho como Sai conseguia fazê-la sorrir e se sentir tão sem graça num piscar de olhos. Ou numa simples troca de comentários.

-Vamos...?-ele ofereceu, sorrindo como sempre. Ela o seguiu e ambos entregaram a permissão para sair do colégio ao porteiro, que desejou um bom passeio aos dois pombinhos, como assim apelidou.

Como eram menores de idade, tiveram que ir de táxi, embora Ino soubesse que Sai sabia dirigir. Ele perguntou aonde ela queria ir e a mesma ficou pensativa por alguns momentos. Parte dela queria ir para o cinema, onde poderia aproveitar para comer... Estava morrendo de fome. A outra parte dela pedia para que fosse a um lugar isolado, numa clareira e ficassem observando juntos a luz da Lua, como todo casalzinho de filmes românticos.

-Melhor irmos ao cinema- ela falou por fim. A segunda idéia fora completamente ignorada, visto que Sai não era exatamente romântico. Ele era até poético e bom com as palavras, com versos bonitos. Mas não era romântico. Aliás, não era muito meloso e nem ciumento como Ino imaginava no famoso romantismo. Uma vez no cinema, Sai se ofereceu para pagar sua entrada.

-Sai-kun, eu tenho din...!-ela precipitou-se a falar, mas foi cortada.

-Que bonitinho... –disse a bilheteira, emocionada- Queria que minha filha arrumasse um namorado cavalheiro como você...

-Então... Eu vou pagar sua entrada, mesmo... –ele falou por fim, ruborizado. Por mais que realmente fosse namorados, não deixavam de se constranger com aquele tipo de coisa. –Dois ingressos para esse filme aqui- apontou para o cartaz.

-Aproveitem o filme... –ela sorriu, entregando os bilhetes.

-Então eu compro as pipocas... –Ino decidiu. Não seria agora que ela daria uma de tímida.

-E eu compro os refrigerantes... –ele sorriu. _Maldição! Assim voe me deixa desarmada...! _Ela pensou, corando. Depois que compraram a pipoca e os refrigerantes, os dois entraram na sala escura e sentaram-se na quarta fileira.

-Ah... Que filme chato... –eles repararam uma menina murmurar na cadeira da frente- Ainda mais desse ângulo...! Por que cargas d'água vocÊ quis se sentar logo na terceira cadeira...? É muito perto, vai acabar estragando sua visão... Ou melhor, tomara que estrague.

-Por favor, faz silêncio... Olha aquele cara ali olhando feio pra você... –falou a voz de um homem ao lado da mesma.

-Não, seu bobão... Ele está me secando faz horas. Pensei que você não fosse perceber isso nunca... –ela cruzou os braços, aborrecida.

-Tudo bem, então faça silêncio... –o rapaz pediu mais uma vez, encostando-se no encosto da poltrona. Ino sentiu tocar no ombro do rapaz antes que pudesse ter consciência disso. –Algum problema...? Desculpe, é culpa da...!

A frase morreu na garganta. Lógico que morrera. E a loira permaneceu no mesmo silêncio, pois não esperava encontrar _Gaara e Karin _ali nem em seus piores pesadelos.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?-Ino perguntou ao mesmo tempo que Karin, surpresa.

-O mesmo que você, provavelmente- então o ruivo deu um sorrisinho malicioso a Sai- Ou talvez o que vocês queiram fazer deva ser feito lá no fundo do cinema...

-Ah... –a loira corou furiosamente, abrindo a boca para contestar, mas não emitindo nenhum som.

-Não ligue para ele, Ino-chan... Se quiser, podemos ir a um restaurante agora... –Sai suspirou, entrando na conversa- Talvez outro dia peguemos este filme numa locadora e assistiremos juntos. Entendo se você quiser sa...!

-Não saia, Ino- Gaara falou, em tom de ordem. Ela o olhou, cética. –Se vocÊ sair, entenderei que minha presença a incomoda profundamente e vou começar a te incomodar diariamente.

-Você _já _me irrita diariamente, Gaara... –a loira soltou um muxoxo impaciente- Mas eu fico, sim. Desculpe-me, Sai... É por uma questão de honra...

-Não se preocupe, eu entendo... –o moreno sorriu.- O senhor poderia fazer a gentileza de se virar para frente para que podemos ter o privilégio de assistir ao filme que pagamos para tal...?-ele virou-se para Gaara, como se lhe desse uma indireta.

-Claro, veterano... –o ruivo virou-se para frente. Karin encostou-se em seu ombro, o que irritou Ino um pouco. Mas não era ciúmes... Era indignação. Como Gaara podia tratar todos tão bem e só ser daquele jeito com ela...?

-Sai-kun... –ela murmurou no ouvido do namorado e olhou para a moça, que sorria marotamente, lembrando uma criança que queria fazer arte- Este filme está tão chato... Você não quer tornar as coisas mais interessantes...?

-Isso é provocação emocional... Não vale- ele deu um leve sorriso- Você sabe que eu nunca resisto quando você me pede algo, não sabe...? Faria tudo por você, Ino-chan...

-Eu te amo, Sai-kun... –a moça sussurrou perto de seu ouvido, causando leves arrepios no moreno. Então tocou seu rosto levemente, colando os lábios na mesma e segurando-a pela nuca, puxando a moça para aprofundar o beijo. Ela entreabriu os lábios, permitindo que a língua do rapaz entrasse e explorasse sua boca.

Gaara olhou a cena de relance, franzindo o cenho. Olhou para a Karin, que estava com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro e assistia o filme com um pouco de desinteresse. O ruivo deu de ombros levemente, fazendo com que ela se afastasse e o olhasse um pouco zangada. Mas foi surpreendida quando o mesmo a puxou pela nuca, pressionando seus lábios contra os dela, pedindo passagem. Num reflexo, Karin entreabriu os lábios e ele explorou sua boca. Se tivesse entendendo que ele estava a beijando, teria aproveitado mais, mas sua mente não processava quem ela estava beijando. _Ele acha que vai me provocar... Espera... Por que ele quer me provocar...? _Ino franziu o cenho, observando os dois se beijarem após se separar de Sai.

-Vocês podiam se afastar, já que estão tampando a minha visão, sabe... –a loira comentou, irônica. Então eles se separaram.

-Os incomodados que se mudem... –ele falou, dando de ombros.

-Ou tomem alguma providência, quem sabe... Só que este cinema não tem aqueles lanterninhas... –Karin comentou sem maldade.

-Com licença, então... –Ino falou.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura tomava sorvete com Sasuke, sentados no banco em frente ao chafariz e observando a lua cheia. O encontro romântico que sempre quis ter... Com um delicioso sorvete de morango que ela começou a gostar só porque suas amigas brincavam que eram da cor dos seus cabelos, com o garoto que gostou desde pequena e à luz do mais belo satélite natural. Não conhecia os outros, mas deduziu que a Lua deveria ser o mais belo.

-Sasuke-kun, você gosta da Lua...?-ela perguntou.

-Por que não haveria de gostar...? É ela que reflete a luz do Sol e impede que fiquemos no completo escuro durante a noite... –o rapaz respondeu, dando de ombros, saboreando um sorvete de coco. Não gostava muito de coco, mas hoje lhe dera na telha e ele sentiu uma enorme vontade de tomar um.

-Não... Falo se você a acha bonita... –ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e repetiu a pergunta, olhando-o nos olhos.

-Acho. Parece... –a frase dele morreu em sua garganta. _Parece o amor, Sakura... E o amor para mim, é você. _Ele suspirou, lambendo o sorvete e depositando um beijo gelado nos lábios da Pimenta.

-E de mim...? Você gosta...? Me acha bonita...?-a menina dos cabelos róseos sorriu, segurando a mão dele.

-Gosto. Senão eu não estaria com você... –ele falou, indiferente.

-Quer dizer que você só ficou com as meninas que realmente gostou...?-ela perguntou, enérgica.

-Não- ele respondeu quase que automaticamente.

-Ficou por ficar...?-indagou, um pouco decepcionada.

-Só com as que me chamaram a atenção... Ou por serem muito bonitas, ou por serem muito educadas comigo... –ele suspirou.

-Ah... –ela exclamou, um triste com o Uchiha. Ele então era um narcisista...? Só ficava com as mais bonitas, que dessem inveja aos outros...?

-Esquece esse assunto. Você sabe que não gosto de ficar falando sobre esse tipo de coisa... –o moreno suspirou. E então ficaram em silêncio.

Uma vez que terminaram os sorvetes, Sasuke se despediu da menina, dizendo que iria ver os amigos. Trocaram um caloroso beijo e tomaram diferentes rumos. Mas foi caminhando para seu quarto que a menina lembrou-se de que tinha que perguntar para o namorado se iria para viagem escolar que se realizaria dentro de três semanas.

_Francamente, Sakura... Você pode deixar isso para amanhã... _Falou sua subconsciência. _Ah, mas eu poderia beijar o Sasuke-kun de novo... E iria dormir muito mais feliz... Além disso, eu posso acabar me esquecendo de perguntar a ele... _Ela sorriu, indo em direção à quadra de esportes, onde ele geralmente se encontrava com os amigos e com o irmão mais velho.

Caminhava toda feliz e saltitante, passando pela arquibancada, quando viu um monitor passando e se escondeu atrás da mureta que separava a quadra da arquibancada por reflexo. Era tarde e ela seria punida se fosse encontrada fora da cama àquela hora, por mais que fosse sexta. _Foi por pouco. _Suspirou, aliviada, levando a mão ao coração.

Ficou lá por mais alguns minutos, esperando que o monitor fosse embora. Passados alguns minutos, Sakura já ia se levantar, mas escutou uma voz.

-Já podemos sair, gente... O Hayate já foi embora... –escutou uma voz masculina que reconheceu, mas não se lembrava de quem era.

-Imaginem se ele tivesse visto a gente... –escutou outra voz extremamente familiar, mas nunca conseguia se recordar das pessoas por suas vozes.

-Graças ao Sasuke-kun... –escutou a voz de outra pessoa conhecida- Não é, irmãozinho...?

-Vá se ferrar, Itachi... Eu poderia ter mentido que ia ao banheiro e vocês seriam pegos pelo Hayate... –escutou a voz de Sasuke um tanto emburrada. Já ia se levantar e chamar pelo namorado animadamente, mas algo a segurou. Seu nome sendo comentado.

-Qual o motivo da zanga...? Você não estava junto da sua namoradinha, a tal Sakura...?-Itachi perguntou, seu tom frio de sempre estava recheado de ironia e veneno- Pensei que voltaria calminho.

-Vocês que são o motivo do meu estresse... –o moreno suspirou.

-A, mas o Tobi é um bom garoto...!-ela escutou a voz de um rapaz. Pensou em como era algo tosco referir-se a si mesmo pela terceira pessoa. Lembrou-se imediatamente do rapaz com uma estranha máscara que sempre andava com o irmão mais velho de Sasuke que costumava dizer esse tipo de coisa.

-Cala a boca, Tobi... Ninguém te perguntou- escutou a voz do rapaz que falara primeiro- E eu discordo, Sasuke-kun... Se você realmente achasse que nós o estressamos, você não iria sair a noite conosco como sempre faz... Não acha, Sasori-san...?

-Não necessariamente- escutou a voz de outro rapaz que não havia se pronunciado antes.

-Eu ando com vocês por falta de algo melhor... –Sasuke suspirou- Das pessoas com quem eu poderia andar vocês são os menos ruins...

-E a sua namoradinha...? Ela é bem gostosa, pelo que eu pude ver quando vocês estavam juntos de manhã... –Itachi alfinetou o irmão- Ela é mais uma daquelas que você arranja só para matar o tédio...?

Sakura esperou uma resposta que não veio. Seria a frase uma verdade, por isso o moreno não conseguiu responder...? Ele só a estaria usando...? _Como sou idiota... _ela sorriu amargamente para si mesma, abraçando o próprio corpo e abaixando a cabeça ao sentir os olhos marejados. Não escutou mais da conversa, pois os meninos foram para outro lugar. Ela não foi atrás deles. Apenas ficou lá, sozinha.

_Eu sabia... Bem que a senhorita Tsunami me falou que ele iria me fazer sofrer... Como fui burra, como fui idiota...! Eu deveria saber que o Uchiha Sasuke é incapaz de amar uma menina... _Ela pensava amargamente. _Mas eu não vou chorar... Se ele brincou comigo e me usou, não faz mal. Eu também o usei, eu também aproveitei o momento que estava junto a ele... Ou melhor... _Um sorriso maldoso perpassou em seus lábios. _Eu estou junto a ele... Não vou terminar. Tenho um plano... E o poderoso Uchiha vai se lamentar por um dia ter brincado com os meus sentimentos. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gaara olhava para a loira, aturdido. A própria mão cobria sua bochecha, onde havia a marca de uma mão vermelha. Ino estava de pé, contente por não ter ninguém atrás para reclamar dela. _Você não me proibiu disso, Foguinho... _Ela deu um sorrisinho vitorioso.

**Flashback**

_-Os incomodados que se mudem... –ele falou, dando de ombros._

_-Ou tomem alguma providência, quem sabe... Só que este cinema não tem aqueles lanterninhas... –Karin comentou sem maldade._

_-Com licença, então... –Ino falou. Simplesmente se levantou e sua mão virou-se rapidamente para o rosto do ruivo. Foi tão rápido que Sai mal entendeu o que acontecera... Só ouvira um som repentino de um tapa e vira o rapaz do banco da frente com as marcas dos dedos de Ino no rosto._

**Flashback off**

-Aprenda a ser mais educado com as damas, para variar... –ela franziu o cenho e cruzou os braços.

-Qual é, menina?! Se acha superior a todo mundo para sair distribuindo tapas em todos que der vontade...?!-o ruivo também se levantou, zangado.

-A todos, não... Superior à você, pelo menos... –ela cruzou os braços. Naquele momento, todos achavam a briga dos dois mais interessante que o filme.

-Não me faça rir, loirinha oxigenada... Eu posso ser inferior à qualquer um daqui, menos a você e esse seu namoradinho sem sal- o ruivo cruzou os braços, desafiador. Naquele momento,ele havia se esquecido completamente que Ino estava obedecendo suas ordens. Tudo que queria era humilhá-la com palavras duras, mas ela parecia se mostrar à altura dele, talvez até acima.

-Cale a boca, seu baka... Lave sua boca com sabão antes de falar do Sai, porque ele é algo que você nunca vai conseguir ser: ele é um cara educado, bonito e é meu _namorado. _

-Como se eu fosse querer ser namorado de você algum dia... Não se ache, pirralha. O mundo não gira à sua volta... –ele fechou a cara.

-Pois eu me acho, sim...! Só porque eu posso me achar e você não, não reprima a vontade dos outros de se achar especial...! Só porque você não é, não pode obrigar os outros a ser feliz... –ela falou, desafiante. Gaara segurou-a pelos pulsos, zangado.

-Quem é que não é feliz aqui, garota?! Se enxerga...! Você se acha bonita, acha que todos os caras olham para você, mas eles só te usam... Porque você é uma insuportável e sabe disso...!-ele falou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

-Seu baka, está me machucando...!-a loira tentou se soltar.

-Pare com isso...! Está machucando ela...!-Sai separou Gaara de sua namorada e um guarda apareceu.

-Chega dessa briguinha idiota..!- ele falou- Vocês, venham comigo... Marginaizinhos... Rebeldes sem causa...

Os quatro seguiram o guarda para fora do cinema. Ele os expulsou e cada um tomou um rumo diferente.

-Desculpe pelo barraco, Sai... O Foguinho sempre consegue me tirar do sério... –Ino desculpou-se quando já estavam longe o suficiente.

-Tudo bem... Foi engraçada a cara que o novato fez quando você acertou um tapa na cara dele... –ele sorriu, afinando os olhos- E eu gosto de um barraco de vez em quando... Você me conhece, não é...? Adoro propagar a discórdia...

-Eu sei, Sai... –ela sorriu- Fica irritando a Testuda sempre...

-Aquela feiosa? Ela merece... –ele escondeu a mão nos bolsos- Mas mudando o assunto completamente... Para onde você quer ir agora?

-Tanto faz. Você tem algum lugar em mente...?-Ino deu de ombros.

-Não... Sinto muito- ele encolheu os ombros.

-Então melhor a gente voltar... –Ino comentou- A gente pode tomar um sorvete quando chegar...

-Sim... É uma boa idéia- ele concordou- Vamos, então...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata voltou para o seu quarto e encontrou Temari deitada na cama, jogando em seu _notebook_. Não achou que fosse encontrar alguém dentro do quarto... Imaginou que todos estivessem brincando de verdade-ou-consequência ou algo do tipo. Não queria responder perguntas sobre como fora, o que ocorrera e se ela gostou.

-Boa noite, Hinata-chan... –a loira comentou, cansada- Tudo bem? Seu rosto está um pouco vermelho e inchado... Estava chorando? O baka do Naruto te fez chorar?

-Não, Temari-chan...! Não!-a morena apressou-se a dizer- O Naruto-kun foi muito gentil comigo...

-Ele te beijou?- ela perguntou, fechando o computador portátil.

-Não... –a menina corou- Na verdade, eu comecei a chorar e... Ele foi tão compreensivo... Me abraçou e disse que não me beijaria e jurou que ia me proteger de todos os caras mal-intencionados...

-Aquele baka? Compreensivo...?-a loira repetiu, incrédula- Você verificou se não era um clone mal feito do Naruto...?

-Credo, Tema-chan... Lógico que não era...!-a menina sentou-se em sua cama.

-Ah, Hinata... Você conhece o Uzumaki...! A única frase em que as palavras "Naruto" e "compreensivo" estão juntas é quando tem um "não é" no meio, como diz sabiamente o Cosmo de "Os Padrinhos Mágicos"... –a mais velha argumentou.

-Pois eu não acho- a jovem Hyuuga discordou- O Naruto-kun não é nada do que vocês falam... Ele não é sem-noção, nem burro, nem lerdo... É sempre gentil e educado...

-Ai, Kami-sama... Como é difícil conversar com uma mulher iludida em um homem... –Temari suspirou- Mas vamos deixar isso de lado... Você vai na viagem do colégio que vai ter daqui a duas semanas, não vai...?

-Vou sim... –a menina suspirou- Só que não me agrada a idéia da gente viajar para uma chácara... Eu não gosto muito de cavalos, vacas e carneiros...

-Eu entendo... Mas a fazenda não se resume a isso... –Temari sorriu- Tem um monte de atividades muito legais...! Tem _MotoCross_, _tirolesa_, escalada, _bung_ jump, trilha, cavalgada...

-Puxa... Uma chácara tem tudo isso?-a morena perguntou, admirada.

-Essa tem, né... E dizem que é muito boa mesmo. A gente vai no feriado de Páscoa, não é...? Na semana santa- a loira perguntou, querendo confirmar.

-Acho que sim... A Ino-chan e a Tenten que vão gostar de ir... –Hinata comentou.

-É mesmo... A Ino, mesmo fresca, adora andar à cavalo... –Temari levou o dedo ao queixo- Eu vou querer treinar MotoCross... E pular de bung jump, lógico... Esportes radicais são o que há de bom naquela chácara...

-Sei não... Acho muito perigoso, Tema-chan... Mas eu vou na escalada se eu conseguir juntar coragem o suficiente... –a menina confessou.

-Ou se o Naruto te pedir para ir com ele, não é...?- aloira sorriu marotamente, fazendo a Hyuuga corar furiosamente. Ela foi tomar banho e ambas já estavam dormindo quando Sakura voltou para o quarto. Ino também demorou para voltar, mas viu a menina de cabelos róseos acordada. Por mais que estivesse deitada e de olhos fechados, a amiga não enganava a loira, mas esta preferiu deixar para depois. Se a Testuda não queria falar com ela, devia ter seus motivos.

**Gomen pela demora, minna...! T.T**

**Eu não pensei que fosse demorar tanto para postar, mas é que eu tive uma crise da qual vários ficwriters sofrem... Crise da falta de criatividade aguda... ç.ç**

**Por favor... Por favor mesmo, mandem sugestões, por mais idiotas que vocês achem... Estou em desespero...!**

**Respondendo Reviews**

**Luh-sama- **Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior... n.n

Na verdade, eu adorei escrevê-lo, principalmente na parte do beijo da Ino-chan... Tudo isso aconteceu comigo. Eu pensei em colocar o Sasuke beijando a Ino, mas eu imaginei que o Gaara iria ficar tristinho... Já tem um rival, não precisa de mais outro... n.n

E, sim, eu vou fazer isso com o coitado... Ele merece, não é?

Bom, mas quanto à aposta, você vai ter que ler para saber... Por mais que seja quase certeza que a Ino ganhe, eu não vou dizer "a Ino-chan vai ganhar". Vai que me dá na telha e eu decido fazer o Gaara ganhar, né...? n.n

Beijos e muito obrigada pela review e pelas sugestões...!

**Yoru-chaan 8D- **Tudo bem... A falta de criatividade que atinge a todosnós...Eu também escrevi o capítulo sem um pingo de criatividade... Se não fossem pelas coisas que acontecem comigo, acho que eu teria que viver plagiando ou betando outras fics... n.n

Obrigada por postar a review, mesmo dizendo que está sem criatividade... Mas me diga o nome do site que você está baixando Mahou Sensei Negima... Minha prima vive falando desse anime, só que eu nunca sei como ele é e onde baixa...

Beijos e arigatou pela review...!

**Lya Beauchamp- **Sério que você gostou do capítulo? Que bom...

Sim, a Ino é uma sortuda desgraçada, como diria minha amiga do colégio... Com esse ruivo lindo, maravilhoso, perfeito e sexy todo pra ela... Se eu pudesse, pegava ele do desenho, fazia alguns clones e distribuiria pro povão... Até deixaria você ficar com o original... XD

Desculpe pela demora para postar a fic... Continue acompanhando, por favor...! Muitos beijos...!

**Pukazitah- **Oba...! Uma leitora nova...! XD Que bom que está gostando da fic...! Não sabe como deixa esta ficwriter feliz quando posta esses elogios...! E, sim, a Ino e o Gaara são o casal mais fofo de Naruto... Quanto ao Sai, não se preocupe... A Ino vai mandar ele pastar... Só que vocÊ vai ter que acompanhar para saber quando... :D

Beijos e muitíssimo obrigada por começar a acompanhar minha fic... Você vai acompanhar, não vai...? :DD Diz que vai... n.n

**Brunotop Wealey- **Bem, repetindo o agradecimento: Arigatou por me ensinar a desbloquear as postagens anônimas... Acabei ganhando umas reviews a mais por isso... XD

Gomen por não colocar a Tayuya com o Kimimaru... Mas eu afirmo com certeza que vou colocar uma cena linda do Suigetsu e da Karin... Nem tinha reparado que eles ficam lindos juntos... XD

Desculpe pela demora da postagem, mas agora ela tá aqui... Beijos 1 arigatou pela review...!

**Enrolação**

**Gaa: Obrigado pelos elogios que você me fez lá nos agradecimentos às reviews... **

**Eu: De nada, Gaara-kun... Mas eu não sabia que você estava lendo...**

**Gaa: Lógico que eu estava lendo... Como você acha que eu sei tanto sobre história...? Não precisa responder (vendo que eu abri a boca pra falar)... E quem você acha que corrige seus erros de grafia, baka...: u.ú**

**Eu: Eu mesma...? o.õ**

**Gaa: E não precisava ter me elogiado... Eu sei que sou tudo aquilo...**

**Eu: Me admira a sua modéstia... ¬¬Algum recado para hoje, querido secretário...?**

**Gaa: Só um... O dos meninos lá...**

**Eu: Ah, é...! Gente... O próximo capítulo vai ser da visão dos meninos... Eu tenho uma leve impressão de que sempre coloco as cenas apenas pela visão das meninas, então eu quis colocar como cada um se sente... n.n**

**Gaa: Pronto... Você já pode ir embora... **

**Eu: n.n... **

**Gaa: o.õ**

**Eu: n.n... (pegando o ursinho de pelúcia com a orelha costurada).**

**Gaa: Você não faria isso... ç.ç**

**Eu: Não faria o quê, Gaara-kun...? (começando a puxar a outra orelha do ursinho)**

**Gaa: Gomen...! Onegai, eu faço tudo, mas não machuque o Teddy novamente...! ç.ç**

**Eu: Tudo mesmo...? **

**Gaa: Hai... ç.ç**

**Eu: Diz tchau pro pessoal, peça para mandarem reviews e vai ter que deixar eu dormir com o Teddy esta noite... n.n**

**Gaa: Mas eu durmo junto com ele...! ó.ò**

**Eu: Então dorme junto comigo, oras... **

**Gaa: ó.ò ... Já ne, minna... Deixem reviews... **

**Eu: Eu vou dormir com o Gaara-kun hoje... (saltitante e parecendo uma feliz retardada)**

**Gaa: Não se preocupem, minhas queridas fãs... Não irei traí-las... Prometo que não vou deixar ela fazer nada...**

**Eu: Gaara-kun...! Minha cama está nos esperando...! **

**Gaa: Sabaku Sousou...! (fazendo um selo... Areia começando a subir pela perna da Pandora e chegando até seu pescoço. Gaara pega o Teddy e vai embora, feliz da vida. As luzes do estúdio são desligadas e a pobre autora se encontrava ainda presa pelo caixão de areia).**

**Eu: T.T Perdi minha companhia... Aposto que adoraria ver o Gaara dormindo do meu ladinho e tentar fazer alguma sacanagem com ele... Mas como ele pôde pensar que eu ia realmente tentar algum hentai...? ç.ç Eu sou santinha... Só queria pintar a cara dele de um monte de coisas enquanto ele dormia... **

**Fulano: Cala a boca! (taca bota na cabeça da autora)**

**Eu: T.T Já ne, minna... Cliquem nesse botãozinho roxo... **

**Fulano de tal: Eu mandei calar a boca...! (taca a outra bota)**

**Eu: Deixem suas sugestões... **

**Outro fulano de tal: (joga kunais na autora, que fica presa, mesmo que nenhuma tenha acertado... )**

**Eu: Ç.Ç**


	8. Você me ama?

**Yo, minna...! **

**Obrigada a quem me mandou review...! E aqui, como eu disse, é um capítulo especial em que o campo de visão será em torno dos rapazes. No próximo as coisas voltam ao normal. Bom... Aproveitem então...!**

**8. Você me ama? **

Num muxoxo, o ruivo passou a mão pelos cabelos, entediado. Estava no campo de futebol, com Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, Neji, Chouji, Kiba, Shino e Suigetsu. Eram 9 ao todo e pretendiam jogar naquela manhã. O único problema é que precisavam de um número par de pessoas para jogar e aquilo já estava virando uma discussão.

-Eu já disse... Não me importo de sair, Naruto-baka... Eu nem gosto muito de futebol. É muito problemático... –Shikamaru suspirou, impaciente.

-Sim, mas precisamos de um número grande...! Imagine... Se você sair, vão jogar três na linha e um no gol...! O jogo nem vai progredir...!-o loiro argumentou.

-Progredir...? Você conhece essa palavra, Dobe...?- Sasuke perguntou, cruzando os braços.

-Vá se ferrar, Teme... –Naruto fechou a cara.

-Calem a boca, você dois...!- Gaara se pronunciou, assustando os mais próximos com o berro repentino- Se o problema é falta de jogadores, a gente não vai conseguir nada aqui no campo...!

-Faz sentido... –Neji comentou, cruzando os braços.

-Botando moral no pessoal aí, maninho...?-Temari sorriu, passando junto a Ino e Tenten do outro lado da mureta.

-É, ane-san... Só eu que ponho essa joça pra andar... –o ruivo cruzou os braços, emburrado.

-E qual é o problema dessa vez...?- Tenten sorriu animadamente.

-Falta gente pra jogar... –Neji explicou.

-É que o Foguinho assusta os outros jogadores... Por isso eles não querem mais jogar... –Ino comentou, sem querer perder a oportunidade de zombar do garoto.

-Assusto mesmo... Tenho que impor respeito... –Gaara cruzou os braços sem se alterar- Falando em respeito, você pode vir jogar, loirinha... Vai ser a nossa quebra-galho...

-Há! Nem chovendo vaca eu jogo futebol hoje... –a loira jogou os cabelos em tom ligeiramente superior.

-Acontece que eu não estou pedindo, loirinha... Estou mandando. Vem logo que eu quero jogar ainda esta manhã... –o ruivo falou em tom desafiador. Ino quase mandou Gaara ir pastar, mas lembrou-se da aposta. Céus, aquilo ainda não havia acabado ainda...

-Ai, Kami-sama... Vou ter que jogar com um monte de garotos com o dobro do meu tamanho... Proteja-me... –Ino murmurou um pedido e pulou a mureta.

-Você está louco, Gaara...? A Ino-chan é uma moça...! Ela não pode jogar futebol com a gente... Acabaria se machucando...!-Naruto argumentou.

-Ela só serve para marcar presença. Basta não entrar no meio e não será machucada... –o ruivo impôs em tom conclusivo- Mais alguém tem algum argumento que impeça a loirinha de jogar?

Todos ficaram em silêncio até que a loira que estava do outro lado da mureta cruzou os braços, emburrada.

-Você abusa da sorte, Gaara... Semana que vem eu vou adorar te ver com cara de cachorrinho molhado, implorando à Ino por piedade... –Temari falou, emburrada.

-Semana que vem está longe, ane-san... Agora fique quieta e não atrapalhe o jogo- o ruivo disse, indiferente.

Enfim o jogo começara. Gaara estava na defesa, esperando que algum atacante do time adversário viesse, com um sorrisinho satisfeito no rosto. Ver Ino na grande área do outro time, jogando futebol de saia e descalça era ótimo. _Seria ainda melhor se ela quisesse jogar de salto alto, mas que pena... Ela quis tirar... _Ele riu-se por dentro.

-Pega a bola, Gaara...!- Neji alertou o ruivo, vendo que Naruto avançava rapidamente em direção ao gol que Suigetsu protegia, ou seja, o do seu time. _Huh... Vai ser fácil... _O rapaz esperou o loiro se aproximar e avançou, assustando-o. Pegou a bola com certa facilidade e correu para a grande área do adversário. Desviou de Sasuke, de Kiba, de Shikamaru e enfim viu Ino. _Vou fazer o primeiro gol da partida... Há. _Ele sorriu por dentro, mas viu a loira entrar na sua frente, como se realmente quisesse tentar defender o gol.

_Isso vai ser divertido... _Ele parou a bola e Ino veio em sua direção. Ele a driblou, mas ela o seguiu, insistente. Ficou alguns segundos brincando com ela. Sabia que a moça não representava ameaça alguma, mas Sasuke, Shikamaru e Kiba representavam e estavam vindo com tudo para cima dele.

Preparou-se para chutar, mas um vulto entrou na sua frente com intenção de tomar-lhe a bola. O resto foi inevitável.

Tudo fora rápido e, quando passou, tudo o que se podia ver era Ino no chão e a bola no gol. Mas no outro gol. Não no que Gaara pretendia acertar. O ruivo olhava para o gol que pretendera acertar a bola de olhos arregalados, incrédulo. Não conseguiu acompanhar os fatos com a rapidez necessária?

**Flashback**

_Ino entrou na frente para tentar tomar-lhe a bola. Não poderia deixar aquele ruivo idiota vencê-la. Chutou a bola com toda sua força, mas não poderia evitar o chute de Gaara, só podia evitar que ele fizesse o gol. _

_-Ai!!-ela caiu no chão, com as mãos segurando a perna que fora acertada pelo ruivo. O mesmo permaneceu parado, sem entender por que acertara a loira. E todos os outros também. Somente Sasuke compreendeu os fatos com a rapidez necessária. Pegou a bola de Ino e chutou para o gol adversário, aproveitando que todos estavam distraídos. E a rede balançou, indicando que o primeiro gol fora do outro time, não de Gaara._

**Flashback off**

-Valeu pela bola, Ino... Veio no meu pé perfeitamente... –Sasuke elogiou, oferecendo a mão para ajudar a loira a se levantar.

-Arigatou, Sasuke-kun... –ela sorriu, aceitando a mão do garoto e se levantando. Mas caiu, embora tenha sido segurada por Sasuke.

-Ino-chan? Tudo bem com você?!-Naruto perguntou, preocupado.

-Acho que machuquei a perna... Está doendo... –ela comentou, sentando-se no chão e passou a mão pela parte que estava vermelha em sua perna.

-Culpa do Gaara... –Shikamaru suspirou- nós ainda avisamos que não era para a Ino jogar que ela ia acabar se machucando...

-Não te perguntei, seu baka... –o ruivo fechou a cara, achando melhor xingar Shikamaru para ter em quem descontar a raiva. Aquela loira idiota não poderia ter impedido ele de fazer o gol.

-Podia pedir desculpas à Ino, pelo menos... Você chutou a perna dela com bastante força, caso não tenha notado... –Neji suspirou, entediado.

-Não, não precisa... –Ino falou, levantando-se com certa dificuldade- Eu estou bem... Só sinto não poder mais jogar.

-Você vai pra onde, Ino-chan? Está machucada...! E a Tenten e a Temari não estão aqui por perto para te levar para o quarto...!- Naruto argumentou.

-Eu posso ir sozinha, Naruto-kun... –ela sorriu gentilmente.

-Nada disso...!-o loiro franziu o cenho- Eu voto para o Gaara levar a Ino-chan para o seu quarto...!

-Por que eu, baka?-o ruivo franziu o cenho, cruzando os braços.

-Ora...! Você que machucou a Ino-chan, você que a levará para o quarto... Ou para a enfermaria, se ela preferir- o rapaz argumentou.

-Concordo... –Sasuke falou.

-Nada mais justo- Neji suspirou.

-Tudo bem, seus bakas... Eu a levo pra enfermaria... –o ruivo desistiu, emburrado. Num movimento rápido, tomou Ino em seus braços e saiu da quadra.

-Cara, acho que o Gaara será do tipo romântico que vai levar flores para a namorada e pegá-la no colo depois do casamento... –Shikamaru comentou.

-Também acho... –Suigetsu concordou. Ele era um rapaz alto, pele clara e cabelos lisos, curto um pouco antes dos ombros e lisos, com olhos verde-água escuros, alto e esguio, com músculos definidos- Voltemos a jogar, então...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gaara caminhava com Ino em seu colo, ignorando os olhares interessados de alheios. A Pimenta não era pesada, mas ele detestara ter que engolir o orgulho e carregá-la até o seu quarto.

-Você prefere a enfermaria ou o quarto?-ele perguntou, com a voz mais fria que conseguiu.

-O que estiver mais perto para você... Devo estar realmente pesada. Não precisava ter me carregado... –ela falou_. Não. Não quero sua piedade, loirinha... _Ele franziu o cenho.

-Ótimo... –ele limitou-se a dizer, levando-a para seu quarto, por mais que estivesse mais longe que a enfermaria. Na porta do quarto, Ino destrancou a porta e ele abriu-a com um leve chute, entrando e deixando a loira em sua cama, uma vez que já sabia qual era.

-Arigatou, Gaara... Não pense que não estou agradecida, viu?-ela falou, quando ele se dirigiu para a porta.

-Não quero seu agradecimento, loirinha- ele deu de ombros- Fui eu quem te machucou...

-Certo, então... –ela sorriu- Mas arigatou, mesmo assim...

-Pare com isso... –ele mandou, cruzando os braços.

-Parar com o quê?-ela perguntou, curiosa. Estava fazendo algo que o irritasse, mesmo inconsciente? Parecia que estava ficando boa no negócio...

-Com essa gentileza falsa. Só está me tratando assim porque sabe que a semana está acabando e acha que vou perder, por isso está com essa pose de quem tem dó- ele explicou, sério.

-Acha que estou com pena de você?-ela sorriu, duvidosa- Mas não estou nem um pouco! Vou judiar de você até você implorar para que eu pare...

-Até parece que você conseguiria fazer isso um dia... –ele cruzou os braços.

-Escuta, Gaara... –ela chamou- Você sabe por que a gente briga tanto?

-Hm?-ele a olhou.

-Digo... Você era novato e podia desafiar qualquer uma. Mas preferiu me encher o saco... Além disso, você é gentil com todas as meninas, menos comigo... –ela comentou.

-E daí?-ele deu de ombros.

-Por que eu sou diferente? –ela perguntou, olhando-o nos olhos. Os olhos dele se arregalaram e sua voz falhou.

-É que... Você estava mais perto... –ele desviou o olhar, corando um pouco. Ino levantou-se com um pouco de dificuldade e ele a olhou, preocupado- Não faça esforço: está machucada...

-Será mesmo, Gaara...? Só por esse motivo que você começou a me odiar?- ela perguntou, mancando até ele. _Não a deixe cair... _Uma voz disse em seu subconsciente e ele segurou-a pelos ombros antes que ela caísse. Olhou-o nos olhos e sorriu docilmente- Seria tão bom se naquele dia nós tivéssemos virado amigos...

-Cala a boca... –ele mandou, mordendo o lábio inferior. _Se tivéssemos virado amigos, eu não sentiria o que sinto hoje, sua baka... _Completou a frase mentalmente- Não fale esse tipo de idiotice... Não daria certo.

-Por que nossa amizade não daria certo?-ela perguntou. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e suspirou em seguida. Não. Não ia beijar ela. _Ela tem namorado e eu tenho a Karin... Não ia dar certo... _Ele suspirou novamente.

-Simplesmente não daria certo, Loirinha. Nós somos inimigos e é assim que deve ser... –ele deixou-a para que se sentasse no chão.

-Eu não quero ser sua inimiga... –ela sussurrou. Um sussurro tão baixo que Gaara quase não escutou. Então a porta se abriu.

-Pois é, Hinata-chan... Eu ia perguntar a ele se iria, mas...!-a frase morreu na garganta da menina de cabelos róseos. Olhou para os dois e arqueou uma sobrancelha- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui, sozinhos... E _de novo_?

-Testuda, não é o que você está pensando...!-Ino corou furiosamente como da outra vez que fora pega em flagrante junto do rapaz no mesmo quarto.

-Porquinha, você sabe que eu não acredito em coincidências... –Sakura cruzou os braços- O que vocês estavam fazendo?

-Eu a machuquei e os meninos me obrigaram a carregar ela até o quarto... –Gaara resumiu- Estávamos conversando antes de você chegar e acho que nossa conversa já acabou...

-Gaara, por favor... –Ino insistiu.

-Eu já disse, Loirinha. _Não_- ele falou com ênfase antes de sair por onde Hinata e Sakura estavam paradas, tendo que abrir passagem para o ruivo ir embora.

-Porquinha... Pode me explicar o que aconteceu aqui? –a menina de cabelos róseos postou as mãos na cintura e encarando a loira.

-O Gaara é um idiota... Só isso- ela cruzou os braços- Ele vai ver. Me aguarde, Foguinho... Semana que vem eu te faço sofrer... Vou te fazer terminar de descolorir esse cabelo e ainda darei a você o prazer de se sentir uma garotinha... –Ino falava maldosamente para o chão, o olhar vidrado e um sorriso maníaco no rosto, sendo seguido por risinhos e uma aura negra ao redor.

-Ino-chan... Eu estou com medo... –Hinata abraçou o braço de Sakura, que soltou um muxoxo impaciente e levantou a amiga pelo braço.

-Pára de drama, Porca... Você está começando a nos assustar... –ela falou.

-Droga, Testuda...! Minha perna está machucada, não está vendo?- a loira pareceu acordar do seu estado psicótico e se zangou- Culpa daquele ruivo aguado... Agora vou ficar com um hematoma horrível na perna...

-Faça o favor de se sentar aqui e nos contar em detalhes tudo o que aconteceu entre você e aquele irmão psicopata da Temari... –a menina de cabelos róseos ajudou-a a caminhar até a cama e sentou-se junto. Hinata sentou-se do outro lado da cama e Ino contou. Contou até a parte que chegava no quarto, então disse que eles apenas estavam discutindo sobre o jogo até o momento em que as duas chegaram.

-E que raios você fazia no chão...?-ela perguntou, franziu o cenho, não muito convencida com a história- O seu namorado não gostaria nadinha de saber que você ficou se arrastando no chão no mesmo quarto que outro homem, sozinhos... Eu sei que o Sai não tem ciúmes e tudo... Ele é bem calmo quanto à isso, mas nenhum garoto gosta de ser corno, Ino...

-O Sai não está com nenhum chifre na cabeça, Testuda... –Ino revirou os olhos- O que aconteceu é que eu me levantei da cama para ir bater no Gaara, só que eu caí e ele me segurou... Então eu fiquei reclamando que ele não podia me tocar...

-E o que ele disse na saída? O que ele quis dizer com "não"...?-Sakura insistiu, curiosa.

-É sobre a nossa aposta- apressou-se a mentir- Eu pedi a ele que desistisse logo, pois eu vou realmente judiar dele na minha semana... Estava querendo poupá-lo do sofrimento, mas ele parece com a Temari mesmo... Um teimoso cabeça-dura...

-E por que você se importa se ele vai sofrer ou não...?-Sakura sorriu, maliciosa.

-Ora...! É isso que eu ganho por tentar me preocupar com o sofrimento alheio?!-a loira fechou a cara, injustiçada- Tudo bem...! Eu não vou mais ser solidária, se é isso que você quer... E com licença que eu vou tomar ba...!

-Meninas...! –Tenten entrou no quarto de súbito. Todas a olharam e viram a moça apoiar-se nos joelhos, ofegante- Desculpem pela entrada totalmente indiscreta e desculpe novamente por não pedir permissão para entrar, mas é muito importante...

-Calma, Tenten...! O que foi...? –Ino perguntou, então a morena estendeu um papel, cansada demais para falar. Sakura pegou o papel e deixou aonde Ino e Hinata também pudessem ler.

**Dia 18 de março, o ator inglês Orlando Bloom irá passar pelo**

**campus e, devido à grande amizade para com a diretora, ele se hospedará neste internato durante um fim de semana. Ele estará distribuindo autógrafos no salão principal no sábado, às 10 da manhã.**

**Atenciosamente, **

**Diretora Tsunade.**

As meninas arregalaram os olhos, segurando o papel como se fosse uma obra dos deuses. Não podia ser verdade...

-O que acharam...?-Tenten sorriu.

-O QUE ACHAMOS?!-Sakura e Ino gritaram em uníssono.

-É bom que você já esteja trabalhando em tirar todos estes folhetos das paredes do colégio, minha cara... Orlando Bloom será apenas nosso... –a loira sorriu, marota.

-Já comecei. A Temari ainda está tentando arrancar alguns e me falou para mostrar para vocês... Maneiro, não é...?- a morena sorriu.

-Acho que vou ter um troço... –Ino levou a mão ao peito- Quantas pessoas vocês acham que já viram esses cartazes...?

-Bem... Considerando que os cartazes não estavam nas paredes ontem, que pouquíssima gente lê esse tipo de coisa e que eles ainda estão pregados na parede... Acho que ninguém... –Sakura sorriu, contando nos dedos.

-Ótimo... –Ino cruzou os braços- Então Orlando Bloom será nosso...

-Meninas, eu... –a Hyuuga corou um pouco- Eu não sei se isso é correto...

-Lógico que é, Hina-chan... O mundo e os homens bonitos são para as mais inteligentes... –a menina de cabelos róseos falou, enérgica.

-E para as mais bonitas também... –a dona dos olhos azuis celestes falou, dando uma piscadinha.

-Ou seja, o mundo é das Pimentas... –Tenten sorriu, cruzando os braços.

-Se vocês dizem... –a menina de olhos perolados encolheu os ombros.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O dia fora completamente entediante para Sasuke, uma vez eu não vira a namorada. Por mais que gostasse dos seu silêncio e odiasse quando a mesma ficava falando alto e resmungando que ele tinha que ser carinhoso, odiava ainda mais quando seu silêncio não era quebrado por ela e quando não tinha com quem ser carinhoso.

_Ela é mais uma daquelas que você arranja só para matar o tédio...?_ As frases do irmão ainda perambulavam sua cabeça. À princípio, se lhe perguntassem, ele iria concordar. Sakura era apenas uma diversão... Mas isso era antes. Notou como ela era diferente.

-Ela é mais problemática... –ele sorriu de canto, olhando o céu e lembrando que seria isso que Shikamaru diria se estivesse ali. _Não... Ela não é problemática... Sou eu que a amo... _Ele concluiu mentalmente. Mas Uchiha Sasuke não amava ninguém, por que Sakura teria de ser a primeira...? E por que logo ela...?

-Sasuke... –ele escutou seu nome ser chamado. Virou e viu a pessoa que tanto queria ver. Aqueles olhos verdes que o fitavam e lhe davam atenção... Os cabelos róseos e que cheiravam flores de pessegueiro... Aquelas mãos tenras que lhe acariciavam o rosto... E desde quando ouvir seu próprio nome se tornara tão especial...?

-Yo, Sakura... –ele a segurou na cintura e aproximou seu rosto do dela, mas esta levou as mãos ao peito dele e encostou sua cabeça no ombro do rapaz.

-Sasuke... –ela repetiu tristemente- Você me ama...?

-Hm...?-ele perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas de leve, com uma mão brincando com os cabelos da moça e a outra em sua cintura.

-Você me ama...?-repetiu- Ou eu sou mais uma daquelas meninas com quem você fica...?

-Por que essa pergunta agora...? –ele perguntou.

-Porque eu só quis perguntar agora... –ela franziu o cenho, emburrada.- E você não me respondeu...

-Eu... –a frase morreu. Amava mesmo ela? Teria ele de mentir? Nunca havia mentido para ninguém. Nunca. Nem quando as meninas com quem ele ficava perguntavam se ele queria ficar de novo, nem quando seus pais perguntavam se ele havia feito algo errado, nem quando Itachi lhe enchia o saco, perguntando sobre sua vida pessoal da qual ele era quase obrigado a responder, muito menos quando ele atrapalhava a aula e os professores perguntavam a ele se tinham cara de palhaços. Por que havia de ser diferente agora?

-Não quer me responder, Sasuke...?-ela perguntou, mordendo o lábio interior- Ou não consegue...?

-Sakura, espere... –ele pediu, mas ela se desfez do abraço e afastou dois passos, ainda de frente ao rapaz.

-Eu não sou uma qualquer, Sasuke... –ela falou- Não vou ficar com um homem que não consegue dizer que me ama...

-Sakura, por favor... –ele franziu o cenho.

-Estou terminando o namoro- ela falou, convicta- Nem sei se você me considerava sua namorada, mas eu te considerei... Enfim, peço que me esqueça.

-Tenten me entender, Sakura... ?Eu nunca amei alguém de verdade- ele franziu o cenho- Não poderia simplesmente mentir para você. Faria você sofrer ainda mais...

-Você nunca pareceu se importar comigo... –ela sentiu os olhos marejarem, mas segurou as lágrimas- E provavelmente não saberia o que teria me machucado mais...

-Sakura... –ele chamou mais uma vez.

-Não chame meu nome, Sasuke... –ela pediu tristemente- Não chame nunca mais...

-Eu não quero terminar com você, Sakura... –ele falou- Gosto de estar com você. Gosto de ouvir sua voz, de ter você ao meu lado...

-Então diga que me ama- ela insistiu.

-Não posso.- disse sinceramente- Estou confuso.. Você me perguntou isso de súbito que... Por céus, Sakura, não me deixe... Eu não vou conseguir ficar sem você.

Ela o olhou nos olhos. Aqueles orbes que sempre a deixavam arrepiada agora estavam vermelhos. Mordeu o lábio inferior ao constatar que eram sinceros.

-Me dê um motivo, Sasuke... –ela pediu- Não estou pedindo um "eu te amo". Estou pedindo um motivo, apenas...

-Eu a quero. E não é apenas para mostrar para os outros- ele falou- Eu quero você... Quero como nunca quis ninguém...

Ela sorriu. Uma lágrima escapou pelos seus olhos verdes e ele sentiu-se incapaz de enxugá-la como em tantas outras situações havia feito.

-Nada vai ser como antes, se voltarmos a namorar... –ela constatou, enxugando a própria lágrima.

-Eu sei- ele mordeu o lábio inferior- Me perdoe, Sakura...

-Eu nunca fiz questão de ter um homem lindo ao meu lado, bastava um que obrigassem meus olhos a olhassem somente para ele- ela começou- Não pedi um que fizesse poemas de amor, apenas um que dissesse um "eu te amo" quando eu pedisse... Eu estava pedindo muito, Sasuke...?

-Não- ele falou, sincero- Fui eu quem foi incapaz de corresponder à altura.

Ela sorriu mais uma vez, aproximou-se lentamente, torturando-o, e abraçou o rapaz.

-Estou te pedindo um tempo para pensar-ela sussurrou em seu ouvido- Até alguns segundos atrás eu tinha certeza que te amava. E até dois segundos atrás, eu tive certeza de que iria te deixar para sempre. Mas Parece que o tempo dá voltas e eu não tenho mais certeza disso...

-Eu entendo e acho justo... –o Uchiha deu um meio sorriso- Acho que devo alimentar as esperanças... Afinal o "talvez" nem sempre é um "não"...

-Então eu já vou indo... –ela beijou-o no rosto e deu as costas para o rapaz, indo embora. Um sorriso malicioso perpassou em seus lábios e um pensamento invadiu sua mente. _Primeira parte do plano está concluída... _Era o pensamento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Noite. Gaara estava deitado na própria cama, encarando o teto no escuro. Estava pensando nas palavras que havia dito para ela naquela manhã. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava com medo do que estava por vir.

Nas camas ao lado, Neji e Suigetsu dormiam num sono enganosamente profundo. Sabia que, à qualquer barulho, ambos abririam os olhos, por isso mexia-se com todo o cuidado para não acordá-los.

_Maldição... Tenho que tirá-la da cabeça... _ele suspirou silenciosamente. _Não faço o que faço por odiar você, Ino... A culpa é sua por ter escolhido o veterano otário... _Mordeu o lábio inferior. Precisava de um motivo para bater em Sai, apenas para aliviar a raiva que tomava ele interiormente.

-Idiota... –ele murmurou, referindo-se a Ino, a Sai e à ele mesmo. Percebeu que havia falado em voz alta e olhou rapidamente para os dois, que apenas se remexeram na cama, gemendo silenciosamente. _Ufa... _Suspirou, aliviado. _Amanhã eu penso nisso... _Ele virou-se para o lado e não demorou a adormecer.

_Gaara, seu idiota... _Neji suspirou, de costas para Gaara. _Podia tentar assumir o que sente pela loirinha... _Odiava se fazer de cupido, mas estava cansado das briguinhas idiotas dos dois, mesmo que a palavra do Gaara valesse mais graças à aposta que haviam feito. Tudo bem... Nunca havia fingido de cupido para saber que odiava, mas não devia ser bom. _Acho que vou pedir ajuda à Tenten... _Ele suspirou.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mas o dia seguinte amanheceu chuvoso. Neji acordou com um estranho bom humor e Suigetsu foi o último a acordar. Além disso, Gaara sentou-se em sua cama, indisposto. Não achava que estava doente, embora seus ossos doessem muito e não tinha nenhuma relação com seu físico. _Hoje tudo foi o contrário... _Neji notou enquanto terminava de abotoar a calça jeans.

-Gaara... Você podia sair da cama, para variar... –o Hyuuga comentou.

-Não estou à fim... –o ruivo virou-se e ficou de costas para o amigo.

-Pensei que quisesse aproveitar o último dia que podia mandar na loirinha... –o outro insistiu, vestindo a camiseta pólo azul clara com alguns desenhos de dragões chineses pretos.

-Queria- o ruivo suspirou- Mas eu não estou muito bem hoje... Se a encontrar, diga que eu mandei ela vir me ver...

-Certo... – o rapaz saiu do quarto. Na cama ao lado, Suigetsu virou-se na cama e encarou Gaara.

-Vocês formam um belo casal... –comentou, com os olhos sonolentos. O rapaz fechou a cara, irritando-se com o comentário.

-Tá me chamando de gay, seu baka?!-desafiou-o.

-Não estou falando do Neji, seu baka... Falo da loirinha que jogou futebol com a gente ontem... –Suigetsu corrigiu- Mesmo que vivam brigando, parecem um casalzinho discutindo a relação...

-Só não mando você ir tomar naquele lugar porque estou muito cansado pra isso... –o Sabaku falou, suspirando impacientemente.

-Mentira... –o rapaz sorriu- Você não pode estar cansado para me mandar tomar no cu se acabou de me desafiar quando achou que te chamei de gay... Admita: você só não discordou porque é verdade...

-Vá tomar no cu- Gaara limitou-se a dizer sem se alterar.

-Você é hilário... Aliás, você e o Neji... –o rapaz de cabelos prateados riu- Dois bakas... Você não admite que gosta da loirinha e o Neji não percebe que a moreninha está afim dele...

-Está falando da que parece um panda...? Com os dois coques na cabeça...?-Gaara perguntou, incrédulo.

-É- o outro concordou.

-Como você pode dizer com tanta certeza...?-o ruivo duvidou.

-Vocês são cegos ou isso é pura burrice?-Suigetsu franziu o cenho- Toda vez que ela olha pra ele dá aqueles sorrisinhos apaixonados, suspira e leva a mão ao peito...

-Sério?- o ruivo arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Lógico que não, né?-o garoto revirou os olhos- Ela não seria tão idiota...

-Eu não reparo nessa menina, baka... Nem sei porque estamos falando dela agora... –o ruivo sentou-se, sentindo os ossos doerem e obrigando-o a voltar à posição inicial.

-Fica quieto... Você deve estar doente- Suigetsu se levantou e foi trocar de roupa- Eu vou sair. Logo a sua loirinha vai chegar para cuidar de você... Não se preocupe.

-Kusotari... –Gaara falou e o outro sorriu levianamente. O ruivo não tomava jeito...

O garoto de cabelos prateados saiu do quarto pouco depois, deixando o outro sozinho com seus pensamentos. Sim, Suigetsu estava certo em todos os aspectos.

-Foguinhoooo? Você está aí...? –ele escutou uma voz feminina do outro lado da porta, batendo na mesma levemente- Abre a porta...!

-Pode entrar, loirinha... –Gaara sentou-se na cama, cruzando os braços. Viu a maçaneta girar e Ino entrou. Estava como sempre: os cabelos presos num rabo alto, uma calça jeans e uma blusinha curta de alças.

-Tadinho do meu Foguinho... Está dodói, é...?-ela sorriu, manhosa, caminhando até ele ao fechar a porta.

-Primeiro: eu sou Gaara-sama ainda... –o ruivo franziu o cenho- Segundo: quando referir-se a mim, jamais use um pronome possessivo. Terceiro: Não, eu não estou "dodói"... Estou apenas um pouco indisposto e quis continuar na cama.

-Então por que eu estou na aqui? Quer que eu te sirva sopinha na boca, é...?-ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Por que eu quero aproveitar o último dia que posso mandar em você... –ele permitiu-se dar um meio sorriso.

-Então o que você quer que eu faça...?-ela cruzou os braços.

-Nada, por enquanto... –ele falou. A loira franziu a testa e sentou-se na cama ao lado dele.

-Você está vermelho... Deve estar com febre, baka... –levou a mão à testa dele- Viu? Está quente...

-Pára de bancar minha mãe, loirinha... –ele segurou a mão dela e a afastou- Eu não preciso de cuidados.

-Lógico que precisa... –ela discordou. Então ele a olhou como se perguntasse quem mandava ali- Tudo bem, então... Aproveite e morra com uma pneumonia...

-Eu não vou morrer, loirinha... –sorriu- Não alimente suas esperanças ainda...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Temari caminhava calmamente pelo pátio. Não tinha absolutamente nada para fazer no quarto, uma vez que Ino saíra cedo e Sakura estivesse tomando sorvete junto de Hinata. _Sabia que precisava arranjar mais amigas... Maldição, não conheço nenhuma menina que não seja paty para conversar... _Ela fechou a cara, olhando todos em volta.

-Vai tentar praticar sua sociabilidade, Problemática-mor...?-ela escutou uma voz conhecida.

-Yo, Nara... –ela cumprimentou- Estava procurando algo pra fazer ou alguém para conversar... Esta afim...?

-Tanto faz... –ele deu de ombros.

-Sabe... Eu realmente estou cansada de você...!-ela mudou o tom no mesmo instante, surpreendendo o rapaz- Você nunca parece querer nada e, quando quer, é dormir...! Abandona seus amigos e os trata com todo seu descaso... Isso vai fazer com que todos te abandonem um dia...

-Está de TPM, Problemática-mor...?-ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Homens... –ela revirou os olhos- Tudo eles acham que é TPM...

-É que você me parecia bem até mudar o humor tão rapidamente... –ele comentou- Deve ser a tensão pré-menstrual que as deixa tão volúveis...

-Ou um amigo idiota... –ela desviou o olhar, zangada.

-Então eu vou te provar que não sou idiota- ele suspirou- Vamos sair. Hoje à noite.

-Só nós dois...?-ela arqueou uma sobrancelha- Posso chamar o Neji e a Tenten...?

-Pode- ele levou a mão aos bolsos.

-Te vejo À noite, então...! –ela sorriu, indo embora, saltitante.

**Yo, minna...!**

**Esse capítulo foi muito chato de escrever, mas eu fiz o possível para escrever ele bem rápido... Pretendo dar um fim nele depois de mais alguns capítulos... Tipo uns 5. Os próximos serão particularmente grandes, eu acho... Eu acho que sou enrolada demais... Se dependesse só de mim, esta fic teria uns 30 capítulos... n.n'**

**Bem... Deixa pra lá...**

**Respondendo Reviews**

**Luh-sama- **Obrigada pela sua review...! E fico contente que goste de todos os capítulos... Você é uma ficwriter também e deve saber como os capítulos das fics são suados... XD

Eu sei que você não vai plagiar... Acontece comigo de ver uma história e ter uma idéia, mas sem copiá-la... à propósito, eu vi sua fic e está ótima... n.n

Beijos e muitíssimo obrigada pela review...!

**Lya Beauchamp- **Hehe... Que bom que gostou da enrolação, por mais que eu que tenha saído sofrendo... Minha prima tem a mania de ler só a enrolação da minha fic... ¬¬

Bom, mas mudando o assunto... Pode deixar, eu pegarei um fio de cabelo dele... Mas... Você sabe clonar alguém...? o.õ Eu não sei...

Quanto ao beijo da Tenten e do Neji, eu quis deixar claro que... ops! Não pode contar XD! Aguarde... Logo vai ter umas cenas de TenXNeji...

Sim, o Gaara mereceu o tapa... u.u Primeiro que, se eu fosse a Ino, já teria batido nele À muito tempo... Ela que é muito boazinha com ele...

Beijos e muito obrigada pela sua review!!

**Borboleta Escarlate-**Oba...! Uma leitora nova...!XD!!

Obrigada pela compaixão desta pobre autora... n.n! Agradeço à sua bondade de se preocupar e de mandar esta review...! Não sabe como me deixa feliz...

Bem, quanto ao plano da Sakura... Ele começou, mas não sei se dá pra ter uma idéia de como vai ser... É difícil quando já está tudo na cabeça... u.ú

Tentei postar bem rápido, tá?

Beijão e muito obrigada...!

**Yoru-chaan 8D- **Que bom que gostou da enrolação...! É com enorme felicidade que eu sobrevivi ao caixão de areia do Gaara-kun em nome dos leitores...

Sim, ele não traiu você... Mas tudo bem... Um dia eu pego ele... (esperando por toda a eternidade... )

O.o Vou tomar cuidado contigo... E juro que não vou mexer com o Gaara... Pode ficar com ele pra você... Só não deforme a cara dele, tá? Dá mais ibope com ele bonitinho... n.n!

Só de costume: obrigada pela review e muitos beijos...!

**Vicky- **Obrigada por postar agora, mesmo assim...! n.n Me deixa muito feliz...!

Ah, mas... Quanto ao Sai e à Karin... Eu não quis dar muita importância à eles até agora... Sim, eles estão meio mortos... u.u"

Se bem que até que não demorou muito, né...? Fiz o possível para escrever bem rápido...

Por favor, continue acompanhando...! E obrigada pela sua review...!

**Enrolação**

**Eu: Oi, Gaara-kun...!n.n**

**Gaa: Oi... **

**Eu: Quais as novidades...?**

**Gaa: Nenhuma... Só que você saiu viva do meu sabaku sousou, o que é uma pena, mas eu supero... **

**Eu: É? Que bom...! Por que agora você pertence à Yoru-chaan, como prometi à ela... **

**Gaa: Eu só sou propriedade minha, baka...**

**Eu: n.n(pega Teddy e segura ele pelas orelhinhas mal costuradas).**

**Gaa: Como é que você sempre acha o Teddy?! Eu escondi ele muito bem... T.T**

**Eu: Eu pedi pra Temari... Ela sempre me ajuda a procurar. Aí eu posso te chantagear nas minhas fics... **

**Gaa: Maldita ane-san... **

_**Bem longe, uma Temari organizava os papéis no escritório do Kazekage e então...**_

_**-ATCHIIIM!!- espirra. **_

_**-Saúde... Está gripada, ane-san...?-Kankuro pergunta.**_

_**-Imagina... Só alguém que deve estar falando da minha bela pessoa... –diz, modesta.**_

**Eu: E mais uma coisa... (aproxima-se de Gaara e segura em seu cabelo, rançando alguns fios numa puxada.)**

**Gaa: Ai! Qual é o seu problema...? o.õ9"**

**Eu: É pra Lya-chan...! n.n Ela quer te clonar... **

**Gaa: Ai, Kami-sama... ¬¬**

**Eu: Bom... Então, minna... É isso: os capítulos voltarão à ser da visão das meninas e a Ino começará o seu reinado...! YEAH!!**

**Gaa: Não liguem... É que não tomou os sedativos hoje... **

**Eu: Aqueles homens de branco...? Eu despistei eles... n.n**

**Homens de Branco: (segurando uma seringa imensa, com uma agulha imensa) Você ainda não tomou os remédios hoje, senhorita Pandora... Venha... Nós não vamos machucá-la... **

**Eu: Não...! Gaara...! Me protege ou eu rasgo o Teddy...!(pega o ursinho e ameaça rasgar sua orelha)**

**Gaa: Teddy...! ç.ç**

**Eu: Anda logo, Gaa...! (a frase morre quando um dos homens de branco acerta um "mosquito" com o mesmo conteúdo que o da seringa na autora e ela caí no chão, com um sorriso retardado no rosto. Ele esconde a sarabatana nas costas e dá um sorrisinho) Dãããã... (autora babando)**

**Gaa:Ótimo... (pega Teddy) Deixem reviews, pessoal... Não liguem que logo ela voltará a ter a sensibilidade no corpo e escreverá a fic... Ja ne e cliquem nesse botãozinho roxo, tá? (vai embora).**

**Eu: Gah Gaaaaaaaa... (baba mais).**


	9. Que homem!

**Yo, minna...! **

**Desculpem a demora... É que eu estava tentando fazer um capítulo maior... XD**

**Bom... Aqui está a fic!**

**9. Que homem...!**

**Uma praça, Tóquio, 7 da noite.**

Temari estava sentada em cima do encosto do banco da praça, com os pés no assento, um sorvete de baunilha nas mãos e uma cara emburrada. Tenten estava à sua frente, em pé, um sorriso divertido entre os lábios e um sorvete de chocolate na mão.

-Eu não acredito! –Temari retrucou pela décima vez- "Então eu vou te provar que não sou idiota" ele disse "Vamos sair. Hoje à noite". Grande encontro, pois sim...

-Então a Tema-chan queria um encontro com o Shika-kun, é...?-a morena perguntou, divertida.

-Não! Só esperei que ele e o Neji fossem ficar perto da gente, conversar e tomar sorvete...! Mas nããão...! Eles têm que ficar na lan house... –ela cruzou os braços e olhou feio para o cyber café que ficava em frente para com a praça.

-Eles são meninos, Tema-chan... Mais do que eu, você deveria saber que são uns problemáticos... –a outra comentou, lambendo o sorvete.

-Por favor, Tenten... Não use essa palavra de novo... –Temari pediu, à ponto de perder a paciência.

-Qual? Problemático?- ela repetiu, curiosa.

-É. Não repita... –a loira suspirou, aborrecida.

-Tudo bem. Se você não quer que eu diga a palavra "problemático", eu não digo mais que tudo é "problemático"... –a morena sorriu, marota, e a outra a olhou com um olhar assassino.

-Você está caçando conversa... Depois apanha e faz cara de retardada... –a Sabaku suspirou.

-Acho que sua impaciência é de família... Você e o Gaara têm o mesmo olhar de psicopata... –Tenten comentou, enérgica.

-Obrigada pela parte que me toca... –a loira comentou, irônica.

Então, Temari viu um homem sem camisa, de looongos cabelos brancos, olhos negros e aparentemente bêbado se aproximar. Vendo o homem ir tombando para o lado de Tenten, a loira quase a arrastou dali antes que o velho a agarrasse.

Sem pensar duas vezes, invadiram a lan house, ignorando o olhar mortal do recepcionista e passando pelas pessoas no computador. Então viram duas cabeças conhecidas e abraçaram-nos em seus pescoços.

-Shika...!-Temari o apertou.

-Não... Consigo... Respirar...!-o moreno sussurrou com urgência, tentando se soltar.

-Neji...!-Tenten choramingou- Um cara tentou nos agarrar...!

-E daí?- Shikamaru massageou o próprio pescoço assim que Temari o soltou. Do lado de fora, o bêbado apontou para elas.

-ELE TÁ APONTANDO PRA GENTE...!-a loira se agarrou ao braço do moreno preguiçoso e Neji se levantou. Com Tenten agarrada em seu braço, ele foi para fora do cyber café. Não viu nada.

-Viu? É só impressão de vocês... –ele falou, mas avistou o homem vindo em direção a moça ao seu lado.

-Eu num tô bêbado!!-ele falou, agarrando os próprios cabelos e puxando-os agonizantemente.

-O problema é ser tarado, não é ser bêbado...!-ela choramingou, escondendo-se atrás de Neji. O mesmo a levou de volta para a segurança da lan house.

-E aí?- Nara perguntou, se aproximando com Temari agarrada ao seu braço, meio desinteressado.

-Parece que o cara está realmente a fim de agarrar essas duas... –o outro comentou.

-Vocês poderiam tentar ser mais sensíveis com a nossa situação, poxa!-Temari choramingou.

-Estamos sendo sen...! Ai! Temari, você está prendendo a circulação do meu braço!- Shikamaru avisou, zangado.

-Gomen...!-ela se desculpou, afrouxando o braço dele.

-Acho que vamos ter que ficar aqui até ele desistir... –a morena falou com os olhos marejados.

-Fica calma, Tenten... –o Hyuuga pediu- Nós vamos ficar aqui com vocês...

-Arigatou, Neji-kun... –ela sorriu, fazendo o rapaz corar. Algo que não passou despercebido aos olhos dos outros dois.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Por Kami-sama, Gaara...! Se não se cuidar, vai ficar pior!-Ino reclamou pela décima quinta vez. Estava no quarto do rapaz, sentada ao seu lado e ele estava deitado na cama. Embora meio ofegante e o corpo suando frio, o ruivo mantinha a pose de sempre.

-Já mandei parar de reclamar, Loirinha... –ele repetiu.

-Céus, como você é teimoso...! Está pior do que a Temari...!-ela franziu o cenho, impaciente.

-Não estou perguntando. Já mandei você ficar calada, não mandei...?-ele mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Tudo bem, eu fico em silêncio... –ela suspirou, ficando em silêncio. Olhou para ele mais uma vez e mordeu o lábio inferior- Olha só... Você está todo suado...!

-O silêncio durou pouquinho... –ele ironizou. Realmente, odiava ficar suado e sua camisa molhada já o estava agonizando. Sem pestanejar, ele se desencostou na cama e despiu a parte de cima.

-Ah! Vai ficar com frio, seu inútil...!-ela o repreendeu. Então arregalou os olhos de leve para aquele corpo. _Céus, que corpo...! _Ela não conteve o pensamento. O Sabaku percebeu, dando um sorrisinho satisfeito. Seus músculos trabalhados e abdômen definido eram frutos de vários anos em que ele fazia futebol e musculação.

-Nossa... Você nem olhou. Só quase fez um buraco no meu abdome... –ele riu-se, irônico. Ela o olhou feio.

-Eu...! Eu não estava olhando, viu? –ela falou, zangada- Eu só estava... Vendo o quando você está suado...! Vai acabar gripando...! Tome um anti-gripal, pelo menos...!

-Olhando? Que nada... Só estava me secando... –ele insistiu.

-Droga...! Se você não estivesse doente, eu juro que te...!-então a frase morreu, dando lugar a um rubor repentino. Isso foi devido ao ruivo, que desencostou da cabeceira da cama e ficou bem próximo do rosto da loira.

-Eu pensei ter mandado você ficar calada- ele falou, sério. Aqueles olhos profundos fizeram a moça viajar-se neles. Mordeu o lábio inferior e entreabriu os lábios. Como desejava aquela sensação novamente. Aquele romantismo e o gosto de canela- Me beija.

-Como...?-ela arregalou os olhos com o que escutou. Ele havia pedido isso mesmo...? Foi a vez dele morder o lábio inferior e a olhou com seus desejosos olhos verde-água.

-Eu pedi para me beijar- ele repetiu- Aliás: mandei.

Ino corou. Então ela teria que obedecer? Lógico que queria isso, mas Gaara não havia dito que não daria certo entre os dois?

-Ah, mas... –ela tentou argumentar, ainda atordoada.

-Por Kami-sama... Por acaso estou falando grego?-ele revirou os olhos- Estou pedindo um beijo, Ino... E só.

_Ino. _Ela havia escutado bem? Ele a chamara pelo primeiro nome ou seus ouvidos a enganavam?

-Gaara... –ela sussurrou- Me chama de novo... Pelo primeiro nome.

-Ino... –ele repetiu. Então ela se aproximou, roçando seus lábios nos dele. Entreabriu os lábios e sentiu a língua dele pedir passagem. Um sorriso perpassou os lábios da loira e a mesma se afastou um pouco, mordiscando de leve o lábio inferior do ruivo. Mas este não estava para brincadeiras e a segurou pela nuca, aprofundando o beijo.

Depois de vários segundos, ambos se afastaram, ofegantes. Ficaram um longo tempo se encarando, atordoados. De súbito, Ino se levantou da cama e desviou o olhar.

-Eu... Vou para o meu quarto. Já está ficando tarde... –ela avisou, saindo do quarto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura caminhava pelo pátio, entediada. Desde que tivera aquela briga, não conseguia coragem para chamá-lo para tomar sorvete com ela. _Não, Sakura... Iria contra o seu plano... _Ela disse para si mesma.

O que tivera com Sasuke fora uma briga, sim. Pelo menos em sua opinião. Só que suas brigas sempre tinha fundamentos idiotas e nenhum dos dois nunca levantava a voz. Por mais que fosse uma briga, ambos exigiam respeito um do outro.

-Ai, Kami-sama... Está tão tarde... E eu à toa... –ela suspirou, com um sorrisinho irônico no rosto. Mordeu o lábio inferior e socou a parede mais próxima. _Raios! Eu preciso do Sasuke... Mas não posso. Senão eu... _Seu pensamento morreu e seus olhos fixaram, arregalados, a parede que havia socado.

Era um folheto. E ela o arrancou, assim como fez com todos os outros que encontrou. Correndo e ofegante, ela dobrou uma das folhas cuidadosamente, guardou no bolso da calça jeans e jogou os outros exemplares fora. Lógico que antes ela teve o cuidado de picar todos em mil pedacinhos e jogá-los em cestas de lixo diferentes a medida que passava.

-Feiosa...?-ela escutou enquanto ia para o dormitório. Virou-se e viu Sai, que veio até ela.

-Sai... Não deveria estar com a Porquinha...?-ela perguntou, curiosa.

-Acho que sim, não é...? Mas eu não a vi o dia inteiro e até pensei em perguntar a uma de vocês... Mas eu também acho que ela deve ter suas coisas para fazer, né...?-ele falava, coçando a cabeça, incerto, e perguntava, inseguro.

-Para falar a verdade, também não vi a Ino... –a menina cruzou os braços- E as outras eu não tenho como perguntar porque elas saíram...

-O misterioso sumiço da Ino... –ele suspirou.

-Não precisa dar título- a outra avisou num sorriso- Vou ver se ela está no quarto, tudo bem...? Se ela não estiver e não aparecer até amanhã, quer dizer que ela morreu...

-Como é?!-ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

-Estou brincando, Sai-baka... –ela sorriu e se afastou- Konbawa...

-Pra você também, Feiosa... –ele sorriu ao ver a figura da menina desaparecer no escuro.

Sakura correu até o quarto e abriu a porta do mesmo sem cerimônia. Ficou lá ao ver uma moça deitada em uma cama, com o rosto chocado e os olhos voltados para a porta, uma vez que esta fora aberta.

-Ino-Porca...?-ela perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

-Sakura, eu... –ela tentou falar, mas as palavras morriam. Tão fracas e frágeis que ela sequer conseguia as proferir.

-Tudo bem? Nossa, você está pálida... –a menina de cabelos róseos comentou.

-O Gaara... Quero dizer, eu e o Gaara... –ela se corrigia, tentando juntar a informação- Nós nos beijamos.

-Você e o Gaara o quê?!-ela perguntou, o queixo caindo.

-Isso mesmo que você escutou- a loira suspirou, mordendo o lábio inferior- Nos beijamos.

-Mas... E o Sai?-Sakura indagou, ansiosa.

-Eu sei... Eu tenho que contar a ele... –a loira suspirou- Mas eu estou com medo... E se ele quiser terminar...?

-Não se preocupe quanto a isso... Ambas sabemos que Sai é incrivelmente compreensivo. Mas... Por que beijou o Gaara?-a menina perguntou.

-_Nós_ nos beijamos... –a outra falou, dando ênfase- Foi porque ele mandou. E eu tenho que obedecer ele...

-Ino- ela cruzou os braços e fez cara feia.

-Eu juro...! Ele chegou bem perto e mandou eu beijar ele...! Lógico que eu tentei enrolar ele, mas chegou a um ponto que... –Ino argumentou.

-E antes? O que aconteceu...?-Sakura indagou, não se convencendo.

-Bom... Eu fui no quarto dele porque o Neji me disse, então ele estava lá no quarto e estava até meio doente... Eu mandei ele tomar remédio, mas ele é mais teimoso que a Temari...

-Poupe-me dos detalhes... –a outra suspirou, impaciente.

-Bom... Aí ele tirou a blusa porque estava com calor... E eu não tive como não olhar, né...? Você já reparou que corpo aquele Foguinho tem...?- ela recebeu um olhar mortal da amiga e voltou para o assunto principal- Bom... Aí ele chegou pertinho e pediu pra eu beijar ele... E como ele beija bem...

-Foi isso que aconteceu...?-ela arqueou uma sobrancelha- Sinceramente, acho que se você contar ao Sai como me contou, ele vai terminar _e _nunca mais vai olhar na sua cara...

-Eu não vou contar com tantos detalhes...!-ela suspirou- Droga... Espero que o Sai me entenda... Preciso tanto falar com ele, mas... é tarde e eu estou com tanto medo dele me dizer que não quer me ver jamais..

Então Ino sentiu um chinelo acertar sua cabeça.

-AI!-ela levou a mão à cabeça e olhou feio para a amiga.

-Quem é você? Você com certeza não é a minha amiga Porca!-Sakura franziu o cenho- A Porquinha sabe ser insistente até dizer chega e nunca tem medo de encarar as coisas de frente...!

-Obrigada, Testuda... –a loira sorriu.

-Amigas são para puxar a orelha também, sabe... –a outra sorriu gentilmente- Vem... Me dá um abraço que eu sei que você tá precisando...

Elas se abraçaram longamente, onde Ino encostara a cabeça em seu colo e Sakura acariciou seus cabelos como se fosse sua mãe.

-Tudo bem que um abraço com o Sai seria melhor... –a loira ironizou- Principalmente se fosse seguido de um amasso...

-Sai pra lá! Sua ingrata...! E eu que estava sendo solidária...!-a outra fechou a cara, mas riu depois- Vamos dormir... Amanhã você conta para o Sai o que houve...

-Hai. Boa noite... –Ino desejou, deitando-se em sua cama e não demorando a adormecer, assim como Sakura.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Manhã, dia seguinte.**

Hinata acordou assim que o sol nasceu. O que achou mais estranho foi o fato de Ino já estar acordada.

-Ino-chan...?-ela chamou em voz baixa para não acordar as outras. A loira a olhou e sorriu.

-Bom dia, Hina-chan... –ela cumprimentou- Acordou cedo...

-Digo o mesmo a você... Está acordada desde quando...?-ela perguntou, preocupada.

-Não consegui dormir direito... Só de pensar que terei de encarar o Sai me deixa nervosa... –ela sorriu tristemente- Estou tão confusa...

-O que aconteceu entre você e o Sai...? Vocês me pareciam tão bem... –a morena comentou.

-Não aconteceu nada entre eu e ele... Mas vai acontecer- a loira suspirou, cansada- Eu e o Gaara nos beijamos e eu decidi que vou contar pra ele...

-Céus... Você e o Gaara-san... Se beijaram...? Como...?-ela perguntou, levando as mãos à boca, surpresa.

-Foi só porque ele mandou- ela impôs.

-Eu admiro sua coragem para contar ao Sai o que fez... –a amiga sorriu gentilmente- Eu queria ter essa coragem...

-Para falar com o Neji ou com o Naruto-kun...?-a outra perguntou.

-Hã...?-ela arregalou os olhos e corou furiosamente- Nã-não...! E-eu... Não...!

-Eu sei que você gosta do Naruto, Hina-chan... Pode enganar a todos, mas não à mim quanto à matéria de sentimentos...

-Certo, mas... Ele nem olha pra mim, mesmo... Talvez seja melhor eu desistir- a morena abaixou a cabeça.

-Pois eu acho que o Naruto está caidinho por você, Hina-chan... –a loira falou e Hinata a olhou- Assim como vários outros garotos. Só vocÊ que não vê isso porque está sempre de cabeça baixa... Fale com ele... Sei que o Naruto é um baka, mas todos os meninos são, não é...?

-Hai, Ino-chan... –a morena sorriu.

-Além disso, tenho que ver o Gaara. Meu reinado sobre ele vai começar... –a outra falou, com uma aura maligna ao seu redor.

-Ino-chan... Estou com medo... –a outra se afastou um pouco de Ino, que soltava risinhos maléficos.

Logo, as duas se arrumaram e saíram do quarto. Como era muito cedo, elas resolveram dar uma volta por aí.

-Bom dia, Pimentas- escutaram e olharam para uma mulher de cabelos curtos, pretos e lisos, os olhos negros e um sorriso- Como vão?

-Bem- elas falaram em uníssono- E você, senhorita Shizune...?

-Bem... –ela sorriu- Escutem... Vocês podem me fazer um favor...? É uma tarefa importante, mas nada muito tedioso...

-Claro- as duas falaram juntas.

-É que eu preciso trocar as toalhas de um quarto, só que a Tsunade está me chamando... –ela falou- Vocês poderiam fazer isso por mim...?

-Ah, mas... E o dono do quarto...? Será que não vai se importar...?-Hinata perguntou.

-Ah, o dono que se dane... Pode nos dar as toalhas e as chaves que nós damos conta do recado... –Ino sorriu.

-Aqui está... Mil vezes obrigada, Pimentas... –ela agradeceu e foi em direção ao escritório de Tsunade. Elas olharam o número da chave e seguiram para o corredor Oeste. Quando localizaram o quarto, Ino pegou as chaves de seu bolso e tentou abrir a fechadura.

-Ué... Não abre... –ela comentou, testando a maçaneta, impaciente.

-Pode deixar que eu vou trocar a chave com a senhorita Shizune... –Hinata propôs e saiu correndo, deixando a Malagueta plantada lá, com as toalhas limpas nas mãos. Pouco depois ela voltou, ofegante, parando de correr aos poucos. Deparou-se com uma loira completamente pálida, no lugar onde havia deixado e com os olhos arregalados.

-Ino-chan... A senhorita Shizune disse que é essa a chave... Ela só disse que não precisa empurrar a porta para ela abrir... O que foi, Ino-chan...? VocÊ parece que viu um fantasma... –a morena comentou.

-Eu vi...! Vi, Hina-chan...! Eu vi!-ela balbuciou, assustada.

-Viu um fantasma...?-ela sugeriu e Ino balançou a cabeça.

-Eu vi.. Vi ele... De cueca...!-ela mordeu o lábio inferior, assustada.

-Viu quem, Ino-chan...?-ela perguntou, então a maçaneta rangeu levemente, fazendo um clic e se abriu.

**Flashback**

"_Maldição... A Hina-chan me deixou aqui plantada sozinha..." a loira praguejou mentalmente, parada em frente a porta do quarto 08. A maçaneta rangeu e a porta se abriu. "Ué... Eu achei que o quarto estivesse vazio..." ela pensou, olhando para ver quem estava no quarto. Arregalou os olhos de leve. Havia um homem de cueca box preta parado à porta._

_-Eu estava esperando vo...!-a voz masculina soou natural até ser interrompida- Opa...! Desculpa!_

_E ele entrou no quarto de volta e fechou a porta, deixando a Malagueta sem palavras. Nunca tinha visto um homem tão lindo ao vivo e tão de perto, anda mais de cueca._

**Flashback off**

-Desculpe-me pelo equívoco, moça. Eu pensei que fosse um dos meus empresários... –ele desculpou-se à porta. Hinata também arregalou os olhos assim que escutou sua voz. Estava trajando uma calça jeans, embora antes usasse somente uma cueca.

Ele era muito alto, pele bronzeada, cabelos meio compridos, jogados para trás, ondulados e castanhos, presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Os olhos castanhos e tremendamente expressivos, o sorriso de dentes brancos e perfeitos e com o corpo todo definido, deixando o peitoral malhado à mostra. As duas tiveram que se segurar para não babar.

-Ah... Tudo bem... –Ino corou igual a uma Pimenta de verdade.

-Perdão... É que... Que... Eu... Bem- a outra balbuciava, corada, mexendo os dedinhos com costumava fazer e de cabeça baixa- É que... A Tsunade-sama.. Bem...

-O que a Hina-chan está tentando perguntar é se você é o Orlando Bloom mesmo... –a outra falou- Mas é claro que é...! Eu tenho um monte de revistas com fotos suas...!

-Bom... –ele coçou a cabeça, desconcertado.

-Não era isso que eu ia dizer... –a morena corou- Eu queria dizer é... Que a Tsunade-sama... Disse que você só viria no fim de semana que vem... Então por que...?

-Eu vim mais cedo e pedi a ela para não contar a ninguém... Detesto multidões... –ele argumentou.

-Imagino... Deve ser difícil ser famoso... –Hinata suspirou.

-Se me permitem a pergunta, como é o nome de vocês...?-ele sorriu.

-Yamanaka Ino... –a primeira falou.

-Hyuuga... Hina... Hinata...!-a outra falou de cabeça baixa, sentindo os olhos dele sobre ela.

-É um enorme prazer conhece-las, senhoritas Pimentas... –ele sorriu galanteador.

-Co...! Como descobriu que nós somos as Pimentas...?-Ino perguntou, surpresa.

-Então eu acertei? Hehe... Eu só disse porque vocês estavam tão vermelhas quanto duas pimentas... –ele comentou, animado- E que Pimentas vocês são...?

-Ela é a Pimenta de Cheiro e eu sou a Malagueta... –a loira falou- Ah, eu... Posso tirar uma foto...?

-Claro... –ele concordou e Ino tirou o celular do bolso e as duas se revezaram ao lado do artista para tirar fotos.

-Tente ficar natural, Hina-chan...!-a amiga pediu- Não abaixa a cabeça... Olha pra câmera, vai...

-Muitíssimo obrigada, senhor Orlando Bloom... –Hinata agradeceu.

-Por favor, não me chame assim...! Me chame apenas de Orlando... –ele pediu- E eu sei que não tem nada a ver, mas... O que vocês vieram fazer aqui mesmo? Me disseram que não sabiam que eu ia vir...

-A senhorita Shizune pediu para entregarmos as toalhas... –Ino mostrou as toalhas- Saiba que eu sou sua fã, viu...? Adorei os filmes que você fez... Senhor dos Anéis, Tróia... E Piratas do Caribe é o meu preferido. Já assisti umas 5 vezes cada um dos filmes...

-Obrigado, mas... Se não se importam, eu tenho que me trocar para ver o meu empresário... –ele se desculpou.

-Não nos importamos...!-elas falaram juntas e ele sorriu. Beijou as duas no rosto e entrou no quarto.

-Isso aconteceu...?-Hinata tocou o rosto beijado levemente.

-Nunca mais lavo minha bochecha... –a outra comentou.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Mais tarde, sala de aula.**

-Testuda... Adivinha que eu vi... –Ino sorriu.

-Quem...? O Gaara...? O Sai...?-ela sugeriu.

-Não... Mas bem que eu gostaria de ver os dois- a outra comentou, pensativa- Mas está errado. É muito melhor...

-Hm... Não faço idéia... –a outra deu de ombros.

-O Orlando Bloom...!-a outra falou, animada. _Opa... _Sakura pensou, encolhendo. Ela vira o cartaz no dia anterior que falava que ele chegara ontem, mas não esperava que a amiga fosse vê-lo.

-Onde...? Quando...?-ela tentou parecer animada.

-De cueca, no quarto dele... –ela sorriu, marota. A outra arregalou os olhos e engasgou-se com a própria saliva- Por mim, pode ficar com o Sasuke... Pode ter certeza que Orlando Bloom é muito melhor...

-Ele estava de cueca?!-a outra perguntou, buscando ar.

-Sim... Foi só por alguns segundos, depois ele colocou uma calça por cima... Droga... –ela socou o ar, decepcionada.

-Você poderiam parar de conversar de vez em quando... –Kakashi cruzou os braços para as duas- Mas se estão falando de um homem de cueca, eu adoraria ouvir...

As duas coraram ao ver a proximidade do professor, ainda mais sabendo que ele escutara a conversa.

-Hã... Sabe o que é... –Sakura começou.

-É que o Gaara-kun foi jogar strip poker com a gente ontem e ele é tão ruim que ficou de cueca rapidinho... A gente teve que parar o jogo porque ele perdeu e não quis tirar a última parte... – Ino contou e virou-se para Gaara- Não é, Foguinho...?

-Lógico que não...!-ele corou, fechando a cara para ele. Mas a loira o olhou com seu melhor olhar assassino e ele se encolheu- A verdade é que eu estava ocupado e não podia continuar o jogo... Não é que eu não queria, não...

-Mas vocês não são muito novos para jogar strip poker...?-o professor arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Eu tentei dizer isso para o Gaara, mas ele não me escuta... –ela deu de ombros e todos os alunos riram, enquanto o pobre ruivo só pode encolher-se na sua cadeira, ruborizada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Sala da Temari e da Tenten.**

-Pois é, Tema-chan... –Tenten sorriu- A Ino-chan vai judiar do Gaara essa semana... Vai ser o reinado dela e seu irmão vai aprender a não mexer mais com as meninas...

-Eu acho que vai ser bem-feito... O meu irmãozinho vai ter merecido tudo que Ino fizer a ele... –a loira suspirou, impaciente- Mas eu estou inconformada com o que nos aconteceu...

-O incidente do mendigo...?-a morena riu- A gente chorou e depois deu risada... Vou adorar guardar isso na memória...

-Eu não... –a outra cruzou os braços.

-Credo, Tema-chan...! Como você é rabugenta...! Me admira o fato do Shika-kun gostar de você...!-então Tenten calou a boca de súbito, tampando a mesma como se tivesse dito algo muito ruim.

-Quem gosta de mim...?-a loira arregalou os olhos de leve- O Nara...?

-Eu não deveria ter te contado, mas... –a menina desviou o rosto- É verdade...

-Como é possível... –a garota murmurou para si mesma- Eu sempre o tratei mal...

-Pois é... Aconselho você a falar com ele... –a morena sorriu. E Temari foi. Queria tirar a limpo isso, afinal, fazia um tempo que sentia algo especial pelo moreno. Não poderia dizer que o odiava, pois era mentira.

Esperou o intervalo, já que estudavam em salas diferentes. Passou o intervalo inteiro o procurando e o viu deitado debaixo da cerejeira que ela costumava ficar. Parecia to sereno, sob a sombra e de olhos fechados...

-Bom dia, Preguiçoso... –ela cumprimentou assim que ele abriu os olhos e notou sua presença.

-Bom dia, Problemática... –ele sorriu- Eu estava te procurando.

-Me procurando...? Onde? Achou que eu estivesse entre os ramos da grama junto das formigas...? –ela riu.

-Não... Estava te esperando aqui porque é aqui que você sempre fica... –ele falou- Escuta... Tenho algo seio a te perguntar.

-Eu também... Mas pode me perguntar primeiro... –ela deu de ombros.

-Você gosta de mim...?-ele perguntou e ela arregalou os olhos.

-Como assim...? Não era você quem gostava de mim...?-ela perguntou, incrédula.

-Ué...! Mas o...!-ele então caiu a ficha e fechou a cara- Maldito Neji...

-Maldita Tenten... Aqueles dois estão de complô... –a loira suspirou, impaciente.

-Você veio porque achava que eu gostava de você, certo? E eu vim porque achava que você gostava de mim... –ele falou calmamente- Você iria me dizer o quê se fosse verdade...?

-Ah, eu... –ela corou, sem conseguir dizer mais nada. _Problemática. Como você é problemática, Temari... E como eu te amo por isso... _O rapaz pensou, se aproximando e roçando seus lábios nos dela.

A loira demorou um pouco para entender o que acontecera. Então o segurou pela nuca e correspondeu ao beijo. Ele deitou-a na grama e passou a beijar seu pescoço. As pessoas que passavam arregalava seus olhos para os dois, que davam um amasso muito quente.

-Eu diria que é verdade, Problemática... Eu te amo-ele confessou.

-Seu baka... Também te amo- ela confessou, vermelha devido ao beijo.

-Então namora comigo- ele pediu e ela sorriu. Beijou-o mais uma vez e, lógico, ele interpretou aquilo como um sim.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura suspirou, caminhando pelo pátio. Ino havia passado dos limites quando falou aquilo do Gaara. _Imagine se Sasuke descobrisse que eu joguei strip poker com ele e mais alguém...? Ah, ele que se dane... Tenho que fazer ele se arrastar por mim, e não é sentindo remorso disso que irei conseguir algo..._ Ela suspirou.

-Sakura...!-ela escutou uma voz e virou-se. Sasuke.

-Yo, Sasuke... –ela sorriu superficialmente. Não daria um sorriso perto dele enquanto ele não dissesse que a amava, por mais que morresse de vontade de abraçá-lo.

-Eu estava com saudade... –ele suspirou, mordendo o lábio inferior somente de pensar que jamais escutaria aquele alegre "Sasuke-kun" vindo dela se não dissesse logo que a amava. Mas ele a amava...?

-Já...? Mas nós nos vimos ontem... –ela encolheu os ombros- Seja como for, eu tenho que procurar a Karin...

-A Karin...? Pra quê...?-ele indagou.

-Pra falar que ela tem um chifre na cabeça... Sabe, o Gaara estava ficando com ela... –a menina deu de ombros.

-O Gaara ficou com outra...? Que coisa... –ele tentou parecer interessado- Se bem que ela não faz o tipo dele...

-E quem faz o tipo dele...?-ela arqueou uma sobrancelha como se o desafiasse.

-Ino faz- ele falou com simplicidade e ela sorriu.

-Também acho... –ela sorriu- Acho que vou convidar ela para sair comigo, com a Ino e com a Hinata... Será que ela vai querer...? Só pra descontrair...

-Será que ela vai querer depois que você contar...?-ele permitiu-se um meio sorriso.

-Claro que vai, Sasuke... As meninas precisam sair em grupo assim que tem que passar por situações difíceis... O consolo das amigas é sempre o melhor jeito de superar as mágoas... –ela contou- Esta é a cabeça das mulheres...

-Sei... –seu sorriso desapareceu- Então te vejo mais tarde...

-Pode ser... –ela sorriu e ele a beijou no rosto- Tchau, Sasuke...

-Tchau, Sakura... –o rapaz mordeu o lábio inferior ao pensar numa vida em que ele só a teria como amigo. _Eu a amo... _Ele concluiu, mas o sinal tocara e ele só poderia contar a ela depois que a aula acabasse, uma vez que estavam em salas diferentes...

**Yo, minna...!**

**Gomen pela demora... É que é meu aniversário e nós sempre acabamos bem ocupados nos nossos aniversários, não é...? Bem... Este foi o meu presente para vocês... E de presente para mim, quero muitas reviews...! Façam um esforço me deixem feliz no meu níver...!**

**Respondendo reviews.**

**Yoru-chaan 8D- **Sim, o Gaara é todo seu... Claro, você precisará me dar mais um dos clones dele porque tem mais uma pessoa pedindo...

A Temari disse que não vai cobrar nada pela ajuda dessa vez pra pegar o Teddy... Disse que como é pra você, ela vai fazer de graça... Mas eu tive que pagar caro da última vez... T.T

Obrigada por continuar acompanhando a fic. Saiba que ela está nos momentos finais e o próximo capítulo, tenho certeza que muitos irão querer me matar. E você também... Mas não se preocupe: o final sempre é feliz... u.u

Beijos e muito obrigada pela sua review...!

**Lya Beauchamp- **Sim, os fios foram conseguidos com louvor. Vê se o seu amigo cientista não me consegue outro clone porque tem outra pessoa querendo... Temos que poupar o pobre cabelo do Gaara... Se formos arrancar um fio a cada fã, ele vai ficar careca... ç.ç

Obrigada por apoiar o ponto de visão dos meninos... O Gaara agradece... E desculpe pela demora deste capítulo... Mas é como eu expliquei no início... Não tive muito tempo... Beijos e obrigada pela review...!

**Pukazitah- **Tudo bem, eu sei como é quando o PC fica sem net... Aliás, o meu sempre tem esse problema...

Ah, sim, a Ino gosta do Gaara... No próximo capítulo, as coisas com o Sai irão se resolver (eu acho) e algo totalmente inesperado vai acontecer... Prepare-se... Quanto ao plano da Sakura, era apenas o de deixar o Sasuke arrastando-se aos seus pés, mas não tem nenhum índice psicótico... Somente aquele sorrisinho dela... Sim, no meu pensamento ela também tava com cara de psicopata...

Obrigada por gostar da fic e fique atenta... Este é um dos últimos capítulos...! Beijos e muitíssimo obrigada pela sua review...!

**MELODY- **Obrigada pela review... Desculpe pela demora da postagem... E é ótimo para mim ver novas leitoras... Por mais que talvez você nem seja uma nova leitora, mas sua review é a primeira...

Beijos e muito obrigada pelo seu comentário... n.n

**Prisma159- **Obrigada... É que eu detestava acompanhar aquelas fics que eram ótimas e demoravam pacas para serem postadas... Então decidi que tinha que escrever uma fic que eu pudesse postar bem rápido os capítulos...

Bem... Sim, o Suigetsu é bem sensitivo e o Neji e o Gaara-kun são idiotas em relação aos sentimentos... A Ino fará o Gaara sofrer bastante, mesmo com o capítulo seguinte que, tenho que dizer, será ótimo e inesperado...

Bom... O Neji e a Tenten deram uma de cupido, mesmo que tenha sido disfarçadamente e a Temari e o Shika finalmente se resolveram...

Aí está a participação especial do meu querido Orlando Bloom... Ele é lindo né...? XD

Beijos e muito obrigada...

**Vicky- **Bom... O clone do Gaara eu já garanti... O do Neji eu consigo agora! Tudo pelo bem dos leitores...! XD

Obrigada pela sua review... Fico feliz que gosta de acompanhar minha fic...

Bom... Estamos nos últimos capítulos e o mandato da Ino mal começou... Não pensei que ia enrolar tanto na vez do Gaara... T.T Gomen... Bom, nada de chorar ao leite derramado. Eu posso concertar isso... u.ú

Beijos e muito obrigada pela review...!

**Luh-sama- **Obrigada pela review...! n.n A Ino começou o mandato colocando a culpa no pobre Gaara, mas não se preocupe... Ela será pior... Gomen pela demora e gomen novamente por ter enrolado tanto no mandato do Gaara... Ainda temos que ver quem vai ganhar a aposta, né...? Isso também será inesperado...

Beijos e muito obrigada pela sua review...!

**Borboleta Escarlate- **Primeiramente obrigada, se foi você quem aconselhou a Yoru a ler... Segundo, obrigada pelo elogio...! Fico tão feliz quando recebo reviews como a sua que compensam todo o esforço de escrever a fic... n.n

Continue e lendo e se surpreenda com o próximo capítulo... E não me mate...!

Beijos, mais uma vez, obrigada pela review...!

**ferhitomi- **Gomen por não pôr o Kiba... É que essa história já estava quase no final e não tinha muito a ver com ele... Gomen mesmo... ç.ç Depois que você começar sua fic me fala que eu vou lá ler e mandar review...

Quanto ao Sai, ele não será magoado... Não se preocupe, ele vai terminar a história feliz... O Gaara vai sofrer bastante, infelizmente e o pobre do Naruto também, mas você só saberá porque no próximo capítulo...

Beijo e muito obrigada pela review... Novamente, gomen por não ter como colocar o Kiba na história...

**Enrolação**

**Eu: Yo, Gaara-kun... n.n**

**Gaa: Feliz Aniversário… **

**Eu: Você se lembrou…! Obrigada, Gaara…**

**Gaa: Tudo bem, você até que mereceu pelo esforço de escrever essa fic... **

**Eu: Obrigada! XD Aliás... Sabe onde está o Neji...?**

**Gaa: Eu tenho cara de quem liga pra Neji...? o.õ**

**Eu: Não... Mas sabe de alguém que o conhece...?**

**Gaa: Por que raios você quer ver o Neji...?**

**Eu: Eu prometi à uma leitora que daria um clone dele para ela... **

**Gaa: Procura ele e depois você me fala como foi. Aliás, hoje não tem nenhum recado... E eu estou ocupado... A Yoru-chaan está me deixando preocupado. Sabe-se lá o que ela pode fazer com o Teddy enquanto eu estou fora... **

**Eu: Então vá salvar o Teddy e eu vou atrás do Neji... Avante!**

**Gaa: Já ne, minna... Deixem reviews para a aniversariante...**

**Eu: Isso aí! .**


	10. Quem diria

**Minna...! v**

**Gomen pela demora...! Aqui está o novo capítulo. Gomen... De acordo com o que eu falei, este seria o penúltimo capítulo... Não será mais u.ú**

**Eu preciso acrescentar mais um já que o reinado da Ino precisa ser maior... **

**E cá está o antepenúltimo capítulo!**

**10. Quem diria...**

Ino respirou fundo e encarou a figura ao longe, que parecia tranqüila, desenhando algo que via na paisagem do pátio. Se aproximou e a pessoa pareceu notar, mostrando-lhe um sorriso.

-Yo, Ino-chan... –Sai cumprimentou- Como vai...? Nem a vi ontem...

-Yo, Sai-kun... –ela falou de cabeça baixa- Eu... Queria conversar com você...

-Ino...? Algum problema...? Você parece meio pálida... –ele se levantou, deixando os cadernos de lado e parecendo preocupado com a moça.

-Não, Sai... Eu estou bem... De verdade -ela se afastou um pouco- E o que eu tenho a lhe falar é realmente sério...

-Pode falar... –ele pareceu entender a gravidade.

-Você não me viu ontem... Porque eu estava com o Gaara- ela falou com certa dificuldade- Eu e ele fizemos uma aposta de obedecer um ao outro por uma semana e ainda era a vez dele...

Ele a escutava em silêncio. Aquelas palavras ditas com tanta dificuldade não machucavam tanto seu coração como ela pensou que machucaria. Afinal, o havia traído.

-E... Ontem ele me pediu para beijar ele- ela continuou, sentindo o coração doer pela expressão dele não sofrer nenhuma mudança- E eu tive que beijar... Eu estou te contando porque nós estamos namorando e não seria honesto da minha parte fazer isso com você...

-Tudo bem. Você está me contando... Mas qual o objetivo...?-ele perguntou como se nada tivesse acontecido. E isso deixou a loira indignada.

-Como assim, Sai...? Eu te traí...! Eu quero saber se um dia você vai me perdoar... –ela falou como se fosse óbvio.

-Pois bem. Eu te perdôo- ele deu de ombros- Você só o beijou porque ele pediu, não foi...? Então, por mim, tudo bem...

-Não, Sai... Eu estou te dando um tempo para pensar- ela mordeu o lábio inferior- O que eu fiz é grave e não vou aceitar que você me perdoe tão facilmente. Seria como pedir que você passe por cima e esqueça, mas não é isso que eu quero.

-Entendo... –ele fechou os olhos e um sorriso brotou de seus lábios.

-Eu peço que você pense por um dia e me dê uma punição caso decida continuar comigo. Se desejar terminar, pode me falar... –ela suspirou- Mas saiba que eu te amo muito, Sai-kun...

-Eu também, Ino-chan... –ele sorriu- Vou pensar...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Neji suspirou, observando duas figuras ao longe. Tenten agarrou-se ao braço dele, com seu sorriso de sempre e um ar contente.

-Conseguimos juntar um casal... E eles combinam tanto, não acha, Neji-kun...?-ela comentou.

-Se não se agarrassem tanto, talvez eles ficassem melhor... Chega a ser falta de pudor- o Hyuuga franziu o cenho.

-Eu acho que já falei que você parece um velho de tão rabugento... –ela cruzou os braços- podia ter idéias mais modernas.

-Como você me enche o saco... –ele revirou os olhos.

-É o meu trabalho... –ela sorriu- Então, quem vai ser o próximo trabalho dos cupidos Neji e Tenten...?

-Falando assim, até parece que vamos ganhar algo com isso... –ele revirou os olhos.

-Ah...! Vai me dizer que você não fica feliz por seus amigos?-ela franziu o cenho.

-Quer que eu diga a verdade ou só tente te deixar feliz...?-ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Neji!-ela o repreendeu.

-Estou brincando...!-ele se desculpou antes que a moça o batesse.

-Já sei... Os próximos podem ser o Naruto e a Hinata... –a morena sorriu, marota.

-Nada disso. Me recuso. Nem a pau- ele torceu o nariz, cruzando os braços. Nem que Kami-sama lhe pedisse de joelhos! Ajudar aquele loiro baka à ficar com sua prima?! Há! Até parece...

-Como você é chato, Neji-kun... A Hinata também precisa ser feliz, sabe... –a outra suspirou, impaciente- Mas se você demonstra tamanha aversão...

-Demonstro mesmo... Podemos juntar o Sasuke e a Sakura... Eles não tinham brigado...?-ele perguntou.

-Sabe de uma coisa, Neji-kun... Acho melhor pararmos com esse negócio de cupido... –ela abaixou a cabeça e comentou tristemente- Não acho que esse problema a gente deva se meter... Parece muito complicado para nós...

-Mas... Nã foi você quem sugeriu...?-ele pareceu confuso.

-Sim, mas... Não acho que devamos nos meter nas vidas alheias... –ela desviou o olhar. Como gostaria que ele percebesse o que ela sentia...

-Se você acha melhor... –ele deu de ombros.

Silêncio. Aquilo era tão estranho para o Hyuuga... Sempre fora amigo de Tenten e assunto com ela era o que não lhe faltava. Mas estavam há um bom tempo naquele silêncio constrangedor...

-Neji-kun, você... Ah... Bem, eu vou para a sala... O sinal tocou, não é...?-ela pareceu meio triste.

-Certo... Posso te acompanhar...?-ele ofereceu.

-Ah, eu vou no banheiro ajeitar meu cabelo antes... Não precisa... –ela deu um sorriso triste e saiu correndo. _Tenten... Qual o problema...? Sou eu...? _ele suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos e indo para a sala.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Depois do almoço, cabeleireiro.**

-Eu não quero!- Gaara resmungou pela décima vez. Ino fechou a cara mais ainda e posou as duas mãos na cintura.

-Por Kami-sama, Foguinho...! Ou você senta logo nessa cadeira e faz o eu quero, ou podemos considerar que você perdeu essa aposta...!-ela retrucou.

-Porque raios eu tenho que arrumar o cabelo? Meu cabelo é curto e eu não vejo nada de errado com ele...!-o ruivo fechou a cara.

-Seu cabelo está muito bagunçado...! Além disso, ele está oleoso...! Você não cuida dele, não?-ela passou a mão no cabelo dele, segurando uma mecha como forma de mostrar.

-E daí? Por que você não pula a parte do cabelo?-ele cruzou os braços.

-Porque não!-ela disse- Agora senta ou eu terei ganhado essa aposta idiota...!

Gaara sentou-se na cadeira do cabeleireiro, ainda meio relutante. A esta hora, todos do salão olhavam para aquele casal estranho de sobrancelhas arqueadas. Ino virou-se para eles.

-QUE É?-berrou. Todos tremeram de medo e voltaram a fazer qualquer coisa, temendo o que aquela loira de aura negra poderia fazer. Ela sentou-se a cadeira ao lado do ruivo e permitiu que a mulher cuidasse de seus longos cabelos.

_Às vezes ela me dá medo... _Ele pensou, olhando-a de relance. Enganara-se se achou que o beijo do dia anterior iria acalmar as maldades que a loira poderia fazer naquela semana. Aliás, se enganou feio. _Ela parece ainda pior do que antes do beijo... Será que eu beijo tão mal assim...?_ Ele se perguntava mentalmente, olhando a loira mais uma vez e passando a fitá-la continuamente. Isso não passou despercebido aos olhos dela.

-Que foi, seu ruivo aguado?!-ela perguntou, fazendo o garoto quase tombar pra trás de susto. Virou-se para frente e não ousou dizer mais uma palavra sequer. _Nããão... Eu beijo muito bem... Aposto que o problema não é esse... _Ele descartou a possibilidade.

-Ah...!-Ino sorriu, após que a cabeleireira terminou de tratar o seu cabelo- Parece que a gente tira um peso da cabeça depois de um tratamento de creme...

-Seu cabelo devia estar muito sujo pra sentir a cabeça tão leve... –ele murmurou.

-Como disse?!-ela o olhou com seu pior olhar assassino.

-Nada... –ele se apressou a dizer. E ela voltou ao seu sorriso de sempre.

-Eu não disse, Gaara-kun...? Agora seu cabelo está tão macio e cheiroso... Deveríamos ter feito um "antes - depois", não concorda...?-ela perguntou, passando a mão pelos cabelos sedosos do rapaz.

-Eu discordo... Mas qual o seu próximo programa... –ele cruzou os braços.

-Vamos na manicure... –ela sorriu- Aposto que você nunca tirou a cutícula... Olha só suas unhas... Esta eu faço questão de um "antes – depois"...

-Eu não faço unha porque não sou mulher... Francamente, Loirinha... Eu vou acabar perdendo minha fama de homem... –ele revirou os olhos.

-E o que você acha que eu pretendo...?-ela deu um sorriso macabro, com um brilho maligno passando pelo seu olhar. O garoto teve uma mal pressentimento e algo lhe dizia que seu temor iria se realizar.

Alguns minutos depois, na manicure, Gaara via-se em frente a uma mulher que estava cuidando de suas unhas. _Meu mundo acabou... _Ele sentiu seu humor ir se esvaindo. Ao seu lado, Ino sorria como se nada no mundo pudesse lhe agradar mais.

-Você vai querer pintar, Gaara-kun...?-ela sorriu.

-Não- ele limitou-se a dizer. Se respondesse em tom alto, era possível que ela lhe devolvesse e o obrigasse a fazer coisas piores...

-Eu quero um tom rosa-cintilante... Não vai querer nem renda, Gaara-kun...?-ela o indagou, insistente.

-Esmalte é pra mulher... Contente-se que estou fazendo a unha... –ele desviou o olhar, zangado.

-Ótimo... Só que eu acho melhor você mudar seu humor logo. Eu até que estou sendo boazinha e depilar de cara ruim só dói mais... –ela deu de ombros. Ele arregalou os olhos de leve. _Depilar...? Isso é, depilar de passar aquela pasta quente e puxar pra rançar o couro...?! _Seu subconsciente pensou automaticamente.

-Ai...!-ele mordeu o lábio inferior quando a mulher arrancou uma cutícula particularmente grande. A loira ao seu lado sorriu como se dissesse "viu o que as mulheres sofrem, seu ruivo aguado?!".

-Olha só... Esse é o tipo de menino que eu gostaria que minha filha namorasse... –uma mulher comentou- Tão sensível...

-Concordo... Esses machismos estão tão ultrapassados... Além disso, fico contente que ele faça as unhas mesmo que receba provocações de outros homens depois... –a outra sorriu- É tão corajoso... Ai, ai...

-Viu, Gaara-kun...? Você está sendo elogiado...!- Ino comentou, alegre. Ele se segurou para não xingar todos e revelar que estava li obrigado, caso contrário, nem se dignaria a tal humilhação.

-Vi, Loirinha... –ele mordeu a língua para conter seus palavrões.

Enfim, na depiladora, Ino parou em frente à porta do local e se virou para o garoto, que mantinha sua melhor expressão de desagrado.

-Fica aqui que eu vou depilar primeiro, tá...?-ela sorriu e ele fez um gesto de indiferença- Eu não demoro. E se você fugir ou mandar alguém te seqüestrar, eu vou considerar que ganhei a aposta...

E entrou. Gaara esperou pacientemente, sentado na cadeira de espera. _Minha esperança é que aquela loira oxigenada não conte aos meus amigos que isso aconteceu e eu estarei salvo... _Ele suspirou. _Por mais que as chances sejam mínimas... _

-Prontinho...! Pode entrar...!-a loira saiu pouco depois e o rapaz entrou na "câmara da morte" como assim batizou.

-Nossa...!- a depiladora sorriu ao vê-lo. –Sabia que você é o primeiro homem que eu depilo...?

Tudo bem, aquilo não havia lhe animado. Ficou parado depois de fechar a porta, esperando o que teria que fazer. Ela mandou-o deitar-se na maca e ele sentiu-se num leito de hospital.

-Relaxe... Não se preocupe, não vai doer nada... –ela disse suavemente para acalmá-lo e ele sentiu as mãos intrusas abrirem sua braguilha e arrancar-lhe as calças. Pensou imediatamente que ela fosse algum tipo de tarada, mas ela se virou para mexer na cera quente. Passou aquela pasta pelando em sua virilha e tudo o que sentiu depois ele jurou guardar segredo para toda a eternidade.

Do lado de fora, Ino gargalhou ao ouvir o uivo de dor vindo do rapaz. _Gaara, Gaara... Você nem faz idéia do quanto eu posso ser cruel... _Ela sorriu maldosamente, esperando o ruivo sair da câmara de depilação. Que amarga primeira experiência ele teve...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura e Hinata conversavam animadamente no quarto quando uma Temari aérea entrou no quarto.

-Ai, ai, meninas... –ela suspirou apaixonadamente.

-Tema-chan... Conte tudo!-Sakura sorriu ao ver o estado da menina. A loira sentou-se na cama e contou sobre o recente namoro com Shikamaru, detalhando tudo.

-Ele é tão romântico... Tenho que agradecer à Tenten e ao Neji... –ela sorriu.

-Acho que é uma relação meio "problemática"... –Sakura zombou e riu. Assim como Temari e Hinata.

-Meninas... E o que vocês acham de sairmos depois que a Ino-chan chegar...?-a Hyuuga propôs.

-Eu ia mesmo convidá-las, só que me esqueci... Poderíamos chamar a Karin também... Ela é até legal... –a menina dos cabelos róseos comentou.

-Sinto muito, meninas... –a loira se desculpou- Vou sair com o Shikamaru...

-Ah, é... Esquecemos que você é uma mulher de compromisso agora... –a rosada zombou novamente, rindo.

-Chata... Você também estava namorando o Sasuke, caso não se lembre... – a Sabaku franziu o cenho.

-Eu sei- ela ficou séria- Mas estou tentando fazer ele se arrastar aos meus pés...

-É assim que se faz...!- as outras comemoraram. Alguém bateu na porta e elas abriram. Era Tenten.

-Tenten-chan...!-elas se surpreenderam. A morena sorriu.

-Oi, meninas... O que acham de sair?-ela sugeriu.

-Claro! Só vamos esperar a Porquinha... –Sakura sorriu- E aí...? Como vai com o Neji...?

-Nada ainda... –ela suspirou, cabisbaixa- aliás... A Tema-chan deve me agradecer...

-É mesmo...! Arigatou, Tenten...!-a outra a abraçou com toda sua força, logo a menina ficou sem ar. Foi mudando de cor de azul, para vermelho e roxo.

-Solta a Tenten...!-Hinata acudiu a amiga. Logo que a mesma se recuperou do abraço, resolveu ir chamar Karin para sair, pois Ino não iria se demorar. As outras foram trocar de roupa. Hinata e Sakura porque iam sair e Temari porque iria se encontrar com seu namorado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O casal andava lado a lado pela rua. O ruivo mantinha sua expressão de desagrado e a loira mantinha seu sorriso satisfeito.

-E aí...? Pra onde vamos...?-ele perguntou, emburrado.

-Não sei... Estava pensando em um lugar que eu freqüento, mas não consegui pensar em nada... O que acha de irmos ao shopping...?-ela sugeriu e ele deu de ombros. Não tinha escolha mesmo.

Uma vez no shopping, Ino procurou uma loja apenas com os olhos e Gaara a seguia pacientemente, segurando um amontoado de sacolas. Um sorrisinho malvado e arrastou o rapaz pelos pulsos até a porta de uma loja. _"Curva de nível". O nome já não me agradou... _Ele franziu a testa para o letreiro com o nome da loja. De fato, não gostou mesmo.

-Por Kami-sama, Loirinha...! Aqui é uma loja de _lingerie_...!- ele falou, rubro.

-Eu sei. É que eu adoro parecer sexy, sabe... -ela sorriu- Por mais que seja só para mim mesma, isso me deixa de auto-estima...

-Então vestir trajes de filmes indecentes te deixa feliz... Nossa, que esclarecedor... –ele revirou os olhos- Posso ir embora agora...?

-Lógico que não... Você entra comigo!-ela o puxou para dentro da loja e automaticamente todas as mulheres que estavam na loja olharam para eles. A face do rapaz ficou mais vermelha que o seu cabelo e Ino acenou para uma atendente.

-Gostariam de algo...?-ela perguntou gentilmente.

-Bem, eu quero um conjunto. Um preto, pois vermelho eu já tenho... –Ino sorriu e o garoto imaginou-a imediatamente com sutiã e calcinha vermelhos e de renda. Mordeu o lábio inferior e repreendeu-se por aquele pensamento.

-O que acha desses modelos...?-a moça pegou uns cabides com conjuntos pretos, cada modelo mais lindo do que o outro.

-Olha que lindo, Gaara-kun...! Esse tem até rabinho e chifrinho...!-a loira apontou e Gaara desviou o olhar, corado- Qual você prefere...?

-Céus, Ino! Isso não é coisa que você deva perguntar pra mim...!-ele retrucou, vermelho.

-Só estou perguntando qual você prefere... –ela cruzou os braços, emburrada- E exijo uma resposta...

-Tudo bem- ele suspirou, buscando coragem para olhar. Calma aí... Desde quando ele, Sabaku no Gaara, sentia vergonha de olhar para _lingeries_? –Aquele ali.

-O de renda e com lacinho...?-ela perguntou e ele fez que sim com a cabeça. A loira virou-se para a atendente- Eu posso levar pra experimentar...?

-Claro...!-a moça sorriu e lhe entregou o cabide. Ino puxou Gaara e foi para o trocador, chegando no corredor cheio de boxes, ela parou.

-Por que você me trouxe aqui...? É um trocador- ele lembrou, então sorriu maliciosamente- Ou quer que eu estréie a lingerie?

-Exatamente- ela sorriu do mesmo jeito e ele arregalou os olhos espantado.

-Como...?- perguntou, incrédulo. Rapidamente, Ino depositou a lingerie nas mãos do ruivo, empurrou-o para um dos trocadores e trancou-o. - INO! Deixe-me sair!!

-Só depois que você colocar essa _lingerie_! Você disse que queria estrear, não disse...?-a loira impôs, marota.

-Merda, Ino...! Já não basta ter me obrigado a fazer as unhas, tratado o cabelo e depilado, você quer me obrigar a usar um traje íntimo?! Um legítimo traje íntimo feminino _e ainda quer ver_?!-ele berrou, zangado.

-Exatamente! E não demora- ela cruzou os braços, mesmo que ele não pudesse ver- Eu tô mandando!

Ela escutou ele praguejar e um leve som do movimentar de um tecido. Sorriu internamente e apressou-se em abrir sua bolsa para pegar algo. Após alguns segundos de espera, Ino achou que fora o suficiente.

-Já se trocou, Gaara-baka-kun...?-ela perguntou.

-Depende do ponto de vista- ele resmungou- Fisicamente eu estou pronto há muito tempo. No ponto de vista de um homem, eu poderia esperar aqui a vida inteira e não iria querer sair...

-Eu destranquei do lado de fora. Basta você abrir... –ela sorriu, empunhando um objeto. Ao leve estalido da maçaneta se abrindo, foi ouvido um outro som. _Flash!_ O rapaz cobriu os olhos do clarão repentino e xingou mentalmente.

-Droga, Ino!! Você não avisou que ia tirar foto!!-ele escondeu o rosto.

-Mas você está lindo...!-ela escondeu o rosto atrás da câmera, tirando mais fotos- Sorria...!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As meninas, já prontas, estavam cansadas de esperar por Ino. Hinata e Tenten observavam Sakura e Karin andarem de um lado para o outro.

-Meninas... Se a Ino está demorando, basta irmos sem ela... –Tenten lembrou- Se ela está demorando é porque está fazendo algo bom...

-Bem lembrado! Então vamos logo!-Sakura decidiu, puxando as outras.

Pegaram um táxi assim que saíram do colégio e fora para o shopping. Caminhando pelas lojas e comprando roupas. E, por coincidência, acabaram encontrando uma loira com um ruivo carregado de sacolas ao seu encalço.

-Ino?! Gaara?!-as quatro exclamaram em uníssono.

-Meninas...!-Ino sorriu e acenou. O ruivo desviou o olhar e mordeu o lábio inferior. _Eu sabia... Não tenha esperanças, Gaara: desgraça que vem pouca é bobagem... _Ele pensou.

-O que vocês estão fazendo?-Karin perguntou, desconfiada.

-Aproveitando, oras...! Eu e o Gaara já fizemos tantas coisas divertidas hoje que até Deus duvida... –a loira riu e Karin franziu o cenho.

-Sério...? E o Gaara está te obedecendo direitinho?-Sakura sorriu.

-Claro! O Gaara-kun é um bom menino... –Ino afagou os cabelos dele- Aliás, ele tinha que obedecer, senão perdia a aposta...

-Maldito dia que eu fui querer fazer uma aposta... –ele resmungou e as outras riram.

-Ah, é... Eu me lembro que eu disse que ia te fazer arrepender por ter feito essa aposta... –a loira riu.

-Sei, sei... Agora com licença que eu vou comprar um sorvete... –ele avisou- Vocês me falam em que loja vão ficar escolhendo algo e eu encontro vocês daqui a pouco...

-Nós vamos ficar ali... –Hinata apontou para uma loja de esportes.

-Só não demora muito que eu tenho um monte de coisas para te pedir, tá...?-Ino riu. Gaara se apressou a sair de perto delas, enquanto as mesma iam para a loja de roupas esportivas.

-Então não há nada entre você e o Gaara...?-Karin perguntou- Olhando vocês dois juntos, eu jurava que tinham algo...

-Não. Tudo isso é só por causa de uma aposta. Aí ele tem que me obedecer... –a loira sorriu.

-Mas eu acho melhor você não alimentar suas esperanças no Gaara... Ele não me parece muito ligado em ninguém ultimamente... –Sakura falou- Ele é bem parecido com a Temari, sabe... Ambos nunca parecem gostar de ninguém e sempre acabam machucando pessoas envolvidas...

-Eu sei, mas eu gosto mesmo dele... –a morena suspirou. Ino apenas a escutava, sentindo um pouco de pena dela. E um pouco de ciúmes também, embora não admitisse.

-Sei não... Acho melhor você desistir dele e partir para outra- a menina de cabelos róseos comentou, dando de ombros- E aí? Essa _leg_ combina comigo...?

-Não. Você combina com rosa, Testuda. E está cansada de saber... –a loira suspirou.

-Eu sei, mas eu estou cansada de só usar rosa... –a menina suspirou.

-Usa vermelho, então... –Hinata sugeriu.

-Pode ser- Tenten sorriu- Pelo menos ele não contrasta tanto com o seu cabelo.

-Olha... –Ino apontou- Aquela não é a Hanabi...?

-A... Hanabi-chan...?- Hinata perguntou, olhando para onde a amiga apontara. Hanabi era magra, mais ou menos do tamanho da irmã, cabelos um pouco abaixo dos ombros, escuros e lisos, com a pele incrivelmente pálida e os olhos perolados, típico dos Hyuuga.

-Yo, ane-chan... –a mais nova cruzou os braços, desgostosa.

-Fazendo compras?- Karin perguntou levianamente.

-É o que parece... –a Hyuuga mais nova comentou com um ar superior- E vocês também, imagino...

-Todo mundo parado!- eles escutaram e se viraram para a porta- Mãos para cima! Não quero ninguém tentando gracinhas!

As seis levantaram as mãos automaticamente, assim como as vendedoras e as compradoras. Um assalto. Eram dois homens de máscaras que lembravam meias furadas nos olhos. Um tinha o cabelo longo, liso e preto, preso por um rabo de cavalo e segurava uma _coult_. O outro tinha cabelo longo até os ombros, lisos e prateados, presos por um rabo baixo e segurava um rifle.

-São elas mesmo... –o de cabelos prateados confirmou.

-Ótimo. Algeme-as e as leve para o carro- o mais alto falou. Sakura jurou ter visto um riso maligno em seus olhos. _Mas ele está de máscara...! Não posso saber se está sorrindo...! _Se corrigiu. _E porque ele está olhando justamente para a gente...?_

O rapaz que segurava a rifle caminhou até elas e apoiou o cano da arma em seu próprio ombro.

-São muitas, chefe... –ele suspirou e virou-se para elas- Ok, meninas... Basta vocês ficarem quietas e caladas que ninguém se machuca...

-Hã?-elas exclamaram em uníssono.

-Eu não gosto disso, sabe... Mas vocês vão ter que vir comigo- ele explicou.

-Não é hora para ser educado, seu idiota!-o de cabelos negros berrou- Isso é um seqüestro! Pega logo essas vadias e vam'bora!!

-Bom, eu tentei... –ele suspirou. Tirou algumas algemas do casaco e prendeu uma ao braço da outra como se fosse uma corrente humana.

-Ai... Está machucando... –Hanabi reclamou e o moreno se aproximou dela, lhe dando arrepios.

-Cale a boca, pirralha... Sua voz me irrita. E eu detestaria sujar o chão com o seu sangue... –ele ameaçou, apontando a _coult_ para o nariz dela, fazendo-a engolir em seco.

-Não liguem, não... Ele está nervoso assim porque pegou a mulher dele na cama com outro- o rapaz contou assim que o outro se virou para as pessoas da loja. Elas o acharam estranhamente engraçado e ele tinha um ar jovial.

-Quando a polícia chegar... –o outro falou, alterado- Diga que estamos na velha fábrica de carros. Que queremos ver o empresário Hyuuga Hyashi e que estamos com as filhas dele. Se alguém tentar algo, elas irão sofrer...

Pouco depois, as moças se viram arrastadas com brutalidade para fora do shopping por uma passagem que elas nunca haviam visto. Foram empurradas para dentro de um carro preto comum e foram levadas até a fábrica.

Após entrarem por uma área particularmente grande, atravessaram-na e passaram por outra, chegando a um corredor que não se via nenhuma das duas extremidades. Viraram à esquerda e entraram numa porta. O lugar era velho e empoeirado, com algumas teias de aranha no canto e um balcão abandonado.

-E, agora que estamos aqui, só nos resta esperar... –o rapaz mais jovem sentou-se no chão. As meninas conversavam entre si e o outro pareceu se irritar.

-Pare de tagarelar! Isso é um seqüestro, caso não se lembrem... –ele retrucou.

-Só porque é um seqüestro, não precisa tratá-las como cães de rua... –o outro comentou, coçando a cabeça com o bico do rifle. O outro ignorou e saiu da sala.

-Acho que eu sei porque a mulher dele o traiu... –Tenten ironizou.

-Ele só está nervoso- o garoto de cabelos prateados sorriu. Novamente, Sakura tentou raciocinar como sabia que ele estava sorrindo.

-Não está abafado nessa máscara...?-não pôde deixar de perguntar.

-É mesmo... –ele comentou, puxando-a. As meninas não esperavam essa reação dele e arregalaram os olhos ao vê-lo. Tinha o rosto pálido e os olhos negros, com uma franja na testa.

-Cara... Ou você é burro ou é inconseqüente... –Ino comentou- Se formos resgatadas, diremos como você é para a polícia...

-Assim fica mais legal. Gosto de fugir das autoridades... –ele sorriu- Aliás, eu sou Kabuto.

-Então você seqüestra por hobby...?-a loira não pôde deixar de perguntar.

-Eu _roubo_ por hobby. É as primeira vez que eu e o Orochimaru seqüestramos alguém... –ele contou, animado- Ele teve problemas com o seu pai no início...

-Com o nosso pai...?-Hanabi indagou.

-É, mas isso são águas passadas... –ele deu de ombros e Orochimaru entrou na sala.

-Idiota! Por que está sem máscara?!-ele franziu o cenho- Temos que terminar essa porra logo. Leve as meninas para a outra sala, mas antes... –ele puxou Hinata pelos cabelos e a menina obrigou-se a ficar de pé, gemendo de dor. Foi empurrada contra a parede e o homem, que ainda puxava seus cabelos, levantou-os acima da cabeça dela. Puxando um facão da bainha, as outras arregalaram os olhos.

_Não!! _A Hyuuga mais velha quis gritar. _Eu não estou pronta para morrer ainda...! _Ela sentiu os olhos marejarem de dor, olhando a lâmina afiada e pronta para matar. Kabuto ofegou, temeroso e tudo que Hinata conseguiu fazer foi fechar os olhos com toda a força, sendo que a última coisa que viu, foi uma lâmina cortando o ar em sua direção.

**Yo, minna...! n.n'**

**Não me matem ainda...! O próximo capítulo está mais dramático do que nunca e nele eu deixarei vocês me matarem. Pobre Hinata, né...? Eu que não gostaria de se ela. Os fins dela sempre são tristes nas fics que eu leio que não são de humor... u.u**

**Fazer o quê, né...? É o destino...**

**Respondendo reviews.**

**Luh-sama- **Bom... Desculpe-me pela demora. Que bom que você gostou do Orlando Bloom, né...? Sinto muito por não colocar o Adam Brody... É que eu mal o conheço... ç.ç

Então, vocês pediram, aqui está: uma Ino bem maldosa...! Pelo menos ao meu ponto de vista... Você não faz idéia do quanto me parte o coração escrever esse tipo de coisa com o Gaara... E, bom, a Ino não terminou com o Sai. Acho que só quando esse seqüestro se resolver... (se é que ele se resolverá... huahuahauhauha)

Muito obrigada pelas review, tá...? Beijos!

**Vicky2- **Quanto aos clones, não precisa agradecer... Eu faço para agradar aos leitores... XD E desculpe pelo reinado da Ino ser bem curtinho, embora não seja menos maligno do que o dele foi com ela... Ah, até eu admito que levar ele para depilar foi uma sacanagem...!

Obrigada pelos votos de boa sorte... Com certeza eu terei! n.n E muito obrigada pelo comentário.

**Lya Beauchamp- **Arigatou...! Você não sabe o tanto que me deixa feliz saber que um leitor se importa em me dar os parabéns...!XD

Tudo bem, se os clones derem errado, a gente tenta de novo... Aposto que o Gaara-kun não vai se importar de ceder mais uns fiozinhos de cabelo... Em todo caso, sempre há unhas, gotas de sangue e pedacinhos da pele que eu posso pegar dele sem pedir pra fazer um clone... n.n

Sim, os beijos dos quatro foi muito bonitinho... Eu penei pra pensar em algo bom. É que eu estava escrevendo, quase colocando um fim na história e me toquei de que estava me esquecendo dos outros...! Então eu pensei rápido e fiz aquele beijo improvisado...!8D

Beijos e muito obrigada pela sua review!

**MELODY- **Arigatou pelos votos! Muito obrigada mesmo...! Quanto a você ser nova leitora, eu tive esse pressentimento... Além disso, eu também só fui saber postar review no fanfiction a algum tempo atrás, graças à minha priminha...!

Legal você ter colocado o apelido nas suas amigas de "Pimentinhas"... Aliás, eu fiz essa fic justamente pensando nas minhas amigas, que eu chamo de Pimentas... E eu sou a Malagueta do grupo... XD

Bem, obrigada mais uma vez...! Beijão!

**Borboleta Escarlate- **Yo...! Eu tentei não demorar, tá? Aliás, sinto muito, nem vai dar pro Orlando aparecer de novo... Sabe como é, eu já tenho a história inteira programada e esses diálogos costumam tomar tempo. No meu programa de fic, o Orlando ia aparecer muitas outras vezes, só que eu enrolei e nem tá dando mais como... A fic já está pra terminar...!

Mas quanto aos clones, pode ter certeza que eu te mandarei um de cada...! O Deidei fez questão de me dar um de seus preciosos fios, com a condição que eu cuidasse bem... O Sasori nem ligou, o Hidan também não... O Itachi disse que sim se o clone dele não fosse para o Orochimaru ou pro Tobi. E o Tobi, ele disse que "claro, pois o Tobi é um bom garoto... n.n" Eu vou mandar os fios de cabelo de cada um com um dos cientistas que eu freqüento, daí você faz o pedido... XD

Arigatou pela review! Continue comentando...!

**Yoru-chaan 8D- **Arigatou...! Eu nem sabia como era "Feliz aniversário" em japonês, mas aprendi!

Sim, o Gaara está aprendendo a ver quem manda... Ele está começando a ficar esperto e te aconselho a tomar cuidado com o "Sabaku kyuu" dele... Dá medo... ó.ò

Pode deixar, eu anoto na agenda dele os compromissos com a Yoru-chaan sem falta! Garanto que ele estará lá... ò.ó9

Posso mesmo escolher um casal...? Mesmo? XD Eu vou pedir um SasoXDei tá...? Você liga se for Yaoi...? Se ligar, eu mudo...! Aliás, eu faço uma fic pra você também...! Iria adorar...! n.n Pode escolher o casal, tá? Até um LeeXGaa eu faço, por mais que seja contra...

Arigatou, viu? Pela review e pela fic que você talvez criará futuramente...

**Hitomi-imou-chaan – **Mais uma vez eu peço desculpas por não poder colocar o Kiba na fic, mas não se preocupe... Eu estou planejando uma fic que terá o Kiba. Se quiser ver depois... Mas eu não sei quando eu vou postar, tá?

Hai! Sakura e Ino mandam...! E é uma boa idéia fazer uma fic com a Sakura dizendo como fazer o amor da sua vida cair ao seus pés em dez passos...! Mas a idéia é sua, portanto não vou copiar... u.u

Não se preocupe, o Gaara e a Ino vão ficar juntos... O sai vai terminar com a Ino logo e eles vão descobrir que amam um ao outro...

Arigatou pela review, tá? Beijos!!

**Enrolação**

**Eu: Gaara-kun...!**

**Gaa: Que foi dessa vez...?**

**Eu: Você tem compromisso hoje com a Yoru-chaan... n.n**

**Gaa: Você também, só que não é com a Yoru-chaan... **

**Eu: Tenho...? o.õ**

**Gaa: Lembra...? Além de impor que você teria que cuidar do cabelo dele, o Deidara disse que você teria que pagar pra ele a manicure e o cabeleireiro... Aquela unha preta dele não fica daquele jeito à toa, sabia...**

**Eu: É mesmo... T.T Droga, eu tinha que começar o capítulo da fic logo... Mas se eu não aparecer, o Deidei vai me bater... ç.ç**

**Gaa: Ou explodir... Nunca se sabe... **

**Eu: Gaara, faça um kage bushin pra mim. Nossa...! Rimou! **

**Gaa: Alegre... ¬¬**

**Eu: Faça logo! Aí você faz aquele jutsu de transformação e deixa ele parecido comigo... Aí você faz ele roubar dinheiro e ir com o Deidei... Meu din din tá pouco ultimamente... **

**Gaa: Roubar é crime e eu não faço kage bushin, sua baka...**

**Eu: É mesmo... ó.ò Como você é inútil, Gaara!**

**Gaa: Sou mais útil que você. Por isso que a Yoru-chaan gosta mais de mim... u.u**

**Eu: Gosta nada... ç.ç**

**Gaa: Nem vou gastar verbo contigo... Ja ne, minna...!**

**Eu: Ja ne... Deixem reviews... **

**Dei: Pan-chan...! Vamos perder a hora da manicure! **

**Eu: Já vai... u.u'**


	11. É aqui que tudo se resolve

**Yo, minna...!**

**Desculpem a demora, pra variar... Aqui está o capítulo 11 sem mais delongas... Espero que gostem dele... Foi bem gostoso de escrever... **

**11. É aqui que tudo se resolve.**

**Shopping.**

Gaara suspirou, entediado. Provou do sorvete que estava quase derretendo em sua mão e amaldiçoando o dia em que fizera aquela maldita aposta com Ino. Deveria ter pensado duas vezes e ter feito essa aposta com Hinata.

-Maldita Loirinha... –ele permitiu-se um sorrisinho arrependido. _É mal de loira, só pode... _Pensou. _Senão a Temari seria morena... _Riu. Céus, quanto tempo fazia que não ria verdadeiramente, de felicidade? Sempre que ria era ironicamente ou algo assim...

Parou na loja e observou que havia algo de errado. Onde estariam as meninas...? Não era naquela loja que elas estavam? Será que foram embora dali sem esperá-lo? _Não... Há algo estranho aqui. _Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, jogando o sorvete no lixo e correndo até o balcão.

-Com licença... Você viu cinco pirra...! Digo, cinco meninas...? Elas têm mais ou menos o mesmo tamanho, uma é loira, uma tem cabelo rosa, outra tem cabelo castanho, uma tem o cabelo preto e a outra tem os olhos brancos... –ele caracterizou.

-Você... É algum conhecido delas...?-a moça perguntou, temerosa.

-Sou, hm... Amigo- ele mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Uns homens assaltaram a loja e levaram elas como reféns... Pediram para chamar um tal de "Hyuuga Hyashi", mas eu não conheço... E disse para não chamar a polícia- ela falou como lhe foi dito. Os olhos de Gaara se arregalaram instantaneamente.

-Seqüestradas...? Nã... Não se preocupe, eu... Eu chamo o senhor Hyuuga... –ele se afastou, pegou seu celular e discou o primeiro número que lhe veio à cabeça.

-_Alô?_- uma voz atendeu.

-Neji! Cara, qual o celular do seu tio?-foi a primeira coisa que conseguiu perguntar, controlando seu desespero.

-_Do Hyashi-san...? Não sei_... –ele deu de ombros.

-Como você não sabe o celular do seu tio?! É urgente! Arranja, seu baka!-ele retrucou.

-_Calma, cara_... –Neji pareceu entender a gravidade- _Qual o problema...?_

-As meninas... As meninas, elas...!-ele se calou quando uma mão tocou seu ombro. Era a atendente, com um ar preocupado.

-Eles disseram que estão com as duas filhas do senhor Hyuuga e disseram que estarão no depósito antigo de carros e que não é pra tentar nenhuma gracinha, senão elas morrem... –ela falou, temerosa.

-Neji, escuta bem... As meninas foram seqüestradas. Elas e sua prima Hanabi também- Gaara constatou- Quero que fale com seu tio e conte à ele. É o senhor Hyuuga quem os seqüestradores querem ver e disseram que não querem polícia por perto, senão todas morrem.

-_Elas... Foram seqüestradas? Ino, Tenten, Sakura... Hinata e Hanabi?_ –a voz do Hyuuga pareceu falhar.

-E a Karin também... –o ruivo lembrou- Conte aos meninos, eles iriam querer saber... Estou indo ao depósito, viu?

-_Mas..._!- não adiantou, pois Gaara já havia desligado. Saiu correndo para fora do shopping e pegou um táxi. _Droga, droga, DROGA...! _Praguejava mentalmente. Não iria se perdoar se algo ruim acontecesse a Ino. _Não... Se algo acontecer àquela loirinha, eu mato o infeliz com minhas próprias mãos... _Ele cerrou os punhos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Neji saiu do carro e viu o amigo parado em frente à fábrica. Mordeu o lábio inferior e tentou ver algum movimento no interior da fábrica. Nada.

-Gaara... –ele chamou e o ruivo o olhou.

-Elas estão lá dentro... –ele falou- Os outros vieram...?

-Hai!- Naruto saiu do outro carro, assim como Sasuke e Suigetsu. No mesmo carro que Neji, o senhor Hyuuga Hyashi saiu. Neji era seu espelho mais jovem: os mesmos cabelos longos e olhos perolados.

-Onde estão elas?-Sasuke perguntou.

-Estão lá. Eu estou pouco me lixando para o que vocês forem dizer, mas eu vou entrar lá. Só estava esperando vocês chegarem para eu poder ir... –o ruivo impôs.

-Eu também quero ir!- o loiro exclamou.

-Eu também vou- os outros falaram e o ruivo sorriu. Neji virou-se para o tio e assumiu seu ar sério.

-Eu as trarei de volta e peço que não se preocupe, Hyashi-sama... A polícia está chegando e se demorarmos mais de meia hora, pode mandá-los invadir o local... –ele pediu.

-Eu sei, Neji... Cofio em você- o chefe Hyuuga disse e o menino se virou, indo em direção ao prédio, junto dos outros.

Quando entraram, se depararam com uma área grande e espaçosa. Caminharam cautelosamente pela sala vazia, atravessando a mesma. Era escura, cheia de esteiras e guinchos empoeirados, que acabava num corredor. Era longo e não era possível enxergar as duas extremidades por conta da escuridão.

-Bom, teremos que nos separar... –Sasuke suspirou- Eu vou para cá.

-Então eu vou pra cá... –Naruto apontou para a direção oposta.

-Bom, eu vou com o Sasuke... –Suigetsu disse.- Você vem, Gaara?

-Pode ser... –o ruivo deu de ombros- Então você vai com o Naruto, Neji...?

-Hai. Vamos, Naruto- o moreno concordou, virando-se para o lado que iria seguir junto ao loiro e os três foram na direção oposta. Após caminharem um pouco, os dois chegaram a uma porta e a abriram. Ambos pensaram que a sala estivesse vazia, as viram um homem com uma meia furada na cabeça. Ele sorriu maldosamente e Neji se perguntou como sabia que ele estava sorrindo.

-Huhuhu... Quem deveria estar aqui era o senhor Hyashi... –ele cruzou os braços.

-Tem algo errado...! Você não pode estar tão tranqüilo! Deve ter preparado uma armadilha! 'tte bayo!- Naruto exclamou.

-Hm... E o que dois pirralhos vieram fazer aqui...?-ele perguntou calmamente.

-Viemos salvar nossas amigas- Neji falou, sério.

-Verdade? Huhuhu que corajoso, hein? – o homem debochou- Olha ali... –apontou e os dois olharam. A palidez, assim como o arregalar de olhos foi inevitável. _Pronto. _Escutaram. _Aí está sua armadilha. _

Em cima de uma mesa velha e empoeirada, havia uma cabeça humana que os dois reconheceram na hora. Os olhos perolados arregalados d medo, os cabelos negros bagunçados e curtos, com o resto do cabelo espalhado no meio do sangue. A cabeça estava equilibrada no pescoço decepado e sujo de sangue seco, o mesmo que estava espalhado pela mesa.

-Ah... –Neji deixou escapar, o medo estampado em seus olhos, assim como a incredulidade.

**Flashback**

"_Neji-nii-san, otou-san me pediu para falar com você... Você está ocupado? Por que você não olha pra mim, Neji-nii-san...?"._

"_Ha-hai, Naruto-kun…E poderíamos... __Tomar sorvete juntos... Outra vez... Quem sabe um... Dia desses..."._

"_Neji-nii-san, você me odeia...? É que eu sorrio todos os dias... Com a esperança de que... Um dia, você sorria do mesmo jeito pra mim..."._

"Obrigada, Na-Naruto-kun... Não estou preocupada. Confio em você...".

**Flashback off**

Naruto cerrou os punhos e seus olhos marejaram. Neji mordeu o lábio inferior e se deixou cair de joelhos no chão. _Não... _O loiro trincou os dentes. _Ela não... Não a Hina-chan... Ela não pode estar... _Não conseguiu admitir para si mesmo. Aquela palavra não podia na mesma frase em que o nome "Hinata".

_Hinata-chan... Você não pode estar... Não... Mas não há como uma cabeça separada do corpo estar viva. _Neji cerrou os punhos. Sabia disso, mas não quis admitir que, após tanto tempo junto, tudo aquilo acabou em apenas um segundo.

-Não... –o loiro abraçou o próprio corpo, atraindo a atenção do moreno- NÃÃÃÃOOO!!

-Naruto... –ele tentou chamar, mas sua voz também parecia fraca.

-Não... A Hinata-chan não pode ter... Ter... Ugh- o loiro mordeu o lábio inferior- Morrido. Não aqui... Não desse jeito...

-Ah... Era sua amiga? Desculpa... –o homem que segurava a _coult_ disse, debochado.

-Desgraçado!!- Naruto berrou, sentindo ódio daquele homem. Cínico. Era o que ele era... Matara sua amiga, a única pessoa que não ria dele, e debochava daquele jeito. O ódio brilhou em seu olhar e era de um tom escarlate.

-Aaahhh... Cale a boca... Você é barulhento igual àquelas meninas... –ele reclamou.

-Cale a boca você! Acha que latir igual um cão sarnento impõe algum respeito, seu kusotari?!- Neji se ergueu de súbito, nervoso.

-Reveja as situações, **kusotari**... –Orochimaru apontou a _coult_ para os dois.

-Que você e essa arma vão para o inferno...!-Naruto explodiu- Eu vou te...!

-NARUTO...!-eles escutaram uma voz. Era a de Sakura.

-Sakura-chan...?-o loiro arregalou os olhos marejados. Permaneceu parado, assustado.

-Naruto... Neji... Se acalmem. A Hinata _não _morreu... –a de cabelos róseos falou, ansiosa. _Não morreu...? Como? _O loiro pensava, olhando para ela, incrédulo. _Baka... A cabeça dela está ali, não está? O pescoço foi decepado e há sangue na mesa... Ela está morta...! _Neji olhou para ela do mesmo jeito que o outro.

À porta, Gaara, Suigetsu, Sasuke apareceram, junto de três meninas. Ao lado deles, uma menina apareceu, cujos olhos eram perolados e os cabelos estavam na altura dos ombros. _Hinata...! _Ambos arregalaram os olhos. Apesar do rosto vermelho e cheio de lágrimas, do cabelo curto e bagunçado, dos soluços inconsoláveis e da aparência pálida, era mesmo ela. E estava viva.

-Hinata...?-o Hyuuga chamou, hesitante. Ela o olhou, chorando muito. _Ela está bem... _Naruto sentiu a dor em seu peito aliviar instantaneamente. Então viu a menina caminhar até eles e os abraçou- Mas... Se aquela cabeça não é sua... De quem é...?

-Da irmã dela... –Tenten falou- Ela e a Hinata eram muito parecidas...

-Da Hanabi...?-ele olhou para a pequena Hyuuga que encostara a cabeça em seu peito.

-Eles a mataram, Neji-nii-san... –a menina abafou o choro no peito do primo, soluçando melancolicamente- Mataram a Hanabi-chan...

-Kabuto, seu baka!!- Orochimaru se pronunciou- Por que está do lado deles?!

-Eu me cansei de ver você usando violência em tudo... –o rapaz cruzou os braços, sério- A gota d'água foi matar aquela garota...

-Você é um kusotari, Kabuto... –o líder se pronunciou- O crime necessita de violência...!

-Não o _meu_ crime- o outro impôs- Eu sempre roubei e nunca machuquei ninguém para isso...

-Vá para o inferno, você e esse grupo idiota!- ele apontou a _coult_ e atirou. Hinata fechou os olhos e Neji a abraçou com força. Não poderia perdê-la de novo... E ficou esperando por uma bala que não veio.

-Mas o que...?-ele se virou e viu Kabuto usando o próprio corpo como escudo. O tiro acertara na altura do peito direito. O rapaz usou toda força que tinha para erguer seu rifle e puxar o gatilho, acertando um tiro entre os olhos do outro, matando-o instantaneamente. Então tombou para o lado.

-Kabuto...!-as meninas correram e se ajoelharam ao seu lado.

-Você salvou a nossa vida... Com o próprio corpo!-o Hyuuga falou, incrédulo.

-Hehe... –o jovem riu, sentindo o sangue jorrar ainda mais com aquele esforço- Achei bonito ver você protegendo-a... Não precisam se preocupar: eu prestarei depoimento à polícia nessas condições mesmo...

-Mas...! Você vai morrer...!-Tenten exclamou.

-Tudo bem... Eu já sabia... Que, no dia que eu ferisse alguém com uma arma, eu iria morrer por uma também... –ele arfou com dificuldade. Vários policiais entraram na sala, apontando a arma para todos.

-Todos com as mãos para cima...!-ele olhou em volta- Estão todos bem...?

-Eu conto...?-Kabuto brincou, levando a mão ao peito.

-Quem...? Está ferido!- o policial constatou.

-Nada disso... Vou morrer como bandido, viu? Prestarei depoimento, mas não quero ser o mocinho, tá...?-o jovem continuou a brincar.

-Como?- o policial pareceu confuso.

-Naruto... Cuide da minha prima por mim... –Neji pediu- Tenho que levar algo para o tio Hyashi...

-Hai, Neji... – o loiro assentiu e acolheu Hinata em seus braços, pegando-a no colo. O gênio Hyuuga sorriu para Tenten tristemente, caminhou até a mesa e pegou a cabeça de Hanabi, sentindo leves arrepios. _Estou segurando uma cabeça humana decepada... _Ele mordeu o lábio inferior com o próprio pensamento e até pensou em soltar, mas uma mão firme segurou as suas. Olhou e viu Tenten, com um sorriso caridoso.

-Vamos para fora, Neji-kun...?-ela pediu.

Para o alívio de Hyashi, todos que saíram pareciam bem. Então viu Neji com uma cabeça cheia de sangue nas mãos.

-Neji, mas o que...?-ele quis perguntar.

-A Hanabi. Ela morreu- o rapaz falou seriamente. O homem sentiu os olhos marejarem, pegou a cabeça da filha e abraçou junto ao corpo, com as lágrimas lhe caindo às faces. Hinata sentiu as lágrimas lhe caírem no rosto mais uma vez.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Uma vez devolvidos ao colégio, os jovens se viram sem rumo. Sasuke foi o primeiro a tomar consciência e puxou Sakura pelo pulso discretamente.

-Mas... Sasuke, eu... –ela argumentou quando já estavam longe dos outros. Arregalou os olhos de leve.

-Eu te amo, Sakura- ele falou e ela pôde constatar que aqueles olhos vermelhos falavam a verdade.

-Isso era tudo o que eu queria ouvir... –ela sorriu, com os olhos marejados- Aishiteiru, Sasuke-kun...

-Me desculpe por ser tão idiota e não ter dito antes... –ele segurou as mãos dela- Mas antes tarde do que nunca... Eu te amo. De verdade.

Ela sorriu, uma lágrima escorrendo pelas suas faces. Ele enxugou a lágrima solitária e mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Ah... Sasuke-kun... –ela sorriu, fechando os olhos ao sentir a mão dele acariciar seu rosto. _Te amo... _

-Por que está chorando...?-ele perguntou- Está triste...?

-Jamais estive mais feliz... –ela o olhou e Sasuke sentiu uma dor no peito. Não queria perdê-la. Puxou-a pela cintura e permitiu que seus lábios apenas tocassem os dela levemente. Sua mão que acariciava o rosto dela foi para suas costas e ele a puxou para um beijo de verdade.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ino suspirou levemente. O grupo havia se dispersado e só restara apenas ela e aquele ruivo com cara de psicopata.

-Gaara... –ela chamou.

-Eu sei que vou me arrepender disso, Loirinha... –ele deu um meio sorriso- Mas eu fiquei com muito medo de te perder...

-Hã...?-ela arregalou os olhos levemente.

-Céus, eu não acredito que estou dizendo isso... –ele disse para si mesmo, então olhou para ela- Tudo bem, tudo bem... Eu admito, ok? Eu fiquei preocupado com você e jurei matar o desgraçado que te fizesse algo com minhas próprias mãos...

Ela permaneceu em silêncio por mais alguns segundos, de queixo caído. Mordeu o lábio inferior e desviou o olhar.

-Gaara, eu estou confusa... –ela cerrou os punhos- Eu estava com o Sai, aí você me beijou e u fiquei insegura... Aí você me diz isso... Acho que eu mereço um tempo para pensar...

-Faça como quiser, Ino- ele escondeu as mãos nos bolsos- Eu não estou declarando meu amor, estou apenas dizendo que estava preocupado... Agora se é uma declaração de amor que você quer, basta apenas dizer que é comigo com quem você quer ficar...

-Eu... –ela sentiu a voz morrer. Lógico que preferia Gaara, mas era injusto fazer Sai sofrer. Uma mão tocou seu ombro. Ela se virou e era Sai.

-Ino... –ele sorriu, sentindo o olhar zangado do ruivo sobre si- Eu vim te dizer que acho melhor terminarmos mesmo...

-Hã?-ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, assim como Gaara.

-Sabe... Eu vim reparando que você e ele se dão muito bem e... Perdoe-me, eu escutei a conversa entre vocês... –ele confessou- Acho melhor você ficar com ele... E outra: eu vou me mudar...

-Sai, mas...?-ela tentou argumentar.

-Eu te amei, Ino... Mas acho que esse cara aí te ama mais. Acho melhor eu guardar meu amor para me inspirar nos meus desenhos... –ele sorriu- Vou para uma curso intensivo de arte em Londres, sabe...

-Se você diz... –ela desviou o olhar.

-Até mais, Ino... E cuide dela, novato... –ele virou-se para Gaara e saiu. O ruivo sentiu-se incapaz ao ver ela sem reação. Ela devia gostar mesmo daquele veterano.

-Gaara... –ele escutou a voz tímida dela- Faz uma declaração para mim...?

Ele sorriu. Puxou-a pela cintura e a beijou ardentemente, como se estivesse se segurando para não ter feito isso antes. E estava.

-Eu te amo.. –ele admitiu- Sua Loirinha irritante...

-E, se nã me engano, ainda é minha semana de mandar em você... Portanto ordeno que me peça em namoro... –ela falou, um pouco mais segura de si.

-Huhuhu... –ele riu e, dessa vez, se sentiu feliz- Você quer namorar comigo...?

-Quero- ela olhou-o, marota- Ruivo-aguado...

-Loirinha oxigenada... –ele disse, distribuindo beijos no pescoço da moça, que sentia os pêlos da nuca se arrepiarem.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Neji tirou a camisa, impaciente. Aquele cheiro horrível de sangue estava deixando-o enjoado. Lavou as mãos impacientemente e uma mão segurou a sua novamente. Aquela mão que sempre lhe dava forças.

-Tenten... Você não pode entrar no meu quarto sem pedir... –ele suspirou.

-Você não liga muito para isso, não é...?-ela sorriu- O que você quer é ficar sozinho...

-Se você sabe, então por que está aqui?-ele perguntou, ríspido.

-Não desconte sua raiva em mim- ela soltou as mãos dele e se afastou um pouco. O Hyuuga a olhou bem e soltou um suspiro cansado.

-Me desculpe- falou- É que, com a morte da Hanabi e tudo que aconteceu com a Hinata... Eu estou um pouco nervoso...

-Então era só dizer... –ela sorriu, aproximando-se dele lentamente e com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Suas mãos pousaram nos ombros do rapaz e o guiaram até a poltrona, as quais o obrigaram a sentar. As delicadas mãos da menina massagearam seus ombros com cuidado, sentindo os músculos fortes e trabalhados do moreno- Você tem que relaxar, Neji...

-Eu sei... Mas é que, ultimamente, eu não tenho tido tempo de pensar... –ele suspirou- As coisas estão acontecendo rápido demais...

-E por que não agir instintivamente?- ela perguntou, sorridente- Você pode fazer o que lhe der na telha! Basta fazer o que lhe vier na cabeça...

-Talvez... –ele suspirou. Passaram-se alguns segundos em silêncio, então o rapaz sorriu para si mesmo, fechou os olhos e admitiu- Obrigado por estar sempre comigo, Tenten...

-Sou sua amiga, Neji-kun... Amigos são para isso... –ela comentou.

-Essa sua frase é de praxe nessas horas... –ele riu e ela também- Então, você quer fazer alguma coisa...?

-Não sei... O que?-ela perguntou.

-Eu não sei. Mas ficar parado é que eu não vou... Sei que Hanabi não iria querer que nós fôssemos ficar de luto por causa dela, principalmente porque ela odeia preto... –Ele riu- Mas, por mais que nós não nos déssemos bem, ainda assim éramos primos...

-E você deveria ser um ótimo primo... –a morena passou a mão pelos cabelos do rapaz lentamente.

-Vem comigo...?-ele perguntou.

-Para onde...?-ela perguntou, interessada em mexer naqueles fios macios que sempre desejara tocar.

-Vamos dar uma volta fora do colégio... –ele sorriu- Vamos para um lugar bem legal...

-Hai, Neji-kun... –ela concordou e murmurou para si mesma- Eu iria para qualquer lugar com você...

Eles saíram do colégio e caminharam lentamente para fora da cidade, parando para tomarem sorvete. Neji a levou para uma área aberta cheia de flores no meio do bosque. Tenten sorriu e correu até o canteiro de margaridas e se deixou cair, rindo.

-Aqui é bonito, não acha...?- o moreno perguntou, caminhando até onde Tenten estava.

-Eu costumava vir aqui quando criança... –ela olhou para ele sonhadoramente- Mas eu nunca mais tive como vir.

-Que nostálgico... –ele comentou, sem dar muita impressão de que achara isso. Ficaram em silêncio. Neji perdeu-se em seus pensamentos e, quando voltou a si, viu Tenten parada à sua frente e bem próxima.

-Neji-kun, você gosta de alguém...?-ela perguntou- Está pensando na pessoa que você gosta, é...?

-Por que essa pergunta agora?-ele perguntou, corando um pouco.

-É que você estava olhando fixo para um só lugar e eu fiquei preocupada... Vai que você está mal, né...?-ela comentou, preocupada- Mas aí você ficou com cara de bobo alegre e eu fiquei mais aliviada...

-Eu? Fiquei com cara de bobo alegre?-ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, incrédulo.

-Eu estou brincando...!-ela riu, então olhou-o nos olhos- Mas você estava, não é? Pensando na pessoa que você gosta...

-Estava- ele concordou.

-E quem é?-ela perguntou, curiosa.

-Eu não vou te contar... –ele cruzou os braços e ela fez um biquinho infantil.

-Ah...! Não vale!-ela franziu o cenho e socou o ombro dele de leve.

-Vale, sim... –ele sorriu- Você também não me conta de quem você gosta, oras...

-Vai ver é porque... –ela corou, abaixou a cabeça e ficou descrevendo círculos com os dedos- Eu nunca... Gostei de alguém pra valer...

-E agora, você está gostando de alguém...?-ele perguntou e ela fez quem sim com a cabeça- Quem...?

-Ah... Você nem conhece... –ela desviou do assunto e ele segurou os pulsos dela.

-Tenten, se esse cara for um baka sem noção que não presta atenção em você, pode me falar que eu vou bater nele... –o Hyuuga falou e a morena sorriu.

-Mas ele é um baka completamente sem noção que nunca reparou em mim... –ela riu- Na verdade... Eu nem sei se ele gosta de mim...

-Quem é ele, Tenten? Se você não me falar, eu nunca vou saber... –ele pediu, impaciente e ela riu ainda mais.

-Eu já disse, Neji-kun... Não é ninguém em quem você possa bater... Então esquece... –ela deu de ombros, se soltando dele. O rapaz abaixou a cabeça.

-Me diz, Tenten... –ele pediu- O que esse cara tem que eu não tenho...?

-Nada- ela falou, ainda de costas- Ele é completamente igual a você...

-Então por que você preferiu ele a mim...?- o Hyuuga perguntou, severo. Tenten se virou para o moreno, caminhou até ele e segurou suas mãos.

-Eu nunca preferi ele a você, Neji-kun... –ela murmurou- O "ele" que eu gosto é você...

-Então, como você disse que eu não reparo em você...?-ele perguntou- Como pode dizer que eu não reparo na pessoa linda eu você é...?

-Eu pensei que você não reparasse... Já que nunca deu nenhum sinal- ela desviou o olhar.

-Saiba que eu reparei, sim... –ele discordou, calmo- No dia do "beija-sapo", eu reparei que você gostou do nosso beijo... Que se segurou para não aprofundar o beijo...

-Nã...! Não é verdade- ela corou furiosamente.

-Se quiser, eu posso te mostrar como seria aquele beijo- ele sorriu maroto e ela abraçou-o.

-Baka... –ela falou, encostando sua cabeça no peito dele. Segurou sua camisa e ficou assim por algum tempo. _Neji-kun... Quem diria que você tivesse olhado pra mim quando eu não estava olhando... _Ela sorriu mentalmente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Karin caminhava pelo pátio de cabeça baixa e com as mãos nos bolsos, pensativa. Por mais que soubesse que não daria certo, por que ela quis apostar em um namoro com Gaara? Desde aquela aposta idiota que fizeram no primeiro dia de aula, estava claro que eles iriam ficar juntos...

-Por que você veio atrás de mim? Eu não quero companhia... –ela limitou-se a dizer. Um pouco atrás dela, Suigetsu caminhava lentamente, as mãos nos bolsos e a expressão de quem fora tirado de seus devaneios.

-Eu não estou te seguindo. Eu, como aluno dessa escola, tenho o direito de ir e vir- ele argumentou- Se você está incomodada, o problema é seu... Tenho tanto direito quanto você de caminhar por aqui...

-Baka... Essa desculpa é a mais velha que eu já vi... –ela cruzou os braços e franziu o cenho.

-Tudo bem, desculpe... Confesso que estava preocupado com você depois que você saiu de perto dos outros... –o rapaz argumentou- Sua auto-estima está tão baixa que cheguei a considerar a hipótese de que você pode se matar...

-Vá se ferrar, Suigetsu... Eu não me mataria nunca!-ela fechou a cara- Acha que o Gaara vale tanto esforço...?

-Calma, Karin... Foi só uma hipótese... –ele sorriu fracamente, então o silêncio se instalou.

-Obrigada por se preocupar comigo, de resto, passe bem... –ela deu as costas para ele e foi embora. _Eu devo ser um baka, mesmo... _Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e suspirou.

Algum tempo depois, Suigetsu se encontrava num capo de futebol, parado em frente ao gol. O céu estava nublado e tudo indicava que iria chover, mas ele não parecia querer sair dali.

-Sui-baka... O que está fazendo aí...? Vai chover, não tá vendo?-ele escutou uma voz e olhou. Era Neji e, ao seu lado, Tenten parecia feliz. _Claro que estão felizes..._ O rapaz pensou, reparando que os dois estavam de mãos dadas.

-Eu estou vendo que vai chover, Neji-baka... –o menino franziu o cenho- Mas não pecado ficar na chuva.

-Só estava te avisando para não ficar resfriado depois- o Hyuuga cruzou os braços- Isso é o que eu ganho por me preocupar com os outros...

-Então não se preocupe mais... Deixe sozinho esse pobre solteiro e vá curtir a vida... –o rapaz de cabelos prateados riu e o moreno corou- O que foi? Fui eu quem disse que vocês dois iam ficar juntos, não foi? Posso sentir de longe o cheiro de um casal se formando...

-O Sui-kun parece bem sensitivo... –Tenten sorriu.

-Sim. E ele e o Gaara são dois bakas... Sabe que eles nem iam perceber que você e a loirinha gostavam deles se eu não tivesse contado- Suigetsu contou.

-Então eu agradeço... –a morena riu.

-Tenten, não dê corda a esse baka... –o moreno a repreendeu e virou-se para o amigo- Valeu, mas depois a gente se vê... Até mais...

-Até- Suigetsu falou antes de vê-los desaparecer no corredor. _Até o gênio Hyuuga que não entende nada de sentimentos já se arranjou. Só eu que não... Que irônico. _Ele riu mentalmente. Um raio repartiu os céus e gotas de chuva brotaram das nuvens. Logo o rapaz estava ensopado, mas não saiu dali. Queria saber até onde sua teimosia era capaz de resistir. _Para sempre... _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Aproximadamente duas semanas depois, Chácara Avalon.**

Eles tiveram uma folga e o colégio levou-os para uma excursão nesta fazenda, que não tinha absolutamente nada de fazenda. Aliás, mais parecia um clube. Tinha _MotoCross_, _tirolesa_, _bung jump_, escalada, hipismo e duas piscinas enormes, uma funda e uma rasa.

No dormitório das meninas, apenas Hinata se encontrava no quarto. Ainda não sentia vontade de sair do quarto, mas não podia ficar tanto tempo trancada. _Eu estou preocupando minhas amigas... _Ela sentou-se na cama. _Preciso demonstrar ânimo.. Aposto que a Hanabi-chan iria detestar que eu ficasse no meu quarto definhando... _Pensou, colocou uma calça jeans, uma blusa de manga comprida lilás, pois estava frio, e uma bota, saindo do quarto logo depois.

-Senhorita Shizune, eu posso pegar um dos cavalos...?-ela perguntou timidamente.

-Claro, senhorita Hyuuga... –a morena sorriu- Venha que eu peço à alguém selar o cavalo para você.

As duas seguiram até o estábulo e Shizune pediu à Kakashi, um dos professores que estava lá por acaso, para que selasse um dos cavalos para ela.

-Então, senhorita Hyuuga... Gosta de andar à cavalo...?-ele perguntou, olhando as porteiras para ver qual cavalo iria escolher para ela andar.

-Não muito. Mas... É que hoje, bem... Me deu vontade... –ela corou um pouco, como sempre.

-Aqui. Você gosta desse cavalo...? O nome dele é Galante- o professor mostrou a ela um cavalo completamente branco, com a crina e o rabo lisos e compridos, além de ter um porte bonito e austero.

-Ele é... Lindo, Kakashi-sensei... –ela sorriu. Kakashi sorriu e pegou o cabresto. Tirou o cavalo da "sala" e pediu que Hinata segurasse para ele colocar a sela. Depois colocou as rédeas e bateu na sela, assustando um pouco o cavalo.

-Aqui está- ele sorriu, embora Hinata não tivesse certeza de que ele estava sorrindo, já que ele usava uma máscara que cobria quase todo o seu rosto.

-Arigatou, Kakashi-sensei... –ela falou, montando o cavalo. Bateu com os calcanhares na barriga do cavalo e disparou até a porteira.

-Yo, Hina... Posso andar com você...?-Temari perguntou, se aproximando. Montava um Trotador Francês cor canela.

-Claro, Tema-chan... –a menina concordou e elas saíram andando no mato. Seguiram por uma trilha e logo não se via mais as construções da chácara.

-Que calor!!-a loira falou depois de vários minutos em silêncio- Acho que eu vou tirar essa maldita blusa de manga comprida... Não sei como eu consegui vestir isso mais cedo.

-É que estava frio mais cedo. Você está com uma blusa por baixo...?- a menina perguntou, sorrindo docemente.

-Não- a outra respondeu, tirando a camiseta e revelando estar de sutiã verde-claro, com rendinha, um lacinho entre os seios e as alças enfeitadas de flores bem pequenas de tom branco.

-Ah...! Tema-chan, e se chegar alguém...?!-a morena perguntou, desesperada.

-Sorte de quem for... –a moça deu de ombros, voltando ao silêncio. Hinata pareceu pensar um pouco e tirou a blusa também, revelando estar com um sutiã branco, com o bojo liso e uma réplica de uma pena de pavão branca menor que enfeitava a alça direita.

-Nossa... É bem melhor assim.. –ela comentou, sentindo a brisa em seu rosto.

-Vamos cantar alguma coisa?-a loira perguntou- Algo bem nostálgico...

-Eu não sei... Que música...?-a morena perguntou, ansiosa.

-Hm... –Temari pareceu pensar, então começou a cantar- "Super Fantástico,. Amigo, que bom estar contigo no nosso balão...".

-"... Vamos voar na cidade, cantar alegremente mais uma canção..."- Hinata continuou.

-"Até quem tem mais idade, mas tem felicidade no seu coração..."- Temari riu, então cantou junto da amiga- "Sou feliiiiz, por isso estou aquiiiii... Também quero viajar nesse balãããão!".

-"Super Fantástico/ No balão mágico!/ O mundo fica bem, mais divertido...!" –a morena cantou junto, animada.

-"Super fantasticamente, as músicas são asas da...!"-a outra foi cantar, mas sua voz morreu- Hinata, corre!

-Hã...?-a menina perguntou, vendo a amiga correr com seu cavalo para fora da estradinha. Olhou para frente e viu um carro vindo em sua direção- Ah!

E bateu na barriga do cavalo, tentando fazê-lo correr para fora da estrada com dificuldade. Escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore e esperou que o carro passasse.

-Ufa... Imagina se ele tiver nos visto...?- Temari perguntou, levando a mão ao peito, assustada.

-Vai resultar num problemão pra gente... Acho melhor eu vestir a blusa logo- Hinata comentou, pegando a blusa para se vestir. Um ruído seco no meio do mato fez os cavalos aguçarem os sentidos. Uma cobra apareceu à margem da estrada. O cavalo de Hinata relinchou longamente e se ergueu nas patas traseiras.

Tudo o que Temari escutou foi um grito da amiga antes de se virar para ver o que era.

**Yo, minna...! n.n**

**Esse capítulo não foi grande como eu queria, mas eu até que gostei de escrever... Isso é, até a parte em que começou a ficar meloso... Acho que ficou meio chato para vocês ter formado os casais tudo no mesmo capítulo... Só falta o Neji e a Tenten, o Suigetsu e a Karin e o Naruto e a Hinata... Capítulo que vem é o último, viu? **

**-Aliás, a música que a Hinata e a Temari estão cantando é o "Super Fantástico" da banda "Balão mágico". Acho que muita gente conhece... É que eu adorava ouvir quando era menor... n.n**

**Respondendo reviews.**

**Luh-sama- **Sério que você acha o eu escrevo fófis...? n.n Que bom!!

Quanto às fotos do Gaara, a Ino "esqueceu" delas... Será? Se eu fosse ela, eu não iria espalhar não. Imagina ter um namorado com fama de gay...? XD

Quanto à aposta dos dois, veja o resultado no próximo capítulo. Sim, pode fazer suas apostas em quem você acha que ganha...

Sinto muito quanto às maldades... Mas pode se vingar do Gaara à vontade. Ele está à disposição... Então, o reinado da Ino acabou... Eu não queria ter colocado ele tão pequeno, mas eu teria que aumentar a história e eu não tenho idéia do que colocar nos outros casais... E eles são namorados agora, não é? Ia ser chato para vocês lerem a Ino pedindo melosidades para o Gaara enquanto o que vocês querem ver é ele sendo maltratado... u.u

Posta logo a sua fic, viu? Ela é ótima e eu estou com saudade de ler!! Tô louca pra saber o que acontece no "duplo-encontro" do próximo capítulo... O que será que o nosso ruivinho fará, né...?

Nossa, sério que você tá vendo Death Note?! É legal, né? 8D Eu fui assistir na casa da minha amiga, aí eu vi os 7 primeiros capítulos e pulei pro último... XD

Beijos, viu? Obrigada pela sua review!!

**Prisma159- **Bom, aqui está o capítulo... Seu palpite deu certo: o tio Oro só cortou o cabelo da Hinata. VocÊ não acha que eu iria matar a Hina-chan, acha? Eu adoro ela!!X3

Eu não tive como matar a Matsuri... Serve a Hanabi? O tio Oro também morreu, como você sugeriu... n.n

Aliás, as meninas tiveram o início de uma síndrome do Estocolmo mesmo... Eu sempre achei legal esse negócio, só que eu não sabia como se chamava XD!

Sim, pobre Gaara... u.u Eu fiquei tão triste quando escrevi aquelas maldades pra ele... Até senti remorsos, mas ele me perdoa... Problema é dele se não me perdoar... ò.ó

Muito obrigada pela sua review, tá? Beijão e não perca o próximo capítulo! Ele será o último!!

**Yoru-chaan 8D- **Claro que pode! Eu irei adorar escrever um NejiXTen pra você...! Aliás, você vai querer um com conteúdo M, T ou K? Sei lá, vai que você quer hentai ou fluffy? Nunca se sabe... XD

Hai, Yoru-chaan! :D Seu salão e a manicure estão marcados para às cinco horas...! A agenda do Gaara-kun também está marcada, tá? Bom proveito !

Da próxima vez que você for fazer uma reunião com a Ino-chan sobre as torturas do Gaara, você me chama? Quero judiar dele também... XD

Aliás, obrigada pela review!! Desculpe pelo capítulo meloso em excesso e um beijão! O último capítulo está vindo... Acho que vou sentir saudades de judiar do Gaara-kun... X9!!

**Vicky- **Desculpe pela demora do capítulo, viu? Desculpe pela melosidade também... Você também achou o reinado da Ino bem pior do que o do Gaara? X) Eu disse pro meu irmão, mas ele ficou enchendo o saco que o do Gaara ficou bem pior!!

Não têm de quê... n.n Fico feliz em poder deixar os leitores felizes... Aliás, se quiser outro clone ou de outra pessoa, fique à vontade... Espero que o seu bichinho de estimação esteja se comportando bem... n.n

Arigatou pela sua review e um beijão! Próximo capítulo é o último!!

**Hitomi-imou-chaan- **Não fique com medo... O tio Oro não morde... n.n Ele disse que prefere menininhos, então cuida do Kiba pra ele não roubar...! XD

Sim, eu me senti horrível escrevendo aquelas coisas com ele... Até pensei em pedir desculpas à ele, mas eu pensei melhor e acho que ele mereceu... XD

Quanto ao filme, acho que nunca vi mesmo, mas acho que vou pegar agora que você comentou... Quem sabe eu escreva algo assim, algo que não seja a sua idéia, tá? Ela é sua até que a morte vos separe... n.n' Brincadeira...

Aliás, concordo plenamente com você! Ò.ó Todo homem devia se submeter à depilação! Aí eles pensariam duas vezes antes de dizer que somos um sexo frágil... XD

Beijos e muito obrigada pela sua review! Não perca o próximo e último capítulo...! Ele estará cheio de explicações que eu não pus, como quem ganhou a aposta: Gaara ou Ino... Quem você acha? XD

**Enrolação.**

**Eu: Yo, Gaara-kun... **

**Gaa: Acabou minha paz... ¬¬**

**Eu: Quem bom ¬¬**

**Gaa: Que diabos você quer comigo, ô inferno?**

**Eu: Não use esse tom comigo! Se está zangado por causa da depilação, da manicure e pelo cabeleireiro, pode falar... ò.ó**

**Gaa: Pois é! Estou ò-ó9**

**Eu:Quer encarar? ò.ó9... Epa...!(apalpa os bolsos) Cadê o Teddy...?**

**Gaa: Que peninha... Acho que está com a Yoru-chaan... Aliás, eu também tenho um compromisso com ela que foi você quem marcou... ¬¬**

**Eu: (chega correndo) Falou comigo?**

**Gaa: Onde você foi? o.õ**

**Eu: Ahá!!(mostra o Teddy) Fui pegar o Teddy emprestado com a Yoru-chaan...!**

**Gaa: Teddy!! Ç.Ç Já não basta o que a malvada da Yoru-chaan faz com vocÊ todo dia? Ainda tem essa louca pra te judiar...? T.T**

**Eu: Agora eu te encaro de igual pra igual!! **

**Gaa: Não... ç.ç**

**Eu: Vou realizar um jutsu que aprendi com o tio Deidei enquanto estava com ele no salão... Art is a... bang!!**

**(Silêncio. Grilinhos cantando ao fundo)**

**Gaa: Acho que falhou... o.õ**

**Eu: Mas não pode falhar...! Hm... KATSU!!( cachorrinho de pelúcia semelhante a um rotwailler e com um lenço vermelho no pescoço explode) Lampiãoooo! Ç.ç**

**Gaa: Bem feito u.ú**

**Eu: (pega os restos de pelúcia e fica olhando com cara de cachorro molhado) ç.ç Lampião... **

**Gaa: Chega de drama... Ele nem era tão bonitinho assim... ¬¬**

**Eu: LAMPIÃO T.T**

**Gaa: Ai... Tudo bem, tudo bem... Eu conserto... (pega o ursinho,ou os restos dele, faz um selo e o cachorrinho aparece intacto)**

**Eu: Lampião!! Meu cachorrinho lindo!! (abraça o cachorro em um campo florido com um monte de coraçõezinhos em volta) Arigatou, Gaara-kun...!**

**Gaa: Que seja... ¬¬ Ja ne, minna... Deixem reviews... **

**Eu: Estão vendo esse botão? Podem clicar nele!! Mesmo se não for um leitor que não acompanha há muito tempo! Ele adora ser clicado, então deixem ele feliz!! n.n**

**Gaa: Não liguem pra ela... É a segunda vez que foge do hospício. ¬¬**

**Eu: Você tem um compromisso! Vai logo que a Yoru-chaan está esperando!! u.ú**

**Gaa: Tô indo... **

**Eu: Ja ne, minna!! .**


	12. Noite Apimentada

**Yo, minna...!**

**Gomen pela demora, prinicpalmente...! Eu juro que não queria ter demorado tanto, mas é que eu peguei um castigo por ficar de recuperação no colégio... T.T**

**Caham u.u! Queridos leitores... Passamos muito tempo juntos e cá está o último capítulo...! É aqui que tudo se resolve, não no capítulo anterior! n.n**

**Espero que gostem...!**

**12. Noite Apimentada.**

Ino e Tenten andavam lado a lado, animadas. A primeira contava, animada como fora sua semana de mandato com Gaara. A segunda ria muito, atraindo atenção de todos, que olhavam para as duas de sobrancelhas arqueadas.

-Não, Ino...! Sério que você tirou fotos dele de calcinha?!-a outra perguntava, divertida.

-Claro...! Só não te mostro as fotos porque ele é meu namorado e, se você ver ele quase nu, vai apaixonar... –a loira riu, marota.

-Ai, ai... Eu duvido que você tenha tirado foto dele... –a morena duvidou, cruzando os braços- Gaara é orgulhoso demais para ter sua masculinidade ferida desse jeito...

-Ah é? Pois eu tô falando a verdade, ó!-Ino fechou a cara, pegou o celular e mostrou. Tenten arregalou os olhos e tapou a boca. Então riu. Riu muito mesmo.

-Nossa...! O Gaara... De calcinha...!-ela riu, suas mãos segurando o estômago que começava a doer de tamanho esforço.

-Ino... Do quê que a Tenten está rindo até vomitar as tripas...?-Naruto apareceu, com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Ao lado dele, Gaara apareceu e Neji também.

-É que... Bem... –a loira deu um sorrisinho falso, fazendo rodeios.

-Hahaha...! -a morena riu- Vocês nem vão... Acreditar!! O Ga...!

-Pois é... A piada que eu contei é inacreditável, não é, Tenten...?-a loira deu risinhos, tampando a boca da morena. _Se o Gaara descobrir, vai me matar... _Pensou automaticamente. Então cochichou com a amiga- Se vocÊ abrir o bico, eu acabo com sua raça...

-Tenten, porque você perdeu a cor...?-Gaara arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Efeito da piada da Ino... –a morena abriu um sorrisinho igual ao da amiga- Neji-kun, vamos passear...?

-Claro... –o Hyuuga deu de ombros.

-Ino... Você viu a Hinata...?-o loiro perguntou- É que a Sakura me disse que ela estaria no quarto, mas não está...

-Que estranho... Ela não tem saído do quarto, então pra onde pode ter ido?-a loira cruzou os braços, pensativa.

-Eu vi ela saindo de cavalo junto da minha ane-san... –Gaara contou, inexpressivo- Aliás, Ino... Temos que conversar sobre uma coisa.

-Sobre o quê, Gaara-kun...?-ela sorriu, fazendo sua voz mais melosa que conseguiu.

-Melhor eu ir pegar um cavalo para ir procurar a Hinata-chan... Estou um pouco preocupado- o rapaz se apressou em sair dali, pois viu que estava sobrando.

-Pode falar o que foi... –ela virou-se para o namorado e abraçou-o, encostando a cabeça em seu peito, carinhosa.

-É sobre a aposta que fizemos bem no início do ano... –ele começou e a menina olhou-o.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Temari avistou uma figura conhecida ao longe. Era Naruto e vinha em cima de um belo cavalo castanho de crina e rabo preto. E vinha correndo.

A menina correu até a margem da estradinha e acenou, fazendo com que ele fosse parando de correr aos poucos.

-Tema-chan...?-ele a olhou.

-Naruto! Graças a Kami-sama...!-ela agradeceu, levando a mão ao coração- Como nos achou?

-Eu juro que ia procurar vocês por outro caminho, mas um cara de carro passou, perguntando se eu conhecia as duas loucas de sutiã que estavam correndo de cavalo... Eu só pude deduzir que eram vocês- ele explicou- Sabe onde está a Hina-chan...?

-Ela... –a moça apontou para debaixo da árvore. A princípio, Naruto não viu nada, somente dois cavalos amarrados debaixo da árvore. Então viu uma garota deitada na grama. Os cabelos negros espalhados pelo chão, os olhos fechados com tanta leveza que ele podia jurar que via seus sonhos. Parecia bem.

-Mas, o que...?-ele viu sangue no chão à sua frente, no meio da estrada. As marcas pareciam indicar que a pessoa ferida havia sido arrastada para o mato.

-O cavalo dela era inteiro... Viu uma cobra e empinou... –ela contou com os olhos marejados- Ela estava vestindo o moletom e não teve como se segurar na hora... E caiu... Eu só pude vê-la no chão... –a loira contava entre soluços. O rapaz notou um leve tom vermelho no chão onde a cabeça de Hinata estava repousada e sentiu um aperto no coração. _Ela está machucada... _Ele pensou. Foi tão repentino que nem teve como se repreender pelo seu modo de agir.

-Vá chamar ajuda... Eu fico aqui com ela- falou, correndo até a Pimenta inconsciente.

-Mas...!

-Vai logo!-ele falou. Ela o seguiu, montou no seu cavalo que estava debaixo da árvore e seguiu em direção à fazenda em disparada. Naruto desceu do seu cavalo e se ajoelhou ao lado da morena. Tocou os fios negros manchados de sangue e viu a própria mão suja.

-Não faça isso comigo, Hina-chan... Por favor... –ele murmurou- Não à esta altura do campeonato... –Pediu, mas a menina não acordou.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Suigetsu passou por Neji e Tenten, que conversavam animadamente. Quer dizer, só Tenten, uma vez que o Hyuuga somente concordava com a cabeça e soltava murmúrios afirmativos vez ou outra. _Como eles têm sorte... Ter um amor recíproco... _Ele riu-se mentalmente.

Viu Ino e Gaara também, conversando. Que raios havia acontecido com aquele colégio? Só porque daqui dois dias seria o dia dos namorados, os casaizinhos começavam a se formar?

-Sui-baka, sabe aonde a problemática-mor foi...?-ele escutou Shikamaru perguntar e fez um "não" com a cabeça- Que coisa... Ela sempre dá um jeito de sumir... Aliás, a Karin não estava com você?

-Faz um bom tempo que não fico perto da Karin, se quer saber... –o rapaz de cabelos prateados sorriu fracamente.

-Então você gosta dela? Que coisa, hein... A Karin é mais problemática até que a Temari... –ele comentou.

-Valeu pelo apoio... –Suigetsu comentou, irônico.

-Não há de quê... –o moreno sorriu- Por que não vai falar com ela? Deve estar deprimida agora que o Gaara e a Ino estão namorando...

-Não, não... Se antes ela não deu nenhum sinal de que gosta de mim, então acho que agora também não dará... –o outro deu de ombros.

-Você desiste tão rápido... –o preguiçoso bocejou- Saiba que a Temari é tão teimosa quanto o Gaara e insistia em me odiar. Mas parece que o ódio não é o oposto do amor...

-Sei que não. Quer ensinar padre a rezar? Esse sempre foi o lema da minha vida amorosa...!-o rapaz sorriu.

-Bom... Tenho que ir, Sui-baka... Se ver a Temari, me fala, viu?- o rapaz pediu, se afastando. _Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara... Logo o Naruto também se arranja. Até o Sasuke já voltou com aquela menina de cabelo rosa... _O menino de cabelos prateados suspirou. _Tudo bem, eu vou falar com a Karin... Não tem problema se ela me rejeitar mais uma vez... _Cruzou os braços e foi procurar a menina que almejava.

Ele caminhou por vários minutos que nem se deu conta de que já haviam se passado quase duas horas. _Acho melhor eu desistir de procurar ela... _Ele levou o dedo ao queixo.

-Sui-kun...!-ele escutou uma voz e se virou. Era Tayuya, uma moça bonita, com cabelos castanhos, quase vinho. Os olhos pretos e a pele bronzeada, afora o sorriso em seus lábios- Eu estava te procurando...!

-Me procurando...? Me procurando pra quê, Tayuya...?-ele perguntou, estranhando.

-Bom... –ela falou, marota- Pra te ver... Sabe, a gente podia passear juntinhos...

-Hã... –ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. Algo não estava certo. Tayuya nunca havia olhado para ele e aquilo não devia ser exceção- Eu... Bem, eu...

-Eu sei que você é tímido, não tem problema... Por isso resolvi tomar iniciativa- ela sorriu marotamente- E posso tomar a iniciativa em outras coisas também, sabe...

Quando Suigetsu percebeu, a moça estava puxando-o pelos ombros e se aproximando de seu rosto com os olhos levemente fechados. _O que eu faço? _Pensou automaticamente, arregalando os olhos de leve.

-Ei...!-eles escutaram e Suigetsu se assustou quando uma mão puxou-o para longe. Viu Karin entre ele e Tayuya.

-Que foi, Karin...? Está com ciúmes do Sui-kun...?- a moça perguntou, marota.

-Nã...! Não, eu... Eu só vi que ele não queria te beijar e achei melhor ajudar ele, já que ele é educado e jamais empurraria uma garota...!-a morena gaguejou, corando furiosamente.

-Sério? Puxa... Que pena- a menina falou com falsidade- Mas o Sui-kun não parecia não querer... Então dá licença que você está nos atrapalhando...?

-Nada disso...! Pode ir procurar o seu, tá?-a outra falou, zangada, já perdendo a conta das palavras.

-Então ele é "seu"? Tudo bem... Estou indo embora... –a menina ergueu as mãos, fingindo ter sido derrotada- Tchauzinho, Sui-kun... Aproveite que ela é "sua" agora...

Após Tayuya sair de perto, o silêncio reinou. Suigetsu parecia confuso e Karin estava incrivelmente corada.

-Como assim, "seu"? -ele perguntou, não agüentando a curiosidade.

-É que você parecia incomodado ao lado dela e eu só pensei em te ajudar... Se não gostou, gomen... Foi um impulso idiota. Então vamos esquecer isso e ir viver nossas vidinhas infelizes... –ela falou sem dar devida expressão às palavras.

-Esquecer? Não, Karin... –ele segurou seu pulso, atraindo sua atenção- Eu gostei. Gostei que você tenha intervindo... Obrigado.

-Não há de quê- ela desviou o olhar para ele não notar seu rosto corado- Quer dar uma volta?

-Com você? Eu iria a qualquer lugar... –ele sorriu docemente.

-Que droga!-ela praguejou e ele se assustou um pouco- Por que você é sempre tão gentil comigo? Isso me dá raiva! Eu queria tanto ter motivos para te odiar, mas não acho nenhum...!

-Me... Me desculpe- foi só o que ele conseguiu dizer.

-NÃO PEÇA DESCULPAS, IDIOTA!-ela berrou, zangada.

-Desculpe...!-ele arregalou os olhos, assustado. Ela desviou o olhar novamente. _Por que ele faz questão de ser assim...? Céus, eu o odeio...! O odeio por não ter motivos de odiá-lo...! _Ela praguejou mentalmente.

-Não... Não diga desculpas- ela repetiu com voz fraca, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

-Karin...? Eu te fiz chorar...? Desculpe... Desculpe! Eu não queria te fazer chorar...!-ele falou, incapaz de consolar a menina.

-Eu odeio... –ela murmurou, com o rosto vermelho e os olhos marejados- Odeio por não ter o "por quê" para odiá-lo...

Ele viu uma lágrima solitária escorrer pelo rosto dela e, quase que automaticamente, sua mão a enxugou. Tocou sua face de leve, erguendo sua face pelo queixo e fazendo com que ela olhasse para os seus olhos.

-Eu não. Eu te amo, Karin... –ele admitiu, fechando os olhos de leve e se aproximando dela. A morena entreabriu os lábios e fechou os olhos. Ele roçou os seus lábios nos dela e puxou-a pela cintura, aprofundando o beijo e tornando-o suave, calmo e consolador.

Ao longe, Shikamaru sorriu marotamente. Ao seu lado, uma moça de cabelos cor vinho cruzou os braços, irritada.

-Se eu tivesse que ter beijado ele, você teria que me pagar uns 1000 ienes... –ela bufou, irritada- O Kimimaru não vai ficar nem um pouco feliz se souber que eu dei em cima de outro garoto...

-Fica quieta... Eu já disse que falo com ele. Depois eu até converso com a Karin e com o Sui-baka para dizer que tudo foi uma armação pra fazer ciúmes nela... –o moreno sorriu- Tudo deu certo, pelo menos...

-É- ela suspirou- Agora quero os meus 500 ienes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Pode falar, Gaara-kun... O que tem a aposta?- Ino perguntou, ligeiramente curiosa. O que ele poderia querer com uma aposta que tinha acabado há duas semanas atrás?

-Temos que saber quem saiu vitorioso- o ruivo sorriu, maroto.

-Ah, é... –ela pareceu pensativa.

-Nada mais justo que eu ser o vencedor, não acha?-ele cruzou os braços.

-Quê?! Mas nós dois resistimos do mesmo jeito! Isso é injusto!-ela protestou, indignada.

-Nada disso... Você está lembrada? Você _perdeu_- ele cruzou os braços, satisfeito.

-Lembrar de _quê_, exatamente? –ela franziu o cenho.

-Lembra-se do dia em que você descobriu que a Rosinha estava namorando com o Sasuke-baka...? Que eu te encontrei no corredor chorando e te consolei...?-ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, assim como ela.

-E daí?-ela cruzou os braços.

-Eu tinha mandado você ficar no quarto. Você me _desobedeceu_... –ele lembrou e ela arregalou os olhos. Sim...! Sim, sim, ela se lembrava desse dia! Só que, para ela, não havia desobedecido ele... Na verdade, havia, mas desconsiderara completamente! _Então o Gaara venceu a aposta... _Ela arregalou os olhos, incrédula com sua conclusão.

-Kami-sama me proteja...! É mesmo!-ela bateu a mão na testa.

-E, como ganhador, posso te dar mais uma ordem- ele sorriu, maroto.

-O quê?! Mas a gente não tinha decidido que esse era o prêmio!-ela fechou a cara, indignada.

-Nós não tínhamos combinado um prêmio porque era para o ganhador decidir... –ele cruzou os braços- E a minha ordem é bem simples: quero que você apague todos os rastros _daquela_ foto... Ninguém precisa saber que _um dia_ ela existiu...

-Só isso...?-ela abriu um sorrisinho com seu melhor semblante inocente- Tudo bem, Gaara-kun... Como você quiser...

-Por que esse seu sorriso não me parece nada convincente?- ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Hehe... –ela sorriu- A Tenten viu as fotos, sabe... E, bom... Eu posso até apagar as fotos, mas não a boca da Tenten-chan...

-Costure, então... – o ruivo falou com uma aura maligna ao redor- Costure a boca dela...

-Gaara, você está me dando medo!-a menina gemeu, abraçando-o, com medo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Noite, corredor em frente à enfermaria.**

Naruto e Temari aguardava um médico ou enfermeiro que pudesse lhes dar notícias, ambos em silêncio, o que era estranho. Então a porta se abriu e ambos se levantaram.

Ao invés de qualquer médico, Hinata apareceu na porta.

-Yo, minna... –ela corou um pouco.

-Hina-chan! Você está bem?-Naruto perguntou, segurando-a pelos ombros, preocupado.

-Hai, Naruto-kun... Só bati a cabeça... –ela sorriu docemente. Então foi abraçada por Temari.

-Eu fiquei preocupada!-ela confessou- Jamais me ouça de novo, viu? E não ande méis de cavalo perto de mim: eu sou um perigo...!

-Eu estou bem, Tema-chan... O médico disse que eu tive sorte: só bati a cabeça de leve e mal tive que dar 5 pontos... –ela contou- Estou bem mesmo...

-Ufa... –a loira suspirou- Vamos fazer um luau em sua homenagem, então... Vou chamar a galera! Só não posso contar o motivo senão Neji me mata...!

E saiu antes que Hinata pudesse dizer algo. Ao seu lado, Naruto a abraçou novamente, carinhoso, fazendo a Hyuuga corar furiosamente.

-Que bom que não se feriu gravemente, Hina-chan... –ele sorriu- Eu fiquei tão preocupado...

-Na-Naruto-kun... –ela corou, sendo surpreendida quando o loiro tocou seus lábios levemente e pediu passagem com sua língua. Surpresa, Hinata deu passagem e a língua quente e macia dele explorou toda a sua boca, ansiosa.

_Meu primeiro beijo... Quanto tempo eu esperei por isso...? _Ela se perguntou, hesitando em pousar as mãos no ombro do rapaz, até que a mão dele a segura e a guia até seu ombro. _E com o Naruto-kun... Estou tão feliz... _Ela sorriu internamente.

-Hã... Desculpe, Hina-chan... Eu estava tão preocupado com você que... Bem... –o loiro corou quando se separaram. Então foi interrompido pela morena, que selou seus lábios com um leve encostar dos mesmos.

-Tudo bem, Naruto-kun... –ela sorriu docemente, fazendo que ele quisesse ficar observando seu sorriso para sempre.

-Namora comigo, Hina-chan...?-ele perguntou, segurando as mãos dela- Eu gosto muito de você... Arrisco dizer que te amo! E detestaria vê-la com outro garoto...

-Claro, Naruto-kun... Eu adoraria... –ela corou, mas sorriu. Agora as coisas seriam diferentes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tarde da noite, no quarto em que ficaram, as 5 meninas estavam deitadas em suas camas, com a luz do quarto ligadas. Tenten ficou com elas, porque a chácara tinha alguns quartos com 5 camas.

-Que coisa chata! Eu odeio ficar parada sem ter o que fazer!-Temari franziu o cenho.

-E o que você sugere que façamos às 3 da manhã, Tema-chan...?-Tenten perguntou, irônica, virando-se de bruços na cama.

-É, Temari. Não podemos sair, então bem que você poderia nos dar algo pra passar o tempo... –Sakura sentou-se, sentindo o estresse menstrual ferver-lhe o sangue. Aquelas cólicas a estavam matando.

-Que tal histórias de terror...?- a loira mais velha sugeriu, animada- Eu sei de uma história ótima!

-Conte- as três falaram, menos Hinata que se encolheu num canto.

-Essa história é das mulheres chinesas que, quando trabalhavam na plantação de arroz, levavam os bebês em cestas nas costas- Temari sorriu- Elas trabalhavam perto de uma cachoeira que diziam conter um baú em seu interior que, se tocado, mataria a pessoa. Pelo menos era o que contava a lenda...

-E aí?-Ino perguntou, ansiosa.

-Então um dia, Aiko resolveu entrar lá. Apostou com todas as mulheres que conseguiria e, como prova, pegaria o baú.

-Como ela é corajosa.. –Tenten comentou.

-E ela entrou. Seu bebê sempre chorando no cesto e, na caverna, ela escutou uma voz que a chamava. "Aiko? Aonde você vai?"- Temari falou com uma voz fina que não era sua- Ignorando a voz, Aiko continuou e pegou o baú. Mais uma vez aquela voz suave soou. "O que você vai fazer, Aiko?". Ela ignorou mais uma vez e levou o baú até as outras.

-E aí acaba? Isso não é história de terror!-Sakura fechou a cara, zangada. Malditas cólicas menstruais.

-Eu ainda não terminei de contar, porra!-a loira berrou, zangada pela intromissão- Continuando, as mulheres ficaram espantadas quando Aiko voltou. Ela pediu que olhassem seu bebê, pois ele não havia chorado na volta- ela narrou- Mas, quando elas viram o cesto, só restavam os braços e as pernas do pequeno...

-AAAAHHH –Ino gritou, obrigando as outras a taparem os ouvidos.

-Credo!-Tenten fez cara de nojo.

Todas pareceram demonstrar aversão, menos Hinata, que continuava encolhida.

-Eu sei uma... –a menina falou com pouca voz- Só que aconteceu comigo.

-Sério, Hina-chan...?-Sakura sorriu.

-Quando eu e a Hanabi-chan estávamos na fazenda, nós estávamos conversando no escuro do quarto, como costumávamos fazer pro papai não saber que dormíamos tarde. Então, nós duas vimos uma mão negra subindo pelo nosso cobertor e um olho vermelho na escuridão... –a Hyuuga contou- Nós nos abraçamos e ligamos a luz. Procuramos e não havia nada. Pouco depois, escutamos um grito e fomos ver o que era. Era a minha prima e sabem o que ela disse...?

-O quê?-as outras perguntaram, ansiosas.

-Que viu uma mão negra e um olho verme...!-Hinata falou, mas foi impedida.

-AAAAHHH!- Ino gritou de susto, assustando as outras também. Todas olharam para ela, que estava tremendo de medo, encolhida num canto.

-O que foi, Ino...?-Tenten perguntou, assustada.

-Eu...! Eu senti...!- a loira apontava para a janela, tremendo- Uma mão...! Uma mão pegou no meu pé...!

-Quê...?-Temari levantou de sua cama, enquanto as outras se encolhiam- Você sentiu uma mão, como?

-Eu não sei... Eu só senti uma mão e...!

-BUUU!- os meninos falaram alto e apareceram na janela, fazendo careta.

-AAAAAHHHH!!-as cinco meninas gritaram juntas. Eles começaram a rir e elas olharam feio para eles.

-Seus bakas!- Tenten cruzou os braços- E se tivéssemos um infarto?

-É, seus kusotaris... –Temari acertou um soco na cabeça de Shikamaru.

-Ai! Quem manda dormir de janela aberta?- o preguiçoso massageou o galo que se formava em sua cabeça. Ao seu lado, Gaara apoiou-se no parapeito da janela.

-E aí, Loirinha...? Gostou da mão negra no seu pé?-ele perguntou, irônico.

-Seu filho da mãe!!-ela berrou, zangada.

-Ei, gente...! Faz silêncio que alguém pode acordar... –Naruto falou e todos o olharam.

-Até parece, Dobe... Você, pedindo silêncio... –Sasuke ironizou.

-Vá se ferrar, seu baka... –o loiro revirou os olhos.

-Venham logo, meninas... Viemos buscar vocês- Neji cruzou os braços- Não sei porque a Temari sugeriu que fizéssemos um luau, mas pareceu uma boa idéia e estamos te raptando para isso...

-Vamos, então... –as meninas suspiraram e, uma a uma, pularam a janela. _Vocês me pagam... _Pensavam cada uma, vingativas.

Eles caminharam até a beira da piscina e ali se sentaram, todos em uma rodinha. Após muito tempo em silêncio...

-Meninas, vocês não vão falar nada?-Naruto perguntou.

-Vocês deram um baita susto na gente e querem que a gente faça o quê?! Dizer "Oh, meu amor... Pode me assustar desse jeito quantas vezes quiser que eu não ligo"?!- Sakura berrou, zangada, quebrando o silêncio e todos se assustaram com a menina.

-Sakura...?-Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Cala a boca, Sasuke!-ela mandou e o rapaz se calou, de olhos arregalados- Agora somos nós, meninas que vamos mandar aqui!

-O que aconteceu com a Rosinha...? Surtou de vez...?-Gaara cochichou para Ino.

-É algo que vocês, homens, não entendem... –ela suspirou.

-Vamos brincar de verdade ou conseqüência e ai de quem disser que não quer brincar!-a menina de cabelos róseos falou, autoritária. Temari ergueu a mão- Que é?!

-Posso mandar o Shika-kun buscar a garrafa pra gente brincar...?-ela perguntou.

-Claro... –Sakura sorriu como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-PEGA A DROGA DA GARRAFA!!- A menina berrou no ouvido de Shikamaru, que se levantou atordoado e não ousou desobedecer.

-Hinata?-Sakura sorriu para a morena, que corou e se levantou. Ficou com ar decidido que não era seu e cruzou os braços.

-Pensando bem, Sakura-chan... Porque não brincamos de Polícia e Ladrão?-ela sorriu para amiga, que fez que "sim" com a cabeça. Shikamaru voltou com uma garrafa na mão.

-Más notícias, Baka-mor! Não vamos mais brincar de verdade ou conseqüência- Temari sorriu. O rapaz fez uma cara de indignado e bastou a loira fechar a cara que ele se calou.

-As meninas são as ladras e os meninos são os policiais. Contem até 50 e não ousem espiar!- Tenten falou.

-Bom... Comecem a contagem... –Ino mandou.

-E o nosso direito de argumento? –Gaara e Neji arquearam as sobrancelhas.

-_Que_ direito?- Ino perguntou, insinuante. Os dois se calaram e viraram-se de costas, começando a contar. Os outros os imitaram. As meninas saíram correndo e logo os meninos terminaram a contagem.

-Algo não está me cheirando bem... –Neji suspirou.

-Não fui eu!-Naruto avisou e o Hyuuga revirou os olhos.

-O que o Neji quer dizer é que elas devem estar aprontando algo... –Shikamaru explicou de forma que Naruto entendesse.

-Além do mais, de quem foi a idéia de assustar as meninas?-Gaara franziu o cenho.

-Foi sua, seu baka... –Sasuke cruzou os braços- Estamos encrencados... E acho melhor começarmos a procurá-las. Nos separamos e nos encontramos aqui em meia hora.

-Beleza... –os outros falaram e se dividiram.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Estábulo.**

Naruto parou de correr, cansado. Tudo bem, elas eram simplesmente garotas... Não tinha por quê ter medo. _São apenas garotas... Com um leve instinto assassino e com uma vingança na cabeça... Quero minha mãe!! _O rapaz choramingava mentalmente.

-_Fixação, seus olhos no retrato... –_o loiro escutou uma voz.

-Quem é?- ele perguntou de reflexo.

-_Fixação, minha assombração... –_cantou a voz conhecida e suave.

-Hina-chan...? É você?-ele perguntou, inseguro, olhando para os lados. Estava tudo escuro. Onde estava aquele maldito interruptor?! Então avistou uma sombra no escuro, que foi aumentando e aumentando. Ficou maior do que o rapaz e ele sentiu calafrios.

-_Fixação, fantasmas no meu quarto... _– a voz cantou. A sombra relinchou e veio correndo na direção do loiro que desviou do cavalo- _Fixação... I want you be alone..._

-Hina...?-ele se virou e deu de cara com a morena, com um semblante sério. Ela parecia fria e pequena. Desde quando aquela menina era tão pequena?

-Naruto-kun, você tem que me prender... –ela lembrou e ele pareceu acordar de seus devaneios.

-Ah, é...!-ele se apressou em tentar segurar a menina, mas ela puxou a corda que estava segurando. Um cavalo austero surgiu, preso apenas pelo cabresto, que era a corda que a menina segurava- Hina-chan...?

-Me pegue se conseguir, Naruto-kun...!-ela sorriu, montando o cavalo e segurando-o pela pequena corda. Bateu em sua barriga com os calcanhares e saiu correndo.

-Hinata-chan!-o loiro chamou, mas Hinata saiu correndo. _Droga...! _Ele praguejou, pegou um cavalo e montou, saindo atrás da morena. Hinata podia ser frágil e pequena, mas era boa amazona. Custou um pouco para conseguir se aproximar dela- Hina-chan! Espera!

Estranhamente ela freou o cavalo bruscamente e Naruto a imitou. Ela desceu do cavalo e ele também, então ela sorriu.

-Você não vai me prender, Naruto-kun...?-ela perguntou.

-Hinata, por que você está tão estranha...?-ele perguntou, preocupado. Se assustou quando a menina se aproximou lentamente dele, ergueu-se na ponta dos pés e se apoiou nos ombros dele. Roçou os lábios nos dele, surpreendendo-o, e puxando-o para um beijo pela nuca- Hm...

-Eu te amo, Naruto-kun... –ela sussurrou, brincando com os lábios dele, roçando os seus nos do mesmo. Ele puxou-a pela cintura e a encostou na cerca. _Onde estava aquela Hina-chan tão tímida que eu conheci...?_ Ele se perguntava, beijando-a ardentemente. Perguntava-se, mas aquilo não importava.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Pátio.**

Shikamaru suspirou. O que aquelas meninas tinham na cabeça? Eram loucas ou o quê? Aliás, onde aquela brincadeirinha idiota iria acabar? E porque raios eles haviam se submetido à elas? Não eram mais fortes que as meninas?_ Ótimo, Shikamaru... Temos perguntas e nenhum resposta... _Pensou com seus botões.

-Ei!- ele falou, vendo um vulto correndo pelas árvores do pátio e correu atrás. Quem seria? Alguma menina, provavelmente... Os garotos haviam se certificado de procurar por lugares diferentes.

-Oi... Procurando alguém...?-ele escutou e viu Sakura recostada na árvore com um sorriso maroto.

-Hã...? Sakura...?-ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ao seu lado, Sasuke parou de correr, cansado.

-Licença, Nara... Tenho que pegar ela... –o Uchiha suspirou e voltou a correr atrás da menina, que não tardou a voltar a correr. _Dois doidos... _Ele cruzou os braços.

-Yo, Nara-kun... –ele escutou uma voz. Sim, era Temari.

-Cara, que brincadeira problemática... –ele comentou- Quando isso vai parar?

-Quando vocês pegarem todas nós... –ela sorriu- Não quer vir me pegar? Vem... Eu deixo...

-Até parece que eu iria acreditar nessa... –ele revirou os olhos- Olha, aquele não é o seu irmãozinho?

-Haha, Shika-kun... –ela ironizou- Eu não caio mais nessa...

-Sério? Que pena... –ele falou com fingida preocupação. Então Gaara abraçou Temari pelas costas, assustando-a.

-Droga...!- ela praguejou, se debatendo nos braços do irmão.

-Fica calminha, ane-san... Pega ela, Shikamaru. É sua namorada, não é? Então com licença que eu tenho que ir procurar a minha... –o ruivo falou, pegando a irmão nos braços e entregando ao outro como se ela fosse um objeto comerciável.

-Baka, me solte... –ela retrucou, embora soubesse que seria inútil. Shikamaru sorriu maliciosamente e a levou para a piscina, onde fora combinado para se encontrarem. Depositou-a num banco, onde ela se sentou, emburrada.

-Parece que você já foi desclassificada... –ele comentou e ela o fuzilou com o olhar- Calma... Credo, que geniozinho problemático...

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela, pousando a mão suavemente na coxa dela. Novamente, ela o olhou feio, mas este não se deixou abater. Sua outra mão tocou-lhe o rosto de leve e a puxou para um beijo. Temari suspirou prazerosamente, levando a mão ao ombro dele e sendo puxada pela cintura. O rapaz deitou-a no banco e distribuiu beijos em seu pescoço. As mãos percorreram as costas dele e se infiltraram por debaixo de sua camisa, arranhando-o sensualmente.

-Te amo, problemática... –ele murmurou em meio aos beijos e ela sorriu, sabendo que ele não estava vendo. _Eu também... _Quis responder, mas seus lábios foram tomados por um beijo quente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Bosque.**

Sasuke odiava jogos, ainda mais quando estava prestes a perder. Ouvia a voz de Sakura chama-lo, mas confundia-se com o eco que o bosque fazia. Os olhos vermelhos demonstravam sua impaciência e isso parecia divertir a moça, pois escutava ecos de risos.

-Sasuke-kun... –ela chamava- Sasuke-kun...

Aquela voz sedutora e desejável. Como Sasuke estava se odiando por não conseguir decifrar de onde os sons vinham. _Como sou idiota...!_ Repreendeu-se, fechando os olhos e tentando escutar os passos da menina. Fez-se o silêncio. Escutou-a passos atrás de si, virou-se de súbito e segurou-lhe o pulso.

-Opa... –ela sorriu como uma criança que não sabe o que está por vir.

-Olha, eu estou realmente cansado desses joguinhos e...!

-Sasuke-kun, seus olhos estão vermelhos... –ela sorriu, animada, se aproximando do rosto dele para ver melhor seus olhos- Eles ficam assim quando você está impaciente?

-Não. Ficam quando eu estou sentindo algo muito forte- ele suspirou, impaciente com a mudança de assunto- No caso, estou impaciente, sim.

-Está zangado comigo?-ela fez cara de cachorro molhado.

-Sakura... Não faz essa cara... –ele pediu, desviando o olhar. Ela fez beicinho e os olhos marejaram- Tá, eu não estou zangado com você...

Antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, a menina de cabelos róseos o empurrou contra uma árvore e beijou-o no pescoço, fazendo-o ofegar. Estava surpreso, sentindo a língua quente da menina lamber-lhe o pescoço e lhe causar arrepios.

-Sakura... –ele chamou, mas ela ignorou. Segurou-a pelos ombros e trocou de posição, prensando-a contra a parede. Olhou-a por alguns segundos e beijou-a, sua mão subindo da cintura dela para o busto, hesitante. As mãos dela subiram até seu tórax e desabotoaram a camisa habilmente. Percorreram aqueles músculos firmes e os arranhou levemente com as unhas.

-Sasuke-kun... Diga que me ama- ela pediu.

-Eu te amo... –ele sussurrou, mordendo levemente o lóbulo de sua orelha e sua mão percorrendo a blusa dela, puxando-a levemente e retirando-a. O sutiã que ela usava era vermelho-claro e de renda. Desceu os beijos do pescoço de Sakura, percorrendo a curva dos seios dela com a língua. Sakura soltou um suspirou de excitação e sua mão pressionou a cabeça do rapaz contra seus seios, como se pedisse mais. Teria mais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Jardim dos fundos.**

Neji parou ali, olhando em volta. Viu alguns cavalos correndo ao longe e viu Naruto em um deles. _Baka... Essa não é a hora de cavalgar... _Revirou os olhos.

Deitada em meio às tulipas, o Hyuuga viu Tenten. Não pôde deixar de notar como ela parecia mais bela em meio à tantas flores. Como no dia em que visitaram um campo florido e ambos confessaram seus sentimentos.

-Tenten...?-ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e a moça abriu apenas um olho.

-Yo, Neji-kun... –ela sorriu- Deita aqui comigo...!-ela chamou. Ele hesitou, caminhou até ela e sentou-se ao seu lado.

-Pensei que estava fugindo da gente... –ele comentou.

-Na verdade, a brincadeira é uma fachada- ela sorriu- Tudo porque as meninas queriam ficar à sós com os meninos...

-Mas quando vocês combinaram isso?-ele perguntou, curioso- Não vi vocês se falando quando íamos para a piscina...

-Nós não precisamos _falar_ para _conversar_, Neji-kun... –ela sorriu- É instinto. Temos que entender os olhos uma da outra para sabermos quando nossa amiga está triste ou querendo contar uma novidade...

-De fato, eu nunca vou conseguir entender as mulheres... –ele suspirou, deitando-se. Foi a vez dela se sentar.

-Que comentário machista da sua parte, Neji!-ela franziu o cenho.

-Fazer o quê? Eu sou machista mesmo... –ele suspirou.

-Então você não é o Neji-kun que eu gosto- ela falou e ele a olhou. Ela estava aborrecida e os olhos pareciam irritadiços.

-Ah, Tenten... Deixa disso... –ele pediu.

-Só quando você me pedir desculpas... –ela impôs. Ele derrubou-a no meio das flores e ficou em cima dela, seus olhos fixos nos orbes de chocolate.

-Desculpa- ele pediu, beijando-a vorazmente. Sua língua explorava a boca dela como se estivesse desejando isso à muito tempo.

-Está quente... –ela murmurou e ele sorriu. Suas mãos fortes puxaram a blusa dela com força, arrebentando os botões e tirando-a por fim- Neji... Eu gostava dessa blusa...

Ele ignorou o comentário e reparou que ela usava um sutiã verde-claro, com um laço entre o bojo e flores bordadas enfeitando o decote. Sua língua percorreu um caminho de fogo até a curva dos seios de Tenten, fazendo-a gemer baixinho. Sua mão foi subindo por sua coxa, passando por debaixo de sua saia e chegando à alça da calcinha, que também tinha flores bordadas pela textura.

Tenten puxou a mão boba do Hyuuga e tiraram-lhe a camisa sem muita dificuldade, uma vez que ele a ajudou. Ela beijou-o no pescoço e foi descendo, até que ele voltou a ficar por cima, retomando o controle.

-Apressado... –ela murmurou. Ele sorriu e ficou ali, beijando-a por um tempo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Corredor do quarto das meninas. **

A primeira coisa que Gaara fez depois de entregar sua irmã à Shikamaru, foi ir ao quarto das meninas. Não saía de sua cabeça que alguma delas, Ino provavelmente, estaria lá.

Abriu a porta e confirmou suas expectativas ao ver que estava de fato aberta. _Então há alguém no quarto... _Ele sorriu, malicioso. Então sentiu algo gelado cair em cima dele. Olhou para o chão e viu o balde caído e água molhando o chão, fora ele que estava ensopado.

-Nossa, Gaara-kun... Você se molhou?- ele escutou uma voz irônica. Ino. Sim, somente ela teria o humor maligno de fazer aquilo com ele. Sua irmã também faria, mas ela estava com Shikamaru no momento.

-Como você é cruel, Loirinha... Agora eu estou todo molhado... –ele ironizou, entrando no jogo.

-Então tira a camisa... –ela sorriu, maliciosa. Ele estreitou os olhos perigosamente e um sorriso maroto brotou em seus lábios.

-Como quiser... –ele disse, livrando-se da camisa que estava usando e jogando-a para um canto do quarto. Ele olhou a loira de relance, vendo que ela mordera o lábio inferior, ansiosa. Suas mãos foram até os botões da calça e abriram a braguilha.

-Gaara...! Você... Vai tirar a calça?-ela viu-se surpresa- Eu sou uma garota, lembra?

-Sim, mas eu posso ficar resfriado com roupas molhadas... –ele falou, maroto. Porém, ele não tirou a calça, apenas desabotoou-a. Caminhou até a loira e a empurrou na cama, subindo sobre ela e beijando-a sem pudor.

-Hmmm- ela gemeu, sentindo o corpo frio dele em contato com o calor da sua pele. Gostava daquele frio, ainda mais nesta época quente.

-Tira essa blusa... Está molhada, não viu...?-ele sorriu. Ela olhou para a própria blusa, que ficara molhada devido ao contato com o corpo dele. Ela sorriu, marota, e tirou a blusa, revelando estar com um sutiã lilás, tomara-que-caia e com letras em inglês que diziam "I am sexy".- Até suas peças íntimas são modestas...

-Cala a boca... –ela gemeu, cobrindo o busto com as mãos, corando. Uma mão dele prendeu as duas mãos dela e a outra mão retirou a saia lentamente, vendo a pequena calcinha lilás, com apenas uma frase no meio do pano que dizia o mesmo que o sutiã.

-Hm- ele murmurou, colando seu corpo no dela e sentindo o corpo semi-nu dela sob o seu. Ino sentiu arrepios ao ver-se quase nua e aos amassos com um rapaz.

-Te amo, ruivo... –ela disse num sussurro cansado e prazeroso no ouvido dele. Sua língua percorrendo a curva dos seios dela, arrancando gemidos prazerosos. Ela empurrou-o e sentou-se em cima dele. Puxou sua calça e viu-o de cueca box preta.

-Também te amo, Loira... –ele sorriu. Dormiram ali, abraçados. Ino se aconchegou nos braços do ruivo e sorriu, como uma criança que sabe o que é ser amada.

**Fim**

**Arigatou a todos! Finalmente concretizei esta fic...! n.n Acho que vou sentir saudades... Vou sempre acabar olhando para ela e lembrando de como era escrevê-la... E devo tudo isso a vocês, queridos leitores! **

**Agradeço à minhas melhores amigas pela parte das idéias, já que tudo que aconteceu na fic aconteceu comigo ou com elas... E ao meu Pc que agüentou o tranco!**

**Gomen pelo capítulo nada decente. Também sinto por terminar logo nessa parte... Uma parte perva minha dizia para continuar, mas aí não seria mais rate T. Então o meu lado inocente e dominante temporariamente me mandou escrever só isso. O que aconteceu depois, cabe a vocês imaginar. **

**Arigatou pelas reviews! Foram tantas que eu nem pensei que fosse fazer algum sucesso de início... n.n **

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertenceu, apenas peguei emprestado para fazer bobagens contando com a participação especial de Orlando Bloom... **

**Respondendo reviews.**

**Luh-sama – **Que bom que você gostou, e sim, eu também achei muito corrido. Mas é que eu vou viajar e vou ficar muitos dias sem postar, mas não queria deixar os leitores esperando, por isso eu apressei tudo... u.u'

Eu li o capítulo da sua fic e gostei muito, até deixei comentário n.n! Aliás, Death Note é bom, não é? Aconselho mesmo... Aliás, o final é lastimável... Eu quase chorei... (nem te conto o que aconteceu ).

Bom... Cá está o capítulo final. Fico contente que tenha acompanhado minha fic, se bem que ainda vamos nos ver, já que sua fic ainda está em andamento... !

Beijão!

**Lya Beauchamp- **Fico feliz que tenha gostado... n.n! Bom, aqui está meu último capítulo e espero que tenha gostado, afinal, faço o melhor que posso... u.u...

Obrigada pelas suas reviews e espero vê-la novamente em fics futuras (minhas ou suas n.n) Beijão!!

**Vicky- **Bom... Que bom que você não achou meloso. Espero que este também não tenha ficado muito... Quase virou um hentai, não é? Tenho que parar de escrever besteiras... n.n' Aliás, ainda não é pecado desejar a morte alheia, ainda mais se for um personagem chato...!n.n hehe

Bem, eu não sei se entendi sobre que carro você está falando... O que o Orochimaru empurrou as meninas pra dentro e levou elas pra fábrica? Não tinha ninguém, só ele o Kabuto mesmo... Ah, esquece essa minha confusão.

Agradeço por ter acompanhado essa fic baka e agradeço ainda mais pelas suas reviews. Espero te ver em fics futuras... Beijão!

**Borboleta Escarlate- **Oba! Posso ir mesmo? Então eu vou, tá? Pode deixar que eu levo o Gaara, o Teddy e o Lampião! Eles ficarão felizes em ir...! n.n

Que bom que tenha gostado da minha fic... Sabe, é bem difícil escrever uma até o final... Eu fico P da vida quando encontro uma fic e o autor não finaliza. Obrigada pelas suas reviews, elas me incentivaram pra caramba... !

Obrigada por tudo mesmo e espero poder te ver futuramente, tanto e minhas fics como nas suas n.n! Beijos!

**Hitomi-imou-chaan- **Sim, eu também detestei ter que matar a Hanabi, mas alguém precisava morrer pelo bem da história. E tinha que ser ela ou a Hinata, então eu aposto que ninguém quer que eu mate a pobre Hina-chan... u.u...

Mas o carro era do Orochimaru...! Pelo menos se for o carro que você está me dizendo... A Vicky também não entendeu essa parte, mas não há nenhum mistério: só havia um carro e foi nele que o Orochimaru entrou com as meninas... n.n Desculpe pela confusão num copo d'água.

Bom, a maluca que ousaria andar no mato sem camisa... ¬/¬ Sou eu. Confesso que achei meio idiota, mas eu tava com calor, poxa! Aí eu simplesmente tirei a camisa. Só que eu não caí, mas veio essa idéia pra colocar na fic... n.n!

Bem, muito obrigada pelo seu apoio e muito obrigada por acompanhar essa fic baka... Um beijão!! !

**-Hien-san – **Poxa, sinto muito por ter escrito o capítulo tão corrido... Acredite, eu sentirei tanta saudade de escrever quanto você terá de ler... ç.ç

Claro, eu farei então uma fic NejiXTen de romance rate T. Gomen por ter escrito o final tão indecente se você detesta hentai... T.T Aliás, eu não me importo nem um pouco de falar outro casal. Eu só sugeri porque sempre as pessoas adoram escrever yaoi com o Sasori e o Deidei-kun... n.n Posso pedir um com a Konan e o Pein? Se você não gostar, pode escolher o Akatsuki que você quiser, afinal eu gosto de todos eles... n.n

Claro que eu vou na reunião das MQAIG! Vou até assinar a carteirinha de sósia XD! E ainda com milk-shake "de grátis" para quem é ruim em português! Tô nessa (tirei 1,8 numa prova valendo 6,0) XD!!

Pode deixar que eu vou te addedar no MSN X)! E se eu te encontrar online, te addedo no orkut também, tá? Espero poder te ver novamente numa futura fic... Minha ou sua! 8D Obrigada por acompanhar essa fic até o final!! Beijão!

**Prisma159- **Bom, aqui está o último capítulo. Sinto muito, ele já tinha ficado muito grande e não deu pra pôr o flashback de como a Hanabi morreu... Que bom que você gostou da cena do Kabuto n.n! Foi uma cena tão natural que eu achei que só tinha a ver com ele. Não acho que ele tem cara de bandido, sabe... n.n.

Sim, o Sai-kun foi muito maduro em sua decisão... Bem que eu queria conhecer um cara desse jeito... u.u. E eu também fiquei com um pouquinho de pena do Sui-kun, mas no final tudo se ajeita, não é? Ele teve um final feliz, pelo menos... 8D!

A explicação dos olhos vermelhos do Sasuke também estão nesse capítulo. A explicação tá meio pobre? Tá, mas é porque eu não sei o nome do problema que deixa os olhos vermelhos, mas esse problema existe... u.u.

Hai, eu amo a Hinata-chan! Sei que é uma pena que ela sofra, mas todo mundo se comove mais quando é com ela... XD

Arigatou por acompanhar a fic! Espero te ver em outra fic...! Beijão!

**MELODY- **Gomen... n.n' Eu também não queria terminar a fic, mas as idéias estão acabando e aposto que ninguém iria continuar a ler essa fic se começasse a ficar tosca... Então eu tive que pôr logo um fim. Espero que tenha apreciado o último capítulo.

Aliás, desculpa por te fazer chorar... Juro que não era minha intenção, mas eu tenho o costume de colocar um desfecho trágico... Talvez não o jeito que a fic termina, mas os momentos anteriores sempre são tristes...

Gomen também por não ter judiado mais do Gaara, apesar da Ino ter jogado um balde de água fria nele...

Fico contente que tenha conseguido acompanhar essa fic... Obrigada por se importar e deixar reviews para essa autora baka. Espero que tenha aproveitado essa pequena fic e se emocionado com alguns momentos. Obrigada mesmo. Um beijão!!

**Enrolação.**

**Eu: Pois é, Gaara-kun... A fic terminou. Como se sente sabendo que vai ficar longe de mim?**

**Gaa: Me sentiria feliz se fosse verdade. Sei que você já está planejando uma fic InoXGaa e infelizmente terei que aparecer.**

**Eu: Não era pra contar para os leitores, seu baka... ¬¬ Eu ainda não sei quando poderei postar ela no fanfiction, então não precisava falar...**

**Gaa: Já foi. u.ú**

**Eu: Você vai sair comigo hoje, tá? Primeiro a gente tem que ir ver a Borboleta Escarlate, depois você vai no shopping com a Hien-san... n.n**

**Gaa: Dai-me paciência. Então a Yoru-chaan mudou de nick, é?**

**Eu: Parece que sim n.n**

**Gaa: Ô alegre, eu vou sentir sua falta, então... Até a sua próxima fic, que eu espero que demore bastante. **

**Eu: Como você é insensível... ç.ç**

**Gaa: É para não enrolar no final... Já deram 19 páginas... Já tá bom, não tá?**

**Eu: Já... O¬O**

**Gaa: Então seja uma boa menina e diga sayonara.**

**Eu: Sayonara, minna... ç.ç Ah, é! Leiam a fic da minha prima, que é de X-man, mas é MUITO boa, tá? Ela divide a conta comigo, portanto as fics que não forem de Naruto é ela que escreve, tá?**

**Gaa: Agora você tem que dizer sayonara de novo... Depois de dizer tantas bobagens...**

**Eu: Não são bobagens...! Eu tenho que fazer propaganda da fic da minha prima... ò.ó **

**Gaa: Que seja... Diz logo que eu vou me atrasar pra me encontrar com a Hien-san... u.u**

**Eu: Sayonara, minna...! Deixem suas últimas reviews pra mim, tá?**

**Gaa: Itekimasu. **

**Eu: n.n**


End file.
